Before You Know It
by DramaQueen95
Summary: "Just think of it as a game. You play along for 6 months and get a full scholarship to your dream school as well as your father's company and half of his partnership company as well." Tea and Seto are forced into a marriage for six months! SetoxTea
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story a while ago, so it wasn't really my best work. I'm going to be editing it and adding more. So, for old readers, I hope you like the revised version. For new readers, thanks for reading and feel free to leave your opinion of the story. I just ask that you don't be rude and nasty in your review. Other than that, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

Anzu let out a sigh as she looked out the plane. She couldn't believe that she was suddenly on her way to New York City. After getting a call from her dream school in New York City, she had impulsively bought a ticket out of Domino City. Now that she was on the plane, she realized that she really should have thought her decision through and through. After all, she didn't really know anything about New York City and she had no relatives or friends there. On the other hand, she hated being in Domino City, feeling completely helpless and useless. After hearing that she had gotten accepted into Juilliard, Yugi and Tristan had both urged her to go. Joey had been a bit hesitant but it hadn;'t taken him long to urge her to leave too. The entire group had urged her to pursue her dream.

She took a deep breath as she looked out the plane window, deciding that it was no use regretting her actions now. She had already come this far and couldn't quit now. A smile lit up her face as the plane flew over New York City towards JFK Airport. The brilliant, dazzling lights made her breath stop in her throat and her eyes widen.

She inhaled and looked outside at the city that never slept, knowing that her life was going to change dramatically.

* * *

Five days earlier-

"Hello?" Anzu answered the phone, not caring that her voice didn't have its usual cheerful tone. After all, why did she have to be cheerful when her application to Juilliard had been rejected and her audition for a dancing school had not been as amazing as she had hoped? On top of that, the diner she worked at had decided to fire her as they "no longer needed so many people." Yugi and the group had offered to take her out for drinks, but she had refused as she hadn't wanted to go anywhere.

"Hello. Is Ms. Mazaki available?" A man's voice asked from the other end.

"Speaking. Who is calling?" Anzu asked, her face taking on a puzzled expression. Who could be calling her? She hadn't dated anyone recently and she was pretty sure she hadn't given her number out to anyone either.

"Hello, Miss Mazaki. My name is Mr. Stevenson. I'm calling about your application to attend Juilliard." Anzu felt her breath stop in her throat at his words.

"Was I accepted?" Anzu asked, her voice barely able to escape her throat as she waited for his response.

"Yes, your application was reread and the admission committee decided to grant you admission. You will be receiving your confirmation letter in the mail in 2-3 days. Along with admission, you also qualified to receive a scholarship to study at Juilliard." Mr. Stevenson continued. Anzu felt as it the ground were slipping from beneath her and had to sit down.

"Really?" She gasped, barely able to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Yes, but there is a condition," Mr. Stevenson began. Anzu paused and frowned slightly.

"Con-condition?" She asked, confusion in her voice.

"Yes. You must attend an audition in order to receive the scholarship. However, the audition will be held in New York City." Anzu bit her lips at his words. An audition all the way in New York City?

Anzu closed her eyes and briefly thought about it. She wanted to go to Juilliard so badly. Yet, would she be able to go to New York City on her own? She lowered the phone and looked around the house. As it was, she was currently living as though she were alone. So, what difference would it make if she was in the house or not?

She took a deep breath as she made her decision.

"Very well, Mr. Stevenson. You can inform the admission committee that I will be at the audition."

* * *

Anzu looked down at the address on the paper as she paced around her hotel room.

Mr. Stevenson's office was located in Lincoln Plaza, where ever that was. She let out a sigh as she walked towards the window and stared into the city.

Sure, she had made it to the hotel he reserved for her with no difficulty because there was a car already waiting for her at the airport.

But, she had no clue how to get to Lincoln Plaza. Hell, she didn't even know where she was right now.

She let out a loud groan before turning and throwing herself onto the bed.

"What am I doing here?" She moaned, rubbing her head. Just then, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She grumbled as she answered the phone.

"Good night, Miss Mazaki. This is Mr. Stevenson. I was calling to tell you that there will be a car waiting for you downstairs in the morning, which will take you to my office." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now, have a good night's rest and I will see you in the morning." Mr. Stevenson said. Anzu returned his good night before hanging up the phone and burying her face in the pillow. She didn't feel sleepy at all.

* * *

Anzu got out of the car and walked towards the large building in front of her. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she made her way to the revolving door.

Stopping, she took a deep breath before she walked through the doors into the building.

The moment she entered, she paused and looked around, her eyes wide in awe. The inside of the building was stunning and majestic. Marble tiles with specks of gold shined under the brightness emitted from immense crystal chandelier that hung over her head. On either side of her was a large aquarium filled with every color fish. To her right was a a coffee table and three large, comfy chairs.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked towards the receptionist desk, clutching her admission papers in her hand.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked, looking up at her. She was a petite woman with shoulder length dark-brown hair. Her hazel eyes stared back at Anzu through silver rimmed glasses. A smile graced her pink, plump, lipsticked lips.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Mr. Stevenson." Anzu replied.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked with a heavy New York accent.

"I don't. He actually called and told me to come in for a meeting regarding my application to Juilliard."

"I see. What is your name, ma'am?" The woman asked, looking down at a book in front of her.

"Mazaki." Anzu replied. She watched as the woman froze before looking up at her.

"Mazaki? As in Anzu Mazaki?" The woman asked, looking slightly flustered. Anzu slowly nodded, slightly confused by the woman's reaction.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am. Mr. Stevenson will see you right away." The woman smiling at her. "Take the elevator up to the 15th floor. Turn right and his office is the last door down the hall." Anzu nodded and turned towards the elevator.

"Thank you." She said before getting into the elevator.

* * *

"Mr. Stevenson?" Anzu asked, knocking on the door to his office.

"Come in." She heard a voice answer. Anzu slowly turned the knob and entered the room. There was a man sitting on the large chair, his back to her.

"Are you Mr. Stevenson?" Anzu asked again as she moved into the office. The chair spun around, revealing a middle-aged man, no older than 45, with black hair and a thin, well trimmed mustache. His brown eyes gazed back at her as a smile broke out on his face.

Anzu stared at the man, feeling as if she had seen him before.

"Ah, Anzu. Welcome, I'm Mr. Stevenson." The man smiled, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Anzu smiled, shaking his hand. He nodded and motioned for her to sit.

"I see you got the letter." He said, noticing the paper in her hand. She looked down at it and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yes. I was actually very excited when it arrived because I had thought that I hadn't gotten in." She confessed, shaking her head.

"Come now. Of course you would. Your application stood out from all the other." His voice boomed as he smiled at her.

"Now, down to business. I called you to my office to give you an invitation to a ball. You see, every year we have a ball to honor our distinguished guests. Congratulations, you're one of the guests who will be honored at the ball." He smiled and handed her an invitation. Anzu looked down at the invitation and then up at Mr. Stevenson.

"Honored guest? Me? Oh my god, wow." Anzu gasped as she looked down at the invitation.

"Don't thank me just yet." Mr. Stevenson suddenly said, his voice changing and becoming more serious.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Anzu looked up from reading the invitation, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, before we can give you your scholarship, there is," Mr. Stevenson stopped and fumbled for the right word.

"A condition you have to agree to." He finally said.

"Condition? I don't understand." Anzu said, her face confused. What was going on? Mr. Stevenson cleared his throat, regaining his carefree attitude.

"Come to the ball tomorrow and you will understand." He smiled at her. "Anyway, thank you for coming. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Same." Anzu smiled as she walked towards the door, trying to process what just happened.

What condition could they possibly have? Was she accepted to Juilliard or not? And why did Mr. Stevenson look so familiar?

"You have certainly grown Téa." Mr. Stevenson whispered after she left the room. "Now, it's time to kick the plan into action."

* * *

Anzu gasped as she got out of the car that Mr. Stevenson had sent to the hotel to retrieve her. In front of her was one of the most beautiful mansions she had even seen.

There was a large fountain in the middle of the circular driveway with the letters TG sculpted out of marble. Water poured out of the fountain, shining under the lights around the mansion. She walked up to the door, where she was greeted by a smiling butler.

"Good evening ma'am." The man smiled and opened the door for her. Anzu gasped as she entered the mansion.

It was beautiful and exquisitely furnished, not to mention packed. There were several marble columns around the room and people gathered around every part of the room. Glittering crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the light illuminating the large room.

She continued walking and saw two staircases at each end of the room, which then joined to become one in the middle. As her eyes looked around the room, she felt a feeling of unease come over her. It all looked so familiar to her, but why?

Her eyes landed on a glass door to the right. She walked towards the glass door, which was open and led to a balcony. There were small groups of people on the balcony, each discussing the beauty of the mansion. She walked out onto the balcony, happy to get away from the large crowd of people inside.

As she walked towards the edge of the balcony, she stopped and gasped. There was a garden below the balcony. Two pair of stairs on either side of the balcony led down into the garden. She looked over the edge and saw a marble birdbath and an elaborately carved swing chair set next to it.

She gasped as her eyes fell on a beautiful, mahogany gazebo, which overlooked a pond. She recognized the exquisitely carved bridge that crossed over the pond, and the TG carved into the bridge.

It couldn't be!

Eyes wide, she spun around and ran from the balcony.

She made her way to the main door and was about to leave when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Ah, Téa. You've arrived." Mr. Stevenson smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake." She said, shaking her head and attempting to pull her hand from his grasp. She took a deep breath and attempted to compose. However, her eyes grew wide as she realized that he had called her Téa, not Anzu.

"Stevenson. Jasper Stevenson." She breathed, as realization dawned on her. His face changed and he looked down at her with a smile.

"I see you caught on faster than I expected." He smiled. "Then again, you always were brilliant, Téa."

"My name is Anzu, not Téa." She hissed as she pulled her hand from his grip, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Now, why did you call me here, Jasper?" She asked, folding her fists at her side. Her face twisted in confusion as she attempted to process what was going on.

"Isn't it obvious, Téa?" Just as she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, a voice interrupted them. Anzu felt her blood run cold as the figure approached them.

It was the last person she wanted to see.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. How wonderful to see you again." Mr. Stevenson smiled as Kaiba approached them. He merely nodded before he turned towards her. Anzu saw his eyes grow wide with surprise upon seeing her.

"Ah, Mazaki. Will you be tonight's entertainment?" He asked, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Actually, Kaiba, I was invited." She replied, watching as his expression changed to shock. However, he quickly returned to his mocking tone.

"You were invited to a ball like this? Don't make me laugh." He smirked at her, hoping to provoke a response. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him.

"I didn't know you could." His eyes narrowed at her comment as he gave her a sneer.

"I see you two have met." Mr. Stevenson said, reminding them that he was still there.

"Oh yes, I have had the _pleasure _of meeting Mr. Kaiba on several occasions." Kaiba couldn't help but notice her use of the word pleasure.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." She smiled at both men before walking away and heading towards the punch bowl. She needed to get out of here, and she needed to do it soon.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I want to thank you all for coming and hope you're all having a wonderful time." Anzu turned around and saw Mr. Stevenson on the stage. Seeing her chance to escape, she began to head towards the door.

"I know you are all very excited about the announcement tonight and I know many of you wished Mr. Gardner himself could share the wonderful news with you, but," He stopped and Anzu paused at the door. "Sadly, he is no longer with us."

At his words, Anzu froze and slowly turned around. He was dead?

"However, his company will be taken over by his daughter." Mr. Stevenson smiled, his words shocking Anzu out of her own shock. She looked over at him with wide eyes before scoffing in disbelief. The hell it won't! Quickly, she turned to open the door, but let out a curse as she saw two burly men move to stand on either side.

"Damn Stevenson!" She hissed as she looked for another escape.

"I'm pleased to announce that there will be a partnership between Gardner Designs and Kaiba Inc, which will be established through marriage." Anzu felt her heart stop at Stevenson's words. Partnership between Gardner Designs and Kaiba Inc through marriage? As in, marriage between her and Kaiba?

Anzu shook her head in disbelief. No, not in a million years would she marry Kaiba!

"So, without further ado, will Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Gardner please come to the stage?" Anzu felt as though she was about to pass out. She saw Kaiba heading towards the stage, his face was expressionless. She had to marry him? Never!

A new wave of strength washing over her, she looked towards the door leading to the balcony. Perfect! She didn't care if she had to run through the garden. Hell, she didn't care if she had to run through Hell. Anything was better than marrying Kaiba. However, as she approached the door, she saw that it was locked.

"Damn it!" She growled, pulling at the doorknob in vain.

"Ms. Gardner?" She heard Stevenson calling her name. She tuned around, looking for another exit. She was glad that there was such a crowd as it was difficult for Stevenson to see her. She quickly merged into the crown and saw the burly men leave the door. This was her chance!

She saw Mr. Stevenson leave the stage and watched as he walked over to a man. Just as she was about to head towards the door, the man turned around, causing her to freeze.

It couldn't be!

"Stan." She groaned, knowing there was no hope. There was no way she could escape with her former bodyguard in the room. She saw him look in her direction and quickly turned her face, hoping he hadn't seen her.

She peeped through her fingers and saw him walking towards her and felt her heart sink. He had seen her.

She inhaled sharply before turning around to make a dash for it. She knew it was hopeless as Stan would catch her without even breaking a sweat, but it was worth a try.

However, she didn't count on tripping over her gown as she tried to run. She gasped as she stepped on the edge of her dress and fell forward.

"Damn it!" She growled as she flew forward. She crashed into the table, letting out a scream as the punch drenched her. As she raised her head, she was aware of the fact that everyone in the room was now staring at her.

"Ah, it seems that we found Ms. Gardner." She heard Stevenson announce over the mike.

"No, no, no. Don't carry me up there." She whispered as she sat on the floor, punch streaming down her face as she attempted to his it.

However, she felt a man grab her and pull her to her feet before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She began pounding the man's back. She heard a laugh and looked over to see Stan's face.

"Still the same troublemaker Téa." He smiled as he headed towards the stage with her. Téa let out a defeated sigh before slumping forward, knowing it was futile to fight him. It was all over. Stan pulled her off of his shoulder as they approached the stage and carried her over to Stevenson.

"So difficult, Téa." Jasper clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Jasper, don't." She begged, trying to pull her hand away as he led her on stage.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her before pulling her onto the stage.

"Miss Téa Gardner." He smiled, pushing her next to Kaiba. She saw him gasp and watched his eyes grow wide.

"You're Téa Gardner?" There was no mistaking the surprise in his voice. She smiled and waved at the crowd, while chuckling nervously under her breath.

"Surprise." She mumbled, wishing she could be anywhere but here. She heard him mumble something under his breath and wished she could disappear altogether.

* * *

Anzu let out a yell as Stevenson looked at her, causing him to shrink back.

"I'm sorry, Téa, but we had no choice. It was all in your father's will." He said, raising the document. Anzu closed her eyes against the tears threatening to fall and turned away, releasing a sigh.

"When did he die?" She asked, turning back to face Stevenson.

"About two months ago. He had a heart attack." He replied, shaking his head. She felt a tear slip and quickly wiped it away.

"Hmm, I'm actually not surprised at all." She replied, trying to make her tone lighthearted.

"I always told him he overworked himself, but your father was stubborn and never listened to anyone. Such a powerful man." Stevenson replied, letting out a little chuckle.

"I know. Even after his death, he's still using his power. What does he want from me?" She looked at Stevenson, waiting for him to reveal how her father intended to ruin her life.

"Well, as your father's lawyer and adviser, I have to carry out his last wishes. His last wish was for you and Kaiba to marry." At this, Anzu let out a frustrated yell.

"Of all the billions of people in this world, why did he pick Seto Kaiba?" She yelled, plopping down into a chair and burying her face in her hand.

"It happened many years ago. You see, about 10 years ago, your father and Gozaburo Kaiba formed a company together. They made a contract saying that their respective heirs would run the company together after their deaths. If their heirs happened to be a male and female, the two would marry into a partnership. Although Gozaburo Kaiba disappeared after Seto Kaiba took his company, the contract was still in place and is still binding." Stevenson replied, with a dejected look on his face. Anzu let out an exasperated groan and frowned.

"So, in other words, I _have_ to marry him, don't I?" Stevenson nodded and earned another groan from her.

"I'm afraid so. The contract is legally binding. But, there is a bright side." Anzu looked up at him, her face becoming angry. He had obviously hit a nerve and, judging from the look on his face, realized it.

"Really? Then, enlighten me Stevenson. Tell me the bright side to being forced into a marriage, especially one with Seto Kaiba!"

"Well, according to the contract, the marriage will last for only six months. For the six months, you two will be legally married and run the company together as a married couple. After the six months are over, you are free to get divorced. By then, you will be 18 and legally an adult. After the divorce, you will each get half of the partnership company. However, if either of you decide to get divorced before the six months, that person will have to give up his/her half of the partnership company." At his words, Anzu's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"There's the loophole then! I don't care about the damn company! I'm willing to give it up to him! So, there is no need for me to marry him!" She squealed in excitement.

"Téa, calm down and think before you make any rash decisions." Stevenson raised his hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"What do you mean calm down? Stevenson, I am calm! And, I just found the answer to my problems!" Anzu smiled, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Actually, you didn't. You see, if you get divorced before the six months, you lose your inheritance and acceptance to whatever college you apply to as well as any scholarships you might receive. That means, you lose your admission to Juilliard as well as your scholarship." Stevenson watched as her face changed and she stared at him in complete shock.

"What?! How?! That is unfair! My marriage has nothing to do with my going to Juilliard! They can't deny me admission or my scholarship I earned because I don't want to get married!" She screamed as she stomped over to Stevenson. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, they can. Téa, your father is very powerful and, well, you know how persuasive he can be. He forced them to sign a contract saying that you will get your admission and full scholarship after the six months are up."

"I'm really sorry, Téa. I wish I didn't have to do this, but, as his lawyer and adviser, I have to follow what he wrote in his will." He watched her sigh in defeat and nod.

"Thanks, Stevenson." She replied as she turned and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Stevenson asked.

"Back to the hotel." She muttered, but turned towards Stevenson when he let out a nervous laugh. S

"What now?" She watched as he shifted uneasily on his feet under her gaze.

"Well, since you _are married _to Seto, you will now be staying at his house. You two will be living together as husband and wife." He shrank back, knowing she would freak out on him. Sure enough, it came.

"What?! What the hell do you mean we have to live together?!" She thundered, his face becoming pink.

"It's all in the contract." Stevenson replied, holding up the paper. Anzu looked at the paper and let out another yell before turning away.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked, as she rested her head against the door. "I just came here for my scholarship and now I'm married."

"I'm sorry, Téa. But, just think of it as a game. You play along for six months and then you get a full scholarship to your dream school as well as your inheritance and half of your father's partnership company as well." He watched as her face became cold and she scoffed.

"Of course. My life and happiness is all a game to him." She looked up at him and he saw the sorrow that filled her eyes.

"Téa," He began, but she shook her head, cutting him off.

"It has always been a game to him. He never truly cared for me." Stevenson stood there, unsure what to do and what to say to her.

"You know something? I'm glad he's dead." At those words, Stevenson looked up at her with shock in his eyes.

"Téa, you can't mean that. I mean, he was still your father." Anzu looked at him and laughed a bitter laugh.

"Don't lie, Stevenson! He never loved me or cared about me. He had no right to call himself my father." She turned and opened the door. "Now, send a car to my hotel and have my belongings carried to Kaiba's mansion."

"Very well. Anything else?" Stevenson asked, looking at her. She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Send Stan there as well. I want him to stay with me for the next six months."

"It's done. Anything else?" He asked. She thought again before shaking her head.

"Nope. Oh, wait. I want my name to be changed back to Téa Gardner. After all, I am Terry Gardner's daughter, whether I like it or not." She smiled at him before leaving the room.

* * *

So, I hope you guys like the story so far. Feel free to leave your opinions and comments. Until my next update!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote this story a while ago, so it wasn't really my best work. I'm going to be editing it and adding more. So, for old readers, I hope you like the revised version. For new readers, thanks for reading and feel free to leave your opinion of the story. I just ask that you don't be rude and nasty in your review. Other than that, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

Téa let out a sigh as she opened the door of her hotel room. She looked around the room before heading to the bed and plopping down.

"What a day." She breathed as she began to remove her shoes.

She still could not believe all that had happened to her in less than 48 hours. She had come here for her scholarship to her dream school, but had ended up being married instead! And to none other than Seto Kaiba!

She shook her head and headed towards the window. A slight breeze blew her hair. She looked out the window, her mind racing as she tried to figure out if she had made the right decision or not. No, she would not back down! No matter what, she was not going to lose her scholarship. She had worked too hard to get where she was now and she wasn't going to throw it away because of some contract her father had made.

Six months married to Kaiba? It wouldn't be easy, but she was up for the challenge!

* * *

Téa took a deep breath before opening the door of the car that had been sent to pick her up.

Heart pounding and threatening to leave her chest, she got out of the car and stared at the enormous mansion in front of her.

It was beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement.

She could not help but gape as she looked at the mansion that was to be her house for the next six months.

The Kaiba mansion was large and a beautiful cream color. Two immense Greek-styled columns stood on either end of the door that led inside. There were arches as well, giving it the appearance of a villa. She looked up and saw several balconies as well.

In the center of the driveway was a large fountain with the initials SK carved out of a large piece of black marble. The driveway was long and wound around the fountain, placing it in the middle.

Téa walked towards the door. It was a large glass door that had four segments, with the entrance being split into two doors and a glass pane on either side on the door. She approached and saw a door knocker that was in shape of a lion's head.

She took a deep breath and was about to knock the door when it opened.

"Welcome, Mrs. Kaiba." Téa found herself face to face with an elderly gentleman. His black hair was gelled and slicked back, with specks of gray in it, and he wore a black overcoat and black trousers.

He smiled down at her and moved aside before gesturing for her to enter.

Téa paused for a moment before she slowly entered the mansion.

She felt her breath freeze in her throat. The interior was even more stunning than the exterior. The staircase was large, beginning at the two opposite ends of the room and merging at the top into one. It looked like something out of a movie. A large, crystal chandelier hung above her head, its reflection glittering in the white marble floor beneath her feet.

To her left was a slightly ajar door. She glanced through it and saw a long hallway leading to another door that opened up into the dining room. There were several other doors on either side of her, all of which were locked.

Her eyes moved to a glass door directly in front of her, leading into another hallway. On either side of the room were elegant sofas, making the room look like the interior of a hotel rather than a house.

"Welcome, Mrs. Kaiba. I am William, the butler of the Kaiba mansion." Téa looked up at the elderly gentleman and gave him a large smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too." She looked around and her eyes fell on several bags at the side of the stairs. William, following her eyes, saw the bags and cleared his throat.

"Those are your luggage, I presume. They were delivered here about 20 minutes ago by a large man. He left shortly afterwards." Téa chuckled, knowing that he was referring to Stan.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He bowed and straightened when he heard a voice asking if Mrs. Kaiba had arrived.

"Ah, Beatrice. Mrs. Kaiba, this is my wife." Téa watched as an elderly woman joined them. She was a plump woman with a soft face and dark brown hair tinged with gray. A smile was on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

Her eyes fell on Téa and her smile grew wider.

"My oh my, is this the young master's bride?" Téa smiled at the woman, unsure how to respond. Then, without another word, the woman strolled over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to your new home, my dear." She pulled away and looked at Téa's face.

"Beautiful." She smiled as placed her hand on Téa's cheek.

"Very much like the master to choose a beauty." She said, turning towards William, who smiled and nodded.

Téa realized that they believed the wedding was real, which meant that she would have to behave like a new bride. That meant that she would have to be loving towards Kaiba.

"Come with me, child," Beatrice's words broke her out of her thoughts. "The master has bought some new dresses for you." The woman smiled and pulled an unsure Téa behind her.

* * *

"Come in. Don't be shy." Beatrice smiled at Téa, who stood outside the room, awed by the amount of doors she saw down the hallway.

"This is the master's bedroom. But, as of now, it is your own too." Beatrice smiled at Téa, who nodded halfheartedly before walking into the room. She looked at the door and saw the SK plaque on the door.

Taking a step into the room, she froze as the room came into view. It was a bedroom made for a king. She had to swallow her laugh. Of course Kaiba would sleep in a room suited for a king.

"I'll be right back, dear." Beatrice turned and disappeared into the walk in closet to her left.

Floor to ceiling windows were open, allowing in sunshine and fresh air. The soft cobalt drapes were pulled aside and tied with golden drape holdbacks. Elegant furniture filled every part of the room, keeping up the cobalt and gold color scheme.

"French rococo style." Téa mumbled to herself as she ran a hand down the bedpost.

She moved closer to the king sized bed, her eyes examining the blanket. The large black customized blanket was soft with the Kaiba logo in the middle of it.

As she leaned closer, she inhaled and was struck by a powerful scent. She felt a heat crawl up the back of her neck as she realized it was Kaiba's scent.

It smelled of honey, Drakkar, and his own personal scent. She closed her eyes and inhaled again, but opened them the minute she heard Beatrice returning with a Victoria's Secret bag in her hand.

"Well, what do you think?" Beatrice asked, pulling something out of the bag. She smiled at Téa and held up the article of clothing.

Téa felt her breath freeze in her throat before she looked back at Beatrice.

"Are you sure that is meant for me?" The elder woman, not noticing Téa's uneasy gaze, smiled and nodded before putting the clothing back into the bag.

"Of course. Who else would master Kaiba buy it for?" Téa nodded and turned away as she felt a heat creeping across her face. Black lingerie? Black Victoria's Secret lingerie? She took the bag from Beatrice and snuck a peek when Beatrice turned her back. The lingerie was black and lacy, with a corset-like bra and a part in the middle, which would expose her stomach.

Expose? The moment she thought about it, her blush got deeper.

There was no way he expected her to wear that! No, there was no way he could have bought that!

"I understand that you feel embarrassed. But, it is perfectly normal. I mean, after all, tonight is your first night as a married couple. I'm sure master Kaiba wanted to make it memorable." Beatrice smiled at Téa, who suddenly looked pale. Téa knew that she was trying to make her feel better, but it was not working.

"I'm sure he did." She managed before looking down at the bag in her hand.

"Oh, I seem to have dropped a bag." The moment Beatrice turned her back to retrieve the bag, Téa pulled out the black lacy abomination and shoved it into a drawer beside the bed.

"Look what I found!" Beatrice smiled as she reached into the bag to remove the article of clothing. Téa felt her stomach drop out of her as Beatrice raised a thong.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the underwear. Why the hell did Kaiba have that?

Was he some sort of perverted freak?

"Aren't you surprised?" Beatrice smiled, not noticing Téa gawking at the underwear.

"Oh, you two will have such fun!" Beatrice squealed, handing Téa the thong.

"What kind of fun?" Téa mumbled as she took the underwear.

"What was that, dear?" However, Téa was too busy trying to figure out just what the hell was going through Kaiba's head.

* * *

After 10 minutes of pure torture and the most awkward discussions she had ever had in her life, Téa was free.

She took a deep breath and left the room, retreating to the balcony.

"What the hell is going on?" She mumbled as she sighed and looked at the sky. It was beginning to get dark.

She closed her eyes and titled her head back, the chilly wind gently blowing her hair.

A ringing suddenly sounded from her pocket. Mumbling to herself, she dug into her pocket and pulled out the phone Stevenson had given her earlier.

"Hello?" Just as she answered, a loud, happy voice sounded from the other end.

"Téa! How are you, my dear?"

"What do you want, Stevenson?" She knew that he would know she was upset from her tone.

"I see. Still upset with me." She scoffed at his words before sighing.

"No, I'm not. It's not your fault I had to marry him."

"Thank you for forgiving me. But, as much as I enjoyed you forgiving me, I'm afraid you shouldn't forgive me just yet."

"What do you mean?" Téa asked after a few seconds had passed without him speaking. "What did you do, Stevenson?"

"Well, the thing is, since tonight is your first night together as a married couple, I got you two a present." He replied, nervousness slipping into his voice.

"What do you mean present, Jasper?" Téa breathed, her voice suddenly chillier than the wind.

"Did you happen to get a package from Victoria's Secret?" She heard the fluttering in Stevenson's voice and growled.

"You went out and bought it?" She snarled into the phone.

"I was just following what your dad wanted. Besides, all married couples need a special first night. I forgot to mention this earlier, but you two will be monitored, so be sure to act as if you are married and you are in love." He practically squealed out the sentence, his throat closing off as he felt Téa's anger radiating through the phone.

"What the hell do you mean, Jasper?! We're not actually married."

"I know, but you have to pretend to be," He paused, unsure whether he should continue.

"Pretend to be what?" Téa's tone was deathly calm.

"Well, um, intimate." Stevenson mumbled the word, but he knew that Téa heard.

"Intimate?! What do you mean intimate?! We're not gonna have sex or anything!" Téa yelled before she cupped her mouth as she felt redness creeping up her cheeks and the back of her neck. Did she seriously just say that out loud?

The thought of having sex with Kaiba! She closed her eyes and shook her head. Dear lord, never! Not in a million years! Not even if he was the last man on Earth and she the last woman!

"Okay, I just thought that you might want to consider it. I mean, you do have to act as if you are a married couple. Besides, it's not like you'll be able to have it with anyone else. You might as well take advantage of the situation." The moment he heard the growl, Stevenson realized he had said the wrong thing. Again.

"Take advantage of the situation? Even if I can't have sex with anyone else, what made you think I would even consider your suggestion? Especially with him? Have you gone mad, Jasper?"

"It was my mistake. I just hope he didn't get the package I sent to his office," Stevenson mumbled, knowing that Téa would kill him now. Téa's eyes grew wide and she wished she could disappear off the face of the Earth.

"Package? What package?" She whispered into the phone.

"I sent him a package that was supposedly from you. There was also a note from you saying something about having a fun and memorable first night." Téa shook her head and groaned. This was not happening. Not to her!

"What did you send him, Jasper?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Nothing. It was just a pair of black briefs that would match your lingerie."

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine?" Beatrice asked, looking at Téa, who nodded and pressed the ice pack closer to her head and the tissue closer to her nose.

"I'm fine, Beatrice." She nodded again to reassure the frightened woman.

Not that she blamed the poor woman. When Beatrice had found Téa, she was sprawled out on the balcony, the cell phone in her hand and a very confused Stevenson on the other line. Not to mention a waterfall gushing from her nose.

"Can I get another tissue? This one is soaked."

"So, what exactly happened, dear?" Beatrice asked, looking at Téa, who was trying to control the nosebleed she was having. She firmly pressed the wad of clean tissues to her nose and tilted her head back.

"Apparently, my father's lawyer went shopping at Victoria's Secret. Not only did he buy lingerie for me, he also sent a pair of briefs to Seto with a note from me!" Was what she wanted to scream. She could feel her vision turning red and more blood rushing out of her nose as she thought about Stevenson. Instead, she smiled at the elderly woman.

"It was nothing. Just hunger. I have not eaten all day." As she said it, her stomach growled and she realized that her lie was indeed the truth. Beatrice gasped and shook her head.

"Don't worry, dear. Master Kaiba is home. He called you down for dinner. I will scold him for making his bride faint from hunger." Téa's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. The last thing she needed was a conflict with Kaiba.

"I understand, dear. You don't want a conflict with him. How sweet." Beatrice smiled at her.

"Thank you." Téa smiled up at the woman. Suddenly, Beatrice's words reached her brain.

"He called me down for dinner?" She asked. Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"Yes. There is even a dress already picked out for you." She smiled, not noticing the horrified look on Téa's face. There was no way she could go to dinner! There was no way she could show her face to Kaiba after "sending" him such a package.

"I really don't feel well," She looked at Beatrice as she began to make an excuse, but the elderly woman grabbed her arm.

"You cannot refuse. After all, it is your first meal as a married couple. Come along. Oh, I have just the thing for your nosebleed." Beatrice gave her a cheerful smile and pulled her along. Téa forced a smile and followed. Inside, she felt like crawling under a rock and dying.

"Close your eyes." Beatrice said as they entered Kaiba's room. Téa suppressed an urge to make a run for it and closed her eyes. She felt Beatrice place something smooth and silky in her hand.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful black dress in her hand that was obviously not for her. She looked up and saw Beatrice's expectant face looking back at her. She obviously thought Téa was supposed to wear the dress.

"Put it on." Téa took a deep breath and began pulling on the dress, trying to quell the sick feeling in her stomach. What other choice did she have?

* * *

A few minutes later, Téa was following Beatrice to the dining room. She stopped at the door and felt sweat rolling down her forehead. Beyond those doors was a fire breathing dragon. She closed her eyes and felt her nosebleed threatening to start up again.

"Well, go on in, dear." Téa smiled at Beatrice but continued to scan the hallway, looking for an exit. If she was lucky, there would be some trapdoor. Kaiba seemed like the kind of person to have trapdoors in his house. To her disappoint, she saw no trapdoors, or any other doors for that matter. Just windows.

She took a deep breath and slowly inched towards the window.

She would rather jump out the window and risk breaking her neck than have dinner with Kaiba. However, before she could even move a few inches, Beatrice took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Have fun." The elderly woman opened the door and escorted Téa inside. Téa froze as she saw the figure standing with his back facing them. Panic bubbling inside her, she turned and grabbed Beatrice, who was about to leave.

"Aren't you having dinner with us?" Beatrice looked at her before laughing.

"Of course not. Even if I did, I wouldn't have dinner with you two tonight of all nights. It's your first night as a married couple. You should spend it together. Besides, when master Mokuba returns, you won't be able to eat together." Téa's head shot up at Mokuba's name. Where was Mokuba?

"He is away at this summer program. He really wanted to attend the wedding, but was unable to." Beatrice said, reading her mind. Tea nodded. It would be fine when Mokuba came back. However he wasn't there at the moment, she realized as she thought about her current dilemma.

"Beatrice, I'm not really hungry." Téa said in another attempt to postpone the awkward meeting with Kaiba. However, just as she said it, her stomach growled, contradicting her words. Embarrassed, she looked down at her stomach and then at Beatrice.

"Okay, I am hungry. But, I would rather have dinner with you. That way, we get to know each other better." The older woman chuckled before she shook her head.

"We can have dinner together another night, my dear. But, you must have dinner with your husband tonight. I'm sure master Kaiba can't wait to see his beautiful bride." With one final wave, Beatrice turned and left the room, closing the door behind her and trapping Téa alone in the room with the dragon.

Téa took a deep breath and tried to compose herself but froze as she heart footsteps.

She listened, aware of the sound of a chair being pulled out and then the plop as someone sat.

"Do I have to personally invite you to have dinner with me?" A cold voice asked. Téa felt her blood rush to her head and inhaled deeply.

"I can do this! On the count of three. One, two, three!" She closed her eyes and quickly turned around.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Téa opened her eyes and found the cold cobalt eyes of Seto Kaiba staring back at her. She quickly looked down at her dress, wondering if there was something wrong with it. It was a black body-fitting dress with spaghetti straps. The neck was cut in a V shape, providing a teasing glance at her cleavage. Around her waist was a broad red sash, tied in a bow and left to hang at the side.

Her brown hair, which has grown a bit past her shoulders, was left flowing behind her and her silver heart necklace rested against her creamy skin. She looked at Kaiba, who was dressed in his signature white trench coat, and felt overdressed.

Why did she wear the dress? She looked over and noticed he was still staring at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Beatrice gave it to me. She said you bought it." Téa mumbled as she walked towards the seat and sat down. Kaiba looked at her and scoffed.

"As if. I don't waste money on stupid things." He sneered as he took a sip of the wine in front of him. Téa almost groaned as she realized that Stevenson was the one who had bought it. As she looked at Kaiba, she realized that she had been stupid. There was no way cold, obnoxious Kaiba would buy something for her. Suddenly, she felt her confidence flowing back and felt more relaxed.

"Besides, black doesn't look good on you." He said as he set his wine glass down. His words took her by surprise and she looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. Was that his way of complimenting her?

"Then again, nothing really looks good on you, now does it?" He smiled his cold and arrogant trademark smile. Instantly, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. So much for a compliment.

"Listen, Kaiba," Téa noticed that he looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Just ignore it. Ignore him." She mentally scolded herself before continuing.

"We have to live together for six months. It's absolute torture to me. And I'm sure, you hate it too. However," She stopped as his crude remark interrupted her.

"Aren't you smart?" Téa felt her vein in her head throb, but mentally recited what she was sure would become her new mantra. Ignore it!

"However, we should either try to get along and act as if we are a married couple or just avoid each other completely." She finished, looking at him and waiting for a decision. When he offered none, she gave her opinion.

"Seeing as how we will be monitored and checked on, I think it would be best if we just tolerate each other and at least pretend not to want to kill each other." She looked up at Kaiba, surprised that he had been so quiet and had allowed her to finish speaking.

"Well, it seems as though you've already picked option one. That package you sent to my office confirms that." Téa gasped and shook her head.

"I did not! Stevenson did that!" She yelled, a heat crawling up the back of her neck and up her cheeks. He looked at her and scoffed, triggering her anger.

"Besides, it's not as if I would want to see you in that." She suddenly growled.

"Really?" Kaiba looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Téa felt the heat return.

"Fortunately for you, I realized that it was the doing of that lawyer of yours. Besides, black is not a color I like a lot. And, after seeing you in that dress, I dislike black even more." Téa looked up at him and scoffed at his words. Two could play at that game.

"As if I care what you dislike." She retorted, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, you should seeing as how you, my darling wife, are at the top of that list." She noticed how he mockingly called her his 'darling wife' and smiled at him.

"Really? I'm honored you even remembered me, my wonderful husband." Téa watched as his eyes narrowed and he turned up his nastiness.

"It's rather difficult to ignore a barking dog." Téa felt her temper flare but immediately checked it.

"Do you always give compliments so freely or do you feel extra nice today?" Téa looked at his face and, for a moment, though she saw a smile on his lips. However, his next words blew that thought away.

"Just today. It's not often that I have bitches over for dinner." He watched as her eyes narrowed and realized that he had hit his mark. Just as she was about to lose her composure, the door opened and a cheerful Beatrice entered, carrying two trays.

"Oh my, you didn't eat anything, Téa." She gasped, looking down at the plate that Téa just noticed in front of her. How long had that been there?

"Oh, I'm sorry. We were just having the most amazing conversation, right darling?" She smiled at Kaiba, a wicked gleam in her eyes. She wanted to see him keep up with this act. Beatrice nodded and placed the dish in front of Téa before heading over to Kaiba.

"Why, Master Kaiba, you have not eaten either." She gasped as she took his plate as well.

"I was too mesmerized by my bride's beauty and intelligence." Kaiba smirked at Téa, silently daring her to continue. Téa giggled and turned away.

"Stop it, sweetheart. You're making me blush." She giggled as she pretended to blush.

"Well, Master Kaiba, looking at her face all day won't full your stomach. Now, eat. You too, dear." Beatrice scolded them as she placed the dish in front of Kaiba before leaving the room.

"Is that what you call acting?" Kaiba asked after Beatrice left the room. He picked up his fork and poked at the chicken breast on his plate.

"Of course not. I just didn't want to make yours look obvious." She smirked to herself as she saw him glare at her before he began to cut his meat.

"By the way, that was quite a workout for you. All that smiling must have hurt your stiff face muscles." Téa couldn't help herself as she moved in for another kill.

"Only idiots smile all day. I'm sure your facial muscles are very relaxed." He took a bite of his meat and watched her face become red.

"Damn him!" Téa mentally snarled as she glared at him. Just as she tried to come up with a decent comeback, Beatrice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dessert!" Beatrice smiled as she set the dish down in front of them.

"The only thing sweeter than this is Téa's lips." Kaiba smiled at Téa, who giggled again and hid her face.

"Stop it Kaiba. You know I'm shy, darling." Beatrice looked at the pair and retreated from the room, a smile on her face.

* * *

"How are they doing?" William asked as Beatrice exited the room. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"They are so much in love. It's is so sweet! Young love. The greatest thing of all. They only have eyes for each other. He sits there looking at her and she smiles and blushes. They haven't touched any of their food." Beatrice said, her voice full of happiness.

"I hope it lasts." William murmured, looking towards the door. Beatrice scoffed and looked up at him.

"Of course it will, you old man. Our own has lasted for 50 years now. And they are young. I'm sure their fire will continue to burn brightly even after years of marriage. They are too much in love. Those two were made for each other." Beatrice smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"Let's leave them alone." She said, pulling him behind her.

* * *

"The only thing sweeter is Téa's lips?" Téa couldn't keep the amusement from her voice. "You are quite the actor."

"As if. I said it for Beatrice. She wanted to see me settle down for so long. She was worried I would never find anyone."

"I don't blame her." Téa mumbled before she looked up and saw Kaiba glaring at her.

"Well, you can't blame her. I mean, you're not exactly Prince Charming." Téa honestly replied. Not that she said it, she kind of felt sorry for him.

"I don't have time for silly things like love. I own a billion dollar company. Women are the last thing on my mind. Besides, even if I do want to marry, I can't because I'm tied down to a boulder like you at the moment." He sneered, causing all feelings of pity Téa felt to vanish.

"As if I'm thrilled about being married to you. I can't even date. Instead, I'm stuck with a robot like you." She replied, poking at her dessert. Seto looked at her before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" Téa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and the fact that you think a guy would want to date you." Kaiba replied, watching as Téa's eyes became murderous.

"And why won't a guy date me?" She knew she should ignore him but she couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I could think of 5 reasons off the top of my head." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He took the bait and began to list the reasons.

"One: You have no shape. You have no curves." Téa nodded, her face expressionless.

"Two: I don't know what that thing is on your head, but I'm sure it's not hair." Again, Téa nodded and watched as he raised a 3rd finger, ready to give his third reason.

"Three: You should not smile. At all. Your smile is not attractive. It makes your cheeks puff up. You look like a puffer fish." He said.

"Four: You have no ass. Your behind is flat."

"I see. And, what's the last reason?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Kaiba smiled at her and gave his last reason.

"Five: You are as flat as a board. I've seen bigger breasts on mannequins." He finished and looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"I see. Well, now I know why Beatrice was worried about you never getting married and why everyone is so relieved I married you." She replied, watching as his face became expressionless.

"Well, this has been an interesting dinner. Now, good night Kaiba." Téa stood and turned to leave. Just as she touched the handle, Kaiba's voice stopped her.

"Wait," Téa sighed and stopped.

"What now?" She asked, irritation filling her voice. It had been a long day and she was tired.

"Why don't we make this marriage a bit more interesting?" Téa turned and looked at him, obviously confused now.

"Don't make your IQ level so obvious." He smirked at her as he got another shot. Téa quickly swatted his insult aside lest she lose her temper.

"Even more interesting? And here I was thinking it couldn't get better." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ignoring her, Kaiba continued.

"How about we make our own little bet? Seeing as how we will be living together for six months, it would be interesting if we actually begin to believe this lie."

"Wait, what are you saying?" What was he saying? Téa looked at his face, trying to figure out where he was headed.

"Be quiet before you lower my IQ as well."

"That might benefit you." Téa mumbled. Kaiba, however, ignored her once again and continued.

"It's very simple. Seeing as how we will be acting like a married couple in love for the next six months, someone is bound to take the role too seriously and forget it's all an act. The first person to actually believe this lie and fall in love loses. The loser has to give up that half of the company. We'll see who's the actor and who's the wannabe actor." Téa looked at him, searching his face for some kind of sign saying that he was lying. She smiled as she realized that he was completely right.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to get another company." Kaiba looked at her and chuckled at her words.

"Do you honestly have that much confidence in yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him as if he were crazy before bursting into laughing.

"Of course! What idiot would be attracted to you? Mr. I'm-an-obnoxious-and-narcissistic-CEO-who-can't-la ugh." She scoffed, gesturing to him.

"Really? Well then, you must be the idiot as you _are_ the one married to me." He smirked as shock crossed her face and her eyes grew wide.

"Not by my own free will." Téa reminded him as she recovered.

"True. Well then, it seems I have to wait 6 months before I can get my company." Téa glared at him and narrowed her eyes before she scoffed.

"You seem very confident." She remarked, earning herself a laugh from him.

"Of course I am. I mean, which man in his right mind, would marry you?" He knew that that would get her.

"I'll show you which one! The one who marries me after I get your half of the company! I'll personally invite you to our wedding!" Téa yelled as she headed towards him.

"Is that a yes?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you that dense? Of course it was a yes." Téa said as she looked at him. A smirk crossed his face and she could see genuine amusement in his cobalt eyes.

"Very well. May the best actor win." He replied.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think about the new and improved chapter!  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

Tea let out a sigh as she sank into the bath. Dinner had been a disaster and she was sure the next day would be even worse.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and allowed her head to go underwater. It had taken her nearly 15 minutes to find the bathroom.

Beatrice had told her to go up to the second floor, make a right followed by a left and then open the third door on her left. Instead of making a right, she had taken a left, went down a flight of stairs and found herself in the boiler room. After going through another door, she had found herself in the pool room!

As much as she enjoyed swimming, there was no way she would take a bath in a pool. After searching for an exit, Beatrice had somehow arrived and helped her find the bathroom.

Now, she was exhausted and just wanted to get to bed. It had been a long and stressful day for her. Not only was she married to Kaiba, she had to live with the man now!

What sort of punishment was that? All because of the will of her late father. She growled inside her head. If it had not been for her scholarship, she would have never agreed to it. The dinner was enough proof that she and Kaiba could not coexist in the same house.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and her head shot up. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a figure standing outside the glass door separating the large tub from the toilet.

She felt like kicking herself. She had forgotten to lock the door? She hissed before moving backwards in the water. It was probably Beatrice checking to make sure she was alright.

She felt her face redden as she thought of Beatrice seeing her naked in the bath. Although the woman was a motherly person, it was still awkward.

However, she felt her heart freeze as the figure came closer. She could not see the face as the warm water had fogged up the glass door. However, her eyes grew wide as the figure began to pull off clothing.

She saw the shirt drop to the floor and the broad muscular figure turn towards the door.

She sucked in her breath as the door opened.

"Oh shit." She breathed. She was greeted by the sight of Kaiba in his black boxers, towel in his hand.

She looked around. What should she do? There was no place for her to hide and she didn't want to stand up. She gasped as her eyes fell on her towel. It was outside past Kaiba. In the other room.

Her heart sank as Kaiba walked towards the bath tub.

"Why is it bubbly?" He wondered aloud as he stared down at the water. However, he shrugged and put his foot into the water.

"Ok, just come out and calmly explain you thought it was he bathroom. You didn't know it was HIS personal bathroom. Just explain it to him and then leave." Tea repeated it in her mind. However, she felt her heart drop as she saw Kaiba reach down and pull off his boxers.

She nearly fainted from shock as she saw his black boxers float towards the corner she was hiding in.

Taking a deep breath, she peeked around the corner and was greeted by Kaiba's closed eyes as he leaned his head back.

For a moment, everything was still and silent. Well, everything except her heart, which was pounding like a drum.

Her breath froze in her throat as her eyes examined Kaiba's face. He looked at ease, his cold indifferent mask had evaporated. It was almost as if the water had washed it away.

Without realizing it, she came out of her hiding spot and gently waded towards him. She was careful not to disturb him.

She looked down at his relaxed face, perplexed. He, Seto Kaiba, looked so calm, so much at peace. He looked...human. He seemed as though he were a normal guy, a normal teenager rather than the young CEO he was.

She felt her heart thumping against her chest, threatening to escape, as she gazed down at him. Maybe it was the wine from dinner speaking, but he looked almost handsome...

She nearly scoffed aloud. Kaiba? Handsome? It was like saying you could pet a lion and it wouldn't rip you to shreds.

She rolled her eyes at the thought and, without realizing, chuckled. She gasped and clamped her hand against her mouth. Too late!

She gasped and moved backwards as Kaiba's eyes flew open. Confused cobalt eyes stared back at her as she tumbled backwards, flipping over in the water.

"Gardner?" She heard him yell after the temporary shock wore off. She raised her head from the water, droplets of water dripping from her hair.

"What the hell are you doing in here? In my face?" He thundered, his face red. From anger? Embarrassment?

His eyes grew wide and he gasped.

"Oh my god! You're one of those, aren't you?" He asked, his face disgusted. Tea looked back at him, her face confused.

"One of what?" She asked. He scoffed and looked around.

"Don't play stupid with me." He yelled. She looked back at him, her face even more confused.

"A pervert!" He screamed. Her face went from confused to horrified.

"Pervert? Me? Are you an asshole? Or have you completely lost your mind?" She yelled. Setoscoffed and shook his head.

"Really? Then, why are you here in here while I'm taking a bath?" He growled. She let out an annoyed growl.

"Because, I was in here before you were! Did you never hear of knocking?" She yelled.

"What for? It's my personal bathroom. Why should I knock?" He bellowed.

"Because, it's the polite thing to do!" She shot back. He looked down at her and growled.

"Well, next time, don't come in my bathroom. Now, get out!" He yelled. She shook her head.

"You get out! I'm not done taking my bath." She growled. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's MY bathroom." He said. She scowled.

"Well, I'm not," However, she froze mid sentence. Kaiba saw a look of confusion cross her face before she turned slowly towards her back. He saw her eyes grow wide in horror.

"Get it off!" She screamed as she attempted to get away from the black cloth that was stuck to her back. Without thinking, she let out a scream and stood, shaking the boxer off of herself. She smiled in relief at getting the disgusting underwear off her. However, her smile quickly faded and a horror struck look replaced it.

She looked down and saw a wide-eyes Kaiba staring at her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized her mistake. She was standing. Naked. In front of Kaiba.

She gasped and quickly raised her hands, shielding her chest. Her leg shot up, shielding her female part. She saw the awkward look that appeared on Kaiba's face as she plopped down back into the water.

"Well, stop staring!" She yelled, throwing a bottle of shampoo at his head.

"Ow! Are you always insane?" He growled, snapping out of his trance.

"No, just around perverts!" She growled. He looked at her before letting out a laugh.

"Me? A pervert? Aren't you confusing me with yourself? Weren't you the one who was staring at me while my eyes were closed?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I wasn't! You're the pervert! You were just staring at me! I saw the look on your face. You dirty bastard!" She hissed. Kaiba looked at her before rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you going a bit far? Why would I want to stare at you? As it is, you have no ass. It seems you have no chest either. Am I," However, he let out a yell as something collided with his head.

"Shut up! Leave me chest alone!" Tea yelled, picking up another bar of soap. Suddenly, she smiled evilly at him.

"If you weren't looking, then how would you know I have no chest?" She asked. She saw his face become red as he stumbled for words.

"Exactly. You pervert." She yelled, throwing another bar of soap at him. He groaned as the soap hit him in the head.

"You crazy bitch!" He yelled, rubbing his head. She growled and picked up another bar.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her before shaking his head.

"I'm finished. I'm getting out. I'll take a bath somewhere else." He growled. He reached out and grabbed his boxers.

"I win." Tea smiled as he got out of the bath tub. He stopped and turned around to face her before chuckling.

"You win? You think I'm leaving because I'm scared of you?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm not leaving because I'm scared of you. I'm leaving because your filthy skin had polluted my water. I can't bathe in dirty water, now can I?" He sneered. He smiled as his words hit the target.

"You jerk!" Tea growled, throwing a bar of soap at him. He dodged and chuckled.

"Don't wast the soap. We both know you need it more than anyone else." He smiled before retreating, leaving an angry Tea in the bath.

* * *

"That jackass! I'll show him." Tea grumbled to herself as she headed towards the basement. She chuckled as she opened the door to the boiler room.

She was happy she had gotten lost and accidentally stumbled into the boiler room.

"Alright, Kaiba. You want to play dirty? Then, fine." She smiled as she found the water shutoff valve.

She chuckled to herself as she turned it. She heard the water stop running and smiled to herself.

"Have fun showering, Kaiba." She smiled.

She turned and made her way to the first floor. Moments later, she heard yelling and an enraged Kaiba.

"What happened?" She asked Beatrice as she came running down the stairs.

"The water. Apparently, it shut off while master Seto was in the shower." Beatrice said. Tea gasped and looked towards the stairs.

"Is it ok? I mean, is he ok?" She asked, her face and voice innocent. Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"He'll be fine. We just need to turn it back on." She said. Tea nodded and smiled as Beatrice ran off to turn the water back on. Tea made her way to the second floor, heading towards the direction of Kaiba's angry yells.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she saw his head poke through the door. He growled and glared at her.

"What do you mean? You should know!" He snarled. She looked at him before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid I don't. What happened?" She asked sweetly.

"You turned off the water, you evil witch." He growled.

"Me? How can you accuse me of something like that, sweetheart?" She smiled innocently.

"Don't you dare lie. I know it was you, you conniving little," He stopped as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"The water is back on, master Seto." Beatrice's jolly voice sounded around the corner. She turned the corner, greeting them with her surprised face as she saw Seto and Tea.

"Tea, why are you here?" She asked, puzzled.

"Um, well, I," Tea stumbled, her face becoming heated. However, Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"I see. You were worried about your husband, weren't you? Aren't you sweet? You must love him a lot." She smiled. Tea giggled and turned towards Kaiba, nodding.

"Of course. He's my darling." She smiled as she said the poisonous words. She saw Kaiba chuckle.

"And you're my flower. My personal flower." He said. Tea smiled back at him.

"Come now darling. You're going to make me turn red from blushing." She said, turning her face away.

"It's fine. I love looking at your face either way." He said.

"Well, master Kaiba, you can look at her face all you want. After you've finished showering." Beatrice said. Seto nodded and turned his back.

"In the meantime, I'll take Tea to your room. She'll be waiting there for you." Beatrice smiled. Tea saw Kaiba freeze and tense up. His face looked pained as he nodded, but Beatrice took no notice of it.

"Come now Tea." She smiled and took her hand guiding her towards the room. Tea turned and her eyes caught Kaiba's.

"I'll kill you if you go on my bed!" She saw Kaiba mouth. She smiled and stuck up her middle finger.

"See you in your room, asshole!" She mouthed as she followed Beatrice. Kaiba's angry face glared back at her but she simply smiled and blew a kiss towards him before waving and disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Tea growled at Seto. He looked down at her, his face angry.

"My fault? How? You followed her inside!" He hissed back at her.

"What was I supposed to do? Tell her I can't because we're not actually married?" She snarled. Seto growled and turned away.

"Well, the alarm is already on. If I turn it off, it will be strange and suspicious." Seto said. Tea let out a sigh before hanging her head forward.

"Then, what the hell are we supposed to do?" She asked. Seto scoffed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." He said, heading towards his bed. Tea's head shot up.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care." He sneered. She let out an angry cry before walking towards the bed.

"I should get the bed." She said. Seto looked at her as if she were insane.

"Where am I going to sleep then? On the floor?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not. I'd never put my _dear_husband on the floor." She said sweetly. Seto scoffed.

"You can sleep on the couch." She smiled. Seto's face instantly changed and he glared at her.

"The couch?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why would I sleep there?" He asked. She scoffed and shook her head.

"And you thought I was slow." She smiled. He growled at her and she chuckled.

"Because, I am your wife and, because you're my _sweet and loving _husband, you would want me to be comfortable." She said. Seto looked down at her before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Wow, I never knew you were so funny, Gardner." He smiled.

"Well, good night." He said as he made his way his bed.

"I am serious." Tea growled. Seto spun around and scoffed.

"And why would I even consider giving you my bed?" He asked.

"Because, even if you don't agree I'm your wife, I'm still a woman. And it's basic manners to give women the bed instead of the couch!" She hissed. He studied her for a moment before bursting out into laughter again.

"Wow, Gardner. You're too much. Really, you're like a joke machine." He laughed.

"Now, what's so funny?"Tea asked, shaking her head with an annoyed look on her face. Seto calmed down enough to answer her question.

"Well, obviously the fact that you think of yourself as a woman." He smiled. He saw her face change at once.

"And why is that funny?" She asked, curious to know why her gender was considered funny to Kaiba.

"Don't answer that question." A little voice inside Kaiba's head warned him. However, he scoffed and shoved it aside, not noticing the noose that had appeared around his neck.

"Because, with your chest, I think the term woman would be a gross exaggeration." He smiled at her, unaware of the noose he had just tightened around his neck.

"Really?" Tea asked, chuckling. Seto scoffed and nodded. The tip of the iceberg always seems harmless, just floating in the water.

However, it is what's beneath the surface that one should be concerned about.

"I mean, I've seen much larger ones." Seto said. That was all it took. He didn't hear the slap the final blow dealt, but he felt the punch as her hand collided with his face.

"You arrogant, cold-hearted, egotistical, conceited, vile, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human being!" Tea yelled as she launched herself forward, colliding with Seto. He let out a yell as they tumbled backwards into the door.

"What is wrong with you? Can you control yourself?" He snarled, pushing her back. She hissed and pulled herself from Seto, who was rubbing his sore jaw.

"Can you not be an arrogant asshole?" She growled.

"Is that the only word you know?" He smirked. She growled and shook her head.

"I know other words too, you ignoramus." She scowled. He did a pretend shock look.

"Wow. And here I was thinking you couldn't use large words. It seems you have some level of intelligence." He sneered. She smiled back at him.

"Amazing. And here I was holding back because I thought you wouldn't be able to understand me." She smiled.

"More like you wouldn't be able to understand me. This is the first intelligent conversation we've had so far. I'm surprised you could keep up." He said.

"You idiot. You're so full of yourself, aren't you?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Oh, spoke too soon. Here I was thinking you were actually intelligent and then you go an ask such a stupid question. Silly me for thinking you could keep up." He said, sighing.

"Oh, I am intelligent. I just don't feel like wasting my time and energy on you." She said.

"Nor do I feel like wasting my energy on you. I have a company to run. I need sleep." He said.

"I feel bad for those clients who have to schedule a meeting with you in order to deal with your crap. I'm so lucky because I get to deal with your bullshit 24/7 for free!" Tea smiled a disgusted smile.

"What can I say? When you have a personality like mine, everyone wants a piece of you." Seto smiled. Tea chuckled and nodded.

"I'm sure they do. The farms must love you. After all, they make the most money off of you. I doubt anyone orders as much bullshit for their ego like you do." She smiled. She saw his face tighten and saw him freeze.

"Well good night. I'm going to bed now, sweetheart." She smiled and headed towards the bed. However, he recovered from his blow and ran towards the bed.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"To sleep!" She snapped.

"Sleep on the couch." He snarled.

"Why don't you?" She retorted.

"My room. My bed. My rules." He smirked.

"Really? Because, I'm still goin to sleep on the bed and you can't stop me." She smiled.

"You honestly think so?" He asked.

"What will you do?" She challenged.

"Are you insane?" Tea asked, looking at Seto. He scoffed and looked down at her.

"We're both too stubborn. Might as well solve it with a game." He said. She looked at him before shaking her head.

"You are insane." She concluded. He looked down at her and growled.

"Are you admitting defeat?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Then fine. On the count of three." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"One, two, three!" Seto said. He looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Rock beats paper." He said.

"I win." He said. Tea looked down at his hand and then at him.

"Really? So, you're telling me that if I threw a rock at you, a piece of paper would protect you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. Of course not." He said. She smiled.

"Then, I win." She chuckled. Seto looked at her and shook his head.

"You do not. According to the rules, paper beats rock." He said. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Fine. Then, you shield yourself against my rock with a paper and then we'll see who wins." She said. Seto let out an impatient growl.

"Fine. Best two out of three." He said.

Two games later, a vctorious Seto headed towards the bed.

"I won." He said. Tea growled as he crawled into the bed.

"Fine. But, I won't let you sleep." She hissed.

"You really are a determined bitch, aren't you?" Seto sighed.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Seto growled as Tea turned up the music.

"What do you mean?" She yelled over the rock music.

"Turn it off!" Seto growled.

"What?" She yelled, looking at him.

"Turn it off!" He yelled back.

"What? I can't heard you!" Tea called.

"Turn it off!" Seto growled as he pulled out the switch.

"What did you do that for?" Tea hissed, getting to her feet.

"That stupid music won't allow anyone to sleep." He growled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Then, give me the bed." She demanded. Seto looked down at her and shook his head.

"No. My bed." He said.

"Fine!" She said, plugging in the music and blasting it again.

"Turn it off!" Seto growled, pulling the plug out again.

"No." She said stubbornly, plugging it back in.

"It's 3 in the morning. I need to sleep. Turn that ruckus off!" Seto snarled. Tea looked at him and shook her head. He glared down at her, but her determined eyes showed that she would not relent nor would she bend to his will.

"Fine. How about this?" He asked.

Several moments later, an annoyed Seto was lying in bed.

"You should have thought of this earlier." Tea grumbled over a wall of pillows and blankets. Seto scoffed and turned on his side.

"Whatever allows me to sleep and shuts you up." Seto said. He heard her let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Aren't you a gemtleman? You were kind enough to give me half of your king sized bed and you put up a blanket barrier. It was extremely sweet of you to do that, especially seeing as how the blankets prevent me from seeing your disgusting face while I sleep." Tea said.

"As if I'd want to see your face when I wake up." Seto scoffed.

"Whatever." Tea mumbled, turning on her side. Her back was facing the barrier, so she was certain she would not have to see his face in the morning.

Seto heard her suck in a breath and then exhale.

"Can you breathe quietly? Or are you snoring?" He asked. He heard silence before she growled.

"Are you saying I snore?" She asked, an edge in her voice. Seto scoffed and opened his mouth to say he did, but remembered her punch earlier.

"Whatever. Just don't make noise. Some of us want to sleep." He said. She scoffed but closed her eyes.

Seto yawned and closed his eyes, the silence music to his ears.

And so ended the first night together for the newlyweds. Wonder what the morning has in store for them...

* * *

Reviews guys! I'll update asap so keep checking! Thanks for all the reviews I got so far! Glad to know my readers r enjoying it!  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

Birds chirped as the sun rised, greeting the new dawn.

The first rays of the sun cast its light into the bedroom of Seto Kaiba, the young CEO. However, rather than greeting the sole body in the bed that it greeted every morning, the sun cast its glow on two bodies.

Soft breathing could be heard under the blankets, the two dragons finally asleep. A puff of smoke emerged from under the blanket. However, it could not be seen by human eyes.

In fact, what was underneath the blanket could not be seen by anyone, except those with x-ray vision. The curious sun continued to push its rays into the room, trying to see what was going on underneath the covers, with no success.

Darkness, however, smiled as he saw the embrace that was covered by the blankets. The two arms entagled with each other, pulling the bodies closer together.

Darkness smiled at the sight of a small, slim leg wrapped around a muscular torso that seemed as if it belonged to a Greek god. The feeble blanket barrier was destroyed, assaulted and bombarded by the two bodies on either side. The two bodies persisted and won, burying the defeated blankets undeath them as they clung to each other.

Soft breathing, birds chirping, wind whistling, wind chimes tinkling, almost like a live orchestra.

This was the melody Tea woke up to.

She yawned and opened her eyes when suddenly she froze.

She looked down at her body and tensed at once.

"Why are his damn arms around me?" She growled. She looked up at Seto's sleeping face and raised her hand, prepared to deliver his wake up call.

However, he groaned and a small whistle escaped his lips. She looked at him, entranced by his sleeping face. Sighing, she lowered her hand and glanced over at the clock.

"Right on time." She smiled as she untangled herself from Seto's embrace. She quietly got off the bed, careful not to disturb him. She realized she was behaving as if they actually were married and scoffed. Why should she care if she disturbed him?

However, as she looked at his sleeping face, she decided against it. He looked so peaceful sleeping and she felt bad that he had not been able to sleep because of her.

Not only that, but she didn't want to have to deal with his attitude so early in the morning.

She quickly dug through her bag and pulled out her clothing. Smiling, she threw her towel over her shoulder and headed towards the bathroom for her morning shower.

* * *

Tea smiled as she wiped her skin. She felt refreshed after her shower. She let out a happy breath and toweled herself dry.

She reached down for her bra and quickly clasped it at the back. She reached down, her hand feeling for her underwear.

However, her eyes became puzzled. She couldn't feel it. Turning around, she raised up her clothing and shook it.

Where was her pantie?

She looked around the bathroom, but was unable to find it.

Suddenly, she gasped.

"Please don't let it be there." She breathed, opening the door. She groaned once the door was open.

She had dropped her underwear. Outside. In Kaiba's room. Near the bed.

She smacked her forehead and sighed. She looked over towards the bed.

He was still asleep.

Sighing, she pulled her towel over herself and quietly tiptoed over to the underwear.

Looking behind her at the sleeping Kaiba, she bent down to retrieve her underwear.

However, she didn't count on the alarm going off at that moment.

"Damn it!" She yelled as the alarm began beeping.

"What?" Seto yelled, suddenly awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Oh shit!" Tea yelled, stumbling and tripping in surprise.

She gasped as she dropped her towel and fell on all four, like a dog.

"Gardner, what the hell," She heard Kaiba say before he stopped.

She felt her heart exploding in her chest and her blood rushing to her cheek.

She had fallen in Kaiba's room. Naked. In front of him.

He was looking at her ass. She yelped and grabbed her underwear before whipping around and pulling her towel over herself again.

She stood and looked at Kaiba, who was still in the same position, obviously still in shock.

"Snap out of it already!" She growled, pulling her towel over herself again. He shook his head, recovering from his early morning shock.

"What the hell were you doing Gardner?" He growled, looking at her.

She let out a yell and let go of her towel. However, she grabbed it before he saw anything.

"Don't look at me!" She yelled. He made a disgusted face and turned away.

"As if I'd want to." He scoffed.

"Now, can you explain what you were doing?" He asked.

"I was in the shower. I was getting dressed when I realized I dropped my underwear. Next to your bed." She said. She saw his eyes grow wide in... surprise? Disgust? Amusement? Curiosity?

However, she ignored it and continued.

"I came out here to get it. But, then your alarm went off, scaring the shit out of me and I fell. I dropped my towel and you know the rest." She blurted. He looked at her before scoffing.

"And where is your underwear?" He asked. She looked around and gasped. She had thrown it when she had nearly dropped her towel when he had looked at her.

It was on his bed. Near his hand. Great.

"Could this morning get even better?" She groaned inwardly. Of course it could. All it took was the next sentence.

"Is this your underwear?" Seto asked, holding it up. Tea felt her face burning and she wished she could evaporate into the air.

Seto looked down at the underwear in his hand and then at her.

"Does this even suit the definition of an underwear?" He asked, looking down at it. She growled and grabbed it from him.

"It's a thong!" She yelled before gasping and covering her mouth. She saw his eyes grow wide before he turned away.

"Just go and change, Gardner. Before you humiliate yourself any further." He said. However, she saw the redness that was creeping up on his cheeks.

The sun smiled brightly after observing the scene that just occured between the newly wedded couple. However, it remembered it had a job to do and continued peering into the homes and windows of other people, hoping to see more scenes similiar to the one it had just witnessed.

* * *

Tea groaned inwardly as she entered the dining room. The morning sun was brightly shining into the room, illuminating it.

She walked over to the seat she had occupied the night before and sat down.

Letting out a groan, she slumped forward, hiding her face. There was no way she could face Kaiba. Not after humiliating herself like that.

She let out another groan and the jerked up after feeling a tap on the shoulder. She looked up and was greeted by Beatrice's smiling face.

"What's the matter, dear?" The elderly woman asked, smiling down at her. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." She lied. Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"How was your first night?" She asked as Tea took a sip of her coffee. Against her will, Tea choked on the coffee, her eyes becoming red as she struggled to get air.

"What?" She squeaked after she finally caught her breath. Beatrice smiled down at her.

"I see. So, it was amazing then?" She asked. Tea looked up at her, taken aback. Where the hell did she get that conclusion from?

Tea smiled and shook her head.

"It was," She stipped, trying to find the right word. Horrible? Disturbing? Pure torture? Sickening?

"Interesting." She finally said. Beatrice looked down at her as she drank her coffee again.

"interesting? How? Was it satisfying? Did you try any new moves?" She asked, causing Tea to choke again. Tea looked up at her, shocked. What the hell was going though this old lady's head?

She shook her head quckly and Beatrice sighed.

"I see. So you were not satisfied." She said. Tea shook her head, unsure what to say. What could she say? That it was boring? That she and Kaiba didn't have sex because they weren't actually married? She looked up at the old woman and sighed.

"No, it's not that it wasn't satisfying." She found herself saying that and saw Beatrice's eyes become puzzled.

"So, it was?" She asked. Tea shook her head and then sighed.

"It's just that I think we need more..." She fumbled for the right word.

"Magic." She said finally.

"Magic?" Beatrice asked. Tea nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She was sure that she had used the right word for the old woman. However, she didn't expect the next question.

"Master Seto got tired fast, didn't he?" She asked. This time, instead of choking, Tea spit the coffee out.

"What?" She yelled, spinning around. Beatrice smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine child. You don't need to defend him. When William and I married, he often got tired fast." She said. Tea felt like throwing up her insides. Was this old woman some sort of pervert? However, she nodded as Beatrice continued.

"But, after a while, he was able to go for hours." She said.

"And I'm sure master Seto will be able to also!" She smiled. Tea looked up at her and nodded as if in a daze. What kind of a conversation was she having?

"I have to prepare breakfast. But, come to my room when you get a chance. I have some books that I think might help master Seto. And I also have some books with some very interesting moves you might like." She smiled before heading back into the kitchen. Tea watched her go before dropping her head onto the table.

What kind of a conversation was that? Beatrice was more twisted and evil than she had thought. And she looked so sweet and motherly. Tea shuddered as she imagined what she must have been like in her youth.

However, she didn't get to finish her shudder as she heard footsteps coming towards the dining room.

"Oh shit." She breathed as Seto entered the dining room. His eyes fell on her and he froze.

"I'll have my coffee somewhere else." He said, heading towards the door. He was still feeling awkward about what had happened earlier.

However, Tea shook her head and stood.

"It's fine. I was leaving either way." She said, getting to her feet.

She hurried past him, careful not to make eye contact.

"Poor kids. It must be so awkward for them to see each other after a terrible first night." Beatrice sighed as she watched Tea run out of the dining hall, her face red.

"What?" William asked. Beatrice sighed and nodded.

"Apparently, Tea was not satisfied with Seto's performance. She said he got tired very quickly." Beatrice said, shaking her head. William nodded.

"It is bad for him if he overworks himself." William said. Beatrice sighed and nodded.

"William, do you still have your pills?" She asked. William's eyes grew wide.

"What?" He asked. Beatrice sighed and shook her head.

"He obviously needs some more steam. Go out and buy some. We'll give it to him and tell him what to do." Beatrice smiled.

* * *

Tea sighed as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. It was time for her daily jog.

However, she couldn't go jogging outside like she normally did as she had no idea about the area.

She turned towards the window and sighed.

"Do you want to go outside?" A voice asked. Tea gasped and spun around. William smiled back at her.

"Oh, it's fine. I just jog everyday, but I don't know this area too well." She said. William smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. You can jog outside. I'll get you a bottle of water." He smiled.

A few minutes later, Tea was outside. She smiled and inhaled, allowing the sun to beam down on her.

"Might as well exercise." She sighed before she began jogging.

"Damn. Is this even a backyard?" She grumbled to herself. She stopped and panted to catch her breath.

Sweat rolling down her forehead, she looked over towars the sprinkler. She looked around and, seeing no one, ran over towards the sprinkler.

She smiled as the water soaked her.

**Warning! Stepping on Kaiba Mansion's grass is probitited. Warning! Warning! **

"Oh shit!" Tea yelled out as she ran off of the grass, dropping her water bottle in the process.

**Warning! Littering on Kaiba's Mansion's grass is prohibited! Warning! Warning! **

"Damn it!" Tea growled, running onto the grass again to retrieve the bottle.

**Warning! Stepping on Kaiba Mansion's grass is prohibited! Warning! Warning! **

"Damn it! No!" Tea screamed out as the water sprinkler shot water at her, soaking her clothes and face.

She let out a groan as she stumbled and fell on the path.

**Warning! Loitering on Kaiba property is prohibited! Warning! Warning! **

"Damn it! Will you shut up?" Tea screamed, getting to her feet. She let out a yell as water soaked her again.

She growled and raised her head, only to find herself eye to eye with Kaiba. He smirked at her through the window.

"Damn you!" She growled under her breath as she glared at him. He had seen the entire thing. No doubt he had enjoyed seeing her make a fool of herself.

"I'll get you back." She hissed as she stared at him. However, she needed to get changed. She shuddered as a wind blew.

She turned and ran towards the door she had come out of. However, her face dropped as she pulled at the door knob. It was locked!

She pulled at it again, unable to believe it was locked. She growled and banged on the door.

It was locked? Did William forget she was out there? She pulled at the knob and looked up to see Kaiba laughing at her.

No doubt he had locked the door!

She cursed under her breath. So, he was getting back at her for the water incident.

"Let me in!" She yelled, looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Have fun sunbathing." He called before closing the window.

"Damn you!" She yelled. She angrily looked around for something to throw at him. Seeing nothing, she threw the only thing she could think of.

"Shit!" Seto yelled as the bottle of water crashed through his window.

"Are you insane?" He yelled, opening the window. However, his eyes grew wide at the sight he saw.

Tea was cimbing the building! He looked in disbelief as she scaled the side of the mansion.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled as she grabbed a bar on the balcony, pulling herself up.

"Of course not! You're the crazy one!" She shot back.

"Don't blame me if you fall and die!" He called. She looked up at him and scoffed.

"Shut up, you dipshit!" She growled as she pulled herself up onto the balcony. She looked up at him and waved. He scoffed and closed the window.

She smiled and turned to walk into the house. However, she felt something snag her shorts.

"Get off!" She growled. Without thinking, she pulled away, hard.

RIP! Her eyes grew wide as she felt the fabric rip.

"Shit." She breathed as she turned to look down at her shorts.

It was ripped. Her face became red as she realized her thong was showing. However, she felt her heart stop as she realized Kaiba was still at the window.

Great! She just kept humiliating herself in front of him! Yesterday, she had stood naked in front of him in the bath, showing him her breasts and female part. Earlier in the morning, she had mooned him, falling over and sticking her ass in his face. Now, she was standing there in a wet t-shirt in a thong.

She felt like dying.

"Tea!" A voice shrieked. She looked up and gasped. Beatrice. She closed her eyes turned away.

"What on earth are you doing outside looking like that?" The woman shrieked.

Tea shook her head as the woman ran towards her, tying her apron around her.

"I was jogging and then the sprinklers wet me. I feel and then the door got locked. I had to climb up the balcony and my shorts got caught. And it ripped and," Tea blubbered, unsure what she was saying. Beatrice looked at her with a confused look.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Tea took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine." She smiled. Beatrice nodded and gestured for her to come inside.

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up, dear?" She said. Tea nodded and headed upstairs.

Beatrice walked towards the balcony and shut the door. However, she looked up and saw Kaiba at the window.

She chuckled to herself.

"It ripped, huh? Silly child." She smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to the office." Seto said as he drank his coffee. Beatrice nodded and then gasped as a scream filled the house.

"That sounded like Tea." She gasped.

"Tea?" Seto asked. He got to his feet and followed Beatrice as she ran up the stairs.

"Tea?" She called. She ran over to the door as Tea's head stuck out.

"What happened?" She asked. Tea's teeth were clattering and she was shivering.

"The wa-water. It-it's co-cold." She shivered.

"The water?" Beatrice asked. Tea shuddered and nodded.

"I'll go fix it." She said, turning and heading towards the stairs.

"What is wrong with the water? Yesterday, it shut off while I was in the shower. Then, it became cold while you were in there." Seto sighed. Tea glared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Yea. Wh-what are the ch-chances of that hap-happening?" She asked, looking at Kaiba.

"Beatrice! Be sure to call the plumber!" Seto yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Will do, master Seto." She yelled back. Seto smiled and turned towards Tea.

"You looked very cold. Your lips are turning blue." He smiled. She glared at him, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"You." She hissed.

"You di-did th-this. You ev-evil son of a bi-bitch." She trembled. He smiled and did a pretend shocked look.

"Me? How could you say that?" He smirked. She growled and glowered at him.

"You want to pl-play dirty? Fi-fine! You're o-on!" She yelled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"As if you can beat me. Don't even try. Your defeat is inevitable. After all, you couldn't even beat me in a game of rock-paper-scissors." He smiled.

"That's be-because that game is st-stupid! Who ever heard of a paper beating a rock?" She thundered. He smirked and shook his head.

"You are just upset you lost." He smiled.

"Upset? Over a stupid game like that?" She yelled. He smirked and nodded.

"Of course. The idea of losing is killing you." He said. She scoffed and shook her head.

"I can beat you at anything. Especially our bet." She smiled.

"Really? Sorry to rain on your parade, but that's not gonna happen." He smiled. She scoffed and shook her head.

"We'll see who wins, you swine of a man." She said.

"The game is on, you crazy bitch." He sneered, leaning closer.

"Yes. The game is on." She whispered, leaning even closer. Their lips were millimeters apart.

"Water's back on." Beatrice's happy voice called as she came towards them.

Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight before her. Tea's lips were about a hair's width away from Seto's.

"Master Seto! You naughty boy!" She cried. Seto looked down and saw how close their lips were. He jerked away and cleared his throat.

"Finish your shower." He said. Tea nodded and turned towards the door.

"Don't worry, darling! We'll finish it later!" She called. She saw him freeze slightly but he continued walking. She chuckled to herself as she closed the door.

* * *

"What?" Seto growled. Tea scoffed and nodded.

"Half of it belongs to me. 50% of it is mine. I'm coming to the office with you too." Tea said.

"But," Seto began but she shook her head.

"No buts. I'm coming. You can't stop me." She said. He scoffed and walked away.

"Good luck getting there." He smiled as he walked toward his limo.

"No problem." Tea smiled. His eyes grew wide as a car pulled up. The door opened and the driver stepped out.

"Thanks Stan." She smiled at the elderly man. Seto recognized him as the man who had carried her to the stage. She smiled as he opened the door for her and got in.

The man turned towards him and stared at him. Seto felt fear run through him but shook it off. The man turned away and got into the driver's seat.

Seto scoffed and got into his limo. Looks like she was going after all.

* * *

Sooooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I'll update asap so keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

Tea smiled as she entered the building. The employees stopped their work and tuned to greet Kaiba as he entered the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." She saw a pretty blond receptionist smile at him. He looked back at her coldly before continuing towards the elevator.

Tea looked over at the woman as she resumed typing. She turned towards the direction Kaiba had taken and ran towards the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled as she stopped the elevator.

"To my office." She replied, her tone confident. He looked down at her before laughing.

"You? Your office? You have never even been in an office before." He scoffed. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Regardless, half of your office is mine. Just as half of this company is mine." She smirked. He glared at her before letting go of the door.

"Take the stairs. The elevator is for me only." He smiled as the door closed. Tea let out an angry growl before turning to the stairs.

"You want to play like that? Fine." She hissed as she made her way to his office.

* * *

"You finally made it." Seto smiled as Tea entered his room. She was puffing and her face was pink. She had obviously ran up the stairs in an attempt to reach there before him.

"You know, it wasn't very smart to run all the way to the 20th floor." He smiled. She looked over at him and growled before taking a deep breath. He watched as she returned to normal.

"Be quiet. I run every morning. That was nothing." She said, her face becoming its normal color. He scoffed before returning his attention towards the computer in front of him.

"Where's my desk?" Tea asked, looking around the room. He looked up at her and smiled.

"That's so funny Gardner. You actually thought you would help me." He smiled. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that funny?" She asked. He scoffed.

"You have never working in an office all your life. You have no idea about anything in an office." He smiled.

"What makes you think that?" She growled.

"Do you know how to use a computer?" He asked. She looked over at him and scoffed.

"Of course." She replied. He chuckled and returned his attention towards the computer monitor.

"Why don't you go and get me some coffee?" He asked. She let out a growl and walked towards the door.

"Add one ounce of milk and two sugar cubes." He called as she left the room.

Tea glanced back at him angrily before laving the room.

* * *

Tea let out a groan as she looked for the milk.

She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. She looked down at the coffee and opened the milk carton to pour it when her hand froze.

She smiled as her eyes fell on a bottle next to the sugar. A bottle of laxative stood next to the sugar.

She smiled and picked up the bottle.

"Relieves constipation in as little as two hours." She smiled as she read the label on the bottle.

"Really?" She chuckled as she opened it.

"Take one tablespoon every four hours. Two may be taken if needed." She read. She looked down at the coffee and smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if three tablespoons are taken." She smirked. She turned the bottle over and poured some into the coffee.

"Well, well. Have fun, Kaiba." She grinned as she stirred the coffee.

"And remember. Never ask anyone to bring you your coffee." She laughed.

* * *

"Well, I think you've done enough for today." Kaiba said as he looked over at Tea. She was sitting near the window, looking outside at the sky.

"What the hell do you mean? I've been sitting here for the last hour and a half!" She growled, spinning to face him.

"You wanted to come." He smirked. She let out an angry cry before walking towards him.

"Do you have any documents showing the trend of business for the last year or so?" She asked. He looked up at her as if she was insane.

"What about stocks? What about the financial statements? Tax returns? Anything?" She asked. He looked at her and laughed.

"I have all the documentations. However, what makes you think I would give it to you?" He smirked. She let out a growl and turned away.

"It is my company too! I have a right to know what is going on." She said.

"Why don't you leave all the hard work to me? After all, there is not much you would be able to do." He said. She spun around, anger in her eyes.

"What that's supposed to mean?" She growled.

"What can you do? You have never worked in an office in your life. You are a dancer." He sneered. She glared at him.

"What makes you think dancers can't run a company?" She challenged. He scoffed and opened his mouth to answer. However, he closed it as a look of horror and distress washed over him.

She watched as he stood and dashed towards the door.

She smirked and walked over to his desk. The laxative was finally working.

She chuckled as she sat in his seat.

"Now, let's see how this company is doing." She said to herself as she looked at the computer screen. Her face changed as she looked at the data.

It seemed that the company's stock value had plummeted and all of the latest products launches were unsuccessful.

She looked at the financial statement and groaned. It seems that the company had borrowed money from several other companies in order to develop new products. However, all the newest products released had failed to make the business profitable once again. The company was very close to filing bankruptcy.

She looked over at the business trend. It seemed that the business had began heading downhill a few years ago.

She looked at it and chuckled. She realized why it had begun to fail.

She turned her attention to the computer screen and logged out of Kaiba's account.

She moved the mouse and clicked on her father's account.

Enter a password.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What could his password be?

Her eyes flew open and she began to type.

She smiled as the account unlocked and opened.

She clicked the start button and moved the cursor over the folder entitled 'Documents' and clicked.

She opened the file and looked for the folder containing the information about Gardner Designs. She clicked the file and sighed.

Her father's company was also failing. She looked at the financial statement.

He owed almost five million dollars to other companies. According to the reports, the company had been given a year more to become profitable once again. If not, it would be liquidated.

She let out a sigh and leaned her head in her hands.

She had inherited two failing companies. How wonderful.

She looked up as the phone rang. Quickly, she exited the file and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice asked on the other line.

"No, it's Mrs. Kaiba." She said the poisonous words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was unaware that he was married. My name is Tom Miller. I am calling from Miller Inc." He said. He sounded like an middle aged man.

"Miller Inc.?" She asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba called earlier to discuss a partnership. However, if he is unavailable, I will call back another time." He said.

"Partnership?" Tea asked. He was forming a partnership with another company? She ground her teeth together. He had not told her that.

"Yes. He sent in designs for a new product for our companies to launch together. I was calling to tell him that the product has been rejected and our partnership has to be put on hold. Please tell him to call me back as soon a possible." He said.

"Of course." Tea replied before hanging up the phone. His product had been rejected? She exited her father's account and stood.

She yawned and walked towards the door when she stopped and gasped.

Kaiba! He had not returned as yet.

She chuckled to herself. He must be in the bathroom still.

She walked out of the office and looked around. She had no clue where to go.

She walked forward and opened a door to her right.

"Who is it?" A voice asked. She froze and held in laughter.

"Kaiba?" She finally asked.

"Gardner?" She heard him growl. She chuckled to herself.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." She chuckled.

"Aw, how very sweet." She heard him sneer. She walked into the bathroom and laughed. There was a single stall in there. No doubt his private bathroom. She looked around.

It was grand and elegant, way to elegant to be a bathroom. Then again, it was Kaiba she was talking about.

"Well, at least now I know what was keeping you." She said. She heard him growl behind the stall door.

"I am human. It's perfectly normal." She heard him say.

"Of course. Everyone has to take a shit." She said before a fit of laughter claimed her.

"Shut up Gardner." He snarled. She choked on her laughter and closed her mouth. It was fun to piss him off.

"I would have been out sooner, but there is no toilet paper." He said.

"Oh, wow." She exclaimed. This was getting even better.

"Spare the sarcasm and just get me a roll of toilet paper. I'll be sure to fire my janitor after I get out of here." He said.

"And what makes you think it was the janitor?" Tea asked. She heard him freeze and then hiss.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He asked. She chuckled and walked over to the sink.

"Me? What makes you say that?" She asked, turning on the sink.

"It's not as if I poured laxative in your coffee and then stole the toilet paper from your bathroom to get back at you for turning off the cold water. Or for making me run up 40 flights of stairs." She chuckled as she washed her hands.

"Gardner." He growled.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to deal with you. Now, give me a roll of toilet paper." He snarled behind the door.

"Come on. Do you think I would give you toilet paper after you just threatened me?" She asked. He didn't answer.

"Exactly." She said.

"Just give me the toilet paper and I won't kill you." He said. She chuckled.

"I don't know. I mean, you can always change your mind and kill me." She said. She turned and began walking towards the door.

"I'll see you at home. Bye, darling." She called as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Gardner, give me the friggin' toilet paper, damn it!" He growled. She sighed and walked towards the stall.

"Not a nice tone. But, I can't just leave you in here." She said.

"Here, use this." She said, throwing something over the door.

"Socks?" She heard him ask.

"Yea, socks." She said.

"Are you insane?" He growled.

"The word's thank you." She said.

"Gardner, you crazy bitch!" He hissed.

"Aw, it seems you haven't learned to say thank you as yet. But, that's fine. I can always teach you." She smiled.

"Anyway, you're welcome. I will see you at home." She said as she opened the door.

"Gardner, if you dare leave, you will be so sorry." He snarled.

"Bye darling." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Gardner!" Seto growled. Suddenly, he heard the door open again.

"Almost forget." He heard her say. He saw her heels stop in front of his stall and then saw her place a roll of toilet paper underneath the sink.

"Now, see you later." She said. He watched as her feet moved towards the door.

"It's bad to leave the light on when there is no one inside the room." She smiled and flipped the light switch.

"Bye." She called.

"Gardner, you bitch! You're dead!" He yelled.

* * *

Tea smiled at the receptionist as she left the building.

"Have you seen Mr. Kaiba?" She heard a man asking. She chuckled to herself as she got into the car parked in front of the building.

"You seem happy." Stan observed as he drove her towards the mansion.

She chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. It was a very productive day." She smiled. Her mind flashed to Kaiba, who was probably still in the bathroom screaming his head off.

However, her face changed. Perhaps, she had gone too far.

However, she remembered how he had turned off the hot water while she was in the shower. Not to mention locking her outside and making her run up forty flights of stairs. He had also insulted her.

She growled and shook her head. He deserved it!

* * *

"Mrs. Kaiba. You're home. Welcome back." William smiled at her as she entered the mansion.

"Thanks William." She returned the smile and walked inside. Her eyes fell on three suitcases at the base of the stairs.

"Visitors?" She asked, turning towards William. However, before he could answer, a voice called out her name.

"Tea!" She turned at the sound of the voice and smiled.

"Mokuba!" She yelled, throwing her arms around the boy as he ran towards her. She saw Beatrice smiling as they hugged.

She broke apart and looked at Mokuba.

"You got so tall!" She exclaimed. It was true. He was a little shorter than her, his head stopping at her neck.

"Well, I am 15." He chuckled. He ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it while smiling at her. She chuckled. He had always done that.

"Sorry I couldn't come to the wedding." He said, looking at her. She looked at him and wondered if he thought it was real as well. However, he winked at her and she chuckled. He knew the truth. Of course Kaiba would tell him everything.

"It's ok." She smiled.

"But, I promise to give you an awesome present." He said.

"That's fine." She chuckled.

"I guess Seto got you many presents already." He said. Her mind flashed to the Victoria Secret's lingerie and throng. However, she pushed the thought from her head.

"Speaking of Seto, where is he?" Mokuba asked.

"Stuck in the toilet at his office with diarrhea." Was what Tea wanted to say. However, she shrugged.

"He was at the office. I don't know where he disappeared to." She said.

"Oh. That's ok. He doesn't know I came back early. I wanted to surprise him." He chuckled. She looked at him and nodded.

"While we're waiting for Seto, why don't we talk? We haven't seen each other for a while." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Tell me what you've been up to." She said.

* * *

Tea and Mokuba looked up as the door opened and angry yelling filled the house.

"Tea!" A voice growled. Tea closed her eyes and turned away.

"Tea!" He called again.

"Is that Seto?" Mokuba asked. She turned as the door opened and nodded.

"Yep, that's your brother alright." She said, shaking her head.

"Hello, darling." She stood and smiled at him.

"Don't you darling me." He growled.

"How was work?" She asked. She saw him growl and then turn towards Beatrice, who had entered the room.

"Please leave us. We need to speak." He said. She nodded and closed the door behind her. He turned back to Tea and narrowed his eyes.

"You evil witch." He hissed. She chuckled and smiled at him.

"How did you get out? Did you use the socks?" She asked, laughing.

"Shut up!" He snarled.

"Make me." She challenged.

"You two are like children. You're bickering as if you actually are a married couple." A voice said. Seto froze and looked at the seat behind her.

"Mokuba?" He asked. He chuckled and stood.

"Hey big brother." He smiled. Seto walked over to him and hugged.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until next week." He said. Mokuba shook his head.

"I got out a week earlier." He said. Tea watched as they hugged and smiled. Kaiba seemed so at ease. He was smiling. She knew this was her chance to escape.

She inched towards the door. Just as she reached out to open it, she felt someone grab her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaiba growled in her ears. She gasped and spun around, hitting his in the stomach while doing so.

"What are you doing? Why are you grabbing me?" She asked.

"I'm not finished with you. You left me stranded in the bathroom." He growled. She heard Mokuba gasp.

"But, I thought you didn't know where he was." He said. Seto chuckled and shook his head.

"She knew where I was. She was the one who left me in the bathroom for two hours." He snarled. She looked up at him and, against her will, burst into laughter.

"Two hours? You sat there for two hours? Even after I put the toilet paper underneath the sink?" She asked. He growled and opened his mouth to yell at her when his face changed.

"I'll deal with you later!" He yelled as he ran out the room. She chuckled. He was heading to the toilet again.

She turned and saw Mokuba smiling at her.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I taught him a lesson." She smiled.

"I put laxative in his coffee. Then, I stole the toilet paper from the bathroom." She chuckled.

"How did he get out then?" Mokuba asked. She turned and smiled at him evilly.

"I put the toilet paper underneath the sink. Then, I threw a pair of socks in the stall he was in." She chuckled. She saw his eyes grow wide before he burst into laughter.

"You are evil, Tea." He chuckled.

"He turned off the hot water while I was in the shower and he made me run up forty flights of stairs. At least now, he'll learn not to anger me." She said as she headed towards the door.

"And, he'll learn not to let anyone else make his coffee." She smiled as she left the room.

* * *

"He's been in there for almost an hour." Mokuba said, looking over at Tea. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"Don't you think we should give him something to stop it?" He asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Go and see if Beatrice has any kind of medicine for diarrhea." She said. He nodded and left.

* * *

"Did you buy the pills?" Beatrice asked as she entered the kitchen.

William nodded and held out he bottle for her.

"Right here." He said. She nodded and took the bottle.

"We need it right away. They got into an argument and are angry at each other." She said.

"Just make him drink it. It works in 2 hours." He said. She nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mokuba walked in.

"Beatrice," He called.

"How can I help you, master Mokuba?" She smiled.

"Um, Seto's kinda sick." He mumbled. He watched as Beatrice's face changed.

"Tea said you have some medicine that would help him." He said.

"She knows?" Beatrice gasped. Mokuba nodded.

"She told me to ask you for it." He said. Beatrice turned towards William and sighed.

"Does she want to give him now or later?" She asked.

"Well, I guess the sooner the better. Besides, Seto's in pain." He said. Beatrice nodded sympathetically before handing him a pill.

"Tell him to drink one and he will be fine. Tell Tea it should work in about two hours." She said. He nodded and smiled.

"Sure." He said, leaving the room. Beatrice turned towards William.

"She knows. I know she'll thank me later. It seems as if she was desperate for it also and so it he." Beatrice said. William shook his head.

"If you say so." He mumbled.

* * *

Tea let out a yawn as she headed to the bedroom. She was exhausted.

She was glad she had taken a shower earlier in the day.

She let out another yawn and walked towards the bedroom. However, she stopped.

There was no way she could sleep in that room! Seto would kill her!

It had been almost three hours since Mokuba had given him the pill. The diarrhea had stopped, but he had gone straight to his room.

She turned and was about to walk away when she came face to face with Beatrice.

"Beatrice." She smiled. The elderly woman smiled at her.

"I got it for you." She said. Tea looked at her with a puzzled look.

"It?" She asked. Beatrice nodded.

"Master Mokuba gave it to him. It should be in effect at this moment." Beatrice said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"It is in effect. He feels much better now." She said. Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"I am sure you'll feel better also. Especially after tonight." She smiled.

"What?" Was all tea could say before the door opened. She turned and found herself looking at Kaiba. He looked at her and then Beatrice.

"Hello darling." He smiled down at her.

Tea smiled at him before turning towards Beatrice. She saw Kaiba walk back towards the bed.

"It seems he can't wait." Beatrice said. Tea looked at her. What was she talking about? Was Kaiba about to take a shit right on the bed?

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Beatrice.

"I see you are excited also." She smiled. About what? Kaiba taking a shit on the bed?

However, Beatrice smiled and handed her a bottle.

"This is in case you need more." She said. Tea nodded and took the bottle. More like it was in case his diarrhea returned.

She smiled and turned towards the room. She didn't want to go in but she didn't have a choice, especially seeing as how Beatrice was watching her.

She smiled and entered the room.

Beatrice waved and left her alone in the room with Seto.

"Well, should we get some sleep?" Tea asked, turning to face him. However, he looked back at her and growled.

"_We_ are not getting sleep. _I _am getting sleep. You are sleeping on the couch or the floor." He growled. She scoffed.

"Not this bullshit again." She said. He made a mocking face at her before walking towards her.

"You give me diarrhea, lock me in a bathroom for two hours, and then make me wipe my ass with a sock and you expect to sleep in my bed?" He growled. She looked up at him and laughed.

"You actually wiped your ass with the sock?" She laughed. He looked down at her and growled.

"Don't piss me off before I put you on the balcony." He snarled.

"Fine." She said. She turned and walked towards the bathroom.

"At least let me change." She scoffed.

Moments later, she came out of the bathroom. Seto turned around and felt his heart stop.

She looked beautiful, as if she were a goddess. As he looked at her body, he felt his rage disappear and a desire to have her claim him.

He scoffed and turned away. What the hell was that?

However, he returned his attention towards her. She was wearing a tank top which was loose, flowing out around her. Her shorts were short, ending all the way at the top of her thighs.

He turned, attempting to control himself. However, he found he could not. What was wrong with him?

He returned his attention towards her while she let her hair out. Did she have to look so sexy? He felt his face redden. Sexy? He had just called her sexy.

He turned and walked towards the window, trying to control his hormones. However, he found he could not.

"Well, are you gonna sleep or not?" She asked. He turned and looked at her, his eyes moving up and down her body.

"Are you ok?" She asked, staring at him. She took a step back and braced against the wall.

Seto let out a groan and felt himself harden. What was wrong with his body?

He turned towards her and shook his head.

"No, I don't feel well." He said. She took a step forward and looked at him.

"Well, you don't look too well. Do you feel sick?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, I feel very sick. I must be sick." He said.

"Well, do you feel feverish or anything?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. But, I know I'm sick. Because, I'm feeling attracted to you!" He growled. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back.

"What?" She yelled. He nodded and turned away.

"You're making me harden." He growled. Tea gasped and felt her mouth drop open.

"I'm making you horny?" She yelled. He spun around and growled.

"Don't feel proud Gardner! The sight of you would never turn anyone on." He snapped.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with my body." He said. He spun around and looked at her with thirsty eyes.

"I need someone. I'm hard like hell." He said. She nearly choked on her spit.

"Don't tell me that! You are a frigging pervert!" She spit. He scoffed and looked at her.

"Me? You probably slipped some shit into my coffee also." He yelled.

"Why the hell would I," She began but stopped. Her eyes grew wide and she ran over to the dresser. She picked up the bottle Beatrice handed her and read the label.

"Oh shit!" She groaned.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"These are enhancer pills! Sex enhancer pills!" She yelled.

"What?" Seto asked. She nodded.

"Why would Beatrice give us these?" He asked. She sighed and turned towards him.

"Well, I think she got the idea that we didn't have good sex the first night. She doesn't know that we didn't have sex at all, but that's not important. Anyway, she probably went out and got these to make it better for us." Tea groaned.

"Why the male? Why not the female?" Seto scoffed.

"Well, she thinks that you suck at sex. She thinks that you don't last long and release to quickly." She watched as Seto's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Where would she get an idea like that?" He yelled. He turned towards her and his eyes narrowed.

"You!" He growled.

"No, I didn't do anything." She said, moving backwards.

"You ruined my reputation. Not only did you make me have diarrhea and have my workers find me in the toilet screaming for help, but now my maid thinks that I cum too quickly!" He yelled.

"You bitch!" He growled. Without warning, he pounced on her.

"Ow, get off me Kaiba!" She yelled.

"Not a chance!" He growled.

"You wanna play dirty? Fine!" Tea yelled. She turned and flipped him on his back.

"Who's on top now?" She chuckled. He laughed and then flipped her.

"Not for long!" He yelled. He pulled her and landed on top of her.

"You're so heavy!" She screamed as he sat on her.

"Too bad." He smirked.

"You're such a jackass!" She grumbled.

"I know." He said. She let out an angry cry and threw him off of her.

Looking around, she ran towards the bed.

"Don't mess up my bed!" He yelled, running after her. He tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She growled and threw a punch. However, her punch had no effect on him.

"Damn it! You're so hard!" She yelled. He smirked and picked her up.

"Thank you." He said, throwing her on the bed. However, she kicked him in the stomach as he came towards her.

"My stomach." He groaned. She chuckled and got to her feet.

"It's gonna take more to bring me down." She smiled.

"We'll see." He moaned.

He looked around and his eyes fell on a water bottle. He grabbed it and ran towards her.

"Don't! You're gonna make me all wet!" She yelled.

"That's the point!" He growled. However, he threw the bottle and she dodged. Smiling, she picked it up and threw it at him. He dodged and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You missed!" He smirked. However, it landed on the bed.

"Damn you! You got the bed wet!" He yelled.

"I told you not to stimulate me!" She yelled. He let out an angry cry and ran towards her.

"You're such a bitch!" He growled.

"You're a pain in the ass!" She replied. He tried to tackle her, but she moved out of the way.

"By the way," She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I have a black belt in karate." She smirked and flipped him. He groaned and landed on his back. She smiled and put her foot on his chest.

"I won. I brought down the mighty Kaiba." She laughed.

"This engagement isn't over yet!" He said, grabbing her foot and pulling it.

"Ah! Catch me before I fall." She yelled as she fell towards him.

"Hurry up! Here I come!" She yelled. She closed her eyes, but she felt his arms close around her opened her mouth to thank him. However, he picked her up and threw her on the couch.

"You jerk! That was so hard!" She yelled. She got to her feet and pounced on him. Kaiba let out a yell as she grabbed his hair.

"Don't pull my hair!" He yelled. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the door.

"Why are you so violent and aggressive?" He asked.

"I like excitement." She responded before kneeing him in the stomach. He let out a groan and let go of her wrists.

"Time for the climax!" She yelled. She raised her fist to punch him but he caught it.

"Not yet." He growled. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Let's see who wins!" Tea growled, rolling out of the way as he threw himself on the bed.

* * *

Beatrice smiled as Tea and Seto entered the room. Tea let out a groan and massaged her shoulder.

Seto sat at the table and groaned as his back leaned against the chair. He looked at Tea, who growled at him.

They had spent the entire night fighting. Both were now sore from the fight.

Beatrice smiled and walked over to Tea as she poured her tea.

"How was last night?" She asked. Tea smiled and turned towards her.

"It was fine." She said. Beatrice chuckled.

"I think fine is an understatement." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked. Beatrice smiled.

"The entire house was shaking last night. And the yelling from the room. "That was too hard." She smiled at Tea as her face became horrified.

They thought they were having sex. She shook her head.

"No, we were fighting." She said. Beatrice smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright child. I understand you're embarrassed. But, it's fine. I was young once too." She smiled. Tea felt her face become even more red and turned away.

"Have fun tonight again." Beatrice smiled as she left. Tea felt like sinking into the ground. Great. Now, she thought they were passionate lovers. She felt like strangling herself.

She closed her eyes as she remembered what she had yelled last night. All the wrong things! She looked up as Mokuba entered.

"Morning Seto. Morning Tea." He smiled.

"How was your sleep?" He asked, looking at Seto. He raised his head and winced. She had punched him in the face. Mokuba chuckled.

"I see you're sore." He said. Seto scoffed and turned towards Tea.

"Of course. That woman is an animal." He grumbled. She felt her face become red. Did he even know what he was saying? Mokuba laughed.

"Really? Because, from what I heard, you stimulated her." He smirked. Seto looked up at him, puzzled.

"What are you," He began but stopped. He shook his head.

"No, Mokuba. It's not whatever you're thinking." He said. Mokuba smirked and nodded.

"Sure. If you say so, big brother." He smiled. Kaiba felt like choking himself. He had just made a fool of himself.

"It's ok. I mean you two are married." Mokuba said. Seto felt his face grow red and saw Tea choking on her tea. No doubt she had heard what he said.

"Well, I should leave you two alone." He smiled and walked towards the door.

"By the way, next time, you probably shouldn't yell so loud. Everyone heard, including Beatrice." He said before leaving.

After he left, Seto turned towards Tea who was looking down.

"Excuse me." He said, standing and leaving her in the room.

Tea sighed and took a sip of her tea.

What a wonderful morning. Everyone in the house thought that her and Kaiba had had rough sex last night and now they were the hottest subject in the house. She let out a sigh and stood.

What a wonderful marriage. She yawned and looked down at her cell phone. It was the end of February. She still had a little more than 5 months with Kaiba left.

Great. 5 more months with him. She wondered what would happen next.  


* * *

Sooo, reviews! I know this chapter was a bit... naughty. Lolzz. Normally, I'm even more perverted, but I decided to tone it down a bit lolzz. I promise to keep updating even if it's not often. So keep checking and keep reading! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

A quick note before I begin: It was brought to my attention that there is another fan fiction that is very similar to my own. It's "Planetarium" By Healing Water. I just want to say that I did not steal any parts of this author's fic nor did I steal the idea. I have actually never seen nor read the fic before. However, I did read it after a fellow author pointed it out and I think it is an amazing fic. =D But, again, I did not steal any ideas or scenes and I'm sure this author did not either. And now, onto the next chapter...

* * *

Tea let out a sigh as she looked down at the note in her hand. Shaking her head, she stood and walked over to the window.

She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Stevenson." Tea growled.

"Tea." His jolly voice yelled out into the phone.

"Don't give me that friggin' jolly tone." She growled into the phone.

"Oh, I understand. You got the note, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes. It's in my hand. I was wondering if you could explain to me what the hell it's for?" She asked. She heard him sigh before he continued.

"Well, I told you that you and Seto will be monitored." He said.

"Really? So they're going to monitor us at a hotel?" She hissed.

"No, but they wanted to be sure that the marriage is real. You two have not been together nor have you had a honeymoon since you married." He said.

"So, you booked us a night at Hotel Honeymoon because of that?" She asked. He sighed.

"Listen Tea, I told you. I'm your father's lawyer. I'm in charge of his will. He wanted you and Seto married. You want your scholarship. For that, you have to pretend you're married to Seto. And if you're going to pretend, you need to go on a honeymoon. If they have any doubts, that's it. Your scholarship will be gone and all this will be for nothing." He said. She sighed and closed her eye.

"But, why did you pick a hotel names Hotel Honeymoon?" She moaned. He chuckled.

"It's a couples hotel. Very special." He said. She paused and listened to him laugh.

"What are you up to Stevenson?" She asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, have fun this weekend." He said. She groaned.

"Try not to sound so excited." He chuckled.

"I really hate this. I can't spend a weekend with that pain in the ass." She groaned.

"It's just one night. You'll be fine." He said.

"Whatever." She grumbled.

"That's the spirit. By the way, happy anniversary. One month has passed already." He said. Her head shot up. It had only been one month?

She let out an angry growl. Only one month? She still had five months with the beast left!

* * *

Tea looked up as Seto entered the room.

"What?" He asked, not looking at her. He walked past her, pulling off his jacket as he did so.

"Well, there is a," She paused, looking for the right word.

"Situation." She finally said. He turned to face her.

"Define 'situation'." He said. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Stevenson called. Apparently, some people are beginning to get suspicious due to the fact that we have not yet had a honeymoon." She said. He froze and looked up.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, he thinks that we should go away to a hotel to celebrate our one month anniversary." She said. Seto scoffed.

"What's that gonna do?" He asked.

"It's going to make them change their mind or at least lower their suspicion." She scoffed. He rolled his eyes before walking towards the window.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Some hotel named Honeymoon Hotel." She murmured. He turned towards her, his eyes wide.

"Where?" He growled.

"Honeymoon Hotel. He already booked our suite." She said, holding up the reservation information.

"Honeymoon Hotel? Do you know what that is?" He asked. She turned and shook her head, her face clueless.

"No," She muttered. He let out an angry sigh.

"Honeymoon Hotel is a lover's hotel! It's for married couples! Actual married couples!" He groaned.

"Well, if we go with what everyone thinks, we are a married couple! An actual married couple!" She hissed.

"But, we're not going to have sex like an actual married couple!" He hissed back. She froze and saw the redness creeping up his cheek. He coughed and cleared his throat, attempting to hide his embarrassment. Tea turned away, her eyes wide from shock and the uncomfortableness of the situation.

"Where did that come from?" She asked. He scoffed and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Are you that sexually frustrated?" She smirked, looking over at him. He froze before slowly turning around.

"Even if I am, I would not sink so low as to have sex with you." He smirked before walking up the stairs. Tea felt her face grew red before anger consumed her.

"As if anyone would want to have it with you!" She yelled after him as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Tea let out a sigh as she entered the limo. Seto turned to face her.

"Well, then, are you ready?" He asked as she sat. She sighed and nodded.

"Might as well do this and just get it over with." She grumbled. He scoffed and looked ahead. A frown could be seen on Stan's face as it was reflected in the mirror. Seto turned towards her.

"Did we have to have him drive us?" He asked. She turned towards him and nodded impatiently.

"Yes, Stan is the only person I trust. He's been my father since my childhood." She said. Seto scoffed and turned his face towards the window.

"Yeah right." He scoffed, looking out the window. He drew back as a face pressed against the window. Sighing to himself, he put down the window and looked at Beatrice.

She was beaming as she looked down at them.

"You kids be sure to have fun this weekend." She smiled. She walked over to the other side and gestured for Tea to put down the window. She leaned in towards Tea.

"I put some pills in the bag for you." She whispered into Tea's ears. Her eyes grew wide and she turned red.

"Thank you." She said, attempting to hide the redness. Beatrice smiled and took a step backwards.

"Bye." She smiled and waved at them as the car pulled off. Tea put up the window and leaned back into the seat, sighing.

"What was that all about?" Kaiba suddenly asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She mumbled under her breath. He scoffed.

"Really? Then, why did you become as red as a tomato?" He asked. She scoffed and shook her head.

"I was not as red as a tomato." She growled.

"Of course." He muttered. She let out an angry growl and turned her entire body to face the window. She sighed and leaned her head against the window. It was going to be a long weekend.

"So what did she say?" He asked again, breaking her peaceful moment.

"Damn, fine. If it'll make you happy, I'll tell you." She groaned. She saw him smile a victorious smile.

"Thought so." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You really are an asshole. She said she included more of your 'pills'." She couldn't help but smile as his face changed to horror and then embarrassment.

He let out an angry growl.

"Did you not even bother to correct her?" He hissed. She shook her head.

"Of course not!" She smiled.

"Why?" He growled.

"Because, it is funny that she thinks you cum too quickly. Besides, what would I say? That we don't need the pills because we don't know how fast you cum? Because we never actually had sex before? We never had it because we're not actually married?" She scoffed. He grumbled something under his breath and and turned away.

"Whatever. We're just going to play along. But, like I said, don't think I'm going to have sex with you." He scoffed. She laughed.

"As if I would allow you to touch me or even think that." She sneered.

"More like, who would want to touch you?" He smirked.

"I'm curious as to which woman in her right mind would let you touch her." She retorted.

"I assure you, there are plenty of women." He corrected her.

"Please make sure to introduce me to one." She replied.

"Of course. As soon as you introduce me to a man who would wish to touch you." He laughed before turning away. Tea looked up and caught Stan's eyes. He was glaring at Seto with a murderous look. Tea was sure he would kill him in one second if he had the chance. She smiled at him and shook her head.

His expression instantly softened up.

For half an hour, no words were exchanged between the threesome. Finally, the limo stopped in front of a large and grand building. Tea let out a yawn before opening the door and getting out of the car.

She gasped as she looked ahead. The hotel was large and beautiful.

She saw the marble stairs leading to the glass doors. There was a doorman standing there. The minute she got out, bellboys rushed towards the car, retrieving their luggage. She turned as Kaiba got out and walked towards her.

"Shall we?" He sneered, holding out his hand. She rolled her eyes but took hold of it.

The couple walked towards the door. Tea smiled at the doorman as he opened the door for them. She gasped as they walked inside.

There was a massive crystal chandelier above them with smaller ones around it. Ahead was a large and beautiful fountain. To the left was the receptionist desk. The smooth, marble tiles shined under the gleam of the chandelier.

Ahead were two separate staircases, which both merged at the top to become one. To the right was a small waterfall and pond with a bridge over the pond. It led to an area full of comfy chairs and two coffee tables. On either side of the staircases were elevators. She turned towards Kaiba, who was pulling her towards the receptionist's desk.

"Hello." Kaiba said to the woman looked up and smiled at him. Her blue eyes twinkled beneath her glasses. Tea looked at her. She was dressed in a suit: a black skirt and white blouse with a black blazer over it. A name tag was on the left side of her chest, resting a bit above her heart. Her name was Stella. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She looked about 18.

"Hello sir. How can I help you?" She asked, smiling and flashing her white teeth.

"I'm here to check in with my wife." He said. She turned and noticed Tea for the first time. Her face instantly changed and she felt a feeling of sadness wash over her. He was married. Of course. That was why he was here.

"Of course. May I have your reservation information and a marriage certificate? We need to verify that you are indeed married as this hotel has a reputation." She said, looking at him. Her manner had become professional once again. Tea watched as she began to enter the information in the computer.

After a minute, she turned and smiled at them.

"You're all set. Your suite is the Executive Suite, which is in the penthouse." She said. Kaiba nodded and took the card she offered him.

"Just take the elevator to the last floor. Get out of it and turn left. There is another elevator. Use this card to take the elevator up to the penthouse. When you exit the elevator, continue straight and use the card to open the door." She said.

"Thank you." Tea smiled. She returned the smile.

"Of course, ma'am." She smiled.

"And our luggage?" Kaiba inquired.

"It will be delivered up to your rooms. There is a phone and a phone list which shows the extensions of all the services in this hotel. Room service is open 24/7 as is the bar, which is located on the main floor." She smiled. Kaiba nodded and began walking towards the elevator, pulling Tea along.

"Enjoy your stay." Stella smiled. Kaiba didn't respond and just got into the elevator, pulling Tea behind him.

The ride in the elevator was silent, the only noise was the buzzing of the elevator as it moved up floor after floor.

Tea let out a sigh as they reached the last floor. The door opened and he stepped out. She followed behind him, not speaking. They entered the other elevator and began to go up to the penthouse.

* * *

"I'm going to go and take a shower." Tea said after she entered the penthouse.

"Of course. But, you'll have to wait until I'm finished." He said. She turned towards him and shook her head.

"No, I said I was going first. You wait." She said. Kaiba scoffed.

"The hell you won't. I'm going first." He said. She shook her head and walked towards the bedroom.

"Me first." She smiled, entering the bedroom.

"No, I'm going first." He said, walking towards the bedroom. She let out a squeak and ran into the room.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kaiba yelled, running into the room.

"No, don't!" She yelled as he picked her up. He laughed and threw her on the bed.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled. However, he threw himself on her and pinned her hands to the bed.

She let out laughter and then froze as she looked up and caught his eyes. His eyes changed and he got off of her, clearing his throat.

"I'm going first." He said, turning towards the bathroom. She looked around and picked up a pillow.

"No, you're not!" She yelled, throwing it at him. He let out a growl as it hit him in the head.

"Can you behave mature?" He asked. She scoffed and stood.

"You're asking me that? I said I was going to shower first! I called dibs on the shower!" She growled. He scoffed.

"Dibs? What are you? Three?" He smirked. She let out an angry snarl. However, the doorbell rang.

"Go and get the door, won't you honey?" She chuckled. He let out a growl and she smiled, walking towards the bathroom.

"You can have a shower _after_ me." She chuckled. He turned and left the room.

"Hello, sir." A bellboy said as he opened the door. The boy looked around 20, no older than Seto. Seto looked behind him and saw the luggage. He moved aside and allowed him to bring in the luggage.

"Thank you." He said. He gave the bellboy a $25 tip. The boy smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, sir." He said, leaving.

Seto looked at his luggage and picked it up, carrying it to the bedroom.

He let out a sigh and sat on the bed. Was it a good idea to come to the hotel?

* * *

Tea let out a gasp and closed her eyes. She had done it again. She had forgotten her underwear.

"Damn it!" She growled. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door.

"I know you're never going to be able to fully clean the filth from yourself, but can you please hurry and get out?" She heard Kaiba growl. She let out a hiss and raised a fist towards the door.

"I can't." She said.

"Why?" She heard him ask. She felt like sticking her head in a hole.

"I forgot my underwear." She said. She heard silence and was sure he was thinking what an idiot she was.

"So, you want me to give it to you?" He asked. She didn't respond.

"Yes or no? I need a shower, so hurry and answer!" He yelled.

"Fine!" She growled.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"In a drawer by the bed." He heard her say. Growling to himself, he walked over to the drawers near the bed. He began opening drawers. Where the hell was the damn underwear?

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"No!" He yelled. He opened another draw and froze. There was an underwear, a black one. He picked it up and gasped as something rolled out of it. It was... a remote?

He picked it up and turned it around. It was round and cylinder shaped. A smile came to his lips as he read the words.

Gentle pleasure, Rough delight, Serene bliss, Sexually stimulated, Final ecstasy. He picked up the underwear and turned towards the door.

"Are you trying on the underwear?" He heard her yell. He smirked and walked towards the door, putting the remote in his pocket. It was time to have some fun.

"Found it." He said.

"Finally." She scoffed. He heard the lock turn and saw her stick her head out. Her hair was wet and the water droplets were running down her face.

"Thank you." She snarled, snatching the underwear from him.

"This isn't mine." She said.

"Do you want me to look for another one?" He growled.

"No, it's fine." She said, not wanting him to run through her underwear drawer again.

* * *

Tea looked up as Kaiba walked towards her. He sat on the couch, not speaking to her.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Cooking." She scoffed.

"Why? We have room service, you dumbass." He chuckled. She turned around and glared at him.

"Because, you jackass, I want to cook. Duh." She said, rolling her eyes. He scoffed and turned around. He picked up the t.v. remote and switched on the television.

"Oh, turn it to channel 1000. I want to order a movie." She said, walking over to him. In her hand was a bowl of popcorn.

"No, there is a program on how to manage your business successfully." He said. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can we not watch anything to do with business? It's supposed to be a vacation!" She scolded him. He scoffed and turned towards her.

"I don't take vacations." He said.

"You should. You need them." She muttered. He turned towards her and rolled his eyes.

"As if I care what you think." He said. She looked over at him and reached over, taking the remote from him.

She quickly changed it to channel 1000 and smiled.

"My remote now." She chuckled. He let out a growl and reached over to take it back. She chuckled and moved out of his way.

"Come and get it!" She teased, running around the room. She quickly ordered a movie and smirked as the order was put through.

"I win." She said. He let out an angry growl and reached out to grab her. She dodged and stuck her tongue out.

"Too slow." She smiled. However, her face changed and she let out a squeak as she felt something begin vibrating beneath her.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked down. Her underwear was vibrating! She looked up and saw him smiling, a remote in his hand.

"What is th-" She began before he moved up the switch. She let out a scream as the speed increased.

"A vibrating underwear? You gave me a vibrating underwear?" She yelled, walking towards him. He smirked.

"Give me that remote! Now!" She growled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No way." He said. She let out a growl and moved to jump on him. However, he raised the switch again and she let out a moan.

"Oh god." She groaned, her knees trembling. She tried to steady herself, but she continued shuddering and fell tot he ground on her knees.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful?" He laughed. She looked up and snarled.

"You motherfucking bitch! I'll get you!" She snarled.

"Aw, you think so? How can you if you can't even walk?" He asked, smirking.

"I can still w-" She said, getting to her feet.

"Oh, you're quite determined." He smirked.

"We'll fix that." He smiled and raised it to the next level.

She let out a groan and fell to her knees.

"The power of sexually stimulated." He chuckled. He watched as she moaned in delight, her fingernails digging into the table.

"Oh god! I'm getting wet! Turn the fucking vibrating off!" She yelled.

"Looks like I won." He smiled.

"I don't care. Just turn it off!" She screamed.

"I don't think I want to." He smirked. She looked up and glared at him.

"You demon!" She hissed. She got to her feet, her knees caving in. He smiled as she made her way to him. However, he didn't expect her to pounce on him. She fell on him, the underwear near his member. His eyes grew wide as the vibrating underwear pressed against him.

"Get off of me." He snarled.

"Not a chance! Not until you turn it off." She hissed.

"Give me the t.v. remote first." He said.

"No!" She said.

"Fine. Then, I won't turn it off." He smirked.

"Your choice." She said. His eyes grew wide as she pressed herself against him even harder.

"How does it feel?" She smiled, looking down at him.

"Get off of me." He groaned, trying to push her off of him while holding onto the remote. She smiled and pushed herself down even harder.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" She asked. He looked up at her and growled. The truth was that he _was _enjoying it! He was getting hard like hell! However, he continued pushing her off him.

"Of course not! Who would enjoy having you on top of them?" He sneered.

"Turn it off!" She yelled.

"No. Not until you give me the remote!" He said.

"No. It's mine!" She said.

"Fine. Have it your way." He smiled and raised it to the final level. She let out a yell of pure delight and, without realizing it, buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh god." She breathed into his neck. She was in such ecstasy. It was making her go insane.

Kaiba was unsure what to do as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breath soft and warm against his neck.

She was pressing herself even move against him and he was sure she was wet. In fact, her underwear must have been soaked.

He himself was close to losing control. He was hard like a rock. He let out a groan as she pressed herself against him even harder than before.

"Oh god! Kaiba, stop being an ass and turn the fucking thing off! Even you're hard. I can feel it!" She groaned. He felt the underwear jolt and she let out a gasp. She jerked up and her lips pressed against his neck. She was breathing in fast, short breaths, trying to maintain her control.

"I'm cumming. Oh god, I'm cumming." She groaned. Seto felt himself close to releasing also. He pulled the switch down, shutting it off.

"Oh god. Oh my god." She groaned, burying her face in his shoulder. Her face was wet with sweat and red. She was panting, trying to regain her normal breathing.

"You damn asshole." She groaned as she pulled herself off of him. He sat up and was panting also.

"Give me the remote." He said. She shook her head.

"No. Not after what you just did." She said. He watched as she picked up the remote and stuffed it down her shirt.

"You want it? Then, come and get it." She smirked. He growled and picked up the remote. She shook her head.

"Do you honestly want to go through all that again? Are you sure that you won't cum this time?" She chuckled.

* * *

Tea let out a sigh. It was night.

She just had to make it through the night and then they would go home the next day.

"Dear God, help me." She sighed. She turned and saw him enter the living room.

"Why are you in the kitchenette again? It's no wonder you're so fat." He smirked as her face changed.

"Fat?" She asked, her face becoming red with anger. He nodded.

"Of course. You look like a baby elephant." He smirked. She folded her fists and glared at him.

"I'm making tea. Green tea." She said. He laughed.

"Of course." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well, it proves you're fat. Green tea is used to help people lose weight. There's a chemical in it that assists weight loss." He smiled. She let out a growl and turned away.

"Whatever." She said, opening the envelope that had the teabag inside it. She saw him staring at her with a puzzled and confused expression on his face.

"What now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You found something else that's funny?" She asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care." She said, turning back to the water boiling.

"Alright. Have fun drinking condom tea then." He laughed.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him with a confused face. He looked down at the thing in her hand.

"That's not a tea bag. It's a condom." He chuckled. Her eyes grew wide in horror and she dropped it.

"Oh god!" She yelled while he burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" she growled, turning back to him.

"What kind of a sick place is this?" She asked.

"It's a hotel for married couples. Stupid. It's like a love hotel. Except high class." He smiled. She looked at him, her eyes horrified.

"Where the hell did Stevenson send us?" She yelled. He shrugged.

"I don't know." He said, walking into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of tea bags. He opened it and put it in the cup of water.

"That was my tea." Tea said as he drank some of it. He rolled his eyes.

"It tastes disgusting. I don't drink green tea either way." He sad, putting it down. She glared at him.

"Then, why did you still drink it?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"Because I wanted to." He said. She looked at him with a disgusted face before turning away.

"You disgust me." She said.

"Says the person who tried to make tea from a condom." He sneered. She turned around and shook her head.

"I didn't know!" She yelled, defending herself. His face changed to seriousness before he began to laugh.

"You didn't know?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and turned away, putting on more water.

"No, I never used on before." She said. He turned to look at her, his face horrified.

"So, you had sex unprotected?" He gasped. She shifted uneasily on her feet before shaking her head.

"No. It's just that,- Well, I, um,- That is" She began saying before he cut her off.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked, his expression changing. She looked up at him before nodding. He didn't respond. Instead, the silence lingered in the room.

"I'm going to watch t.v." He said. She nodded and turned back towards her tea. Her mind was racing. He had not laughed at her nor had he insulted her.

What did that mean? They had actually had a real conversation for once. She turned back to her cup and poured the hot water into the cup with the tea bag. She picked it up to make sure it was indeed a tea bag.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! i know many waited long for this chappie. So, here it is!  
-DramaQueen95


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how was your honeymoon?" A cheerful voice asked. Tea spun around and growled as Stevenson entered the living room. Kaiba looked up from his laptop and his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." Tea hissed. Stevenson's expression changed and he smiled.

"Come now, Tea. Don't be so moody. As it is, your message was rude enough." He chuckled. She hissed and walked over to him.

"Where is it?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tea," He began, taking off his glasses. He cleaned the lenses on his shirt before continuing.

"Do you think it is wise for you to do this?" He asked. She saw Kaiba look up at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course. I have a right to know." She said, folding her arms. He sighed and nodded.

"I agree, but there was a reason we never told you. We knew you were already upset as it was." He said. She saw Kaiba look up for sure this time, his face puzzled.

"Let's go talk somewhere else." She said, pulling Stevenson towards the door. This was the last thing she wanted to discuss in front of Kaiba.

"Just tell me you have the file." She said once they were out of the room. Stevenson sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do." He said. He held it out. She shakily reached out and took it before hugging it against her chest.

"Finally." She said, tears streaming down her face. Stevenson sighed and pulled out a tissue.

"See? This was why we never told you." He sighed. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's from happiness." She smiled, wiping her tears. He nodded and turned towards the door.

"Well, I did what you asked. Now, it's time for me to go. After all, I still have to write my report about your marriage with him." He chuckled. She groaned but nodded.

"How much longer?" She asked. He turned and smiled at her before opening the door.

"Four more months." He said and then closed it.

She let out an angry groan before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Kaiba watched as Tea left the room with Stevenson, the file in her hand.

What was in the file? From the look on her face, it was definitely something important.

Was it some sort of loophole or forgotten information they had chosen not to share with him? He let out a growl as she left.

When he was sure she was gone, he pulled out his phone.

"Frank." He growled into the phone.

"Send the documents over now." He hissed. He ended the call as he heard the door close.

If she wanted to play dirty, he had no problem.

He had tricks up his sleeve also.

All he had to do was use them at the right time.

* * *

"Tea, do you wanna come to the mall with me?" Mokuba asked, running over to her. She turned and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I have some stuff to do." She said.

"Please?" He begged, shooting her with his best puppy face. She looked at him, feeling her will to refuse him disappearing.

"Sure." She said, caving in. His face instantly lit up and he hugged her.

"Thanks. I'll tell Seto you're coming too." He said. She felt her face change. Seto? As in Kaiba? Wait, he was going also?

She looked as Mokuba left, wanting to shout that she couldn't go because she had something really important to do.

Well, anything as long as it didn't involve going to the mall with Seto Kaiba. However, she felt her voice get lodged in her throat.

She couldn't tell Mokuba to stop.

"Mokuba, stop!" she finally managed to squeak. Too late. He was already gone.

"Seto, Tea's coming too." She heard his voice echo in the hallway, drifting back to her.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

Yay! What a fun day she was going to have at the mall!

* * *

Tea looked over and rolled her eyes.

They were in the arcade after Mokuba had dragged them there. Of course, Kaiba looked bored and in another world.

She scoffed. Leave it to him to ruin the mood.

She turned and saw Mokuba laughing as he shot at a basket with the basketball. His face was lit and joyful, the complete opposite of his brother's.

Sometimes she wondered how the hell they could be related, how they could be compatible.

It was like saying a lion could be best friends with a goat or a lion and tiger could live together in the same habitat.

She looked at Kaiba and suppressed a laugh. He would sure prove scientists wrong. He proved that the lion and tiger were capable of living in the same habitat.

After all, he was capable of living in the same house as her.

As shocking as it seemed to her, they were actually capable of living together and had finally gotten used to it.

That is he learned to knock before entering the bathroom and he learned to keep his arms to himself while he slept.

She had learned how to monitor the location of her underwear and when to take a shower in the morning so she could avoid him waking up and seeing her wet body.

She shook her head at the idea that they were like animals. Just as the lion and tiger would most likely find ways to try to avoid each other, they did the same.

Only when they had confrontations did they actually snap at each other's heels.

She looked up from her miniature ecology lesson in time to see Mokuba hand Kaiba the basketball. She bit back a laugh, nearly choking on her spit. She couldn't help but want to laugh.

It was so funny to see him with a basketball in his hand.

After all, did he even know how to play any sport? The only activities he probably considered to be sports were typing and working. She watched as Mokuba ran over to her.

"What are you doing? Planning on humiliating him?" She chuckled as he stopped. He smiled and turned to her, shaking his head.

"Naw, not a chance. Seto is awesome at basketball." He smiled. She scoffed and looked up. However, her smile was wiped off her face as he threw the ball and it went in the hoop. It was almost as if the ball had knocked the smile off her face.

"Lucky shot." She scoffed, turning towards Mokuba. He shrugged.

"Maybe." He said. She chuckled and nodded.

"Of course." She said as Kaiba walked towards them.

"Well, I made a shot." He said, giving Mokuba the ball again. Mokuba smiled and turned towards Tea.

"Tea said she could beat you at basketball." He said. Tea felt her face change and opened her mouth to deny the accusation. She saw Kaiba turn towards Mokuba and shake his head.

"It's not good to lie Mokuba." He said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"We both know that is a lie." He said. He turned towards her and smiled.

"You can't beat me at basketball." He smirked. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"No, more like a fact." He chuckled. She laughed.

"And what makes it a fact?" She asked. He smirked.

"The fact that you are a girl makes it a fact for sure." He said. He watched as her face became red with anger.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course. Everyone knows girls can't play basketball." He smiled.

"Well then, time to prove you wrong." She said, taking the ball from him. Seto and Mokuba watched as she approached the hoop.

"Keep track." She smiled. Mokuba nodded and watched as she shot.

After three turns, she was done. She smiled and turned towards Kaiba.

"200 tickets. Beat that." She gloated, throwing the ball at him. He nodded and walked towards the hoop.

Tea watched as he shot the ball. After his three turns were over, he walked over to them again.

"200 tickets." He said, turning towards her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. We'll play when we get back to the mansion. That way, you can save yourself from being humiliated." She smirked.

"Really? I'm not sure I'm the one you should be concerned about." He chuckled.

"Guys, I need 200 more tickets." Mokuba said, interrupting their bickering.

"Where are we going to get 200 more?" Kaiba sighed. Mokuba shrugged.

"Look around for another game." He said. Tea's eyes scanned the room before she gasped.

Kaiba and Mokuba turned to face her as her face lit up.

"Dancing?" Seto scoffed as he followed her gaze. She turned to him, a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes. Dancing. Do you have a problem with dancing?" She asked, her tone showing his comment had obviously pissed her off. He laughed before turning away.

"No. No problem. Just, who would consider dancing a sport?" He asked. She turned to face him, her face angry.

"Dancing is indeed a sport." She retorted.

"By definition, a sport is a physical activity which has a set of rules and is often engaged in competitively." She said.

"And, as everyone knows, there are things known as dance contests, where the dancers have to follow certain rules AND compete with each other." She smiled as he rolled his eyes. It was obvious she had won.

"And now, time to get you 200 more tickets." She smiled at Mokuba.

She walked towards the dance machine when a girl with long, brown hair stepped in front of her.

She turned towards Tea and smirked. Behind her were two other girls, one with black hair and dark skin and the other with permed brown hair and tanned skin.

Her brown eyes peered back into Tea's own blue eyes.

"This isn't for amateurs." She chuckled.

"I think you belong over there." She smirked, pointing to a miniature version of DDR. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"No, I think you do because I know I belong here." She said, brushing past her.

"Did she just push you? Jen, are you just gonna let her push past you like that?" The dark skinned girl asked, turning towards the girl with brown hair. The girl turned towards Tea and scoffed.

"Excuse me, but did you just push me?" She asked. Tea looked at her before raising her eyebrow.

"No, I simply brushed past you. I didn't push you." She said. Jen scoffed and walked towards her.

"Really? Then, the wind pushed me?" She asked. Tea looked at her, a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't play stupid, bitch." Jen growled. Tea looked at her before taking a step back.

"Excuse me?" She asked, folding her arms.

"You stupid or something?" The girl asked, sneering at Tea.

"Alright, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you seriously need to calm the fuck down." Tea said. Jen looked back at her before letting out a growl.

"Bitch! Who you think you talking to?" She yelled, throwing a punch.

"Tea!" She heard Mokuba yell. Jen smiled as she was sure her fist was about to make contact with Tea's face. However, her face changed as Tea caught her fist.

"Don't piss me off." She growled. She twisted her hand, twisting Jen's fist. She let out a yell of pain before Tea let go of her hand.

"You bitch." Jen growled as she massaged her wrist.

"Why don't we settle this with dance?" Tea asked, turning towards the DDR machine. Jen scoffed and walked towards it.

"You're finished." She smirked.

"Really? Because, I was planning on kicking your ass and then stepping all over you." Tea smirked. Jen let out a growl and turned to the screen as the music began.

**Begin. **

Tea smiled as the music began and the dance steps began to appear.

**Right. Left. Back. Forward. Forward. Left-Right. Forward-Right. Left. Right-Back. Left-Forward. **

Tea moved her left foot to the left and her right foot forward. She smiled as her body swayed to the music.

"Come on Tea!" She heard Mokuba yell. Seto watched her as she danced. Her body moved with such ease and grace. Such confidence. She knew the moves inside out and had to problem executing them.

It was as natural as breathing to her. He watched as she breezed through the routine while the other girl struggled to keep up. He didn't want to admit it, but Tea was very good at dancing.

He watched as the round ended and the winner screen appeared on Tea's screen. He saw her smile and was glad that she had won.

He watched as she got down and turned towards the other girl. He saw her say something to the girl before she laughed and nodded.

He watched in surprise as she shook hands with the girl and smiled before laughing again.

Both Mokuba and Seto watched in shock as she smiled and hugged the girl before heading over towards them.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked after she reached them.

"What?" She asked, counting the tickets in her hand.

"Didn't you just curse at her and kick her butt?" He asked, obviously surprised at their joyful parting. Tea looked up and shook her head before laughing.

"Oh, you mean Jen." She said. Mokuba nodded.

"Yes, Jen." He said. Tea smiled and handed hm the tickets.

"But, after what just happened," He began but she shook her head.

"It's fine. Keep it. It's 400." She smiled. He nodded and took the tickets, amazed at the amount she had won.

"She gave me her tickets too." Tea smiled. Mokuba nodded and took it.

"But, how did you become her friend?" Mokuba asked her as they headed to cash in the tickets. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I have a knack for making friends with people." She said. Seto let out a laugh and she turned to glare at him.

"Who would want to be friends with you?" He sneered. She scoffed.

"Many people. If I remember clearly, you were also my friend." She smiled as his face paled.

"I was never your friend." He spit, recovering from her words. She chuckled.

"You're right. After all, who would want to be friends with you?" She smirked. She turned away and walked away with Mokuba while he stood gaping at her. He recovered and followed behind.

"Is your brother always such an ass?" Tea whispered to Mokuba as they walked towards the ticket counter.

"Yea, pretty much." He said, nodding. She giggled and turned towards the guy behind the counter.

He looked up and Tea felt her breath freeze in her throat.

He was beyond handsome! She tilted her head slightly and blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

His dark brown-almost black hair was a bit below his hair and tied back in a ponytail. His green eyes stared back at her as a smile appeared on his full, red lips. His perfect jawline was showing and was sharp against his skin.

She felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes moved towards the earring he wore on his left ear. It was in the shape on a shark tooth. Her eyes moved down to his shirt. His well chiseled chest was evident through his almost transparent white shirt. Above his left breast was a name tag. _Welcome. My name is: Nathan. _

"We would like to cash in the tickets." Mokuba said. The guy nodded and reached out to take the tickets.

Tea was so enthralled by his eyes that she didn't notice him reaching out for the tickets.

"What?" She asked.

"Give him the tickets." Mokuba said, turning towards her.

"Oh, sorry." She said, growing a bit pink from embarrassment. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine. It's very noisy in here either way." He smiled at her, showing perfect teeth. She giggled and handed him the tickets.

"Ok. 1000 tickets. Very impressive." He smiled at Mokuba. Mokuba nodded.

"It is. I won 100 of them and my older brother won 300. She won 600." He boasted happily. She watched as the guy turned to stare at her, amazement in his eyes.

"600? How did you win so many?" He asked, curious.

"She won 200 by playing against me in basketball and 400 from dancing." A voice said. They turned and saw Kaiba had finally caught up with them.

She watched as Nathan's eyes grew wide.

"You won 400 from dancing?" He asked. She nodded, looking down. It was a bit uncomfortable to have him staring at her like that.

However, he smiled and looked at her with a look full of awe.

"That is amazing. Most people usually win about 100 the most." He said.

"That's because she is a dancer." Mokuba smiled. She watched as he looked up at her.

"Dancer?" He asked. She nodded.

"Interesting. I study dance also." He smiled. She gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"What style?" She asked.

"Well, break dancing. However, currently, I'm teaching a salsa class." He said. Her eyes grew wide again.

"You're teaching a class?" She gasped. He chuckled and nodded.

"If you're interested, this is my number and the address of the dance classes." He said, writing down a number on a piece of paper along with the address before giving it to her. She smiled and took it.

"If you're interested, there's a class this weekend. You can just show up if you want. It would be wonderful if you do. I'm curious about your dance moves." He smiled. She blushed and turned away, looking down at Mokuba as he took his stuffed animal.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He chuckled.

"We should go now." Mokuba said, pulling her along. She nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye." She smiled, waving at him.

"Wait," He called. She stopped and turned to face him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tea." She replied.

"Tea." He said, stopping and thinking about it.

"Pretty name. It suits you." He smiled as she looked down, unsure what to say.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"Of course." He smiled and held out something for her. She gasped as she took the item from him. It was a crystal rose.

"It's beautiful. But, won't you get into trouble?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I won it. It's mine, so they won't care." He smiled.

"Bye." He said, turning and heading back to the counter.

Tea smiled and looked down at the rose before following Kaiba and Mokuba. She didn't notice the scowl on Kaiba's face.

* * *

"I think he likes you." Mokuba smiled once they were int he limo again.

"Wait, what?" Tea asked, breaking out of her trance of looking at the rose.

"He likes you. And you like him." Mokuba smiled. She looked at him before bursting into laughter.

"No, I don't. I mean, he is handsome and has the most beautiful green eyes. And, his muscles were just so big." She smiled as she drifted into her imagination.

"And, you were saying?" Mokuba sniggered at her dreamy expression. She snapped out of it and turned away, embarrassed.

"I was just admiring him." She said. Mokuba chuckled.

"Yea, you sure were. Just how he was admiring your face. He couldn't look away." Mokuba smiled.

"I was surprised he gave you his number so quickly. You really had an impact on him. Didn't she, Seto?" Mokuba asked, turning towards Kaiba.

Tea looked up as he scoffed.

"Impact? Her? Don't make me laugh. Which guy in his right mind would fall for her? He probably felt sorry for you." Seto sneered. Tea looked up at him before rolling her eyes.

"Don't take out your anger on me just because no girls there spoke to you." She smirked. He turned to her before laughing.

"As if. They were all ugly and vile. Disgusting creatures who are mere specks of dirt under my shoe." He sneered.

"Wow, we really have to work on your people skills." Tea chuckled. He narrowed his eyes at her before turning away.

"You two really sound like a married couple." Mokuba sighed. Tea's head shot up. She had forgotten that she was, for the time being, Mrs. Kaiba! She let out a groan as Seto chuckled.

"Well, well, looks like you can't date him as long as you're Mrs. Kaiba." He smirked.

"Besides, he'll probably be gone by then. After all, which guy would wait for you for another three months?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Three?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Three months. Tomorrow is going to make month three. Thank god that we're halfway through it." He sighed. She scoffed before looking out the window.

Three more months of being married to that idiot! Well, she could handle it. She looked down at the number and sighed.

Nathan would have to wait for a little bit longer.

She was gloomy as they exited the car. However, it changed as soon as she entered the house.

"Tea!" Stevenson's excited voice called. She groaned as he came into view.

"Why are you still here?" She groaned.

"You're not excited to see me?" He asked, his face falling slightly. She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine then. I'm sure Kaiba is. After all, I have news concerning his company." He smiled. She watched as Kaiba's face changed.

"What news?" He asked. Stevenson smiled.

"Well, next month is June. It's also the month you have your yearly business ball." He smiled. She saw Kaiba's face become tight.

"Well, this year, you will be celebrating it with Tea." He smiled. Tea felt her own face become tight. What?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tea growled. Stevenson chuckled.

"It was the decision taken my the board. They saw no reason why you two shouldn't attend the ball as a married couple." He said. Tea groaned.

"We have to go together?" Kaiba asked, horrified at the idea of going with her. Stevenson nodded.

"There is more." He said.

"What can be worse than going to the ball with Mr. Sunshine over there?" Tea asked. Seto growled but she ignored him.

"Well, you two have to dance together also. It's part of the duty of the host." He said.

"What? I never did that before." Seto said. Stevenson sighed.

"You were never married before." He said. Seto growled but didn't answer.

"What dance?" He asked. Stevenson smiled.

"The Lambada. Otherwise known as the Forbidden Dance." He said, his tone cheerful and seductive.

"What?" Kaiba asked, confused.

"Oh, dear god. Not that dance." Tea breathed, closing her eyes and turning away.

"Yes. You two will be dancing the Lambada." Stevenson smiled.  


* * *

Soo, reviews! I know it took me a while to update but its kinda hard with hw and stuff. But i promise to update and finish this story asap. So, keep reading!  
BTW- For those of you who don't know what the Lambada is, it's a popular Brazilian dance for couples which is danced moving from side to side and swaying the hips. It's danced with arched legs. There is an amazing song by Kaoma called Lambada which shows the dance. That's also the song most people dance it to.  
-DramaQueen95


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do we have to do this?" Tea hissed as she looked at Seto. He scoffed and ignored her.

"It's not my choice. He forced it on us. However, as much as the idea of dancing with you disgusts me, I can't cancel my ball just because of you." He said. They were on their way to the dance classes. It had been two weeks since they started, but, to her, it felt like forever.

She groaned as the limo stopped.

"Time to do this bullshit." He scoffed. She turned and glared at him.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't insult dancing." She growled. He scoffed and began to walk away.

"It's not as if dancing is some important sport." He scoffed. She growled and her face became red.

"Shut up. It is a sport. There are dance competitions and awards for dancers." She hissed. He turned towards her and smirked.

"Have you ever won any medals for dancing?" He asked, his eyes mocking. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have won several dance competitions." She said. She stopped in front of him and turned towards him, a smile on her face.

"By the way, have you ever won any awards for being such a fucking ass?" She asked, her smile angelic. He narrowed his eyes before chuckling.

"When you own the largest company in Japan and one of the most powerful in America, that's reward enough." He said before walking past her. She stood there for a minute before turning and entering the building.

* * *

"Now, when you're dancing the Lambada, it's important to know your partner. You must be on with him. You must follow his moves. You must merge with him." The dance instructor said. His Spanish accent was thick and his hand gestures nearly made Tea laugh.

She knew that he was gay for sure as his hair and earring pointed out. However, it didn't matter to her. She had no problem with gays. She was neutral about the entire issue. However, Kaiba seemed to be tense; it was obvious he was not comfortable in the man's presence. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Kaiba.

"Ready?" She asked. He scoffed.

"Sure. The sooner we start this shit, the faster it will be over." He sneered. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't answer him.

"Alright, Tea." Julio, the dance instructor smiled at her. She returned the smile while Seto rolled his eyes. She walked towards the window and took her spot as the music began to play.

_Now he's gone away, only man who's ever made me cry  
Not so far away, far enough to make me wanna die _

Tea closed her eyes and began to sway to the music as the song began. Seto watched as her hips moved side to side, following the rhythm directly. He turned as Julio motioned for him to begin dancing.

_Crying over me is what he's gonna be,  
when he's hit by the need of my love  
Crying he will be, when he's dreamin' of me, and decides he needs what once was  
All the memories follow me wherever I may go  
Haunting melodies playing in the night to let me know_

Julio motioned for him to begin dancing with her. He walked towards her as she swayed to the music, completely oblivious of him.

He grasped her hips and began to sway from side to side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms tighten around her waist. He pulled her towards him and they began to move from side to side to the rhythm of the music. She tossed her head back and allowed him to grasp her and pull her up onto his leg. She moved on him leg, moving up and down while he bounced.

_Dance along with me with the sun and the sea_  
_Only love makes what feels so sublime_

She smiled and wrapped her right hand around his neck while her left hand flailed in the air while he twirled her out before pulling her back in. His hand dropped to her butt and he pulled her closer to him, grinding in on her.

"Hands off the ass." She mumbled while they danced. He chuckled and spun her out, his hand landing back on her ass again.

"What ass?" He asked, chuckling into her ear.

She growled, but continued dancing.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy  
That for one precious moment was mine_

He pulled her towards him again, closer this time and dipped her. She landed between his legs while he jerked her up and down. Her hair flew as he turned her around between his legs before pulling her out.

__

_Crying he will be, when he's thinking of me, and concedes to the need to be loved  
Crying he will be, when he's dreaming of me, and decides that he needs what once was_

"You're not bad." She said as he pulled her closer again and began to moved side to side with her hips pressed against his. He chuckled and squeezed her ass.

"Of course not. It's like having sex. How can I be bad?" He chuckled while she rolled her eyes. While living with him, she had come to know that Kaiba was indeed perverted. After all, he was still a guy. She scoffed and twirled away as he let go of her.

She moved her hips and swayed from side to side as the music continued.

__

_Dance along with me Mr. Sun,  
Mr. Sea keep the feeling so strong and so tender_

She spun and landed in his arms. He dipped her before pulling her back up and pressing into her. She let out a slight gasp, but he didn't seem to notice.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy just for one day of  
total surrender _

He pulled her up and brought her face close to his own, their lips inches apart.

"Marvelous! Splendid! Superb! Fabulous! Your chemistry was so wonderful! I can feel your love!" Julio yelled, clapping. His voice snapped them out of their temporary trance and Kaiba rolled his eyes before letting go of her.

"No!" Tea yelled, reaching up and grabbing his shirt.

"Don't!" Seto yelled. However, it was too late. She pulled him down, resulting in him landing on top of her.

"You know, guys, the dance is over. No husband and wife feelings at the moment." Julio giggled. Tea's face became red and she pushed Kaiba off of her, who was also becoming pink.

"I'll be waiting outside." He said before turning and leaving. She nodded and turned to get her bag as he left.

"That boy is something else." Julio said, shaking his head as Seto left. Tea looked up and looked int he direction he left in.

"But, he is very cute." He smiled. Tea froze before turning and nodding her head slightly.

"Of course you know that. That was why you couldn't stop staring at him." Julio chuckled. Tea's face became slightly pink, but she turned away before Julio could notice.

"Where did you find him?" Julio asked, taking a drink of his water.

"You know, he just kinda showed up." She mumbled. Julio laughed.

"I wish I could find me a nice one like that." He said, looking out the window as Kaiba got into the limo.

"No, you don't." Tea mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He asked, turning to face her.

She shook her head and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Just wondering when our next class is." She said.

"Are you that excited about having him in your arms again?" He teased. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I just wanted to know when we will be ready to dance." She said. Julio clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"We both know that's not true. But, for now, I will believe that." He said. She turned and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He said. She nodded and opened the door.

"And Tea, you can always practice at home if you want to hold him that badly." He said before winking at her. She squeaked and her eyes grew wide before she turned and left.

"Why is your face pink?" Kaiba asked her as she exited the building and walked towards the limo.

"No reason." She said, getting into the limo.

"Really?" He asked as he entered it. She nodded and looked out the window. Julio was waving at them from his dance studio.

"Does it have something to do with him?" Seto asked, looking towards the excited Julio. She shook her head.

"No. He just said to tell you that we have out next lesson in two weeks." She said. Seto scoffed.

"We have more of these shitty lessons left?" He groaned. She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"He also said that we should practice." She said. Seto looked over at her and smirked.

"Was that why you were blushing? You were thinking about dancing with me?" He smirked. She scoffed and shook her head.

"You wish. As if I would dance with you by my own free will." She muttered. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Well, the good news is that we have only about three more lessons left. After that, I'm free." He smiled. She nodded and turned away.

"For once, we both agree on something. We only have three more lessons of torture and then it's over." She smiled.

"Until the actual ball." He muttered. She groaned and turned away.

"Great job ruining it." She growled.

* * *

"Tea! Seto said he'll be home soon. He wants you to go and wait for him in the ballroom." Mokuba called. Tea looked up from the book she was reading, her face shocked. He had finally decided to practice?

She chuckled and shook her head. Their lesson was in four days. Now, he decided to practice.

She closed the book and stood.

"Where's the ballroom again, Mokuba?" She called.

"Down the hall. Make a right. There's two doors. It's the one on the left!" He yelled.

"I'll see you after my bath!" He called. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and then the bathroom door slamming.

Turning towards the door, she made her way out of the living room and into the main hallway.

"Ok, so he said to go down the hall and make a left." She said, walking down the hall. She turned the corner and looked at all the doors in the hallway.

"Why does he have so many rooms?" She growled.

"Which room did Mokuba say?" She wondered aloud. She looked to her right and sighed.

"He said a door on my right. But he never said which one. There's so many!" She growled.

She walked towards the third door and opened it. It was a bedroom. She sighed and closed it. She opened the door next to it. Another bedroom.

Groaning, she opened one last one. If that wasn't it, she would give up.

She opened the door before her face changed.

It wasn't a bedroom. Rather, it was a study. Against her better judgement, she entered the room. Hand moving on the wall, she found the light switch and flipped it on. She gasped as the room lit up.

It was beautiful. There were three chairs at the far end of the room, looking through the window that showed the garden. A cafe table stood in the center.

To the left was a large desk. Papers were piled up on the desk, some scattered on the floor.

She walked towards the desk, her curiosity getting the better of her.

She flipped through the papers. Bills, checks, account details.

She realized that she was in Kaiba's study. She looked around and her eyes fell on the book shelf.

Walking towards it, her eyes scanned the shelves.

_Pride and Pejudice, Wuthering Heights. Romeo and Juliet, The Prince, A Tale of Two Cities, Great Expectations, Macbeth._

Her eyes fell on another book, one without a title on the spine.

Tentatively, she reached out and pulled it out. She coughed as the dust that coated the book flew in the air.

She looked down at the cover of the book.

Diary was written on the cover in an elegant script.

She knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't resist. Against the warning her mind was screaming at her, she opened the book.

On the first page was a name. She narrowed her eyes and tried to read it. It was difficult as the ink had nearly faded. However, she managed to make out a word.

Ayame Kyouta was written in the same elegant script. She looked at the inside cover and gasped.

There was a picture. It was old and faded, but she could make out some of it. It seemed to be a picture of a man, a woman, and two boys. She looked closer at it and gasped. It was a picture of Kaiba!

Her eyes grew wide as she swallowed the information. She was holding Kaiba's mother's diary.

She knew that she should have put it down, but she didn't. Carefully, she turned to the first page and began to read.

_There are several moment in life whichare precious and memorable. The birth of your first son is one of those. Today, I hold in my hand Seto Kyouta. My darling angel. My god sent angel. _

She turned the page and saw that the date had skipped ahead a few months.

_Seto has taken his first steps. He is only 8 months, yet he is able to walk stronger than most other babies. I know that he will grow up to do great things. _

She read on. The following pages described his first words, his first play, his first report card, his childhood. Her eyes stopped on the last entry.

_I am on my way to the hospital. My second angel is on his way. The miracle of childbirth is truly amazing. I look forward to holding my second angel in my hands soon. _

Her eyes grew wide as she turned the page. She gasped.

She never got to hold Mokuba.

"She died in childbirth." Tea gasped. Suddenly, a hand reached out and snatched the book from her. Tea spun around and found herself face to face with Kaiba.

His eyes were full of anger.

"Why are you in here?" He asked, his every word trembling with rage. She became aware of the fact that his hand holding the diary was trembling.

"I'm sorry. I stumbled in." She said, shaking her head and apologizing.

"So, you stumbled in and you also happened to stumble into the diary?" He asked, his voice cold. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I- I was-" She stuttered, unsure what to say.

"It's wrong. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read it." She said. He scoffed and headed towards the shelf.

"Of course not. I don't know what made you think you even had the right to look at it." He spit. She swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"She really loved you, didn't she?" She asked suddenly. He froze before turning to face her.

"No, she didn't. She left me." He said. Tea's eyes grew wide at his words.

"What? She didn't leave you on purpose." She said. Kaiba sneered.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"She obviously loved you. She wrote everything that you did and she was overjoyed when you were born." She said. He scoffed.

"She still left me." He said.

"But, how do you know she wanted to? From what I read, she loved you dearly." She said. He turned and she shrank back under his angry gaze.

"Do not tell me what you think. I don't care what _you _think." He spit. She swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat and blinked away the tears.

"_You _know nothing about my family. _You _have no right to tell me what to think. _You _are a stranger." He sneered. She felt his words strike her heart. Although she could care less what he considered her, the though of being a stranger made her feel as if she truly did not belong anywhere.

"Besides, how would you understand my pain?" He scoffed. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards him.

"I will. I promise. Just tell me what happened." She whispered. He turned around and laughed.

"As if you would even understand. You're worthless. I wouldn't waste my breath sharing my problems with you." He said. She felt tears streaming down her face, but made no effort to wipe them.

"Do these last few months mean nothing? Can you not even trust me?" She asked. He scoffed before turning away.

"I trust no one." He said coldly.

"No wonder you're miserable." She said.

"You can tell me. I can help and understand." She said. Without warning, he spun around and grabbed her shoulders.

"What do you think you will be able to do? Can you reverse what happened? Can you stop my pain?" He snarled, shaking her. Tears cascaded down her face as she looked up at him. She felt such sorrow, such empathy with him.

"I can if you let me try." She said quietly. His eyes grew wide with surprise before his coldness returned.

"You can't do anything. You're useless." He growled, pushing her aside.

"Besides, it's not as if I would expect you to understand." He said, turning away.

"You're Anzu. Perfect Anzu. Who has never shed a tear in her life." He said, not looking at her.

"That's not true!" She yelled, getting to her feet. He turned around and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure that mommy comforted you when you didn't get an A+ or when you failed your dance auditions." He said. She didn't respond.

"I had no one to comfort me. When I fell, there was no one there to hold my hand. I got up by myself." He said. She turned to face him and laughed.

"And you think there was always someone there for me?" She asked. This time, he laughed.

"Come on. Don't give me that bullshit! We both know your parents were always there for you. I mean, you father left you his company. Your mother is always there for you. Even when it's something stupid, I'm sure she's there." He said.

"That's not true." She said, shaking her head.

"Come now. Don't even pretend. I'm sure she's always been there for you. After all, you were always smiling throughout high school. You never had any problems." He said.

"That's not true." She growled. He scoffed.

"Really? Oh, I'm sure the worst thing that happened was when your mom banned you from dancing. Or you failed to get an audition. No? Maybe you got an A on a test." He said.

"Any little thing and I'm sure you went to your mother." He said.

"Mommy, I didn't get an A. Mommy, I didn't make my audition. Mommy, I'm a spoiled brat. Mommy, I have everything I could ever want. Mommy, I'm happy." He mocked her. However, his words froze in his mouth as he felt something sting his cheek.

He looked up and saw her hand paused in mid air. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were angry.

The metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth and the smell of it filled his nostrils.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" She screamed. He raised his hand to his lips and wiped away the blood before giving her a bitter smile.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" He smirked. She dropped her hand and shook her head.

"The truth isn't as wonderful as that." She said, shaking her head as tears streamed down her face.

"How I wish that were the truth. How I wish it were." She sobbed as she ran from the room, leaving him standing there.

He turned and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway.

Without a word, he walked towards the door of his study and closed it, locking himself in there.

* * *

"She's been like that for days." Mokuba said as he watched Tea wandering around the garden. She looked at a flower, touched a petal before pulling her hand away.

It was if she was scared of anything that had beauty. Her eyes looked dark and depressed as she looked up.

"We have to get them to talk again." Mokuba said, looking at Stevenson. He took one look at Tea and nodded.

"Yes, we have to. The ball is soon. We can't exactly have the host and hostess angry at each other." He said.

Mokuba nodded and looked back out the window.

"Oh, I meant to ask you. What happened to her that made her react like that?" He asked, turning towards Stevenson. Stevenson took a deep breath before turning away uneasily.

"It was her childhood. It's a long story and I'm not sure if I can share it with you." He said. Mokuba nodded.

"I understand. But, for now, we have to get them to talk again." He said. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I have an idea." He smiled.  


* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I'll update asap so keep checking! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	9. Chapter 9

"Tea, guess what?" Mokuba smiled as he ran towards her. She looked up at him, a smile on her face. However, her eyes were grim and sorrowful.

"What?" She asked. He smiled and pulled her hand.

"Come with me! I found this really cool thing." He said, pulling her along. She looked down at him as he pulled her and surrendered. She turned and followed him as he led her to his newly discovered 'treasure'.

"Where is it?" She asked as they walked towards the garden. He stopped and pointed towards a storage building. It was large, almost the size of a small house. The windows were covered with heavy curtains. However, it looked as if it had not been used for years.

"It's in there." He said, pointing excitedly. Tea looked at the storage building before turning to Mokuba.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Go in and check for yourself." He said. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I'll check later." She said, turning away.

"Come on Tea! I'll come with you too." Mokuba said, grabbing her and pulling her towards the storage building. She sighed and walked towards it.

"What did you find?" She asked again.

"You'll see." He smiled as he opened the door. She gasped and her eyes grew wide as she looked inside. The light from outside shined into the shed, illuminating it. It was large!

Inside was the outline of a queen sized bed and two couches. A dining table with two chairs was to her right. What looked like a bathroom was in the back along with another door.

To her left was the outline of a door which, no doubt, led to another room.

"Is this a storage building or a house?" She asked, turning back towards Mokuba. He chuckled and shook his head.

"It was our house." He suddenly said.

"Our stepfather made us stay here when he first adopted us." He said, looking into the shed with a lost look on his face. However, his attention returned to Tea and he smiled at her.

"Well, come on!" He said, pulling her into the shed.

* * *

"What?" Kaiba growled into the phone.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"Well, the young master was in the garden. However, he entered the shed and was sitting on one of the chairs when it collapsed. He fell and hurt his leg." William said.

"Where is he now?" Seto asked.

"He is still in the shed." William said. Seto sighed and closed his eyes. He had an important meeting, but if Mokuba was hurt...

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He siad before snapping his phone shut.

Turning, he rushed out of his office as his secretary entered.

"Mr. Kaiba, where are you going?" She asked.

"Reschedule the meeting!" He yelled and then disappeared into the elevator.

He let out an angry growl as he got into his car. He had told Mokuba not to go inside that shed a million times. Too many memories were associated with that shed. He remembered the cold nights he had spent with Mokuba in there.

All because he did not wish to leave his brother's side. In the end, he agreed and they were moved into the main house. He was sent away to boarding school after a few days.

Now, the memories had returned and Mokuba had gotten hurt.

* * *

"It's so dusty." Tea said as Mokuba flipped on the light switch inside the shed. He nodded and pulled her inside.

"It's been years since I came inside here." Mokuba said. Tea looked around. Now that she was inside, it did not seem as large as she had thought.

In fact, the bed was directly next to the couches and the dining chairs and table were practically on top of each other. The bathroom was small and pitiful and the other room was merely a closet. She walked over to it and opened it. A gasp escaped her mouth.

It was large for a closet. She poked her head inside and looked around. However, she could not see anything as inside was dark and she didn't know where the light switch was.

"Mokuba, where is the," She asked, turning around. However, Mokuba was nowhere to be found.

"Mokuba?" She called, walking around the room.

"Where are you? This is no time to play hide and seek." She said. She walked towards the bathroom and slowly opened the door. He was not there either.

"Mokuba!" A voice suddenly yelled. She looked up as Kaiba ran into the shed.

"Where is he?" He thundered, breathless. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Where is he?" He asked again, snapping at her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He was here a minute ago." She said.

"Where the hell could he have gone? His leg is hurt! He can't move!" Kaiba growled. A confused look crossed her face.

"Hurt?" She asked slowly. Swift comprehension crossed Kaiba's face and he turned to get out of the shed. However, the door slammed shut.

He let out a yell and ran towards the door, pounding it.

"Damn it Mokuba! Let me out!" Seto growled as his younger brother's laugh was heard.

"No way! Not until you two start talking again." Mokuba called. Seto growled and turned towards her before turning towards the door again.

"We're gonna talk! Just let us out first!" Seto yelled.

"No! You didn't apologize to each other as yet!" Mokuba yelled back.

"Fine!" Kaiba growled. He turned towards Tea, his face angry.

"I'm sorry." He spit out at her.

"I apologized. Now, let me out!" Seto yelled.

"That wasn't an apology. It was too rude!" Mokuba replied. Tea swallowed her laugh. Even if he had not heard his brother's 'apology', he still knew that it would be rude. Seto let out an angry growl before turning to face Tea.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. I was wrong." He choked out, the sincerity nearly killing him. Tea was shocked. He had actually apologized?

"Well, don't just stand there like an ass!" He snapped. She returned to reality and rolled her eyes. Well, that was as close to apologizing as they were going to get.

"It's fine." She said. Seto turned back towards the door and banged on it.

"Did you hear? We apologized to each other and we're talking again." He said.

"That's wonderful!" Mokuba yelled back.

"Now, let us out!" Kaiba said.

"Would love to, but I can't!" Came Mokuba's muffled voice.

"What? What do you mean can't?" Seto asked, raising his right eyebrow. Mokuba nervous laugh drifted back to them.

"I kinda lost the key." Was his response. Tea felt her heart stop beating. Seto shook his head before turning back to the door.

"Sorry, I misheard you. It sounded like you said you lost the key." He said.

"I kinda did." Was Mokuba's reply.

"What?" Seto growled.

"Hang on. I'll go and get Stevenson. He'll know how to fix this!" Mokuba yelled. They heard his footsteps retreating.

"No. Mokuba, wait!" Seto yelled, banging on the door. However, he was gone. He let out an angry growl before turning around and sighing.

His eyes fell on Tea and he growled.

"You!" He snarled. She looked up at him and scoffed.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You caused this!" He snapped.

"Me?" She asked.

"Of course! What did you think? That I caused this?" He growled.

"How did I cause this? You were the one stupid enough to believe he hurt his leg!" She snapped back at him.

"Well, if you hadn't snuck into my study and read my mother's diary, we wouldn't have fought. If we didn't fight, Mokuba wouldn't come up with this scheme. If he didn't come up with this scheme, we wouldn't be in here!" Kaiba hissed. Tea let out a growl and walked towards him.

"Let's not forget, asshole, that you're the one who yelled at me! I was trying to help you and you yelled at me!" She growled.

"You slapped me!" He shot back.

"After you insulted me!" She retorted.

"Who told you I needed your help? You were asking to be insulted!" He snarled.

"Well, sorry. When most people are having problems, they like to get help." She replied.

"Well, I'm not 'most people'!" He snapped.

"Damn right you're not! Are you even a person?" She growled. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes before turning away.

"I don't have time to argue with you. I need to get out of here!" He said. He turned and approached one of the window.

"I'll try to see if I can open this one. Instead of standing there and confirming my thoughts that you're useless, try to open that other window." He said, not looking at her. She glared at him and raised her fist but decided against it. No use getting into a fight with him inside this closed area.

She turned and walked towards the window. Reaching out, she attempted to open it.

"It won't open!" She called over her shoulder. Seto was struggling with his own window. Tea turned back towards the window and let out a scream. Seto spun around to see why she screamed and found her backing away from the window.

"What is it?" He hissed, looking at her.

"Spider." She whispered, pointing to the window. There was a large black spot near the ledge. Seto turned to look at the window before turning to face her, a slightly amused and annoyed expression on his face.

"A spider? That's why you screamed?" He asked. She turned to face him, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" She asked. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Yes. The fact that you're scared of a spider. I find that very funny." He scoffed. She let out a hiss and glared at him.

"I don't like them. They have too many legs and eyes." She replied.

"As if they like you." He sneered before returning to his window.

"Well, don't just stand there. Try to open the window." He called towards her over his shoulder. She looked over at the window uneasily, but didn't move.

"It's still there." She said. She saw him stop and turn, annoyed. He walked over to the window and looked around. His eyes fell on a newspaper and he picked it up. Rolling it up, he raised it and brought it down. Tea watched as the corpse of the spider fell to the floor.

"Better?" Seto asked, turning to face her. She shook her head.

"What now?" He groaned.

"It's not dead." She said. Seto looked up at her, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I just killed it. You saw me slap it with the newspaper." He said. She shook her head and refused to move. He let out an exasperated groan before turning towards the corpse of the spider. He raised his foot and brought it down, crushing the arachnid's body beneath his shoe. He saw her looking down at his foot and sighed before smearing his shoe on the floor.

"Better?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled. For some reason, he felt strange as she smiled back at him. There was no anger or hatred in her smile. It was pure. And it was because of something as silly as killing a spider.

However, he turned away and walked back towards the window.

"Now, if you've finished screaming, can you please try to open the window?" He asked. She nodded and walked towards the window. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and nearly laughed when he saw her tiptoe over the spot where the spider's dead body lay. He watched as she looked at the window for several seconds before approaching it.

Shaking his head, he returned his attention towards the window.

"It's not use." Tea said, walking towards him. He growled and turned away, shaking his head.

"Mokuba hasn't come back as yet." He said. She nodded and sat down on the chair.

It groaned before collapsing underneath her. She let out a yell as she fell to the ground. Seto turned and regarded her as if she were an animal.

"I told you that you were fat." He said as she picked herself up. She let out a growl and turned away.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"It know the truth is hard to believe, but learn to accept it." He smirked.

"You're right. The truth is hard to accept." She said.

"Perhaps, that's why you still can't accept that your mother loved you and didn't wish to leave you." She said. Almost at once, she covered her mouth and wished she could take the words back as Kaiba's face changed. He turned and his expression went from one of delight to shock to one of anger.

"Know what you say before saying it." He said, his every word trembling with rage.

"I'm sorry. It slipped." She said, shaking her head and apologizing.

"Your stupidity can get you into a lot of trouble. Learn to control you mouth!" He snapped.

"Besides, you shouldn't talk about something that you know nothing of, especially when it does not concern you." He growled. She looked down, her face red from embarrassment.

"Even if it doesn't concern me, I still see that you're uncomfortable talking about it." She said. She didn't know why she was still talking, but she continued.

"Why? What horrible thing did she do that makes you angry at her?" She asked. Seto turned and scoffed.

"As if I would tell you my personal business." He sneered.

"And I am not angry at her. I hate her." He said, turning away. Tea scoffed.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You still have her book. If you hated her, you would not have kept her diary." She said.

"Furthermore, you can stop with your acting and stop being cold. Being cold and pushing people away is just making you even more miserable." She said.

"If you want help, you just have to make an effort to show it." She said. He spun around, anger in his eyes.

"And who told you that I want help?" He growled, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her. Her eyes grew wide and she flinched slightly, but remained standing.

"You don't need to say it. Your eyes and expression are enough. They say more than words could possibly say." She said. He growled and pulled her closer towards him.

"What do you think? You think I'm a book that you can just read me?" He growled. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Good. Because I don't need trash like you telling me how to live and feel." He said. Suddenly, he heard yelling. He listened. It sounded like Stevenson and Mokuba.

"They're here." He said, releasing her.

"We're not finished." Tea said. He turned towards her and grabbed her again.

"Yes, we are. Stop pretending to understand me. Because, no matter how hard you try, you never will." He growled before releasing her. She staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Seto ignored her and ran towards the door.

"Mokuba! Did you get the key?" He yelled.

"Not yet. Stevenson is having another one made. It'll be here soon." Mokuba replied.

"Great." Seto growled. He turned and saw Tea on the floor. Her eyes were cast down and she was not moving. He turned, ignoring her.

"Can this get any worse?" He growled. The answer o his question came next.

Without warning, the lights flickered and then shut off. Complete darkness engulfed them.

"Great!" He yelled. Suddenly, his head shot up as deep breathing filled the room. He turned and saw the outline of Tea's figure and realized it was her. She was the one breathing deeply.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking towards her. She didn't answer. Instead, her breathing sped up.

"Tea!" He called, running towards her. He dropped to his knee and looked at her.

"Tea," He said, reaching out to touch her. She shrank back from his touch, moving backwards.

"Stay away from me." She was saying.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's me!" He growled. He moved towards her and she shrank back again.

"No! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"What," He began, confused. Suddenly, the light flickered on again. He looked down and saw her crouched up in the corner.

"Tea, are you ok?" He asked, moving towards her.

"No!" She screamed.

"Don't come next to me!" She let out a scream as the light flickered again.

"Mommy! I'm sorry! It was my fault!" She was screaming. He looked over at her, puzzled. What was she talking about?

"Tea, it's me. Kaiba." He said, approaching her again.

"No! I'm sorry! Just leave me alone! It wasn't my fault!" Tea screamed. The lights flickered on again. Seto turned his attention towards her.

Her eyes were wild with fear and she was shaking, trembling with fright.

"Tea," This time, he grabbed her.

"No! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" She screamed, trying to break away.

"Tea!" He yelled, grabbing her hands. She looked up at him, her expression wild with fear. For once in his life, Seto was actually terrified. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, beyond insane with fear. Her eyes were darting back and forth, looking for a way to escape.

The lights flickered and went off again. She let out another scream and struggled in his arms. They flicked on again and he looked down at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were beginning to close. She was shaking in his hand.

He watched as she crossed between consciousness and unconsciousness. The lights went off again and she her breathing increased again.

"Seto, what's going on in there?" He heard Mokuba yell.

"Tea is having a panic attack!" Seto replied.

"What? How?" Mokuba yelled.

"The lights went off and she freaked out." Seto responded.

"The lights are out?" Mokuba asked.

"What?" Seto heard Stevenson ask. Suddenly, there was banging on the door.

"How is Tea?" Stevenson yelled. Seto looked down at Tea, who was in the space between consciousness and unconsciousness, her fingers gently pulling back the veil leading to unconsciousness.

"She's having a panic attack." Seto called back.

"Dear God. Kaiba, we need to get her out of there!" Stevenson yelled. Seto looked around and stood as the lights flickered on again. There was no way to get out. He looked at Tea, who was shaking on the ground, her eyes glazed with a distant look.

"Tea, hold on." He called. However, she was far beyond where his voice could reach. His voice was not heard as Tea had already pulled back the veil that concealed unconsciousness and was making her way down that aisle.

He watched as her eyes closed and looked around, desperate to get out.

Suddenly, the door went flying open, the top hinges flying off. Stan rushed into the room, his eyes instantly falling on Tea. Behind him was Mokuba and Stevenson.

"We had to get Stan." Mokuba said. However, Kaiba's attention was directed towards Tea, who was being lifted by Stan.

"Is she ok?" Stevenson asked. Stan looked down at her and, after seeing the gently rising and dropping of her chest, nodded.

"She'll be fine. She is just really drained. She needs rest." He said. Stevenson nodded and watched as Stan left with Tea. Seto's eyes followed after the pair also.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Seto asked, looking down at Tea. She was lying in the bed, her face peaceful. Her chest rose and fell and her gently breathing filled the room. Seto was relieved to hear that it had returned to normal. Stevenson shifted uneasily on his feet and shook his head.

"Nothing. She just got scared of the dark. That's all." He said. Seto spun around to face him and shook his head.

"No one has a panic attack from being scared of the dark alone. What happened to her?" Seto growled.

"Tea has achulophobia." Stevenson said. Seto scoffed and nodded.

"I know that. I realized that when she screamed and passed out." He sneered.

"What I want to know is why." He said. Stevenson sighed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you that. That's up to Tea. All I can say is that it's related to something from her childhood." He said. With those words, he turned and left the room, leaving Seto staring after him. Growling to himself, Seto returned his attention towards Tea.

"Mommy. I'm sorry." She was muttering. Mommy, I'm sorry? She had screamed that out also. What traumatizing thing had happened to her in her childhood?

Seto looked down at her as her face began to twist in discomfort and a look of terror seized her face.

Obviously, there was more to her than he thought. And no one wanted to tell him.  


* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! Thanks for all the comments! Really appreciate the feedback! I'll try to update asap so keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	10. Chapter 10

Tea moaned and shifted in the bed before opening her eyes. She looked around the room, puzzled as to how she had gotten there.

She was in Kaiba's room. She groaned and helped her head. She had a major headache and vaguely remembered what had happened the day before. She remembered being in the shed with Kaiba and then she remembered him yelling at her.

The last thing she remembered was that the lights had begun flickering. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. She had a panic attack in front of Kaiba!

She groaned again and leaned forward, hoping she didn't say anything stupid in front of him.

She raised her head and stood. It was no use lying in bed all day. She needed to get out and exercise. She could feel the fear still gnawing at her deep inside. She needed to let go of it and lock her memories in their prison again.

She couldn't afford to have another panic attack, especially in front of that person.

She stood and let out a yell as her knees buckled. Reaching out and finding nothing to support her, she fell to her knees just as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice growl. She looked up and saw Kaiba rush towards her. Great. Just the person she wanted to see.

She shook her head and grabbed onto the bedside to help her stand again.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. Stan gave you medication. You should be asleep." Kaiba scolded her. She turned and looked at him with a strange expression.

"What the hell? Who are you?" She asked, her eyes wide.

He looked at her as if she were an alien before chuckling.

"It's not my orders. Stan wants you to remain in bed. Besides, I don't plan on having you sue me or anything if you get hurt in my house." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes and took a step forward.

Just as she set her left foot down, her right knee buckled. Without a chance to stop herself, she fell forward. She closed her eyes as the ground rose to meet her before she felt a pain or strong arms clamp around her waist.

"Can you stop being stubborn and listen for once?" He growled, genuinely annoyed. She growled and pushed his hand away as she steadied herself.

"I'm fine. Stop telling me what to do!" She hissed.

"Fine. But, if Stan comes in here and sees you like this, be sure to tell him that it wasn't my fault." He snapped before leaving the room. Tea looked at him as he left before turning away.

What the hell was his problem?

* * *

"Where is Tea?" Stevenson asked as he entered the living room. Kaiba didn't look up from his laptop and shrugged.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her was in the room, where she was struggling to stand." He grumbled. Stevenson let out an impatient breath before turning around.

"That girl! She never listens." He growled as he turned to leave the room. Seto looked up from his laptop. Come to think of it, he had not seen her since he had left her in the room. Where was she?

Against his normal instincts, he put down his laptop and stood.

Turning, he looked out the window and caught sight of Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" He called. His younger brother turned to look at him before a smile crossed his face.

"Hey Seto. What's up?" Mokuba asked, running towards his older brother.

"Have you seen Tea?" Seto asked, lowering his voice.

"Yes. She asked me where the pool room was and then disappeared." He said. Seto's eyes grew wide. She was going to go to swim in her condition? Was that girl insane?

"Why? Did you want something?" Mokuba asked, noticing the look on Seto's face. Seto looked up at once and shook his head.

"No. Not me. Stevenson was looking for her." He said. Mokuba regarded him with a suspicious look before nodding.

"Well, tell him she's in the pool room." He said. Seto nodded and returned to his laptop. When he saw Mokuba had gone, he quietly put the laptop down before leaving the living room.

However, he didn't see Mokuba peeking through the window, nor did he see the small smile that crossed his face as he saw Seto leave.

* * *

Seto looked around before scoffing. Why should he have to be discreet to enter a room in his own house? If he wanted to go in the pool room, why the hell should he be scared?

He knew she was in there, but it shouldn't matter to him. After all, it was his house!

Confidence returning to him, he opened the door before a surprised look crossed his face.

She wasn't there! He growled and closed the door of the pool room. He turned and began to walk away.

_'Where the hell could she be?'_ He wondered as he headed back to the living room. He growled and pushed her from his mind.

He had work to do and couldn't afford to waste time worrying about her or where she was.

As he headed back to the living room, the sound of a grunt reached his ear. He turned, confused as to where the sound came from.

However, he scoffed and continued walking back towards the living room. Just as he was about to turn the corner, the sound reached his ear again, louder this time.

Turning around, he headed in the direction of the sound. He paused outside the gym as the sound disappeared.

Reaching out, he grasped the doorknob and turned, flinging the door open.

His eyes grew wide in surprise as he took in the sight before him.

The punching bag was swinging back and forth. In front of it was Tea, her hands raised in a punching position. She punched again and the bag shot forward.

_Meeting you here, the night's alight with midnight cheer_  
_ Our dust still unsettled, I feel the plucking of our petals_

Growling, she began to work up a rhythm. Back and forth, back and forth.

She didn't notice Kaiba standing in the doorway, where he was curiously observing her.

Seto watched as Tea let out an angry growl and punched the punching bag.

_I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow_  
_ To a garden, pardon my territory_

"You left." He heard her growl.

"Why?" She whispered, her voice cracking. He thought he heard the warning of tears in her voice as it broke.

_Be friendly but cautious, you're gonna have to count your losses_  
_ Easily attracted, but dangerous to get distracted_

However, she pushed whatever tears were about to flow back into her body when she punched the bag again. He watched as it shot forward, the snap of her fists against the bag echoing in the room.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, falling to the ground and grasping the bag as it swung.

_I'm drawing circles don't you know, protect the seed that wants to grow_  
_ To a garden, pardon my territory_

"Go. Away. I. Don't. Need. This. To Happen. Again." She said between breaths. He raised a curious and slightly confused eyebrow. What was she talking about?

_I'd fight for you_  
_ I never knew that I could feel this way_  
_ I'm right for you  
This kinda love don't happen everyday _

He watched her lean forward and go into a push up position. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself. Exhaling, she pushed herself back up.

She did a 2 sets of a repetition of 10. Panting, she sat up and turned to retrieve her water bottle. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the figure standing in the doorway.

Jumping to her feet, she wiped her sweaty forehead before walking towards him.

"How long were you there?" She asked.

"Long enough to see you struggle to exercise." Was his smug remark. She narrowed her eyes before turning away, scoffing.

"What's the matter? Upset because a girl can do more push ups than you?" She taunted. He scoffed and entered the room.

"You wish." He sneered. She spun around, her eyes teasing.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled before turning away.

"No, more like a fact." He said, walking towards the door.

"Really? Then, how about proving it by wrestling me?" She challenged. He spun around to face her, a smirk on his lips.

"Come now. Don't embarrass yourself. Lucky for you, I have work to do." He said, turning towards the door once more. He walked towards it when her words stopped him.

"I take that as your surrender then." Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. He paused for a few seconds before turning towards her and chuckling.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head, a look of innocence on her face.

"Of course not. I was merely telling the truth." She said, her voice angelic. He chuckled and walked towards her.

"Very well. I can kick your ass and still be able to finish my work by 1 o'clock." He smirked.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." She replied.

"You seem to think you can beat me." He chuckled.

"Not think. I know I can." She hissed.

"Let your actions speak for themselves. After all, actions speak louder than words." He smiled.

"Very well. Let's just hope you can hear my actions loud and clear." She returned.

"Hurry this up. I need to get back to my work." He growled.

"Of course. That is, if you can still lift your hands after I'm done with you." She laughed.

Without warning, she ran towards him. Seto dodged her and rolled on the mat. She turned and saw him smiling at her.

_I'd fight for you_  
_ I didn't wanna have to raise my voice_  
_ I'm right for you_  
_ You really leave me with no choice_

"Is that the best you have?" He taunted. She growled and shook her head. She ran towards him and threw a punch.

He caught it, smiling as he did so.

"Let's just stop this before you get hurt." He sighed. She shook her head.

"No. We're just getting started." She said, throwing another punch with her free hand. He smirked as he caught that hand also.

"Well, now you have to hands to use. Don't you think we should stop here?" He asked.

"Really? What makes you think I wanted to use my hands to punch you?" She smiled. He looked at her curiously before she pulled him towards her and twisted her body, twisting him along with her.

_So what do you want and what are you thinking?_  
_ Isn't it about time you stuck up for me?_

He gasped as she managed to get him with his hands behind his back.

"How did you do that?" He gasped. She chuckled into his ears.

"Years of practice." She whispered. He smirked and twisted his hands. She gasped as he freed himself from her prison.

"How did you do that?" She asked, looking at him in shock. He chuckled.

"Years of practice." He replied. She smirked and ran towards him again, her fists raised in a punch.

"Not again." He said. He dodged and kicked. She let out a yell as he hit her shin, making her fall face first onto the mat.

"Damn you!" She growled as he sat on her back.

"Admit defeat and I will get off of you." He said. She growled and shook her head.

"Never!" She yelled. She raised her feet and kicked. He let out a yell as her feet kicked him off her back. She was on her feet again within 2 seconds.

Fists raised, she began to bounce on her feet, rotating around him.

_But what you can't see is we're under siege_  
_ And I only fight because I believe_  
_ Not gonna share you no_

Tea moved towards Seto. He threw a punch, which she dodged. Smiling, she threw one at him. He dodged it with ease. She moved back and kicked at him with her left foot. He ducked, dodging it as it flew over his head.

She growled and kicked him again. This time, he caught it and pulled her in.

"Let go of my leg!" She growled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Admit defeat first." He said.

"Never!" She growled. She jumped up and did a spinning roundhouse kick with her right foot, nailing him in the head. He groaned and staggered backwards as she regained her balance.

_I'd fight for you_  
_ I never knew that I could feel this way_

"Damn you!" Seto growled, regaining his footing. He growled and charged at her. She dodged, but he grabbed her leg. She let out a yell as she fell. He growled and attempted to pounce on her. However, she rolled out of the way just as he did so.

_I'm right for you_  
_ This kinda love don't happen everyday_

Tea got to her feet just as Seto reached out to grab her. On instinct, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over her shoulder. He let out a groan as he landed on the mat with a huge thud. Chuckling, she looked down at him as he lay on the floor, his face in an expression of slight pain.

"I won. Now, admit de-" However, he wrapped both his legs around her and twisted, causing her to fall. She let out a yell as she fell on top of him. He chuckled and rolled over, pinning her underneath him.

"How about you admit defeat?" He asked, looking down at her as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Never!" She snarled. However, as much as she squirmed and struggled, she could not get free. Seto seemed to have realized this also, because he smirked at her as he looked down at her.

"Admit it. You lost to me." He said. She looked up and shook her head.

"No. I didn't." She said, stubbornly. He realized that she wasn't going to give up as there was too much determination in her eyes.

"Very well." He said.

"I will not move until you admit you lost." He said, looking down at her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized he was serious.

"I won't say it." She shot back. He nodded and pinned her hand harder against the ground, causing her to wince. She looked up and, for the first time, noticed how close they were. His face was centimeters from her own, their lips millimeters apart.

Her heart began to beat faster as she looked up at him. She nearly hissed in anger. Why the hell was her heart beating faster? Why did she care if it was him? He was Kaiba, the man she hated more than anything in the world. Yet, as she looked at him, she felt herself get lost in his cobalt eyes.

_I'd fight for you_  
_ I didn't wanna have to raise my voice_  
_ I'm right for you_  
_ You really leave me with no choice_

Seto looked down at Tea and felt a slight heat rushing to his cheek. He had never been this close to her before. Yet, instead of feeling uncomfortable, he was feeling very comfortable. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and nearly yelled at it to stop.

_'Why would it beat so fast for this piece of trash?' _He wondered as he looked down at Tea. Her cerulean eyes were gazing up at him, a mixture of unknown emotions deep in them.

He cleared his throat and stood, turning towards the door. However, she stuck her foot out and tripped him. He fell to the ground and she was upon him within seconds.

"Now, who's on top?" She smirked. He growled and reached up to push her off him. However, there was a slight hesitation for his hands to carry out the act. His body and mind didn't want her off of him.

He growled and shook his head before pushing her off of him. He was obviously not thinking straight. When he pushed her off of him, he didn't count on her grabbing onto him. As she fell backwards, she clutched his shirt, pulling him towards her.

He landed on top of her with a groan. She let out an _ouch _as his weight fell on her. She struggled and looked up at him. As their eyes caught, her struggling stopped at once and she found herself immersed in his eyes.

Seto looked down at Tea, his eyes boring into her own. As hard as he tried, he could not break the gaze between them.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mokuba's voice drifted towards them.

"Found them!" They heard Mokuba call. Both looked up to see Mokuba standing in the doorway, a surprised look on his face as he saw the couple on top of each other.

Within seconds, Stevenson appeared at his side. A surprised look appeared on his face also as he looked at Tea and Seto.

Seto pulled himself off of Tea before standing and awkwardly bushing his clothing.

"What were you two doing?" Mokuba asked, looking at his older brother.

"Nothing. We were merely fighting." Seto mumbled.

"Really? For what? Who gets to be on top?" Mokuba asked. Tea's face became pink and Seto turned to glare at Mokuba, narrowing his eyes. However, Mokuba ignored his brother's killer stare.

"We were looking for you two to tell you that Julio called to say that he can't make do the lesson this weekend." Mokuba said.

"What? But, it's our last lesson before the ball." Seto growled. Stevenson shook his head and entered the room.

"Don't worry. I found you another dance teacher. All he has to do is make sure you two remembered the moves." He said.

"Not that it would be very difficult now since you two have already have so much contact." He mumbled. Tea looked up and shot daggers at him with her eyes. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"As I was saying, don't worry. I got you another teacher and you two already know the dance." He said.

"Where is this new teacher?" Seto asked, walking towards the door.

"Right here." Mokuba said, stepping aside.

A man appeared beside him. Tea gasped. He was no more than 1 or 2 years older than Seto. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. His green eyes became surprised as he saw Tea.

"Tea, this is you new dance teacher. His name is," Stevenson began before Tea chuckled.

"Nathan." She smiled.

"You two know each other?" Stevenson asked, turning to look at both of them. Tea smiled and nodded.

"We met at the mall. He was working at the arcade." She said. Stevenson nodded.

"Well, now you have a chance to get to know each other better." He smiled.

"I have to return to work. I'll see you later, Tea." He said. Tea nodded and turned to Nathan as Stevenson left.

"Wow. So, you're my dance teacher?" She asked, smiling at him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I told you I wanted to see your moves." He smiled. Tea chuckled and nodded.

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot of it today." She smiled. He nodded and extended his hand towards her.

"Shall we?" He asked. She smiled and took his hand, the pair following Mokuba towards the ballroom. Neither noticed the peeved look on Kaiba's face.

* * *

"Now, let's see what you two have learned so far." Nathan said. Tea noticed his voice changed at once as he took on the aura of a dance teacher. She felt admiration towards him and smiled to herself.

She turned to face Seto as the music began.

_Now he's gone away, only man who's ever made me cry_  
_ Not so far away, far enough to make me wanna die_

Tea closed her eyes and swayed to the music as it overcame her.

Seto watched Tea's hips swaying and noticed Nathan staring at her also.

_Crying over me, is what he's gonna be_  
_ when he's hit by the need of my love_  
_ Crying he will be, when he's dreamin' of me, and decides he needs what once was_

Seto began moving towards her, getting ready to claim her in his arms.

_All the memories follow me wherever I may go_  
_ Haunting melodies playing in the night to let me know_

He reached out, his hands grasping her waists and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her hips towards his and began to move side to side, his member pressing against her let out a slight gasp, but wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer into her.

_Dance along with me with the sun and the sea_  
_ Only love makes what feels so sublime_

Seto's hands dropped to her waist, which he began to move side to side as they moved backward. He pushed her out and grabbed her hands as she landed on his right leg. He pushed his leg up, making her ride it.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy_  
_ That for one precious moment was mine_

Tea let out a gasp as his leg hit her womanhood. She felt it throbbing and pushed herself more up on his legs. She pulled his head into her neck as he bounced with her, jerking her up and down as if they were having sex.

_Crying he will be, when he's thinking of me, and concedes to the need to be loved_  
_ Crying he will be, when he's dreaming of me, and decides that he needs what once was_

He pulled her off his legs and dipped her. She closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled up and down. She slid her feet back and landed between his legs as he jerked her up and down. He pulled her up and she felt her breasts brush his crotch as he pulled her through his legs.

_Dance along with me Mr. Sun, Mr. Sea _  
_Keep the feeling so strong and so tender _

He spun her out before pulling her back in. He dipped her and pulled her back up before spinning her out again. Pulling her back in, he dipped her and brought her between his legs. He pulled her towards him so that her woman head was pressing against his crouch. Her face was centimeters from his own, their lips millimeters apart.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy just for one day of  
total surrender _

They released each other as clapping filled the room.

"Wonderful! You were not lying when you said you were a dancer." Nathan smiled at her.

"I could feel the passion and desire between you two." He said. Tea felt her face become slightly pink. She saw Seto cough and shift uncomfortably on his feet before looking at Nathan.

"Well, how was it?" He growled. Nathan nodded.

"It was wonderful." He said. Seto sported his cocky grin before Nathan wiped it from his face.

"However, you can add a bit more emotion when you're dancing with her. I'll show you." He said.

He began to replay the song.

_Now he's gone away, only man who's ever made me cry_  
_ Not so far away, far enough to make me wanna die_

Tea moved her hips side to side, the music washing over her as if it were a wave. Nathan watched her as she danced and moved his hips in a motion similar to her own.

_Crying over me, is what he's gonna be_  
_ when he's hit by the need of my love_  
_ Crying he will be, when he's dreamin' of me, and decides he needs what once was_  
_ All the memories follow me wherever I may go_  
_ Haunting melodies playing in the night to let me know_

Tea opened her eyes and saw Nathan moving towards her. Her eyes instantly dropped to his feet, which were moving perfectly to the rhythm of the song. Within seconds, he was in front of her. He reached out and she felt his hands clamp round her waist before they pulled her into him.

_Dance along with me with the sun and the sea_  
_ Only love makes what feels so sublime_

Both moved their hips side to side, mimicking the other's movement. Seto watched as the pair danced in perfect sync.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy_  
_ That for one precious moment was mine _

Nathan twirled Tea before pulling her back in. She flew into him. He caught her on his leg and began to move his leg between hers. Seto saw her gasp slightly as his leg brushed against her womanhood. She buried her face in his shoulder before raising her head and grasping his neck with her right hand, pulling him closer, while her left hand entangled itself in his hair.

_Crying he will be, when he's thinking of me, and concedes to the need to be loved_  
_ Crying he will be, when he's dreaming of me, and decides that he needs what once was_

He spun her out again and pulled her back in. He dropped her so that she fell between his legs. He pulled her up, her breasts grazing his member. She was now halfway between his legs. He pulled her completely out and pulled her onto his leg again. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back as he moved with her. Seto glared at the two of them, particularly Nathan, who seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. He growled as Nathan dropped her between his legs again.

_Dance along with me Mr. Sun, Mr. Sea_  
_Keep the feeling so strong and so tender_

Seto watched in anger and shock as Nathan pulled her between his legs, her womanhood resting against his member. He pulled her up, pulling her into him. She tossed her head back and allowed the music to flow through her body.

Nathan pulled her up against him again before sliding her out. He hovered over her, his face centimeters from her own. His right hand was placed on the small of her back, while his left hand supported her back. Tea's left hand was draped around his neck, while her right hand was on his left hand. Her right foot was between his legs. However, Seto's eyes were focused on their lips, which were millimeters apart.

The song ended and Nathan straightened, pulling Tea to her feet. Tea turned and was left staring at him in admiration and shock.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could dance." She smiled. He chuckled before turning towards her.

"I know a move or two." He smiled. She chuckled and walked towards him.

"Thanks for the lesson." She said. He nodded.

"Of course. But there wasn't much to teach. From what you just showed me, you already know the basics of dancing." He replied.

"I look forward to dancing with you sometime soon." He smiled. Tea felt a slight red tint her cheeks and smiled.

"Of course." She nodded. He cleared his throat and turned his attention towards Kaiba, who was standing in the corner, observing the two.

"You are both more than ready for the dance at the ball." He smiled. Kaiba nodded and cleared his throat.

"Very well. Now, if the lesson is finished, I have to go." He said. Without another word, he left the pair in the room.

"I have to go too. Bye Tea." Nathan smiled as he picked up his bag. Tea smiled and walked with him towards the door.

"Bye." She said, opening the door for him. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"I was wondering. Do you think you would be able to come to the Sapphire Lounge?" He asked. Tea smiled and was about to nod when she remembered that she was married. She turned towards the living room where Seto was and sighed before turning back to Nathan.

"Sorry. I don't think I'll be able to make it." She said. She saw the brief disappointment cross his face before he smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Of course. Maybe next time." He said.

"Well, bye." He smiled. He turned and walked down the stairs. Tea closed the door and sighed before sliding to the floor. The weekend coming was going to be the first of June.

She had three more months of being married to this jerk, including June. After that, she was free!

* * *

Sooo, reviews guys! I'll try to update this asap. Most likely I'll update it every two or three days because of certain people who keep attacking me at school! **cough** Jeda **cough** Ashley **cough** Well, time to go take meds for my cough. Until next time!  
-DramaQueen95


	11. Chapter 11

"The ball is in three more days." Stevenson said as Tea opened the door. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a grumpy look.

"Hello to you too." She said grumpily as he entered the mansion. He brushed aside her comment and began walking towards the living room. Tea didn't move. Eventually, he noticed that she had not moved from her spot at the door.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. She growled and folded her hands.

"No." She said, shaking her head. He sighed and walked back towards her.

"Hello Tea. How are you?" He asked. She glared at him for a few seconds before responding.

"Having the worst life ever. But, enough of my problems. How are _you_, Stevenson?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I had the most amazing breakfast today. It was a donut and coffee from Dunkin' Donuts." He chuckled and then stopped as she hissed at him.

"I was being sarcastic!" She growled.

"Oh." He said, his face changing as he realized she didn't care. Tea noticed his face and sighed.

"How was the donut?" She asked. His face lit up at once and he chuckled.

"It was pretty good. Boston creme." He smiled. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"But forget donuts. I'm here for something even more important." He growled, realizing his purpose for going there.

"What?" Tea asked, also wondering why he showed up at the mansion so early.

"The ball is in three days." He said. She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Yea. You kinda mentioned that." She scoffed.

"I know. But, did I mention that you had to go shopping for a dress?" He asked. Tea's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No! You never said that!" She growled.

"Surprise." He smiled.

"Well, I thought that since it was a ball, you should wear something elegant and beautiful." He said.

"No shit Sherlock." She mumbled. He ignored her and continued.

"As I was saying, I went shopping for a dress for you," He began before she let out a yell.

"What?" He asked.

"You bought me a dress?" She yelled, remembering the lingerie and thong incident. He noticed her expression and smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course not! I was just browsing. I decided to let you go shopping for a dress." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"I can't go shopping for a dress. I don't remember New York City at all." She said. He scoffed and nodded.

"That's why I came." He said.

"What's why you came?" She asked, rather confused. He simply turned and headed towards the living room.

"Don't!" Tea yelled as he opened the door. However, it was too late.

Seto looked up as Stevenson burst into the living room.

"Good morning Seto!" Stevenson smiled. Seto looked at him, his eyes hard and cold.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice monotone. Stevenson smiled and turned towards Tea.

"Well, the ball is this weekend." He said.

"Your point?" Seto asked.

"Well, you both need outfits to wear." He said.

"You interrupted me when I was in the middle of an important project to tell me this?" Seto asked, disbelief and shock in his voice.

Stevenson nodded and continued.

"Well, since you both need clothing, I think," Tea felt her breath freeze in her throat.

_'Don't say it!' _She hissed in her head, wishing he could hear her warning.

"You should both go shopping together!" Stevenson beamed. Tea groaned and lowered her head. He said it!

Seto looked as if he had been asked to give the mass of the sun. Tea groaned inwardly and turned to walk away.

However, Stevenson reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going? You two have to go shopping." He said. Tea groaned and shook her head.

"I can't. Not today." She said, making an excuse. Stevenson, however, was not buying it.

"Why?" He asked. Her voice got caught in her throat.

_'Think of an excuse!'_ Her mind scolded her.

"Umm, I have to go," She fumbled, trying to think of something. Having no other choice, she said what came to her mind first.

"To the bathroom." She blurted out. Stevenson looked at her with a confused look.

"I have bad diarrhea." Tea said, dying inwardly. She saw Seto turn to stare at her and wished she could become invisible and run away.

"Really?" Stevenson asked, still not convinced. She nodded.

"Yes. It was the fish we ate last night." She said. Seto's head shot up at once. They hadn't had fish for dinner. He looked over at her and saw her throw a quick dirty look in his direction, warning him.

He scoffed and turned away. Normally, he would love to say she was lying. However, if he did this time, he would be stuck going shopping with her.

Stevenson looked at Seto, who nodded before returning to his work.

"Very well." Stevenson said. He turned and walked towards the door.

"But, you two have to go soon." He said. Tea smiled and nodded. She was safe.

"Oh god." Tea breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the door close. She sank down onto the couch and leaned her head forward into her hands.

"Diarrhea?" A voice asked. Her head shot up and she glared at Seto.

"Yes. I couldn't think of anything else." She hissed. He chuckled before scoffing.

"Of course not. You're dense." He smirked before returning his attention towards his laptop. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"We can't all be as intelligent as you are, Einstein." She mocked before leaving the room. Seto watched her out of the corner of his eyes as she left but merely shook his head.

He returned his attention towards his laptop when the doors burst open.

"Seto!" Mokuba's voice yelled. Seto looked up from his laptop as his younger brother ran towards him, an envelope in his hand.

"This came for you in the mail." Mokuba said, handing him the envelope.

Seto took it and looked at the return address. A smile crossed his face before disappearing.

"Thanks." Seto said, ruffling Mokuba's hair. The younger brother chuckled before turning and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you later. I was on my way to my karate classes when it came." He said. For the first time, Seto noticed that Mokuba was dressed in his white karate gi. Around his waist was his brown belt. He currently had 1 strip on it, a brown belt rank 1.

"Bye." He said, running out of the room. Seto nodded and returned his attention towards the envelope. A smirk appeared on his lips as he stared down at the envelope which held the recipe for winning the bet he had made with Gardner.

* * *

Tea yawned and looked up as the door of the room opened.

She watched in confusion as Seto strode into the room. He took one look at her and scoffed.

"Isn't it too early to be sleeping?" He sneered. She rolled her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"You know, you can be polite and knock before you enter a room." She replied. He turned and stared at her.

"It's my room. Why should I need permission to enter it?" He scoffed. She glared at him before shaking her head and turning away.

"I don't want to argue with you." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Good." Seto smirked.

She stood and yawned before stretching.

"Because you know you can't win." He said as she stretched. She turned and glared at him once again before scoffing.

"As if. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Nor do I have energy to waste on you." She replied coolly.

"Like I care." He said, rolling his eyes. He walked towards the night stand and opened a drawer. His face became puzzled as he reached into the drawer.

Tea felt her face become red as he held the object up.

"What is this?" He asked, holding the thong in his hands.

"It's a thong." Tea muttered.

"I know that!" He nodded impatiently.

"But, what I want to know is why it's on my side of the bed." He said, raising a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"Well, you see- Um, it happened a few months ago. It was when we first- well you know, got married." She fumbled for words.

She felt like kicking herself. She had never taken it out of the drawer after she had stuffed it inside.

"Beatrice gave it to me and said you bought it!" She yelled. He stared at her before looking down at it and scoffing.

"As if. It's black." He muttered. She grew pink, but quickly turned to stare at him.

"Wait, you have never looked in that drawer since we've been married?" She asked. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Of course not. Why would I?" He asked. She shook her head and turned away.

"No reason." She said. He looked at her puzzled before rolling his eyes and walking towards his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Tea suddenly yelled as he began to unbutton his shirt. He looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Changing." He replied, his voice showing that it was obvious what he was doing. She shook her head and hands.

"No, I meant what are you doing changing in front of me?" She hissed. He rolled his eyes and pulled on a black and white flannel shirt. While he buttoned his shirt, Tea's eyes could not help but wander down towards his chest.

"Ahem, well, if you're done staring at my chest, I think you should get dressed." His vocie brought her back to reality.

"What? Why?" She asked, returning to reality. He scoffed impatiently before walking towards her.

"We have to go shopping for the clothing for the ball." He said as if it were obvious.

"What?" She asked, her voice full of surprise.

"I said we have to go shopping for the clothing for the ball." He repeated. However, she continued to stare at him in shock.

"While we're doing that, we can take you to have your hearing and brain checked out." He smirked. She turned and glared at him.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"I'm just surprised. Why would you want to go shopping?" She asked, her voice full of confusion. He looked at her impatiently.

"Can you stop asking questions and just come?" He growled, clearly aggravated.

"Well, sorry for wanting to know why you suddenly changed your mind." She hissed.

"Well, we do need clothes. I want to pick out my suit. You can come if you want or you can have Stevenson buy you a dress." He said.

"Your choice." He said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Where are we going first?" Tea asked as Seto started up the engine.

"To Emporio Armani." He replied.

"Wh-" She began before he pulled off. She flew back in the seat as he stepped on the accelerator.

"Slow down!" Tea yelled. He glanced over at her as she clung to the bottom on the seat, her nails digging into it.

He smirked and increased the speed by 10mph, boosting it to 85mph. She screamed and closed her eyes as he pushed down on the brake, the wheels squealing as the convertible came to a stop.

Seto looked up at the red light before turning towards Tea.

Instead of the angry expression he expected to see on her face, she was breathing deeply, her face red.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at her. She closed her eyes and continued taking quick, short breaths.

"Tea?" He asked, shaking her. She closed her eyes and started shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

"No. No. No." She said, shaking her head.

"Tea!" He yelled as she began to hyperventilate, her head tilting back as she closed her eyes and groaned.

"Tea!" He yelled, shaking her. He looked around and put down the window. A horn sounded and he looked up and saw the light had become green.

"Go." She said, her voice returning as she calmed down. He pressed down on the accelerator, the convertible moving forward. She closed her eyes and leaned against the seat.

* * *

"What happened to you in the car?" Seto asked as they entered Emporio Armani. Tea turned and shook her head.

"Nothing. You were just going too fast." She said. He turned and scoffed.

"Come now. I heard how you drive." He smirked. She opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her.

"I know. You don't speed. You keep within the speed limit." He scoffed. She glared at his back as he chuckled and walked away.

"Yes, I do." She said, catching up with him.

"That's because someone very special to me got into an accident." She said.

Seto watched as she walked ahead and followed after her.

"What color are you getting?" Tea asked, looking over at him. He turned and stared at her, his way of asking her if she is stupid.

"What?" She asked, shaking her head at him.

"I have to wear black." He replied. She turned, hiding the redness creeping up her cheeks. Seto rolled his eyes and walked away to look at the suits on display.

"But, don't you usually get custom made suits?" She asked. He nodded as he looked at the price tag of a suit.

"Yes, but it's going to take too long." He said. She nodded and looked around. She gasped as her eyes landed on a black one button pinstriped suit.

Seto followed her eyes and scoffed.

"Really?" He asked, turning to look at her. She nodded.

"It's really nice. Very formal and classy." She said, turning to smile at him. He scoffed and turned away.

"No. I'm not letting you pick it out for me." He said.

"Do you need help?" A voice suddenly asked. Tea turned and smiled at the Asian salesman standing behind her and Seto. He was wearing black trousers and a white button down shirt with a black blazer over it. Tea could see the slight outline of his abs as the shirt clung to his chest. His medium length black hair was bushed over his eyes, covering them slightly. His bangs were swept to one side, showing hazel eyes which reflected the somewhat flirty smile on his lips. She could see what looked like a claw extending towards the front of his neck. However, it stopped before it reached the front.

On his left ear, he was wearing a cross earring. He turned and his face instantly changed the minute it landed on Tea.

"Hi. My name is Ryuu." He smiled at Tea. He couldn't have been older than 19. She swallowed before smiling back at him.

"How can I help you?" He asked. Seto cleared his throat and shook his head.

"We're fine. We don't need help." He said. Tea turned and rolled her eyes at Seto before returning her attention to Ryuu.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just rude." She smiled. Ryuu chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine, ma'am." He smiled. She returned the smile and turned towards the Armani suit.

"We would like to have a look at that one." She smiled, pointing at it.

"I don't like that one." Seto muttered as Ryuu walked away to get the suit.

"Excellent choice." He smiled at Tea as he returned.

"It arrived only today from Italy. Single breasted with one button. Cuffs with three buttons. Made of 89% polyester, 10% elastane, and 1% viscose. Cost is $1,395." He said. Tea turned and smiled at Seto.

"Well?" She sighed impatiently.

"I'll take it." He said. Tea smiled and turned towards Ryuu.

"We'll take it." She said. He nodded and walked towards another salesperson and gave him the suit.

"Do you need further help?" He asked, his eyes on Tea. She smiled and was about to shake her head when Kaiba answered for her.

"Yes. We need to pick out a dress for her now." He smiled. Tea's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"No, you-" She began before Seto cut her off.

"You picked out a suit for me. I'm just returning the favor." He smiled.

"It's only fair." He said as he walked off towards the women's section.

She turned and saw Ryuu looking at her.

"After you." He said, gesturing for her to go in front of him. She smiled and walked , she gasped.

"What's the matter?" Ryuu asked, stopping to see why she gasped.

"You play the guitar?" Tea asked, pointing to the guitar pick around his neck. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. I've been playing for almost 4 years now." He smiled. She nodded and continued walking.

"That's really cool. I always wanted to learn, but I never had a tutor." She said. He nodded and stopped as a customer asked him something. Tea continued on ahead, her eyes following Seto as he headed towards the woman's section.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ryuu asked, catching up to her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Tea." She said.

"Tea." He repeated, stopping. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Beautiful name." He said.

"It suits you." He smiled before walking away. Tea felt her cheeks grow hot and red. However, she shook her head and pushed it away.

She followed Ryuu, who had caught up with Kaiba.

"Well?" Kaiba asked when she finally reached him. She looked at the dress he was holding and then shook her head.

"No." She said. He scoffed and put it back. He looked around and his eyes landed on a black dress. He carefully pulled it out and showed it to her. Tea gasped as she looked at the dress.

It was black with a sash attached to the dress which went around her neck. She felt the material, which was soft and silky.

"Well?" Seto asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll take it." She said. She turned and handed Ryuu the dress. He nodded and took the dress before stopping and looking down at it.

"You want this dress?" He asked.

"Yes." Seto responded.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are other ones." He said. Kaiba turned and stared at him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?" He asked, his voice hard.

"I'm sorry." Ryuu said, shaking his head.

"It was not my place to say that." He apologized while Kaiba gloated. Tea rolled her eyes in disgust before turning to Ryuu.

"What dress were you going to recommend?" She asked. He smiled and headed towards a rack.

Seconds later, he returned, a black silk dress in his hands. It was an off shoulder dress, with an overlapping bust. The waist narrowed before the dress flowed out again. It was short, almost above the knees.

Tea took it from him and gasped.

"It also arrived this morning. 100% silk. Made in Italy. It is $1,095." Ryuu said. Tea's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I mean, the other one was ok." She smiled at Ryuu.

"Sorry to make you do that." Tea apologized to Ryuu. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. After all, this is my job." He said. He turned and was walking away with the dress when Kaiba suddenly yelled for him.

"I'll take that dress." Seto said. Ryuu stopped before turning and walking back to Kaiba, giving him the dress.

Minutes later, they were ringing up the price of the clothing.

"The total is $2,490. Including tax, it comes up yo $2,595." He said. Seto nodded and pulled out his credit card.

"Thanks." Tea smiled at Ryuu as he handed her the bags.

"No problem." He responded, returning the smile. Tea turned and was about to follow Seto when Ryuu called her name. Running out from behind the counter, he walked over to her.

"If you're interested in those lessons, I'm free every Tuesday and Thursday night." He smiled. He pulled out a card and handed it to her.

"It's my card. That's my personal number." He said, pointing at the number on the card. Tea looked shocked but nodded and accepted the card.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to call." She smiled. He nodded and waved at her as she left the store with Seto.

He didn't say a word as they got into the car.

* * *

"Another one." Seto suddenly said.

"What?" Tea asked, turning to face him. He had finally spoken after being in the car for 15 minutes in complete silence.

"I said another one. As in another number." He said.

"Oh." Tea said, realizing he was talking about Ryuu.

"He gave me it because he wanted to know if I'm interested in guitar lessons." She replied.

Seto scoffed and shook his head.

"Poor guy. He's wasting his name." He mumbled.

"What? What makes you say that?" Tea yelled, ready to explode. Seto turned and scoffed at her.

"Because, you're married to me until August, which is still 2 months away." He reminded her. She groaned and shook her head.

"It's not like I'm gonna date him or anything. Besides, Nathan's already lined up." She smirked. Seto clicked his tongue.

"Poor you. You have to choose." He said.

"I know." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, looks like both'll have to wait another 2 months before they even have a chance." Seto said. Tea sighed and nodded.

Looks like her guitar lessons had to be put on hold. For now. She smiled as she rejoiced over the fact that she and Kaiba would be divorced in 2 months. It was already June.

* * *

"Well? Are you ready or not?" Kaiba asked, banging on the bathroom door as Tea got ready.

"No! Not yet!" Was her response. He groaned impatiently before heading towards the stairs.

"I'll be outside by the limo. If you decide to join me today, I'm going to be outside. If not, then too bad for you." She heard him say before his footsteps went down the stairs.

Five minutes later, the doors opened.

"Finally." Seto groaned. He turned and his eyes grew wide as he took in the sight before him.

Standing there was another woman, not the Tea he knew. She had grown her hair over the years and added a reddish color to it, making it appear as if her hair were the color burgundy. It was wavy, with the end rolling up.

The dress was the same dress they had seen earlier, but it looked gorgeous on her, flowing out and showing her curves. Around her neck was a simple diamond heart pendant on a gold chain.

Her cerulean eyes were taking in Seto's outfit. He was actually glad he had listened to her, as was she. His suit made him look handsome, showing off his physique. His chestnut hair was gelled back, revealing his cobalt eyes, which were busy staring at her.

Tea felt a red run up her cheeks as she made her way towards him.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and got into the limo.

Once in the limo, neither said a word until they arrived at the hall he had reserved for the ball.

When the limo stopped, he got out.

Tea reached up and grasped his extended hand as he helped her out of the limo.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"Let's do this thing and get it over with." Was her response as they made their way to the ball. The host and hostess. Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! i'll update asap, so keep checkingg. Yes, I introduced another guy. Ryuu! He is like my dream guy. Lolz. Anyways, review!  
-DramaQueen95


	12. Chapter 12

Tea became aware of the fact that every eye turned to look at them as they entered. Tea took a deep breath and felt her face grow hot. She quickly glanced over at Seto, who seemed completely at ease. She scoffed and was about to roll her eyes when she remembered that they were supposed to be married.

Of course he would be comfortable. He was use to that. She sighed and felt him pull her slightly.

"Keep up with me." He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth as he walked with her. She nodded and continued walking with him, their arms entwined.

"Mr. Kaiba!" A loud voice boomed. Tea turned and her eyes grew wide. Standing in front of them was probably the shortest man Tea had ever seen. He was bald and chubby, having stuffed himself into a black striped suit. There was a smile on his face as he saw the couple.

"Mr. Smalls." Kaiba said, a smile appearing on his face. Tea swallowed a laugh. His name was Mr. Smalls? She turned away, trying to look composed.

"Wonderful ball. Even better than last year." Mr. Smalls smiled. Kaiba nodded and turned towards Tea. She couldn't help but notice his double chin jump as he spoke.

"It's all thanks to her." Kaiba said, noticing that her eyes were glued on Mr. Smalls' double chin. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt her tense, taken by surprise at his action.

Tea looked down in shock and surprise as Kaiba wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her forward.

"Have you met my wife?" He asked. Tea nearly choked on her spit. He just called her his wife?

She turned and looked at him, her face shocked. However, he was still smiling. Or so it seemed. Only Tea noticed that his lips twitched slightly as he smiled. She chuckled inwardly before turning towards the man.

His eyes were wide and he looked at her before turning and smiling at Kaiba.

"She is beautiful. You made an excellent choice." He smiled.

"I know." Kaiba said, chuckling. He nudged Tea in her side, his cue for her to enter the conversation. She chuckled and turned towards him before shaking her head.

"Darling, you are too much." She smiled.

"However, I feel excluded as you did not introduce your acquittance to me." Tea said, turning to face Mr. Smalls.

"Oh, how rude of me." He said, clearing his throat.

"Tea, this is Mr. Smalls. He is head of the company's Financing and Accounting department." Seto said. Tea turned and smiled at Mr. Smalls.

"A pleasure." She said, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Mr. Smalls said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Tea smiled, but stared down at her hand in disgust.

"If you'll excuse us, we have to go and greet the other guests." Kaiba smiled.

"By all means, go ahead." Mr. Smalls said, stepping aside.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Tea before walking away. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god." She gasped after he left. Seto let go of her hand at once and scoffed.

"Come on. Was that your best performance?" He scoffed.

She turned and glared at him before rolling her eyes.

"At least, I didn't look as if my smile was going to kill me." She smirked. He did a mocking laugh before rolling his eyes.

"At least, my smile isn't scary to look at." He smirked at her. She growled and glared at him.

"Shut up. Don't hate my smile." She said, walking towards the table. She picked up a cup and threw herself some punch.

"I'm not going to offer you any, so don't even think that I will." She said to him over her shoulder. He scoffed and walked beside her.

"As if I'd trust you with my drink after what you did to my coffee." He said, pouring himself some punch.

"It's good that you learned a lesson." Tea smiled at him.

"My oh my, if it isn't Seto Kaiba." A voice said. Tea saw Kaiba freeze as he put the cup to his lips. She watched as he slowly turned, his eyes wide.

She turned and gasped. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was dressed elegantly, no doubt an heiress.

Her pale, milky skin seemed to give off its own light. She wore a dark blue dress, which was in contrast with her white skin. The dress slit along the left side, revealing a well toned leg.

Her arms were long and graceful. Tea's eyes moved upwards to her neck, where a diamond eagle hung from a white gold chain. Finally, her eyes made their way to her head.

Long brown tresses flowed out behind her, as if blown by a non-existing wind. Tea's eyes caught the girl's and she held back a gasp.

She had sparkling emerald eyes, almost as if they were illuminated by her personal sun.

A smug smile was on her full, ruby lips as she looked at Seto.

"Arella." Kaiba said. Tea saw the girl smile before a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Is that how you greet me after 2 years?" She asked. Without another word, she wrapped her arms around Kaiba and pulled him into an embrace. Tea stood there rather awkwardly, watching as the two embraced.

After they broke apart, she seemed to notice Tea.

"Who is this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The moment Kaiba opened his mouth to answer, Stevenson's voice could be heard on the microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight. And now, without further ado, I'd like to call your host to the stage." Stevenson said. Tea watched as Kaiba turned and headed towards the stage. She, however, didn't count on him grabbing her hand. She saw Arella glare at her as Kaiba pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as they made their way through the crowd to the stage.

"We're the host and hostess. Isn't it obvious?" He asked, looking at her over his shoulder. She shook her head and tried to pull away. However, his iron grip refused to release her.

Within seconds, they were up on the stage. Tea looked out into the crowd and felt her stomach clench. She watched Kaiba head over to the microphone and begin talking.

"Good night, ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight. Stevenson was correct when he said that this ball is unlike any of the others I have thrown over the last couple of years." He stopped and looked out into the crowd.

"This ball is different because, this year, I have someone special by my side." He said. Tea's head shot up and she turned o stare at him. Did he actually just say that?

She could heard slight muttering in the crowd and saw Arella smirking, a smug and dominant smile on her face.

"As many of you know, I was married about four months ago." He said. Tea saw his words wipe the smile off of Arella's face. However, it returned within seconds, even if it was pasted on.

"And now, without further ado, please allow me to introduce my wife. For those of you who were not at our engagement, meet Mrs. Kaiba." He said.

Tea felt her feet grow heavy and was aware that Kaiba was dragging her to the center of the stage. She looked out into the crowd, unsure what to do. Her eyes landed on Arella, who was red with anger.

"Say something." He whispered to her before moving to the back of the stage. Tea looked into the crowd, uncertain about what she was supposed to do. She cleared her throat and took the microphone.

"Good night, ladies and gentlemen." She said. Silence. A sea of eyes staring back at her.

"As many of you know, Ka-Seto and I were married almost four months ago." She said. Silence. She felt like screaming.

"It was kind of sudden, our marriage." She said.

"But," She stopped and closed her eyes.

"When it's love, you know it. You feel it. I feel that special spark shoot through me every time I'm with Seto. Every time he smiles at me, I feel the warmth. His smile is all it takes to make my bad day disappear, to make my darkness fade. His smile and presence is all it takes to bring sunshine into my life. Relationships are not easy, never easy. There are always problems and difficulties. But, I'm sure that, as long as he is by my side, we will be able to face anything together and overcome it." She whispered. Opening her eyes, she looked out into the crowd and smiled.

"Well, before I leave the stage, I want to thank you all for coming and I hope that you all enjoy yourselves." She smiled. Silence greeted her as she stared into the crowd. However, a single clap was heard before a wave of applause began from the crowd.

Tea smiled and turned towards Kaiba, who was staring at her.

"Nice words." He smiled as she walked towards him. She paused and looked up at him before chuckling.

"Those were my mother;s vows to my father on their wedding day." She smiled. His face changed and his smile disappeared.

Suddenly, a voice called out for them again. Tea turned and saw Stevenson running towards them.

"Time for the dance!" He smiled. Tea groaned and shook her head while Kaiba closed his eyes. Both could hear Stevenson announcing their dance.

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked as they walked towards the dance floor. She sighed and nodded.

"Might as well get it over with." She grumbled.

She turned to face Seto as the music began.

_Now he's gone away, only man who's ever made me cry_  
_ Not so far away, far enough to make me wanna die_

Tea closed her eyes and swayed to the music as it overcame her. Her hips moved side to side as her dress flew out behind her.

Seto watched Tea's hips swaying and noticed that they were more in sync with the music than before.

_Crying over me, is what he's gonna be_  
_ when he's hit by the need of my love_  
_ Crying he will be, when he's dreamin' of me, and decides he needs what once was_

Seto began moving towards her, his arms ready to reach out and claim her waist.

_All the memories follow me wherever I may go_  
_ Haunting melodies playing in the night to let me know_

He reached out, his hands grasping her waists and pulled her closer to him. He pulled her hips towards his and began to move side to side, his member pressing against her. She let out a slight gasp, but wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer into her. Somehow, it was different than before. Their moves seemed to be more clear and together, almost as if they were one.

_Dance along with me with the sun and the sea_  
_ Only love makes what feels so sublime_

Seto's hands dropped to her waist, which he began to move side to side as they moved backward. He pushed her out and grabbed her hands as she landed on his right leg. He pushed his leg up, making her ride it.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy_  
_ That for one precious moment was mine_

Tea let out a gasp as his leg hit her womanhood. She felt it throbbing and pushed herself more up on his legs. Tea closed her eyes and pulled his head towards her chest, making the two look as if they were passionate lovers. She was aware that all eyes in the room were on them.

_Crying he will be, when he's thinking of me, and concedes to the need to be loved_  
_ Crying he will be, when he's dreaming of me, and decides that he needs what once was_

Kaiba pulled her off his legs and dipped her. She closed her eyes and felt herself being pulled up and down. She slid her feet back and landed between his legs as he jerked her up and down. He pulled her up and she felt her breasts brush his crotch as he pulled her through his legs.

_Dance along with me Mr. Sun, Mr. Sea _  
_Keep the feeling so strong and so tender _

He spun her out before pulling her back in. He dipped her and pulled her back up before spinning her out again. Pulling her back in, he dipped her and brought her between his legs. He pulled her towards him so that her womanhood was pressing against his crouch. Her face was centimeters from his own, their lips millimeters apart.

_Do a dance with me to a love fantasy just for one day of  
total surrender _

Against her will, she felt herself shudder and cling onto him, her nails biting into his shoulder. He cleared his throat and released her as applause filled the room.

"Marvelous! Superb! Magnificent!" Were some of the words they heard describing their performance. Tea smiled and bowed while Kaiba stood stiffly and awkwardly beside her.

"You were amazing!" Stevenson smiled as he approached them.

"Of course. We practiced for weeks." Kaiba scoffed.

"Can you be polite for once?" Tea hissed, shaking her head.

"No. I can't." He replied. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the punch bowl, Kaiba following behind her.

"Kaiba!" A voice called. Tea turned and saw an elderly man with white hair smiling at him.

"I'll be right back." Kaiba said before heading off towards the man.

Tea nodded and turned towards the punch bowl. As she poured some punch, a shadow fell over her.

She spun around and found herself face to face with Arella.

"Hi." Arella smiled. Tea swallowed before returning the smile.

"Hi." She replied.

"I don't think we were officially introduced." She said. Tea shook her head.

"No, Kaiba didn't get a chance to." She said. Arella nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm Arella." She said, extending her hand.

"I'm Tea." Tea said, shaking her hand.

"Tea? Where have I heard that name before?" Arella wondered aloud.

"Tea Gardner. Daughter of Terry Gardner." Tea said. Arella's face changed and she nodded.

"Right. I know you." She said, her expression changing.

"I see that the apple does not fall far from the tree." She smirked. Tea's face changed and she looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused at the girl's remark.

"It seems that you are everything like your mother." Arella smirked. Tea's eyes grew wide while Arella clicked her tongue.

"Very sad. What kind of a girl did Seto go and marry?" She said, shaking her head.

"What?" Tea said, shocked at her words.

"Come now. Don't pretend. I know all about you and your mother." She smirked. Tea shook her head.

"What you think you know is not the truth." She said through clenched teeth.

"If you think I'm going to leave Seto to the likes of you, you're mistaken." Arella hissed.

"Who are you to Kaiba?" Tea asked. Arella smiled.

"Didn't he tell you? I'm his girlfriend. I was in England for the last 2 years." She said. Tea's eyes grew wide. Girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?" She repeated. Arella smiled and nodded.

"Well, we broke up. But, we were going to get back together. That was why I came here. But, then I find out that he's married. And to Rheana Gardner's daughter." She sneered.

However, before she could continue, Seto appeared.

"I see you two have already met and introduced yourselves." He said. Tea smiled and nodded while Arella turned and nodded.

"I was just inviting Tea to this resort next month. We're going to have a couple's night with dancing and everything. The entire weekend. Sort of a weekend getaway." She smiled.

"I'm not sure if we can." Kaiba said.

"Oh come on. I insist." Arella smiled. Seto looked uneasy, unsure what to say.

"Come on. Tea already seems excited." Arella said, turning and smiling at Tea. She chuckled uneasily before turning to Kaiba. She hoped he could hear her thoughts.

However, Seto turned to Arella and nodded.

"Of course. We will come." He said. A smile broke out on Arella's face and she nodded.

"How wonderful!" She beamed. Tea smiled and nodded; inside, she felt like hurling.

"Well, Tea and I have to meet our other guests." Kaiba said, turning to Tea. She looked at him and nodded.

"Wait, before you go," Arella said, grabbing onto Seto's arm.

"Can we dance? Just one dance?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He looked at Tea, who didn't respond.

Without waiting for his answer, Arella pulled him to the dance floor.

Tea stood there, unsure what to do. He watched as Arella danced with Kaiba.

She knew it shouldn't matter to her when she wrapped her arms around Seto, but it did.

More than it should.

Tea growled and turned away as Arella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She saw the brief smirk on Arella's lips as she hugged Kaiba.

Rolling her eyes, Tea turned and headed towards the balcony.

She opened the door and slipped out. The cool night air blew, causing the goosebumps on her skin to raise. She sighed and walked over towards the ledge of the balcony.

Closing her eyes, she leaned over the side, breathing deeply.

She opened her eyes as the wind blew, tugging at her loose hair. She looked up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on her face.

It had been so long since she had seen a starry night. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she watched the stars. However, it was quickly replaced with a sad and longing expression.

The last time she had watched the stars and smiled was with her mother and father. Against her will, a tear plopped from her eyes and fell.

She wrapped her arm around herself and looked up at the sky, a longing in her eyes.

However, she heard the door open and quickly placed a smile on her face. She pretended to look at the flowers below as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Why are you out here?" A voice asked. She turned and saw Kaiba standing beside her.

"I was getting fresh air." She said, shrugging his comment aside. He scoffed and leaned against the ledge.

"Don't lie." He sneered.

"I'm not lying!" She yelled, quickly defending herself. He turned and smirked at her.

"Wow, aren't you defensive?" He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I'm not. I just don't like when people think I'm lying." She said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Really?" Kaiba said, turning towards her. She turned and saw him staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, noticing the thoughtful expression on his face.

"You were crying." He said. She looked at him before bursting into laughter.

"Don't be stupid! Why would I be crying?" She scoffed. He shrugged and turned around to look at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." He said. She nodded.

"The last time I watched stars was with my parents." She said, sighing as she looked up at the stars.

"They say stars are the souls of deceased ones, looking down at you." She said.

"I believe that stars are like the universe's way of reassuring us that things will get better. It's like when a hiker gets lost in the woods. The North Star always serves as the guiding star. It's the hiker's way of knowing that he or she will find the way back. They're like miniature islands in the middle of the dark vicious sea. No matter how much the waves trash and lash against the islands, they don't get swallowed by the viciousness of the sea. It's like life. No matter how horrible and difficult it is at times, it always gets better. You never get completely swallowed by the obstacles you face. Things get better, no matter what happens. " She said, gazing at the stars thoughtfully.

Seto turned and stared at her, a surprised expression on his face.

"What?" She asked, noticing his eyes on her.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into that." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's just that I used the stars a lot as my inspiration and my source of strength when I was down." She said.

"When you were down?" He asked, curious about what she meant.

"I think we should head back in." Tea said, changing the topic. He turned and nodded.

"Yes, we've neglected many of my guests." He said. She nodded and both entered the ball once again.

* * *

"Tea, what are your plans for this afternoon?" Seto asked. Tea looked up from the book she was reading.

She had been planning on sitting and reading.

"Nothing really." She mumbled, placing her finger as a bookmark and closing the book.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me?" He asked. Her eyes grew wide.

Did he just ask her to go to the mall?

"It's fine if you don't want to." He quickly said, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. I'll come." She said, finding her voice.

"Meet me by the car in 10 minutes." He said. He turned and walked out of the room without another word.

Tea put down the book before looking in the direction he left in.

Did he just ask her to go to the mall with him or was she dreaming?

She shook her head. He was planning something. There was no way he would ask her out of the blue like that.

What was he planning?

She stood and yawned. She would find out during their trip to the mall. Her eyes grew wide. She gasped as she realized that she had agreed.

She was going to the mall with Kaiba!

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I'll update it asap, so keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what do you want to do first?" Seto asked as they entered the mall. Tea turned to stare at him.

"Why are you asking me? You invited me!" She said, shaking her head. He turned and scoffed at her.

"I don't shop at the mall! I have all my clothes custom made!" He snapped. However, she scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning away. She gasped and her eyes grew wide as they found a store.

"Let's go in there!" She squealed, pulling Seto along.

"I love this store!" Tea gasped as they entered it. Seto looked around before turning towards her.

"Forever 21?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. She nodded and walked over to the racks full of clothing.

"They always have the latest fashions!" She said, not looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the clothing on the racks. She picked up a black striped shirt with a belt and held it against herself.

"How does this look?" She asked, turning towards Seto. He looked at her before shrugging, having no clue what to say.

She stared at him for a few moment before shaking her head and turning away.

"You can show a bit more enthusiasm." She said, picking up another shirt.

"How does this look?" She asked, turning and showing it to him once again. It was a ruffled one shoulder blue top with a large black belt.

"Well?" She asked, waiting for his response. Again, he looked at her before shrugging.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" He asked, obviously confused. Tea rolled her eyes and picked up another shirt.

"Let's try this one last time." She said, turning around and holding a purple neck striped tunic shirt. Again, he gave her a clueless look before shrugging.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" She groaned, putting the shirt back again.

"Seriously, why did you even invite me if you were going to be such a bore?" She hissed as she walked away.

"You looked bored in the house. What was I supposed to do?" He scoffed, catching up to her.

"Wait, you brought me here because you didn't want me to be bored?" Tea asked, stopping to look at him. He looked down at her and scoffed.

"Don't think I didn't want you to be bored. I could care less. But, Beatrice kept nagging me to take you shopping," He said, but noticed the smile beginning to form on her face.

"I finally agreed. I mean, you were running out of clothing. You might as well have walked around the house wearing a potato sack rather than the outfits you wore." He said. Whatever smile was forming on her lips instantly died and a scowl replaced it.

"Well, that would have certainly made a fashion statement." She grumbled before heading over to another rack. Seto chuckled lowly before following her.

"There are no nice shirts here." Tea sighed after looking through the racks. Seto looked around and walked towards the rack next to the one she was currently searching.

"Don't even bother looking. With your taste, you'd probably pick out some," She began but stopped as he pulled out a shirt. Her breath froze in her throat as she looked at the article of clothing in his hands.

It was a black ruched one shoulder dress with chiffon rosettes as the sleeve. She gasped and took the dress from him.

"Well? I believe you were insulting my taste." He couldn't help but rub it in her face. She glared at him before looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I was mistaken. Apparently, you do have good taste." She muttered. He smirked victoriously and followed her to the next rack.

"I need an outfit for this weekend." She sighed.

"What's this weekend?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He didn't remember having to go anywhere this weekend.

"I'm planning on going to the club." She said, casually looking through the racks.

"By yourself?" He asked, looking over at her. She shook her head.

"No. With Nathan." She said casually before heading over to another rack. Seto felt something inside him snap.

"With Nathan?" He asked, following her. She nodded and picked up a plaid dress.

"When did you decide that?" He asked.

"Well, he called me and told me that he'd be dancing at the club this weekend and invited me to see him." She said, turning to look at Seto. He nodded and turned away.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Tea watched out of the corner of her eyes as he walked away to take the call. She narrowed her eyes as she saw his lips form the name _Arella. _For some reason, she felt something side her snap at seeing that name on his lips.

However, she pushed her anger aside as he came back towards her.

"It was Arella." He said before she could even ask.

"I didn't ask." She said, turning to face him.

"You didn't have to. Your expression was enough." He smirked. She growled and turned away.

"Well, what did she want?" Tea asked, casually looking through the clothing. She picked up a baby blue tube top and held it against herself.

"She invited me to go clubbing this weekend." He said. She froze before smiling.

"That's great. Now, you won't be all alone on Saturday." She said. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I declined her invitation." He said. Tea felt her breath freeze. He declined the beautiful temptress's invitation?

She turned and put the shirt back.

"Well, too bad for you. Looks like you are a bore." She said, breaking through the awkward silence beginning to form. He scoffed and rolled his eyes while she headed towards the register to cash the clothing.

He watched as she handed the cashier the clothing and he rung it up.

His phone rang again and he answered it.

Tea pretended not to listen but she heard him say the name Arella again. She growled in her head but remained composed on the exterior.

Why did it matter to her that Arella kept calling Kaiba? Why did it matter to her that Arella had his number?

Why did it matter to her that Arella wanted Seto to go clubbing with her?

Tea froze. No, it was not true!

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she had addressed him as Seto in her head. Not Kaiba, the cold bastard. Seto, the part of him that was actually human. She hissed and saw him turn to look at her. Embarrassed, she turned away and looked at the price of her purchase as the girl rang up the clothing.

"That'll be $44.59." The girl said. Tea opened her purse and was about to give her the money when a hand stuck out, holding a credit card.

"Put it on my card." She turned and saw that the hand belonged to Kaiba.

"It's fine." She said, shaking her head. She pushed his hand aside and handed the girl the cash.

However, Kaiba grabbed her hand and pushed the card toward the girl.

"Put it on my card." He said, giving her the card. The girl raised her hand to take it when Tea shook her head and shoved the cash forward.

"I'll pay with cash!" Tea growled. Seto turned and shook his head.

"Stop being stubborn and use the card!" He growled. She shook her head.

"No! I'll pay with my own money!" She yelled at Seto.

"Can someone just pay for the purchase?" The cashier asked, aggravated at the ruckus they were causing. Tea growled and pulled her hand away.

"Fine. Use his stupid card." She said angrily before putting her money away. Seto smirked triumphantly and handed the cashier his card. Tea rolled her eyes and took the bags from the lady.

"Thank you." She smiled, attempting to calm the obviously angry woman down. The lady smiled at her and turned away as the next customer came to make a purchase.

Tea glared at Seto as they exited the store.

"What?" He asked, looking over at her. She shook her head and looked forward.

"I had money. You didn't have to pay." She said.

"I know. But, I picked out that dress, so therefore I should pay." He said. Tea's eyes grew wide as she realized that she had gotten the dress he had given her.

"Fine. But," She stopped and put the bags down before reaching into her wallet.

"Here." She said, handing him the money. She thrust it into a surprised Kaiba's hand.

"Now, I don't owe you anything." She said before picking up the bags and heading towards another store.

Seto looked down at the money before sighing and following her.

"Where are we going now?" He asked. He watched as she entered another store. Tea's eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face.

"Another one of my favorite stores." She smiled.

"Abercrombie & Fitch?" Seto asked as they entered the store. Tea turned and nodded before running over to a rack.

"This is so cute!" She squealed as she picked up an A&F Drew shirt. Seto rolled his eyes as she moved from rack to rack, piling articles of clothing on her hand.

Half an hour later, Tea was standing in line to cash. She smiled and handed the cashier the clothing.

She watched as the lady rung it up.

"The total is $150.79." The woman said. Tea smiled and turned to Seto.

"What?" He asked, noticing her staring at him.

"I'll be taking your card now." She smiled, reaching out for his card. His eyes grew wide but she shook her head.

"You volunteered the last time when I didn't want it. It's only fair that you accept this time when I do need it." She smiled. He growled before reluctantly handing her his credit card.

"You don't need to be so sour about it." Tea grumbled, handing the lady the card. The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine. That's how all of them are. My husband hates it when I spend money." She chuckled. Tea's eyes grew wide and she nearly yelled out that they weren't married.

However, she saw the look in Kaiba's eyes and realization hit her. They were married. Well, for another 2 months at least.

"Thank you." Tea smiled after the lady put their purchases into bags. She gave Kaiba the card again before heading out of the store, leaving him to bring the bags.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, suddenly stopping. Seto stumbled and bumped into her, dropping the bags.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you suddenly stop?" He growled, picking up the bags. He looked up and noticed her staring straight ahead. He turned towards her, a look of utter shock and amusement on his face.

"Really?" He asked, looking at the crane machine ahead. It was one of the large sized ones. Tea growled and shot him a dirty look before heading towards it.

"I love playing these." She said, pulling out a dollar bill.

"No one ever wins it." Seto scoffed. She ignored him and fed the machine her money. She quickly moved the crane and then pressed the button. She watched as the giant claw moved down and picked up the leg of a black stuffed monkey with a heart before dropping it.

"Told you." Seto couldn't help but rub it in. She growled at him before inserting another dollar. Again, the claw picked up the monkey only to drop it a few feet from the hole.

"No!" Tea whined as the monkey fell. Seto chuckled but instantly stopped as she threw him a dirty look.

"Three time's the charm." Tea smiled, inserting another dollar. Seto watched as she picked up the monkey and moved it towards the hole. The claw opened, only to drop the monkey inches form the hole.

"It didn't go in." Seto said.

"I realize that." A grouchy Tea answered. She looked at the stuffed monkey before sighing.

"Forget it. Let's go." She sighed, walking away with a defeated look on her face.

She stopped a few feet ahead when she noticed Kaiba was not beside her. She turned and saw he had not moved. He was still standing by the crane.

"What are you doing?" She asked, heading back over to him.

"What does it look like?" He scoffed, inserting a dollar.

"Just leave it. You won't win." Tea said, shaking her head. She turned and smirked at her.

"Maybe you didn't win. However, I am Seto Kaiba. I'm different from you." He said.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. She watched as he moved the claw over the monkey and then dropped it.

She held her breath as the claw picked up the monkey and watched as it moved towards the hole.

"It won't work." She said, shaking her head. She turned away and began to walk towards another store. She turned when she heard Kaiba beside her.

She gasped as he held up the monkey.

"You were saying?" He smirked.

"Give it to me!" She squealed, reaching out for the monkey. He smirked and shook his head.

"I think I'm going to keep it. I mean, I did win it." He smiled as her face became angry.

"You're so evil." She hissed before walking away. He chuckled and looked down at the monkey.

"What should I name it?" He called, catching up to her.

"I don't know nor do I care. Name it asshole for all I care." She hissed. He chuckled and looked down at it.

"I think I'll name it Tea. I mean, you do look like a monkey." He smirked. She turned and growled at him while he smirked.

"Shut up." She growled, walking up.

He caught up with her and noticed she was not looking at him.

Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes grew wide.

"What now?" He asked after crashing into her again.

He followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at a store.

"Pagoda?" He asked. She nodded and walked towards the store.

* * *

"Where are you piercing?" Seto asked. Tea turned and rolled her eyes at him.

"It's another ear piercing. Don't yell it out like that. People might get the wrong idea." She said, shaking her head.

He scoffed and turned away.

"Fine. Pierce whatever you want." He said. Tea ignored him and sat in the chair.

"Where's it gonna be?" A man asked, walking over to her. He had a piercing on his right eyebrow as well as a tongue piercing. He looked about 20 or so. Tea looked and saw that he also had two earrings on his left ear.

She could see a tattoo of a tiger on his right arm. She looked uneasily over at Seto, whose eyes were directed away from her.

"My ears." She said, smiling.

"Alright." He said, getting the gun out. She watched as he sanitized the gun before marching the spot on her ear.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the pain as he moved the gun towards her ear. However, she felt nothing. Again, she waited and braced herself for the pain in her other ear.

"Finished." The man said. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror he was holding up. On her ears were her two new holes. However, she had felt no pain.

"Anywhere else?" The man asked, looking over at her. She looked into the mirror before looking up at him and nodding.

"Yes, one more place." She smiled.

A few minutes later, Tea was leaving the stand with Seto, two new holes on her left ear and one new hole on her right.

"I can't believe you got three piercing in all." Kaiba grumbled. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, believe it. Besides, why do you care? It's my body." She said, looking over at him. He merely scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't care. You do whatever the hell you wanna with your body." He said.

She smirked and opened her mouth to tell him that she would when his phone cut her off.

She watched as he answered the phone and then watched as he moved away.

She stood there, unsure what to do. However, she felt her hair rise and her teeth gnash together as she saw his lips form the name she had come to hate. _Arella. _

She hissed inwardly as she watched him laugh.

Why the hell was that slut calling him? Why was he laughing at what she was saying?

Was it that funny?

She couldn't help but fume as she watched him. However, she managed to gain control over herself as he came back towards her.

"It was Arella." He said. She turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I didn't ask." She said, shaking her head. He smirked.

"I saw you hissing and dying of curiosity." He smiled. She was aware of a sudden heat in her face and knew that she had become pink.

"She invited me to go clubbing again." He said, reading her mind.

"Whatever. Why are you telling me? I don't care." She scoffed, turning away.

"I said yes." He said as she begun to walk. She froze and he caught up with her. She felt anger and jealousy rush towards her head, but pushed them down back.

Why did she care if he said yes?

"That's nice." She said, heading towards the car.

Kaiba followed after her, bags in his hands.

She stood as he opened the back door of the convertible before putting her purchases in the back. She got in the car and he entered shortly after.

Neither said a word as they drove back to the mansion.

* * *

"Tea, are you having fun?" Nathan yelled over the music. Tea turned and smiled before nodding.

"It's a blast!" She yelled as the music boomed.

_Just Dance (Lady Gaga)_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_ Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_ Just dance. Spin that record babe._  
_ Da-doo-doo-doo_  
_ Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
_ Duh-duh-duh-duh_  
_ Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Tea turned and shook her hips before moving towards Nathan. He grabbed her hips and both danced together.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, leaning in. Tea nodded and followed him as he headed towards the bar.

"I'll have one Highland Cooler and a," He stopped and turned towards Tea.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A Long Island Ice Tea with extra tequila!" She chuckled. He smiled and nodded before turning back towards the bartender.

"One Long Island Ice Tea. Make sure to add more tequila." He said. The bartender nodded and proceeded with making the drinks.

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic._  
_ Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._  
_ Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic._  
_ Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

Tea bobbed her head and moved her waists to the beat of the song. However, she was tipsy, unsure what she was singing or dancing to. She lurched forward and nearly fell before regaining her balance.

"Here you go." She turned and smiled as Nathan handed her her drink.

"Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and began to walk through the crowd. She followed behind and the pair sat at an empty table.

"So, are you having fun?" He asked. Tea took a sip of her Ice Tea before nodding.

"This is incredible. I can't remember the last time I went out like this." She said. He chuckled and drank his drink.

Tea smiled and began to bob her head as the next song came on.

_Bottoms Up (Trey Songz) _

_Yeaaah_  
_Comere_  
_It's mister steal yo girl, it's mister steal yo girl _  
_Ay girl ay girl ay girl_  
_Leggo _

_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Ay whats in ya cup_  
_Got a cuple bottles_  
_But a cuple aint enough_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw ya hands up_  
_Tell security we bouta tear this club up_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Pocket full of green_  
_Girl you know i love the way you shakin it them jeans_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw yo hands up_  
_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms_

"Do you wanna dance?" Tea asked, looking over at Nathan after he finished his drink.

"Sure. Let's go." He smiled. She nodded and stood as he pulled her to the dance floor.

He put his hand on her hips and pulled her closer as the song changed.

_Get Busy (Sean Paul) _

_Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana_  
_Shake that thing Miss Annabella_  
_Shake that thing yan Donna Donna_  
_Jodi and Rebecca_

Tea was aware of the fact that Nathan grabbed onto her hips and pulled her closer. She wrapped ehr arms around his head and began to grind to the song as it started.

_Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop_  
_When the beat drops_  
_Just keep swinging it_  
_Get jiggy_  
_Get crunked up_  
_Percolate anything you want to call it_  
_Oscillate you hip and don't take pity_  
_Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride_  
_And me lyrics a provide electricity_  
_Gal nobody can tell you nuttin'_  
_Can you done know your destiny_

Tea smiled and turned, her butt pressed against Nathan. He placed his hand on her waist and both began to move to the beat. Tea laughed, tipsy from the three Long Island Ice Teas she had drunk.

She turned and wrapped her arms around Nathan's head, pulling him closer. He pulled her into him and began to grind with her again as the song changed.

_Give It Up To Me (Sean Paul) _

_Get out my head and into the bed girl_  
_Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy_  
_Hey baby girl and it's you a the key_  
_Yo me go so then_

_From you look inna me eye gal me see you want me_  
_When you gonna give it up to me?_  
_Because your body enticin', you makin' me horny_  
_When you gonna give it up to me?_

Tea smiled and looked up. Suddenly, her face changed and she froze. Nathan froze, his hands on her hips and turned, following her eyes.

Tea swallowed hard as she saw the last person she expected to see.

"Kaiba?" She breathed, looking at the figure standing at the door. He was looking around the club, a look of disgust and dislike on his face. His eyes landed on her and his face instantly changed.

"Gardner?" She saw his lips form her name. She hissed under her breath, cursing him for choosing this club of all clubs. Suddenly, she remembered who he was supposed to go clubbing with. She looked up in time to see Arella enter. Tea's eyes grew wide as she looked at the outfit Arella was wearing. It was a short black dress with silver beads running along the front underneath the bust. There was a diamond in the middle. She was wearing a heavy diamond necklace and matching earring.

Tea scoffed and held back a laugh. She was going clubbing, not walking on the runway. She then looked down at her own outfit.

She was wearing a black short dress also. However, her dress was a cow neck dress and hung low, revealing her black strapless tube top. She saw him looking at her and was aware of the fact that Nathan's arms were still wrapped around her waist. Just as she was about to shrug him off, she saw Arella grab Seto and pull him to the dance floor. She watched as Arella began to dance with Seto. She growled as Seto grabbed her waist and began to grind with her. She was also shocked at the fact that Kaiba knew how to grind.

However, she ignored it and continued dancing with Nathan.

_Well if a no today, girl then a must be tomorrow_  
_When you fulfill my fantasy_  
_Because you know I give you lovin' straight like a arrow_  
_When you gonna give it up to me?_

"I need a drink." Tea said after the song ended. Nathan nodded and she headed towards the bar.

"One Long Island Ice Tea." She said, smiling at the bartender. He nodded and handed her the drink. She looked down at it and took a swig before sighing in content.

"Why are you here?" A voice suddenly asked. She spun around abruptly, losing her balance. She stumbled before regaining it. She looked up and found herself face to face with Kaiba. He was glaring at her.

"I told you I was going clubbing." She scoffed, taking another sip of her drink.

"Really?" Seto asked. He turned to the bartender and ordered a Generic Kamikaze.

"Well, why did you pick this club, out of all the clubs in New York City?" He asked. She scoffed and drank another mouthful before turning to him.

"I don't need to answer to you." She sneered. He turned and took his drink. She used this time to look at his outfit. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a pair of Clarks, black suede desert boots. He wore a loose button down white shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned, revealing his well toned chest.

He turned back to her and noticed her looking at him. However, she cleared her throat and drank her drink.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dance." She said before turning and heading back towards Nathan.

"Don't fall on your face." He called as she walked away.

She stuck up the middle finger before disappearing into the crowd. He scoffed and headed back into the crowd to find Arella.

_Wine Up (Kat DeLuna) _

_Sense is telling me you're looking_  
_ I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)_  
_ Boy I wonder what would happen_  
_ If I trip and let you in_  
_ Don't get shook my aggression_  
_ I just might be the one_  
_ Lets skip this conversation_  
_ Just whine your body up_

A few minutes later, Kaiba turned as he heard cheering in the crowd. Arella stopped dancing and turned to see what the commotion was about. Seto's eyes grew wide as he saw Tea in the middle of the crowd, dancing along to the music. He watched as she moved her body, her moves in perfect synchronization with the beat.

She turned and smiled as the song ended. He saw people clapping and then saw Nathan grab her and pull her away.

He growled and turned back to Arella. She smiled and began to grind with him. However, he froze and his eyes grew wide as he saw Tea and Nathan dancing close by. His eyes dropped to Nathan's hands, which were roaming Tea's butt.

She moved his hand and continued dancing. He saw Nathan place his hand on her butt again a few minutes later. Again, Tea moved it. He ground his teeth together as Nathan put his hand there again.

"Stop it Nathan." Tea said, removing his hand form her butt again.

"Sorry." Nathan said. However, a few minutes later, he put it back.

"Nathan." Tea said, warning him.

"Sorry." He said, moving it. However, he put it back again.

"Stop." Tea said, moving his hand away.

"Come on, Tea. What's the big deal?" He asked, rubbing her butt.

"I don't like it." Tea said, moving his hand.

"But, I like it." Nathan said, moving closer to her.

"Nathan, stop or I'm gonna leave." Tea said. He nodded and moved his hands.

As the new song came on, he began to sway with her. Tea groaned as he ground into her hard. However, he didn't seem to notice. She continued dancing, but stopped as she felt his hand on her butt again.

"Stop it!" Tea growled, moving his hand and throwing it down.

"Come on Tea! What's the big deal?" Nathan yelled, shaking his head. He reached out and grabbed her chest. Tea pushed his hand away before slapping him across the face.

"I'm leaving." She said, turning and heading towards the door, her face angry.

Seto watched as Tea threw Nathan's hand from her butt. He growled as the pervert grabbed her again before reaching out and grabbing her chest. He watched as she pushed his hand away before slapping him and then leaving.

However, his face changed as he saw Nathan follow after her.

Without thinking, he began to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Arella's voice broke through his trance. He froze and looked over at her, who was looking at him cluelessly.

"Come and dance!" Arella smiled, grabbing him and pulling him back.

"I love this song!" She squealed as the song changed.

_Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_ Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_ Caught in a bad romance_

_ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_ Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_ Caught in a bad romance_

_ Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_ Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_ Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_ Want your bad romance_

_ Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_ Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_ Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_ Want your bad romance_

_ I want your ugly_  
_ I want your disease_  
_ I want your everything_  
_ As long as it's free_  
_ I want your love_  
_ Love-love-love_  
_ I want your love  


* * *

_Tea let out an angry growl as she left the club. What the hell was Nathan's problem?

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, aware that it had become cold. She looked around, her eyes scanning the street for a taxi. She saw none and sighed before heading down the block towards the bus stop.

She needed to get home.

She looked around for a pay phone. Maybe, she could call Stan to pick her up.

As she headed towards the payphone, she was suddenly pulled into the alley.

She opened her mouth to scream before a hand clamped down her mouth.

"Shhh, Tea. Don't scream. It's me." Nathan said. He moved his hand and she growled before pulling herself out of his grasp.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry about what happened inside." He said.

"Whatever. I need a cab." Tea said, turning to head towards the payphone. However, Nathan growled and grabbed her as she turned to walk away.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Tea growled. However, he slammed her against the wall before reached down and kissing her.

"Ow!" He yelled as blood began to pour from his lip.

"You bit me!" He growled. She nodded and he reached down and grabbed her tube top.

"Don't!" Tea yelled. However, he pulled at it and she heard it rip. She let out a scream and covered her chest while he grabbed her hands and wrenched them apart.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as he moved his lips towards her chest. She raised her knee and got him in the stomach. He groaned before reaching over and slapping ehr across her face. She felt her face turn and was aware of liquid pouring down the corner of her lips.

"You bitch!" He yelled. He pulled her and ripped her dress.

"Nathan! Don't!" She screamed as he reached under her dress. She let out a yell and brought up her knee again. He groaned in pain before crumpling to his knees. Tea wrenched herself from his grasp and delivered a punch to his face. He leaned forward, holding his nose, before she delivered another one to his temple.

He groaned and slumped forward. She turned and ran out of the alley. However, she crashed into a figure and fell backward.

She groaned and looked up before gasping. Standing there was Kaiba.

"Tea!" He yelled, reaching down and grabbing her. After he pulled her to her feet, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kaiba." She breathed. He looked down at her face and wiped a tear. Tea wasn't even aware that she was crying.

"What happened?" He asked, although he was sure he knew what had happened.

"Nathan tried to rape me." Tea said, pointing towards the unconscious Nathan lying on the ground.

"I knew that he would try something like that." Kaiba said, looking over at Nathan.

"Absolutely disgusting and low." He sneered. He returned his attention towards Tea, who was shivering from the cold and attempting to keep her dress up.

"Here." He said, handing her his jacket. She looked up at him.

"Well, don't stand there like an idiot! Take the damn jacket!" He growled. She took it and pulled it on.

"Let's go." He said, leading her towards the car.

"What about Arella?" Tea asked.

"She can get home some way." Seto said, making it obvious that he didn't care. Tea nodded and got into the car.

* * *

"You're mad, aren't you?" Tea asked, looking over at Kaiba. He had not said a word since they had begun driving. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid." He sneered.

"I'm not mad. I'm just in shock." He said.

"Why?" Tea said. He scoffed.

"That you were so stupid to leave the club and go wandering alone." He sneered, turning to glare at her.

"I needed to get home!" She growled.

"I was there! You could have asked me." He said.

"I didn't want to disturb you and Arella!" Tea yelled.

"So, you would have rather risked getting raped than bothering me?" He yelled, turning to face her.

"No! Besides, why do you care?" Tea yelled back at him.

"I don't!" Seto growled, returning his attention on the road.

"Do whatever you want! Go where ever you want at whatever time in the night you want to!" He snarled.

"I wasn't raped! I'm a black belt! Why are you getting so worked up?" Tea asked, turning to look at him.

"I'm not! I'm just pointing out your stupidity!" He retorted.

"Whatever!" Tea growled before tuning away. Why was he being so stupid and nagging her? She knew that she would have been raped!

But, she wasn't! She defended herself and saved herself. Yet, he was still freaking out on her. She growled in frustration. She didn't understand him at all.

"I'm sorry." Tea said a few minutes later.

"About what?" He asked, still angry.

"About exploding at you. I was being stupid, walking around alone at 12 in the night." She said. He scoffed and glanced over at her.

"You're telling me something I already know." He said. She nearly yelled at him for his stupid and cocky attitude, but decided against it.

She didn't want to yell at him while apologizing.

"I know." She said, swallowing his insult.

"But, thank you." She said, looking over at him. She turned away, not expecting a response.

"You're welcome." He said. She turned to look at him, but his eyes were directed at the road. Sighing, she turned away and closed her eyes as they headed back towards the mansion.  


* * *

Soooooooo, reviews! A lot happened! Thanks for all the reviews! love you guys! Special not to Jeda: I SWEAR TO GOD, I REGRET GETTING YOU HOOKED ON MY FICS! I can't do hw nemore cuz u keep bugging me! Smhh. Neways, to all my eager reader, I will update soon. (soon Jeda! You dnt need to ask every second!) So, keep checking! (Not you Jeda!)  
-DramaQueen95


	14. Chapter 14

Seto looked over at Tea as she sat in the garden. She had a book in her hand, _Pride and Prejudice. _

She was idly twirling her hair in her hand, a faraway expression on her face as she read the book. She sighed and pulled her feet up so that they were tucked underneath her.

Shaking his head, he walked towards her. However, her attention remained on the book.

Looking over at her, he cleared his throat. She looked up from the book with a curious expression on her face. Her expression changed as she saw him and she quickly stood.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you there." She said, turning away, grasping the book in her hand. She glanced over and noticed his eyes on the book in her hand.

"Oh, sorry. I should have asked." She said, holding out the book for him. However, he looked down at the book before shaking his head.

"It's fine." He said, his voice indifferent. She nodded and pulled the book back towards herself.

"Well," She stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"Bye." She said, turning and walking past him.

"Would you like to go to lunch?" He suddenly asked. Tea stopped before slowly turning to face him. She examined his face, looking for any signs of humor or insult, but found none.

"It's fine if you don't want to." He said, brushing it aside with nonchalance. However, she shook her head.

"No. I mean, if you want to." She babbled, unsure who this person was. Whoever it was, it definitely was NOT the Seto Kaiba she knew. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I want to. Why else would I ask you, idiot?" He sneered. Her eyes narrowed and she scoffed. This was the Kaiba she knew.

"Well then, no need to be so rude about it." She scoffed.

"I'm not being rude. You're to blame for asking such a stupid question." He retorted.

"Whatever! See you at lunch, jackass!" She hissed before stomping off.

"Same to you." He smirked as he watched her angrily leave.

* * *

"Right this way." The waiter said, gesturing for Seto and Tea to follow him. He was about 16, no doubt a part time worker. He was jittery as he walked towards the table. They followed him to a table in the corner, near the window.

"Thank you." Tea smiled at the waiter after they sat. The couple ordered their food and Tea smiled at the boy once again. The youth returned the smile and walked away, obviously bedazzled by her smile.

"He's so adorable." Tea smiled as he left. Seto didn't even look at him as he left.

"What a fool." He merely scoffed. She turned and glared at him.

"He is not!" She growled, defending the youth. Seto scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. He's obviously a new worker." He scoffed.

"What makes you think that?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That." Seto said, gesturing towards the table behind them. Tea turned in time to see the boy become red. She looked down and saw water pouring from the lady's dress and onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." She saw him say. She turned back and saw Seto smirk.

"It was not his fault. Anyone can make a mistake." She said, defending the boy once again.

"Right. Anyone can make a mistake. What would you say about someone bumping into another waiter and spilling all the food?" Seto asked. He picked up his glass and took a drink before gesturing behind him. Tea turned and saw the youth with a distraught look on his face as he looked down at the food on the floor and into the face of an angry superior.

"Whatever." Tea said, rolling her eyes as she turned away.

"Do you just look for faults in others?" She asked, shaking her head as she took a sip of her wine.

"No. I just happen to find them. I do not look for any of them. They show up." He smirked.

"Well, there is something called ignoring them." Tea retorted. He smiled and shook his head.

"I enjoy pointing them out." He replied.

"Because, you're a jerk." Tea said, shaking her head.

"Precisely. By the way, did I tell you that your outfit looks as though a blind Sunday school teacher picked it out?" He smirked as her face became red.

"What is wrong with my outfit?" She hissed.

"Everything." He smiled, savoring the effect his words had on her.

"Like?" Tea asked, curious as to why her outfit was horrible. Seto smiled, happy to have an opportunity to point out the flaws with her outfit.

"Well, for one, your shirt is horrible. Who wears a black tube top with a pair of pink shorts?" He asked. Tea scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for picking out such an outfit. By the way, black matches with anything." She scoffed.

"If you say so. However, your shoes are a crime against fashion." He said. Tea looked down at her pink high top Converses.

"And what's wrong with my Converses?" She asked. He scoffed and shook his head.

"It is too much pink." He replied. She looked at him with an expression equal to are-you-stupid before shaking her head and sighing.

"Very well. But, do tell me one thing." She said.

"What?" Kaiba asked. Tea, however, didn't respond as the food came at the same moment she opened her mouth to answer.

"Here is your Salmon with lemon." The boy placed the plate in front of Tea before turning towards Seto.

"And here is your Chicken Parmesan." He smiled before turning and heading off. Tea looked down at her meal before looking up at Kaiba, who had a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" She hissed, already knowing the insult he was about to dish out. He chuckled and nodded.

"Very well." He said, reaching out and taking the dish in front of her. She quickly took her Chicken Parmesan and began to cut the meat.

"Are you going to finish what you were saying?" Kaiba asked, taking her attention away from her food.

"Right." Tea said, remembering what she had started to say.

"As I was going to say, who wears a trench coat in June?" Tea smirked. Seto glared at her before scoffing.

"Just so that you know, this coat is custom made and worth more than your entire outfit put together." He said. She didn't respond as he continued.

"And it keeps me very cool." He smiled. Tea rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal. Seto smirked before cutting his salmon.

"This is really good." Tea said after she finished chewing. Seto looked over at her and shook his head.

"What?" She asked, noticing the obviously disgusted expression on his face.

"Can you not even eat properly?" He asked, shaking his head.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused. He rolled his eyes before reaching out and wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"You're like a child. Do you need to be taught how to eat properly?" He sneered as he threw the napkin at her. She looked up at him and glared at him.

"Must you insult someone, even when doing a favor?" She asked, aggravated. He smirked and nodded.

"Of course. I enjoy pointing out the stupidity of others." He smiled. Tea rolled her eyes and resumed eating her food. It was hard as he made her feel like puking. However, she managed to swallow every bite she took so far.

After about half an hour, the waiter returned to take their plates.

"Dessert?" He asked. Tea nodded and looked down at the menu.

"I'd like the chocolate fudge cake." She smiled. He nodded and looked over at Kaiba, who was still looking at the menu.

"And you, sir?" He asked. Kaiba looked up and smiled before ordering.

"A lemon cake." He said. The boy nodded and left to get the desserts.

"Lemon. Excellent choice." Tea observed. Kaiba nodded.

"I enjoy lemon flavored food." He said. Tea nodded.

"Of course. It suits your personality. Sour and acidic." She smirked as his face changed.

"And chocolate represents you. Always sweet to the point where it makes one sick." He retorted. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"At least, I am sweet instead of sour and acidic." She said. Just then, the boy returned with the dessert.

"Here is your lemon cake ma'am." He said, placing the lemon cake in front of Tea.

"And your chocolate, sir." He placed the chocolate cake in front of Seto.

"I ordered chocolate." Tea smiled at the boy. Redness quickly crept up on his face.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." He apologized, picking up the cake. However, it tipped out of his hand and landed on Kaiba.

"I'm so sorry, sir." The boy apologized, his face horrified. Tea let out a chuckle and saw Seto look up, his face angry.

"This jacket is worth 10,000." He hissed and the boy's face instantly paled.

"Will you be able to pay for it?" Seto hissed. The boy slowly shook his head.

"I'm very sorry sir." He said, shaking his head.

"Is your sorry going to pay for my suit?" Kaiba snapped. He stood and looked down at his ruined jacket.

"I demand to meet your manager. What kind of idiots work here?" He growled. Tea was aware of the ruckus they were causing and the people looking at them. She heard voices and saw a man coming towards them. He was a short, bald man in a black shirt and jeans. On his shirt was a tag marked 'manager'.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, noticing Kaiba's angry face. Kaiba nodded and gestured towards the boy.

"This buffoon employee of yours ruined my $10,000 jacket." He growled. The manager's eyes grew wide and he turned towards the boy, whose face was horrified.

"This is the fifth time this week you've ruined a customer's clothing." He growled.

"I'm very sorry, sir." The boy apologized. The manager shook his head.

"I'm afraid that it's too late this time, Greg. You're fired." He said. The boy's face became horrified.

"Please sir. I need this job. I'm a poor kid. I'm working to make enough money to provide my mother with the surgery she needs. You know she got into a car accident." He said. Tea became aware of tears streaming down his face and her heart reached out to him. However, Seto scoffed and shook his head.

"Stupidity and clumsiness deserves to be punished." He scoffed.

"I agree." The manager said. He turned towards the boy and sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Greg. But, you're fired." He said. Tea watched as his face fell and he broke down into tears. She shook her head at Seto, telling him not to do that. However, he ignored her and turned his back on the boy.

Tea watched as the boy got to his feet, wiping his tears. He stopped crying and anger filled his eyes.

"You rich people disgust me!" He suddenly yelled. Seto ignored him, but Tea couldn't help looking at him.

"You have everything in the world! Yet, you still choose to take everything from those below you!" He yelled. Tea saw the customers staring at him, including the manager. Kaiba, however, continued to ignore him.

She couldn't believe that he could be so heartless.

"I hope you feel better by making me lose my job. Hopefully, my dead mother is going to help pay for your jacket as well as me losing my job!" He yelled. Tea shook her head and turned towards Seto.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Stupidity should be punished." He replied.

"Stupidity?" Tea asked, shaking her head, unable to believe what he was saying.

"That child is crying his heart out and you choose to ignore him?" She growled.

He turned and looked at her.

"Life is hard. It's best that he learn that from a young age." He said. Tea couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You inhuman beast." She breathed. She stepped back as Kaiba scoffed.

"I know I'm inhuman." He smirked. Suddenly, anger replaced her shock. She looked around and her eyes fell on the lemon cake.

Growling, she picked up the cake and slammed it into Kaiba's face, grinding it into his face.

"Enjoy the cake, you jerk!" She was aware of everyone looking at her, but didn't care. All she cared about was her anger at the monster of a man standing in front of her. She pulled her hand away and wiped it on his jacket.

"What are you going to do? Sue me?" She yelled. He wiped his face and glared at her, his anger evident in his eyes.

"You. Are. Going. To. Regret. That." He said. She scoffed and turned away, ignoring his threat.

She turned and walked towards the shocked boy, whose tears had stopped.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend." She smiled, leaning down to take his hand. She raised him to his feet and walked towards the manager.

"I'll pay for any damage he caused." She said to the manager. He looked taken aback but nodded.

Tea turned and smiled at the boy before wiping his tears.

"Don't worry. Your job is safe." She smiled. She turned and took one look at the enraged Kaiba before walking out of the restaurant. She could hear the muttering and conversations of the other customers as she left, but paid no attention to them.

Instead, she smiled at the growl she heard escape Kaiba's mouth.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaiba yelled as he entered the living room. Tea looked up from her book before returning her attention back to the book, ignoring him.

"Damn you!" He growled, walking over to her and grabbing the book.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him, an innocent look in her eyes.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit!" Seto growled. Tea scoffed and rolled her eyes before standing.

However, just as she was about to walk away, Kaiba reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm talking to you." He said.

"Get off of me." She said, her tone dangerous.

"Not until you answer my question." Kaiba growled. She hissed and pulled her hand away.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" She yelled, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Then, tell me what the hell you did that for!" He yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled, turning around.

"You were going to have that poor kid fired for accidentally dropping cake on you! By accident! He didn't purposely do it!" She yelled, shaking her head.

"So? He ruined my jacket!" Seto growled.

"Who cares about the jacket? The poor child was working to make money for his mother! His mother who got into a car accident! And what did you do? You almost made him get fired because he dropped a cake on your stupid jacket!" She yelled.

"So, should he go unpunished for ruining my jacket?" Kaiba asked.

"Where the hell would he get $10,000 to pay you?" Tea yelled.

"Would you rather him spend the money to pay for your jacket and have his mother die?" Tea screamed. Seto scoffed before turning away and pouring himself some wine.

"Well, he should have thought about that before he dropped the cake." He said, taking a sip of the wine. Tea looked at him, a look pf utter shock and disgust on her face.

"Are you human?" She asked, shaking her head. She had never thought someone could be so cold, never thought there was someone colder than her own father. But, it seemed as if Kaiba had proved her wrong.

"Of course. Anyone else would have sued him." Seto scoffed, taking another sip of his wine.

"No! After they heard that he was trying to save his mother, they wouldn't have! Because people have hearts! Unlike you, Seto Kaiba!" She yelled. He turned and smirked at her.

"I have everything I need." He smiled. She looked at him before chuckling.

"Same line as that day at Duelist Kingdom." She said as his face changed.

"Do you remember? You put yourself in danger to make Yugi lose the duel. You sunk so low to win. And who did you do it for? Your brother, someone you love. That boy was working to save his mother, someone he loves." She said. He scoffed and drank another mouthful.

"That was different. My brother means the world to me and I will do what is necessary to make sure he is safe." He replied.

"So what makes you think that his mother isn't the world to him?" She growled.

"What makes you think he wasn't making that up to keep his job?" Seto scoffed. Tea's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"Is that how low you think? That someone would fake tears and lie about their mother being close to death in order to keep a job?" She asked, disgusted at his attitude.

"There are people who do that. What makes you think he wasn't one of them?" Kaiba scoffed. Tea looked at him before shaking her head.

"You're right. Everyone in this world lies about loving someone. They don't actually care for anyone nor do they love anyone. Only you, Seto Kaiba, can love someone. You are the only person in the world willing to risk everything to save the life of someone you love. No one else would do that." She said, shaking her head. She gave him another disgusted look before turning her back and heading towards the door.

"Why are you so worked up? It's his mother who got into the accident, not yours." Seto said, shaking his head and taking another sip. However, Tea spun around. There was anger in her eyes and angry tears pouring down her face.

"I'm worked up because my mother died in a car accident!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Kaiba's eyes grew wide and he accidentally let go of his glass. The glass fell and shattered, spilling wine on the carpet, staining it a deep, bloody red.

"What?" Was all he managed to whisper.

"That's right, Seto Kaiba! My mother is dead! I have a foster mother! Satisfied?" She screamed before opening the door. Standing there was a surprised Mokuba. However, Tea didn't seem to notice him and ran past him, sobbing.

"What happened to Tea?" Mokuba asked, looking over at Seto. However, he didn't respond. Instead, his mind was racing, trying to comprehend the new information he just learned.

Without another word, he brushed past Mokuba and out of the house. He had something important he had to do. A mistake he had to fix.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! Little by little, I'll reveal Tea's past, so keep reading! (Yes jeda, i updated! Rejoice! And stop bothering me! And dont yell put 'Did you update' in the middle of the hallway!) Anyways, to all my eager readers, i will update asap, so continue checking! BTW- I have about 5 other fanfics for this couple lined up, so be sure to follow my stories! (Calm down Jeda!)  
-DramaQueen95


	15. Chapter 15

"Tea?" The voice asked as the door opened. Tea looked back at the man, tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, moving aside as she entered his house.

She didn't respond. Instead, she ran into his living room.

"Tea, what are you," Jasper began, following her. However, he stopped and sighed before walking over to her.

She was sitting on his couch, a picture in her hand.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. Tea shook her head and continued staring at the picture, tears streaming down her face.

"I knew you would still have it." She sobbed, clutching the picture to her chest.

Jasper looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"There, there." He whispered, comforting her.

"Now, will you tell me what happened?" He asked as they pulled apart. She had finally calmed down and he hoped that she would tell him what happened.

"I told Kaiba." She said, her voice bitter.

"What?" Jasper asked, a bit confused.

"I told him that my mother is dead." Tea said, looking down at the picture. She brushed her finger against the frame, tears filling her eyes once again.

The picture looked back at her. In it were three smiling figures. Her father, a wide smile on his face. To his left was Jasper, much younger then. A smile was on his face and his thumbs were in a thumbs-up.

Standing to the right of her father was a beautiful woman. Her long, brown hair was blowing slightly in the wind, a smile on her red lips.

Her cerulean eyes twinkled with joy as she looked at the camera, almost as if her laughter was caught in her eyes also. Tea looked at the outfits they were wearing. Harvard graduates.

It had been the day of graduation, the day her father had proposed to her mother, his college girlfriend. Stevenson had been there to witness it all, a close friend of her mother and father through college.

"Tea," Stevenson's voice brought her back to reality.

"This is the only picture of my mother left." She suddenly said. She turned and looked at Stevenson, a sad smile on her face.

"My father really did get rid of all reminders of her." She said sadly.

"What happened between you and Kaiba?" Stevenson asked. Tea sniffed and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just an argument." She said, putting the picture back on the table. She wiped a tear and straightened herself.

"What kind of argument?" Stevenson asked.

"A silly one." Tea said, shaking her head. She smiled, reassuring Stevenson that it was nothing.

"But, you were in tears. You were sobbing." He sputtered.

"I know. But, I'm calm now. I feel better." Tea said, her voice soft. However, Stevenson heard the crack in it as it broke for a minute.

"If you say so." Stevenson said. Tea could tell he wanted to push the matter further, but decided not to.

"Thank you." Tea smiled, heading towards the door. She opened the door and turned, hugging Stevenson.

"Where are you going now?" Stevenson asked after they broke apart. Tea shrugged.

"I think I'll go to my mother's favorite place." She smiled, a calm feeling washing over her. Stevenson nodded and watched as she left.

* * *

"Where is Tea?" Kaiba's voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"I don't know." Stevenson growled, angry at Kaiba for whatever he did.

"Well, she's not home! Mokuba said she left hours ago. Do you know where she is?" Kaiba asked again. Stevenson's eyes grew wide. She had left his house almost 3 hours ago.

"Check the Brooklyn Bridge Park. Check Pier 1." Stevenson said before hanging up the phone.

"Brooklyn Bridge Park?" Kaiba wondered as he headed towards the door.

He opened the door and growled. It was pouring out.

Grabbing his coat, he ran out of the house.

* * *

Tea closed her eyes as the rain fell on her face, washing away her current concerns.

She just wanted to hear the rain, just feel its cool touch against her skin. All thoughts of her mother, of Stevenson, of Kaiba, of the marriage left her mind as she inhaled.

She opened her eyes and walked over to the bench.

Sighing, she took a seat and leaned her head against the back of the bench.

She closed her eye and inhaled.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open after she stopped feeling raindrops. She gasped as she saw the figure above her.

"Kaiba." She breathed, quickly getting to her feet.

He was staring at her, his expression unreadable. His eyes had a glazed look to them, emotionless and indifferent.

Raindrops fell from his hair, falling to the ground to merge with puddles of water. His wet hair hung over his eyes, shading them slightly. However, his cobalt eyes shone through.

He was soaked, his white button down shirt clinging to him. His trench coat was sagging, heavy with water.

However, he ignored all of that and walked towards her.

"Where were you?" He asked. Tea's eyes grew wide, surprised at his question. She had expected him to yell at her or something.

"What?" She asked, unsure if she heard correctly.

"Damn it! Where did you go? You disappeared for almost 5 hours!" He growled. Tea's eyes grew wide at his outburst.

It seemed as if he was worried about her. However, she shrugged it aside and stood.

Not answering, she brushed past him. However, his hand reached out and clamped on her wrist.

"Answer me!" He growled, pulling her back into him.

"Fine!" She yelled, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"I needed to clear my mind! I needed to get away from it all!" She huffed before storming away towards the rail. Seto watched her for a moment before going and sitting on the bench.

Tea saw him sit on the bench out of the corner of her eyes but paid him no mind.

She sighed and hung her head. Tear pushed at her eyes again, fighting to get out. She closed her eyes and blinked them away. She was glad that the rain was falling. That way, it wouldn't look obvious that she was crying, although she was sure Kaiba knew she had been crying.

Both remained in the same position for a few moments.

Finally, Seto stood and began to walk towards his car.

"My mom use to bring me here all the time." Tea suddenly said. Seto froze, her words reaching his ear. He stood there for a few seconds.

"It was her favorite place." Tea continued. He turned and saw her staring up at the bridge.

"It was also the last place we went together." She said, turning towards him. Tears glistened in her eyes.

_Monsoon (Tokio Hotel) _

_I'm staring at a broken door_  
_There's nothing left here anymore_  
_My room is cold, it's making me insane_

_I've been waitin' here so long_  
_Another moment seems to have come_  
_I see the dark clouds comin' up again_

"I think about that day all the time." Tea said. Seto began to unconsciously walk towards her.

"It haunts my memories." She said, shaking her head. She laughed, attempting to shrug aside her hurt. However, she failed and tears began to stream down her face.

Tea tasted the salty taste of her tears mixed with the rainwater.

"She didn't have to die." Tea said, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears. Seto stared at her, unsure what to do.

"What happened?" He finally asked the question he had been itching to ask.

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world 'til the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I think of you_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_Through the monsoon just me and you_

Tea looked up at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me." He said, shaking his head. He turned away, prepared to walk when she reached out and placed her hand on his elbow.

"No, don't." She whispered. He froze before turning slowly.

"I'll tell you." She whispered, looking up at him.

She turned and sat on the bench. Seto looked at her uneasily before taking a seat beside her.

"Where do I start?" Tea sighed. She closed her eyes, trying to being back the painful memory she had locked away.

"My parents loved each other. They were the perfect couple, according to everyone. Although my mother was American and my father was born in Domino City, it didn't matter to them. Their love was more important." Tea said, a smile coming to her face.

"They got married when they were both 22." Tea said. She opened her eyes and turned towards Seto. He was looking at her, his face expressionless.

"Within months, my mother was pregnant." She said.

"With me." She whispered.

"My father was overjoyed, beside himself with happiness because he finally had his own family." Tea smiled.

"However, when my mother gave birth to me," She paused, her voice breaking.

"What happened?" Seto asked, hearing the break in her voice. She turned and looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"She left shortly after wards. She left my father a note, saying she had some things she wanted to do before she took on the responsibility of raising a child." Tea said. Seto's eyes grew wide, but he said nothing.

"I was a burden. I knew it from the time I had sense. However, my father never saw it that way." Tea said.

"He raised me with so much love, giving me everything I wanted. I was his heart, his _Prima Donna, _as he liked to call me. He love me, especially because I was the only thing that my mother left behind and because I looked like her. " She said.

_A half moon fading from my sight_  
_I see your vision in it's light_  
_But now it's gone and left me so alone_

_I'll know I have to find you now_  
_Can hear you name and don't know how_  
_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?_

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world 'til the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm into the blue_

"For five years, he raised me alone." Tea said, looking into the sky. She stood and walked over towards the rail. Kaiba stood and followed, staying a few feet away from her.

"A few months before my 5th birthday, my mother returned." Tea said.

"We were all overjoyed. me, because I finally got to meet my mother. My father, because his wife had finally come back. We were the perfect family. A complete family." Tea smiled. Seto didn't respond.

"Three months later, two days before my 5th birthday, we came here." Tea said, looking around the pier.

"It was my mother's favorite place in the city. She use to come here when she was younger." Tea said.

"Both of them brought me here to spend the day." Tea said, recalling the events that had occurred more than 10 years ago. However, they seemed so vivid in her mind.

"It began to rain that day. A soft sprinkle, washing over the earth. It was somehow depressing." Tea recalled the rain from that day. It was as if the rain had tried to warn her.

_And when I lose myself I think of you_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_And nothing can hold me back from you_  
_Through the monsoon, hey, hey_

_I'm fighting all this power coming in my way_  
_Let it take me straight to you_  
_I've been running night and day_

_I'll be with you soon just me and you_  
_We'll be there soon, so soon_

"After we got here, the rain began to pour hard. We decided to head back home." Tea said.

"But, my mom needed to do something and she didn't want me or my father to know. Although he wasn't too enthusiastic about it, my dad let her go." Tea whispered. Tears flowed to her eyes.

"That was the last time I saw my mother's smiling face." She breathed. The tears began to fall and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"The next time we saw her was in the hospital. Lying in a bed with tubes connected to her and blood pouring from every inch of her body." Tea said, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't even get to spend one birthday with my mother." Tea whispered, shaking her head. Seto looked down at her, unsure what to do.

"The one birthday I had wanted to spend with her, I didn't get that either. Instead, I spent it with her corpse. I spent my birthday burying my mother." She sobbed into her hand. She felt the sobs run through her, shaking her body.

She couldn't stop. She was releasing almost 12 years of repressed emotions. Seto watched her as she sobbed, her form completely shattered.

He got to his knees and, without thinking, wrapped his arms around her.

Whether she realized he was hugging her or not, Kaiba didn't know. However, she snuggled against him, turning her head and sobbing into his chest. He placed his hand on her head, stroking her head in an attempt to soothe her.

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world 'til the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_  
_Fighting the storm into the blue_

_And when I lose myself I think of you_  
_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_And nothing can hold me back from you_  
_Through the monsoon_

Suddenly, Tea froze, realizing that Seto was stroking her head. He leaned his head against her own, pulling her head against his chest.

She froze, causing him to stop stroking her head. He suddenly released her and Tea moved back, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." She muttered before getting to her feet. She walked over towards the railing and gazed out at the sea.

"I've been so alone for years. I buried those feelings a long time ago." Tea said, her words getting cut off by the rain.

Seto stared at her before heading over to her.

"We should probably head back before we get sick." He said. She turned and looked at him, her face unreadable.

"Sure." She said, following after him.

He walked over to the car and opened the door for her. She quickly got into the car and he got into the driver's seat.

Neither spoke for the first few minutes.

"Are you cold?" Kaiba asked, breaking the silence. Tea looked over at him, curious as to how he knew she was cold.

"You're shivering." He said, almost as if he had read her mind. She nodded and watched as he turned on the heat. Instantly, she let out a sigh of relief and comfort.

She glanced at Kaiba out of the corner of her eyes, but saw that his eyes were focused on the road.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat, breathing in the smell of leather, Drakkar, and the fresh scent of rain.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba suddenly said, his voice strained. Her eyes flew open and she turned to look at him.

"For what?" She asked, her breath catching in her throat.

"For my attitude this morning." He said, not looking at her. She saw him grasp the steering wheel, his muscles flexing.

"I should not have reacted the way I did. I was wrong." He said it almost as if it was painful for him.

"I'm sorry." Again, his voice was strained, but it seemed as if he sincerely meant it.

"It's fine." Tea whispered. She turned and leaned her head against the seat, staring out the window.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Seto glance at her. A small smile played on his lips before they disappeared as he returned his attention to the road.

Tea smiled to herself. Although he was cold, he was still human. However, once in a while during those rare moments, he showed emotions. He let down his mask and showed that he was human and capable of having feelings.

"Too bad it happens only once in a while." Tea thought to herself as she gazed out of the window.

_Through the monsoon_  
_Just me and you_  
_Through the monsoon_  
_Just me and you  


* * *

_"There you are, Tea." Mokuba cried, running towards her.

"Hey." She smiled, hugging him.

"Where did you go? Seto was so worried about you." He said, shaking his head. Tea's eyes grew wide.

Worried? Kaiba? Over her?

"He was?" She breathed, scarcely believing it.

"Of course not." Another voice answered. Tea turned and saw Kaiba walking towards them.

"I was just concerned that you had gotten yourself into trouble. Knowing you, it was possible." He scoffed. Tea looked at him, shocked. What happened to the guy who had comforted her less than an hour ago?

"Talk about mood swings." Tea grumbled as he stopped in front of her. He glared at her, but didn't answer.

"Tea, did you eat?" Mokuba asked, sensing the tension between the two. Something had obviously happened, judging from Seto's and Tea's attitude.

"No, not yet." Tea said. Seto turned to look at her.

"Why? It's been hours since we had lunch. You should have eaten." He growled. Tea looked at him, shocked at his words.

"Calm down. It's not a big deal. Why are you getting worked up?" Tea scoffed. Why _was_ he getting so worked up?

"I'm not getting worked up. I don't care. It's you who didn't eat." He scoffed.

"But, Seto, you just said," Mokuba began before Kaiba cut him off.

"I know what I said!" He snapped.

"But, the truth is I don't care. If she wants to eat, she will. If she doesn't, then whatever." He said. He turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"What's up with him?" Mokuba asked. Tea shook her head, a smile on her face.

"He just let something slip." She said before heading into the kitchen, leaving a clueless Mokuba behind.

"Hello Tea." A smiling Beatrice greeted her.

"Hi Bea-" Tea stopped, a sneeze interrupting her greeting.

"Bless you dear." The woman smiled. Tea chuckled and headed over to the table. As she sat down, she sneezed again.

"Bless you dear. It seems as if you got a cold." Beatrice said, as she walked over towards her with a tray.

"Me? Get a cold? That's impossible." Tea chuckled. However, as she looked down at her food, she let out another sneeze, her hand flying over her mouth.

"Bless you again child. Are you sure you're not sick?" Beatrice asked. Tea nodded, looking up at the elderly woman. However, Beatrice gasped.

"Your eyes are red child!" She said.

* * *

"You're burning up!" Beatrice shrieked as she took the thermometer. Tea sneezed again, her eyes watering.

"What?" Tea sniffled, her eyes puffy.

"Your temperature is 102 degrees." Beatrice said.

"Is that bad?" Tea asked, her voice cracking. Beatrice looked at her as if she were insane before nodding.

"Of course! Your normal body temperature should be 98.6." Beatrice shrieked.

"It's fine Beatrice. It's just about 4 degrees higher than it should be." Tea said, shaking her head.

"I won't hear another word. You must get to bed now." Beatrice said. Tea shook her head.

"It's fine. I've been sick before yet I never slept or anything." Tea said, smiling at the woman.

"Well, you have never lived with me before." The woman said. She sounded like a mother. Just as she opened her mouth to scold Tea once again, Seto walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, master Seto, thank god you're here." Beatrice smiled.

Tea felt her face grew hot, whether from the fever or his presence, she didn't know.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking over at them.

"Tea is sick." Beatrice said. Tea turned to look at Seto, who remained emotionless.

"However, she refuses to go to bed." Beatrice huffed, obviously angry at Tea.

"What?" Seto asked, turning to look at Tea. Tea turned to look at him, realizing another acting session was about to begin.

"Why are you not taking care of your health?" Seto growled, shaking his head at her.

"I'm fine, darling." Tea smiled. However, she sneezed again before she began to cough. She leaned forward and nearly fell out of the chair.

"Tea." Seto said, grabbing her to keep her from falling. He gasped as he picked her up.

"You're burning up." He breathed. Tea looked into his cobalt eyes, which were filled with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." She said weakly. However, she groaned and began to cough again.

"It was that rain which you were in without an umbrella." He growled.

"Master Seto, you should take her to bed." Beatrice said.

"It's fine. I'm fine, darling." Tea mumbled. However, her eyelids began to feel heavy. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but failed to do so.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She breathed as she slowly lost consciousness. She felt Kaiba running with her to the bedroom, but was too weak to tell him that she didn't need to rest.

"Idiot." She heard him growl before he set her down on the soft bed. Then, unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Seto looked at Tea as she groaned in the bed.

"Mom. Mom." She groaned, tossing in the bed. Sweat was rolling down her forehead.

On her face was a pained expression.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She grumbled, her face twisting in pain. Kaiba watched as she turned again, trying to find some form of comfort. Whether it was for her dream or position on the bed, he didn't know.

Kaiba turned and looked at the digital clock. It was 9:30 pm. He looked at the bottle the doctor had given him.

He was supposed to give her the medication every four hours. It had been four hours since the doctor had given her the medication.

He opened the bottle and looked down at Tea, unsure how he was supposed to give it to her.

Unable to think of anything else, he put it in his mouth.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers, giving her the medication mouth to mouth.

He pulled away and saw her groan slightly as the medication went down her throat.

"Kaiba," She moaned, her eyes opening slightly. She looked at him again before closing her eyes.

"Mhmmm." She groaned as she turned on the bed again. Her hand shot out, brushing his right hand. He looked down at her hand before touching it.

"Kaiba," She mumbled again. He sat on the side of the bed, watching her as she slept.

"Shhh." He whispered, moving a few strands of her hair from her eyes.

"Mom." She whispered again, this time tears pouring from her eyes. Seto watched her before reaching over and gently brushing them aside.

He looked out the window as the rain continued. The month of June was over. Tomorrow was the first day of July.  


* * *

Soooooooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! i know lots of pplz were confused about why his attitude changed in the last two chaps, but it's because he tends to cover up his feelings anytime he lets them slip. He was extremely nice to her while shopping and when he saved her, so he had to hide his feelings in the next chappie. However, I promise he will be more open in future chappies! For those of u who were waiting for Tea's story, well, you got part of it! keep readin as I reveal more!  
-DramaQueen95


	16. Chapter 16

"Hurry up!" Tea heard Seto growl. She scoffed and continued applying her makeup.

"Can you wait?" She asked, putting on her eyeliner. She heard Seto groan impatiently but he didn't answer.

"If we miss the fireworks, it's going to be your fault." Seto said. He turned and saw the door open. Tea stepped out of the bathroom, her eyebrows raised.

"Really? What are you? Three?" She smirked as she moved past him. He glared at her, but didn't respond.

"I don't want to be late to Matthew's party. He's an important business ally." Kaiba said, brushing past her. Tea scoffed but followed after him.

"Since when do you care about what people think?" She asked as they both got into the car.

He turned to look at her before smirking.

"I don't. But, that doesn't mean I'll be stupid and show them that I don't." He smiled. Tea chuckled before shaking her head.

"By the way, you look nice." He suddenly said, looking down at her red summer dress. Tea glanced over at him, but his eyes were on the road.

She smirked and saw him glance over at her.

"Something funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tea shook her head.

"No, I'm just wondering who you are." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She could hear the confusion in his voice and smiled.

"Well, you're obviously not Seto Kaiba. After all, the Kaiba I know wouldn't care about being late to a party nor would he ever in his life compliment me." She said.

However, he chuckled.

"That was not a compliment. It was merely an observation. I said it because you actually do look presentable and civilized. You don't look the horrible sight you do every other day." He smirked as her eyes narrowed.

"And here I was thinking you had finally shown a shred of decency." She mumbled. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I never compliment." He said. Tea scoffed and nodded.

"I realized that." She muttered, leaning her head against the window.

* * *

"We're here." Kaiba said as he stopped the car. Tea yawned and sat up.

It was already 6 pm.

"Well, I guess it's time to start our acting again." She mumbled. Kaiba nodded and opened the door. He stepped out and came around for her.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand. Tea snickered, but took his hand.

"You know, if anyone had told me that the Seto Kaiba would be such a gentleman, I would have died from laughter." Tea whispered int his ear as they walked towards the mansion.

"If anyone had told me that I would one day marry you, I would have called them an asshole." Seto replied. Both rolled their eyes as they walked towards the doors of the mansion.

However, both put a smile on their faces as the door opened.

"Good evening. Master Matthew's guests are all in the garden." The butler said as he let them into the house.

"Thank you." Tea smiled at the man. However, Kaiba pulled her along towards the garden.

"Rude much?" Tea huffed as they headed towards the garden.

"Have you not learned that you're not supposed to be friendly with the butler?" He asked.

"And why not? Is he not a person like you and me?" Tea asked, looking up at Kaiba. However, he scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be silly. He's merely an employee." He said as they reached the garden.

"Well, aren't you a jacka-" Tea began before a voice interrupted them.

"Seto! You made it!" A masculine voice said.

Tea looked to her right and saw a man heading towards them. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt. His dark brown hair was gelled back, revealing the most intense green eyes Tea had ever seen. A smile was on his face as he made his way towards the pair.

"Hello, Matthew." Seto said, smiling. Tea held in a laugh as she saw the corner of his lips tremble a bit. He reached out and shook the man's hand.

"I'm guessing that this beauty is your wife." He said, directing his attention towards Tea. Tea smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Matthew, this is my wife, Tea." Seto said. Tea looked over at him. She was surprised at how easily he had said the statement. Almost as if it was natural and not forced.

"Please to meet you." Matthew smiled and pressed his lips to her hand. Tea returned the smile and looked over at Kaiba before returning her attention to the man.

"Wonderful to meet you also." Tea replied, smiling at the man.

"Your garden is beautiful." Tea said, looking around his garden. She could see roses, amaryllis, and arum lilies.

"Thank you." Matthew smiled at her. Tea smiled and Seto cleared his throat.

"Well, don't think me rude, but I have to go and welcome my other guests." He smiled before walking away.

"Enjoy yourselves." He called before disappearing in a crowd of people. Tea let out a sigh before turning to Kaiba.

"So, what are we supposed to do here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and headed towards the table full of food.

"You can dance, look at his garden, eat." He replied in a voice suggesting he really didn't care what she did. Tea glared at him before shaking her head.

"I'm not gonna eat." She grumbled.

"That's good." Kaiba replied. Tea turned to stare at him.

"Meaning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned and smirked at her.

"You're getting fat. All you do is eat. I think one day of not eating will do you some good." He smirked as her face became red from anger.

"You fuc-" Tea began before she was cut off.

"Seto!" A voice squealed. Tea groaned inwardly. What the hell was that bitch doing there?

She turned and saw Arella running towards them. She was dressed in a black dress that ended above her knees with a low neckline. Her diamond earrings and necklace sparkled under the light.

"Arella." Kaiba said as she reached them.

"How are you?" He asked, not really interested in her answer. However, Arella smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Tea pretended to look away as Arella pressed her lips on his cheek.

She pulled away, a smile on her face. Tea could see the lipstick mark on Kaiba's cheek.

"Where were you? You disappeared that night at the club." Arella said, making a pouting face. It was supposed to be cute, but by the look on Seto's face, it obviously was nowhere near cute. Tea shook away her urge to scoff.

"I missed you. You still owe me a dance." Arella smiled, going through a rapid mood change. Then, she turned and noticed Tea standing there for the first time.

"Tea! I didn't see you there." She gasped, reaching out to hug the girl. Tea plastered a smile on her face and returned the hug.

"It's fine. I'm known for being completely oblivious at times also." Tea smiled as her words hit home. However, Arella chuckled and shrugged the insult off.

"I was just telling _Seto _that he still owes me a dance." She smiled. Tea nodded and did a pretend shock look.

"Really?" She asked. Arella smiled and nodded.

"You wouldn't mind if I take him, right?" Arella asked. However, she was already pulling him away, obviously not caring what Tea thought.

"Of course not." Tea said as the pair disappeared.

"What an airhead." Tea grumbled as she headed towards the fountain. Why the hell did she show up everywhere Tea went?

Yawning, Tea sat on the chair closest to the fountain. Droplets of water fell on her skin. She chuckled and wiped away the droplets.

"Tea?" A voice suddenly asked. Tea stood and spun around, a smile on her face. However, shock crossed her face before a genuine smile appeared.

"Ryuu?" She gasped, looking at the stranger standing in front of her. The guy smiled and nodded. Tea gasped as she looked at him.

He was Ryuu. There was no doubt, but he looked so different.

"What happened to you?" She gasped, her eyes wide. He smiled and shook his head. Instead of the black trousers and white button down shirt he wore that day at the store, he was now dressed in a pair of black jeans and an Emporio Armani button down shirt .

He smiled at her shocked expression before clearing his throat.

"I forgot to mention it, but my father is the owner of that store." He said. Tea's eyes grew wide as he looked around, avoiding her gaze.

"What?" Was all she managed to squeak.

"So, you're rich?" She asked, regaining her voice. He looked at her before nodding slowly.

"But, why were you working there?" Tea asked, confused.

"Well, my father wanted me to take over the family business. But, I had no intention of doing so. Instead, I prefer to hang out with my friends or at clubs. He got angry because I was irresponsible and made me work in the store as an employee so that I would learn about the business from an employee's point of view." He said. Tea nodded.

"That's really smart though." She said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. He succeeded. I'm definitely interested in the business now." He chuckled.

"Would you like to dance?" He suddenly asked. Tea's eyes grew wide but she nodded.

"I'd love to." She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

However, Tea froze as she saw Seto dancing nearby with Arella.

"On second thought, I'm not too sure I want to dance." She said, turning to look at him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I agree. Even I wouldn't want to dance to this music." He said. Tea couldn't help but laugh.

"How about we go somewhere else?" He asked, smiling at her with a somewhat flirty smile. Tea's eyes grew wide and she glanced over at Kaiba.

However, he was too busy talking to Arella to notice.

She turned back to Ryuu and smiled.

"I'd love to." She said, nodding.

"Perfect." He replied before taking her hand and leading her away from the party.

"Tea, where are you going?" A voice suddenly called. Tea stopped and saw Matthew was the one who had called out to her.

"I'm going for a stroll with my friend. Tell him I'll see him at home." Tea replied, pointing to Ryuu. Matthew looked at Ryuu before nodding.

"But, what about Kaiba?" He asked. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Just tell him I'm with Ryuu." She replied. Matthew nodded and walked towards her.

"Thank you for coming." He said. Tea smiled and nodded.

"I had fun." She said. A smiled appeared on his face and he nodded.

"Glad to know." He smiled.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Seto that you are with Ryuu." He said before walking off. Tea smiled and turned towards Ryuu.

"Ready?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"We need to spend more time together." Arella said, looking at Seto as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He didn't respond and moved her arms from around his neck.

"I don't think so." He replied in a solemn voice.

"Come on." Arella pouted, placing her arms around his neck once again.

"No." He simply said before removing her arms once again. He turned, ignoring her angered face, and walked away.

However, he froze as he saw the retreating figure of Tea and a stranger.

"Tea?" He yelled at the couple. However, she was too far away to hear him. He watched as they disappeared.

"Tea!" He yelled, running towards them.

"Kaiba!" A new voice yelled. He stopped to see Matthew waving at him.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Tea said to tell you that she's going for a stroll with Ryuu and she'll see you at home." He said. However, Seto was already running behind the couple.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he saw them get into the car and drive off.

Cursing under his breath, he ran towards his car and started it up.

* * *

"Isn't this more fun?" Ryuu yelled over the music. Tea chuckled and nodded.

They had decided to go to the Sapphire Lounge. After all, it was one of the hottest clubs around.

"Yes! Definitely more fun!" Tea smirked as she jumped to the music.

_W.T.P- Eminem_

_Now first of all I'm the boss_  
_ I just wanna get that across_  
_ Man even my Dentist hates when I floss_  
_ Pull up to the club in a Pinto likes it's a Porsche_  
_ Garbage bag on one of the windows_  
_ Spray-painted doors with the flames on 'em_  
_ Michigan plates and my name's on 'em_  
_ Baby, Shady's here come on get him _

She turned and grabbed Ryuu, placing her arms around his neck. He looked a bit uncomfortable but pulled her closer.

"Are you having fun?" He whispered into her ear. She chuckled and nodded.

However, a part of her felt as if she shouldn't have let her guard down. After all, a similar scene had happened between Nathan and her.

But, as she looked at Ryuu's smiling face, part of her knew that he would never do that to her.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. Tea looked at him for a minute before nodding.

"Of course." She giggled.

"After all, it is lady's night." She smirked as she followed him to the bar.

_Wine Baby Wine- Sean Paul _

_Well woman I love it when you tick a tock_  
_ When you booty clap_  
_ Me say wine ya baby, wine it_  
_ Love it when you spin it and roll it, baby control it_  
_ Wine ya baby wine it non stop yow!_

Tea smiled before plopping down onto the seat.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, looking at them.

"Um, one Scotch on the rocks and a Kamakazi." He said. Tea let out a hiccup before leaning forward.

"Get me two shots of tequila also." She said before hiccuping. The bartender looked at her before turning towards Ryuu.

"She's a keeper." He chuckled. He turned and handed them the drinks.

"Thanks." Ryuu said before ushering Tea towards a table.

_Cause the man dem a watch tou when you bubble it, bubble it, and dem a_  
_ Run come attack you and a trouble it, trouble it_  
_ Gal you ever hot you ever ready the vibe you a double it_  
_ Gal me haffi make a talk and me haffi come muscle it, gal me_  
_ Waan fi see you fling it up, fling it up on me_  
_ Waan fi give you the ting, a weh you waan fi give me_  
_ Waan fi give you the timing release and squeeze oh baby please..._

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Ryuu asked as she drank the second shot of tequila. Tea looked at him before laughing.

"Of course not!" She said, shaking her head. She hiccuped before turning towards him.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows raising slightly. He had a bad feeling about what she was going to ask.

"Can you get me a Margarita?" She asked, making a slightly pouty face. He looked at her before sighing.

"Fine, but it's your last one." He said. She smiled and nodded as he left to get the drink. Minutes later, he returned.

"Thank you!" She squealed, taking a swig. He chuckled and nodded.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go home." He said, shaking his head.

"No! Not yet!" Tea said, shaking her head. She stood and pulled him to his feet before attempting to head towards the dance floor.

"The night is just beginning. I'm not going home yet!" She said defiantly, shaking her head. She turned and her face suddenly changed. Standing in the doorway was the last person she expected to see.

"Kaiba." She whispered. He turned and his eyes fell on her.

"What?" Ryuu asked, noticing her freezing.

"The night is over." She hiccuped. He followed her gaze as Kaiba headed towards them.

"Tea, what are you," Seto began before she hiccuped. However, he didn't get a chance to finish as a drunk Tea collapsed into his arms.

"Stupid." He growled, picking her up. He turned and glared at Ryuu, who simply smirked. Without another word, he turned and left the club, his wife in his arms.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tea grumbled as Kaiba put her on the bed.

"At home." He replied, removing her shoe. She groaned and sat up before groggily attempting to stand.

Seto watched as she swayed and caught her before she collapsed.

"Can you please stay on the bed?" He growled, trying to control his temper. However, Tea ignored him and stood, stumbling around the room.

She turned around to face him, a dazed expression on her face.

"Kaiba, why is the room spinning?" She asked, confusion filling her voice.

Seto looked at her before rolling his eyes, ignoring her.

"I'm serious! It's spinning! Catch it!" She yelled. He watched as she attempted to catch the room and steady it.

However, she stumbled before landing on all four.

"Can you please get back in bed before you get hurt?" He asked, picking her up and putting her back on the bed.

"No! I don't wanna sleep!" She whined, pulling herself out of his arms. He let out an impatient sigh as she ran around the room, giggling. She stopped in front of the mirror before pointing at her reflection.

Seto watched as she approached the mirror before shaking his head and turning away.

"What are you looking at?" She suddenly asked, pointing at her reflection accusingly.

"Don't start with me!" She growled, pushing her finger towards the mirror.

"Who are you pushing your finger at?" She growled. Seto turned in time to see her raise her hand to punch the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, rushing towards her to stop her from breaking the mirror and cutting her hand.

"Teaching that bitch a lesson!" She growled, pointing at the mirror. Seto's eyes grew wide before he gave her a look asking her if she was insane.

"That's you! That's your reflection." He said in an are-you-stupid-voice.

"Really? Well then, that explains why she's so hot." Tea replied before laughing. Kaiba rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Oh my god! Kaiba, there's butterfly behind you!" She yelled, pointing behind him.

"What?" He asked. However, she was already throwing herself over his shoulder in an attempt to catch the butterfly.

"Stay still, you stupid fairy!" She growled, grabbing at think air. She let out a laugh and grabbed onto the dresser, steadying herself. Kaiba looked down at her as she laughed uncontrollably.

"I guess there's only one way to get you into bed." He said. Without another word, he reached down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Her laughter stopped at once and instead a spew of angry curses escaped her mouth.

"What are doing? Put me down!" Tea yelled, banging on his back. He ignored her weak attempts and headed towards the bed before throwing her on it.

"Go to sleep!" He growled, his eyes full of anger. Tea shrank back, obviously scared of his temper.

However, her fear disappeared as quickly as it came.

"No." She said before getting to her feet and heading over to the couch. Seto watched as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Whatever." He sighed, giving up. It was no use arguing with her. She was as stubborn when she was drunk as she was when she was sober. She smirked and laughed as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Hey, do you still duel?" She asked. Kaiba's eyes grew wide before he turned to face her. There was a curious look on her face.

"Not really." He responded. It was true. He had not had a chance to duel for a while. Almost 2 years.

"Why?" He asked. She shook her head before leaning back.

"I was wondering," She began. He stopped unbuttoning his shirt and turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked. She looked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If you owned Exodia, would you yell out the same thing you yell out when you make your Blue Eyes White Dragon attack?" She asked, her face curious.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused. What the hell was this girl talking about?

"Ugh, I mean would you yell out "Feel the wrath of my Forbidden One?" She asked impatiently. He scoffed and nodded.

"Of course." He said, shaking his head. What did that have to do with anything?

However, it was obviously important as he could tell by the smile that appeared on her face.

"What are you smirking about, Gardner?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Suppose someone said yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, beyond confused. However, her mischievous smile widened. Without warning, she grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch beside her.

"Suppose I say yes?" She smirked, tracing his jaw with her finger.

His eyes grew wide as she giggled.

"Gardner, how much did you drink?" He breathed as she leaned forward.

She chuckled and grabbed him, pulling him closer, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Has anyone ever felt the wrath of your Forbidden One?" She asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course not. I never had the card." He smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. She giggled before throwing her head back, actually laughing.

"Well, I think we should get you the card soon." She whispered, leaning forward. Her lips were now millimeters apart.

"Kaiba, can I see the Forbidden One?" She asked, a wicked teasing in her eyes. His eyes grew wide before she let out a laugh. She leaned forward, her lips prepared to kiss his. Seto felt his eyes grow wide as she came closer to his lips. Then, without warning, she slumped forward, her head landing on his lap.

He looked down at her before a smile came to his lips.

"You idiot." He chuckled to himself as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She yawned and turned on her side, her hair in her face. Seto reached down and moved her hair out of her face. She let out a soft breath before a snore escaped her mouth.

He chuckled to himself before picking up the blanket.

He pulled it over her, covering her before taking off the light.

"Good night, you crazy bitch." He chuckled to himself. A snore was her reply.

* * *

Sooooooo, reviews! I know it took me a while to update, but I was having writer's block and I have so many projects for school. Really, hs is kicking my ass, but don't fear! I will update asap and finish this story! Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to my patient readers! Love you guys!  
-DramaQueen95


	17. Chapter 17

"Where am I?" Tea groaned as she opened her eyes. She could scarcely remember what had happened the night before.

She remembered going to the party with Kaiba and then meeting Ryuu there.

The last thing she remembered was drinking at the club and then having Kaiba bring her home.

Groaning, she raises herself from the bed, holding her heavy head in her hand.

She could feel her head throbbing, sure she had a hangover. She staggered to her feet and headed towards the bathroom. She needed to wash her face.

Turning on the sink, she loomed over it and splashed water on her face. The cool water woke her up, washing away the feeling of a hangover.

However, her stomach still had alcohol in it. She realized that she had not eaten since lunch the day before.

She groaned again, feeling the queasy feeling in her stomach.

She turned as she heard the door open.

"Tea?" Beatrice's voice called out.

"I'm in here!" Tea called back. However, just as the door opened, she felt her stomach lurch.

Without warning, she bent over the side of the toilet, releasing all of the alcohol in her system.

"Are you ok, child?" Beatrice asked, running over to her. Tea raised her head and shook it weakly before leaning over and throwing up again.

"My stomach feels queasy and my head hurts." She groaned, clutching her head. However, a smile appeared on Beatrice's face as Tea leaned over the toilet again.

* * *

"Come on, Tea. Don't be shy." Seto looked up as Beatrice entered the room with Tea. He took a sip of his coffee before turning to look at them.

He stared at Tea, whose eyes were red and puffy and noticed she was staggering a bit.

"What's the matter?" Seto asked, looking at Tea. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Beatrice interrupted.

"What do you mean what's the matter? You caused it so you should know." She said in a grouchy voice. Seto's eyes grew wide and he looked at the two women, confused.

"What did I cause?" He asked, not understanding what Beatrice meant.

"You're responsible for Tea's current state." Beatrice said, narrowing her eyes. Seto turned to look at Tea, obviously needing an explanation.

However, a clueless Tea looked back at him, also confused.

"What did I do?" Kaiba asked, shaking his head.

"You're the reason Tea is sick." Beatrice huffed, clearly annoyed at his 'nonchalance'. She obviously failed to realize that he was extremely confused.

"But, he didn't do anything." Tea said, defending Seto. After all, she was the one who drank. He didn't force her to.

"Come now Tea. Why are you defending him? We all know he's responsible for it." Beatrice chuckled. However, Tea shook her head but stopped as dizziness threatened to consume her.

"He's not. I was with Ryuu." She said. She stepped back as Beatrice gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"You were with another man?" She gasped. Tea looked at Seto before turning back to Beatrice and nodding.

"Master Seto, do you know about this?" Beatrice gasped, turning to face Kaiba. He took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Then, it's not your child?" Beatrice gasped.

Seto choked on his coffee and spit out the mouthful while Tea's face took on a horrified look.

"Child?" Both asked at the same time. Beatrice nodded.

"Yes, child. Tea's pregnant." Beatrice smiled, turning to face Tea. A choking Seto turned to face her, his eyes wide.

"You're pregnant?" He managed to squeak between coughs, his eyes wide.

A shocked Tea looked back at him, shaking her head.

"Of course not!" She yelled.

"But the morning sickness," Beatrice said before Tea shook her head, cutting her off.

"It's a hangover. I had alcohol last night." Tea said, shaking her head. Beatrice's eyes grew wide as she processed the new information.

"So, you're not pregnant?" She asked.

"Of course not." Tea said, shaking her head. A sad look appeared on Beatrice's face before she cleared her throat.

"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding. Please excuse me." She said, turning to retreat from the room.

"Tea, I'll prepare some tea with lemon for you." Beatrice smiled as she left.

"Thank you." A grateful Tea replied before heading towards the couch and taking a seat.

Seto looked at her before taking a seat on the opposite couch.

"I see you feel better." He said. Tea nodded.

"My stomach is still queasy, but nothing tea won't fix." She said.

"By the way, what happened last night?" She suddenly asked, looking over at him. His eyes grew wide before he cleared his throat.

"Apart from you falling all over the place, trying to catch the room, a fairy, and then nearly getting into a fight with your reflection, nothing really." He said, his voice and face amused. Tea's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"I did all of that?" She asked. He nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course. And, then you asked me a rather interesting question." He replied, a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him. She was met by another smirk.

"What?" She growled, annoyed that he was having fun teasing her.

"Tea, have you ever seen the Forbidden One?" He asked. Tea looked at him slightly confused before nodding.

"Of course. Yugi had the card." She said, unsure where he was going.

"But, what that does have to do with anything?" She asked, confused. Seto turned and smiled at her.

"Do you know that if I had that card, I would summon it by saying 'Feel the wrath of my Forbidden One'?" Seto asked. Tea looked at him confused before rolling her eyes,

"What does that have to do with anything?" She huffed, getting annoyed that he was dancing around the subject.

"It seemed that you were very curious about how I would summon the Forbidden One." He said.

"Really?" Tea asked, unsure how that was interesting. Seto nodded.

"Well then, I fail to see how that's interesting." Tea scoffed, getting to her feet. However, Seto turned and smiled at her.

"The interesting part hasn't come as yet." He smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Apparently, you wanted to see my 'Forbidden One'." Seto smiled as her face became horrified.

"But, you don't have the card." Was all she managed to squeak out.

However, his words hit her and her eyes grew wide as redness consumed her face.

"It seems you're quite the pervert when you're drunk." Kaiba smirked at her as she stood, turning away. She was beyond embarrassed. However, Beatrice walked in at that exact moment.

"Here's your tea, Tea." She smiled, handing Tea the cup.

"Are you sick, child?" She asked, noticing Tea's pink face. However, Seto answered before she could.

"We were just discussing something personal and she got rather embarrassed." He said. Tea cleared her throat and nodded.

"Thank you for the tea." She said, smiling at Beatrice.

"You're welcome, child." The elderly woman smiled before exiting the room.

"Now that she mentioned it, you are really pink." Seto couldn't help but comment. However, Tea turned and glared at him, causing him to return to his work.

"Shut up." She hissed, already embarrassed about her slip up the night before.

That was the last time she would have alcohol.

"I'm going to the office." Seto said as he stood and headed towards the door.

"I'm coming too." Tea said, appearing at his side. He stopped before slowly turning to glare at her.

"No, you're not." He hissed, remembering the last time she had gone to his office. However, she shook her head, determined.

"I'm going to see the designs for the new product." He said.

"I don't care. I'm coming. After all, half of the company is mine." She smirked as his eyes narrowed. She had won.

* * *

"These software designs are horrible! The calculations are all wrong." Seto growled, flinging the designs back at Rob.

"But, sir, these are the designs that Terry Gardner left before his death." Rob replied. However, Seto growled and spun around.

"Are you answering me?" He asked, his eyes becoming threatening. Rob shook his head.

"I didn't ask for your input, now did I?" Seto scoffed.

"Besides, those calculations are worthless." He said, looking back at the designs.

"It's no wonder his products stopped selling." He scoffed. However, he turned as he heard someone clearing their throat. He was met by Tea's narrowed eyes as she glared at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult my father in front of me." She said, raising an eyebrow. Seto scoffed but turned away.

"See what you can do about these, not that there's anything that can be done for this company." Kaiba scoffed, returning his attention towards Rob, who nodded and picked up the designs.

Just as he was about to leave, Tea called out for him.

"Can I see the calculations?" She asked, motioning for him to come.

Seto scoffed before shaking his head.

"What can you do? You have no experience." He said. However, Tea ignored him and took the papers from Rob.

Her eyebrows raised as she looked at the design for the software.

"I need a pencil." Tea said. Rob handed her a pencil and she began to write something on the paper.

"Here." She said after a few minutes. Rob looked at the design before turning to face her, his eyes wide.

"The calculations are absolutely correct." He said. Tea smiled and nodded before Seto reached over and grabbed the paper. His eyes narrowed as he read it over.

"How did you do that?" He asked, turning to look at her. Tea shrugged and turned away.

"I just guessed." She said. Seto scoffed and handed the papers back to Rob.

"Double check them." He said. Rob nodded before leaving the room.

Seto turned to look at Tea, who was currently leaning on the desk and looking out the window.

"How long has the company been going downhill?" She asked suddenly. Kaiba turned to look at her, surprised.

"A few months." Was his answer. Tea sighed and shook her head.

"We need new software designs." She said, getting to her feet.

"Says who?" Seto asked. Tea turned and scoffed at him.

"Me. It's time to change the software and update it." She said. However, Kaiba glared at her before shaking his head.

"We don't need any. I'm liquidating this company soon either way." He said.

"What?" Was all Tea could say. However, Seto turned away and rolled his eyes.

"Your father's company is practically out of business. There is nothing that can be done to lift it back up. It's better if it's liquidated." He said.

"Yes, there is!" Tea yelled, getting to her feet. This was the company her father had started after his graduation from Harvard. It was all his hard work and she was not going to let his company get destroyed, no matter what.

"We just need to make a new product. Launch the product!" She growled, referring to the product she had just fixed.

"No. I'll decide whether to launch it or not. Besides, what makes you think that it'll bring this company back? Your father's been trying to for almost 7 years and he failed. What makes you think you'll be able to?" He scoffed.

"Because, I know I can." Tea replied, determined to save her father's company.

"Well, I'm not going to waste money to make a software product that's going to fail." He scoffed.

"Fine!" Tea growled, turning and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba asked, turning to face her. She turned and glared at him before replying.

"Home!" She growled, opening the door. She was met by Stevenson, who was about to knock on the door.

"Hello Tea." He smiled. However, she let out an angry growl and stormed past him, pissed off at Seto.

"What happened to her?" Stevenson asked, watching as she got into the elevator.

Seto scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"She's angry because I'm liquidating the company and refuse to launch her software." He said, turning back towards the room. He walked towards his desk and sat.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he sat.

"I heard that you two were coming to the office and decided to drop by to see how the business was doing." He said. Kaiba nodded and returned his attention towards the computer screen.

However, Stevenson came and sat in front of him.

"Wait, did you say that you rejected Tea's idea?" He asked. Seto didn't look up and simply nodded.

"Of course. I'm liquidating the company. She can't save it." He scoffed. However, Stevenson shook his head.

"If anyone can save this company, it's Tea." He said. Seto did look up from his computer screen this time and scoffed.

"What makes you think that she can save this company? She has no experience." He scoffed. However, Stevenson shook his head.

"Tea is the only one who can save this company because she is the one who made it rise in the first place." He said.

"What?" Kaiba asked, his eyes growing wide. Stevenson sat and nodded.

"From an early age, Tea was a prodigy, especially when it came to software design." Stevenson said.

"What?" A surprised Kaiba asked, shocked at what he was hearing. Stevenson nodded.

"Tea designed all of the products for Gardner Designs." He said.

"She's the reason Gardner Designs became the renowned company it is today. Well, years ago." He said.

"Tea did that?" Was all Seto could say. Stevenson stood and nodded.

"But, she said she didn't know what she was doing. That she just guessed." Seto said, shaking his head. However, Stevenson chuckled and shook his head.

"Tea's modest. She doesn't like to brag." He chuckled.

"Then again, it really isn't something that she would be happy to admit. After all, it changed her life completely." He said before standing.

"Changed her life? How?" Kaiba asked, curious about the mysteries surrounding Tea. However, Stevenson shook his head.

"Ask Tea." He said before heading towards the door.

"By the way," He turned after opening the door.

"You have 6 weeks left." He said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you know how to design programs?" Kaiba asked as he entered the study.

Tea looked up from her book before returning her attention to the book.

"It never came up." She said, shrugging. She yawned and closed the book before standing.

"Why don't you design any software anymore?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She didn't answer and continued walking. However, Seto reached out and grabbed her.

"Answer me!" He growled, shaking her. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"Get off of me!" She growled, pulling herself away from him.

"No, not until you answer me!" He growled, grabbing her again.

"Fine!" Tea said, breaking away.

"I stopped because it ruined my life! Happy?" She asked, shaking her head.

"How did it ruin your life?" He asked, his voice dropping. She turned and looked at him before turning away.

"It's not important." She said, shaking her head. She picked up the book and headed out of the room, leaving an awestruck and curious Seto staring after her.

"There are too many mysteries surrounding you. But, I will find out what they are." He promised himself as he watched her leave.  


* * *

Sooooo reviews! I know this chappie is kinda short. Blame hs and all my tests! I promise to update asap and with a longer and more juicy chapter. I keep giving fragments of her past, but rest assured, all will be known soon. And by soon, I mean the next chapter! =D So, my eager readers, do continue reading! Until then, luv ya!  
-DramaQueen95


	18. Chapter 18

"The party is this weekend." Seto said, looking over at Tea. She looked up from her Sudoku puzzle before returning her attention to it once again.

She didn't want to go to Arella's stupid party. She'd much rather stick pins in her eyes. However, Seto had told her that they were going to go and she was sure he would not agree to them staying home.

On the bright side, the weekend was the the first week of August. That mean that she only had about 3 weeks left with Kaiba.

She yawned and closed the book.

"When are we leaving?" She asked, standing. He walked towards the window before shrugging.

"Today's Thursday. I guess on Saturday. We'll go in the evening. We don't want to get there too early." He said. Tea nodded and yawned before leaving the room, a smile on her face.

It was obvious Kaiba didn't want to go. He wanted to spend as little time with Arella as he possibly could. She chuckled to herself as she headed towards her room.

It seemed that the hatred towards Arella was something that both of them had in common.

Tea let out a yawn and threw herself on the bed.

However, she raised her head as she heard a phone ringing. She looked over and saw Seto's phone on the bedside. She looked at it before lowering her head again. However, it continued to ring.

Groaning to herself, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, thank you so much!" A voice said. Tea pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at it.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Is this Mr. Kaiba's number?" The voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Tea asked.

"Greg." The voice replied.

"Greg?" Tea wondered. However, the person continued to talk.

"Can you please tell Mr. Kaiba that I"m very grateful to him for the job and money? Thanks to him, my mother was able to survive." He said. Suddenly, Tea's eyes grew wide. Greg! She remembered him.

He was the kid from the restaurant who had spilled cake on Seto's coat.

But, she thought Seto had gotten him fired. Her mind flashed back to that day.

She had argued with Seto and she had told him her mom had also died in an accident.

She smiled as she realized that he had helped the boy to make up for his mistake.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Greg asked.

"I'm here. It's Mr. Kaiba's wife. How is your mother?" She asked.

"She's fine. And it's all thanks to you and your husband. Thank you so much." He said. Tea could tell he was crying and felt tears rush to her own eyes.

"You're welcome. But, it was all Kaiba's idea." She said.

"Still, thank you. Both of you have helped me so much. Please tell Mr. Kaiba that I am indebted to him." He said.

"Of course." Tea said before hanging up the phone. She felt the tears rolling down her face and wiped them away.

She couldn't believe that Kaiba had done something like that and didn't even tell her. Her head shot up as the door opened and Seto walked in. He took one look at her before raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"What the hell are you crying for?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Something really sweet." She said. He scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"Can you try not to get your tears on my bed, at least? I don't need to sleep in your tears." He smirked before leaving the room. Tea watched as he left but didn't pay attention to his rude comment.

"You're nice. You just choose to hide it." She sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

"Seto! I'm so happy to see you!" Arella squealed as Seto entered the mansion. It took all of Tea's strength not to groan and roll her eyes. She looked at Arella, who was wearing a black short dress which ended around her thigh and too much makeup. Tea felt like scoffing at all the glitter Arella had put over her eyes, but shook away the urge.

"Arella, how are you?" Kaiba asked as he walked into the house. However, Tea saw that he didn't wait to hear her reply. She saw Arella's eyes taking in her outfit.

She was wearing a short midnight blue Valencia dress. The strapless dress had rhinestone along the front. Around her neck was a simple heart with diamonds inside it. Her hair was curled and left to hang behind her back. Tea could see the jealousy oozing out of Arella as she stared at her, but ignored it.

"Seto, would you like to dance?" Arella asked, grabbing Seto. Tea watched as Kaiba pulled his arm from her grasp and shook his head.

"I don't dance." He said.

She held in her laughter as he brushed past Arella, pulling her along. Arella glared at her as she disappeared with Kaiba.

"Just tonight and tomorrow morning and that's it." Seto said, filling a glass with punch.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Tea chuckled as she poured some punch for herself. Kaiba stopped before turning towards her.

"What would give you that idea?" He asked, a slight smirk on his lips. Tea shrugged and took a drink of her punch.

"Call it a hunch." She smiled. Seto looked at her before chuckling and turning away.

"I'll see you later." He said before watched as he disappeared.

What was she supposed to do? She knew no one there.

She growled to herself and turned, heading towards the door leading into the garden.

She opened the door and slipped out.

She let out a sigh as she took a seat on the patio swing.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She groaned to herself before leaning back in the swing.

She looked up as she heard the door open. She watched as an elderly couple walked over towards her.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't know anyone was out here." The woman apologized. She had white hair tied in a bun and was wearing a long red dress with a sparkly diamond necklace. Her face was wrinkled, yet looked like a kind motherly face.

The man standing next to her was slightly older than her with white ruffled hair. He was wearing a black tux and had a smile on his face.

"It's fine. I was just getting some fresh air." Tea smiled, getting to her feet. The elderly woman shook her head and motioned for Tea to sit.

"It's fine, dear. Sit." She smiled. However, Tea shook her head.

"I'm fine. You can have the swing." She smiled.

"Thank you, dear." The elderly woman smiled, walking over to the swing with her husband.

"What is your name, dear?" She asked as she sat.

"Tea." Tea replied, a smile on her face.

"Tea. What a beautiful name." The woman said.

"Thank you." Tea replied politely.

"My name is Victoria Miller. This is my husband Tom." She smiled, gesturing to the man seated beside her.

"Nice to meet you." Tea said.

"Are you here alone or with someone?" Victoria asked.

"I'm here with my husband." Tea replied, glancing behind her.

"Oh, how wonderful. Is he a business man or are you the business woman?" Victoria chuckled. Tea smiled and nodded.

"We're both business people. We both design products." She smiled. Victoria nodded.

"Any kids?" She smiled. Tea chuckled and shook her head.

"Not yet." She said before she realized what she said. She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Although I do plan on either adopting or building an institution for all the uncared for children in the world." She said.

"That is very thoughtful and sweet. More young people should take an interest in using their money to help create a better society." Victoria smiled.

"Isn't it, Tom?" She asked, turning to face her husband. He looked at Tee before nodding.

"It certainly is. There are too many children in the world who are suffering." He said.

"I wish you all the luck and I hope you are successful in building that institution." Tom smiled.

"Thank you." Tea replied before looking behind her.

"I'm really sorry, but I really should find my husband." She added, turning back to face them.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, dear." Victoria smiled.

"Same." Tea smiled before heading back inside.

Once inside, she headed towards the punch bowl, hoping Kaiba would be there. However, she let out an annoyed groan as she glanced around. He was nowhere to be found.

She poured herself a drink and headed towards the center of the room. However, she stopped as she heard cheering.

She turned and noticed a crowd. Finishing her punch, she took a step forward before stopping. In the middle of the crowd was Arella. However, Tea could care less about her.

The fact that her arms were around Kaiba's neck was what caught Tea's attention. Arella turned and caught Tea's eye.

A smirk on her face, she wrapped her arms tighter around Seto before resuming dancing.

Tea glared at her before turning away.

She regretted coming. She let out an angry groan as she sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What a boring party." She mumbled to herself.

"Tea?" A voice suddenly asked. Tea looked up before a smile crossed her face.

"Ryuu?" She squealed, getting to her threw her arms around him, happy to see someone familiar.

"I didn't know you were coming to this." He smiled.

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice." She mumbled. He looked at her before chuckling.

"I didn't want to either. However, my father forced me to, claiming it would be good for me." He smiled.

"I'm glad I agreed to it." He said, looking at her. She looked up at him before smiling.

"I'm glad to see a friend here." She said.

"I agree." He nodded.

Tea chuckled and took a seat. Ryuu took a seat beside her.

"So, how long were you here?" He asked.

"Not very long. Kaiba was busy, so we came here pretty late." She replied. He nodded.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning. He has some left over work to finish." Tea replied.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"Would you like to dance?" He suddenly asked. Tea looked taken aback, but nodded.

"I'd love to." She smiled, following him to the dance floor.

"This music is kinda boring." He admitted as they began to sway to the music. Tea chuckled and nodded.

"Too bad there are no discos nearby." She smirked. He looked down at her before chuckling.

"You had fun that night." He smiled.

"But I made a fool of myself at home." Tea replied before shaking her head. Ryuu chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure you didn't." He chuckled.

"I actually did. I tried to catch the room." Tea chuckled, embarrassed. Ryuu looked at her before chuckling.

"That's fine. During my 18th birthday, my father was giving a speech for me and I hugged him. But, my watch got caught in his hair and I accidentally pulled off his wig." He said, closing his eyes.

"Oh my god." Tea smiled, shaking her head.

"He must have been so embarrassed." She said. Ryuu nodded.

"He was beyond." He chuckled. Tea laughed but stopped as she saw a figure heading towards her.

"Hello." A voice said. Ryuu stopped before turning. He smiled as he found himself face to face with Kaiba.

"Hello, Kaiba. It's nice too see you here." He smiled. Seto, however, simply glared at him before turning to Tea.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Will you accompany me?" He asked, extending his hand. Tea looked down at his hand before nodding and taking it.

"Bye, Ryuu." She smiled before following Seto. She looked outside and noticed that it had begun to rain.

"What were you doing dancing with him?" Kaiba asked after they were on the other side of the room. Tea shrugged as lightening flashed.

"I was bored and he came over. We started talking and he asked me to dance." She said in a casual voice. However, she saw the swift annoyed look that crossed Kaiba's face.

"What were you doing with Arella?" She asked. However, Kaiba stopped and glared at her.

"She asked me to dance. I had no choice because she practically forced me to dance with her. She's the host, so I had to dance with her if she asked. But, it looks bad if you dance with another man, especially if I'm supposed to be your husband." He said. Tea let out a sigh before nodding.

"Fine." She growled, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"I hate all these rules." She growled.

"You only have to deal with it for 3 more weeks. After that, you're free to dance and do whatever with whoever you want to." He said. Tea turned to glare at him.

"You make it sound like I'm a slut or something." She said, her voice becoming angry.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, turning to face her. However, before she could respond, a voice interrupted her.

"Tea?" A vocie asked. Tea turned and found herself face to face with Victoria.

"Mrs. Miller. How wonderful to see you again." She smiled. She turned towards Kaiba.

"This is Victoria Miller." She said before turning back to the elderly woman.

"This is my husband, Seto. Seto Kaiba." She smiled. She watched as Victoria's face changed and she gasped.

"You're the wife of Seto Kaiba?" She asked. Tea nodded, unsure what was happening.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, this is great." Victoria smiled much to Tea's confusion. Victoria turned and called out to a figure. Tea watched as her husband headed towards them.

"This is Seto Kaiba's wife." She said, gesturing towards Tea. She saw a surprised look on Tom's face before he smiled. Tea looked at Seto, slightly confused.

"It's nice to finally meet Mr. Kaiba's wife in person." Tom said, shaking her hand. Suddenly, Tea gasped and her eyes grew wide as her brain processed his name. His name was Tom Miller!

"You're the person who called the office that day, right?" She asked. She noticed Seto turned to look at her. Tom chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed. I'm the one who called." He replied. He smiled and turned his attention towards Kaiba.

"She is a wonderful girl. You made a great choice to marry her." He smiled. He smiled at Tea again before clearing his throat and turning towards Seto.

"Would you like to discuss our partnership now?" He asked. Seto looked surprised but nodded. Tea watched as the two walked off.

However, Mrs. Miller smiled at her and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine." She smiled, noticing Tea's eyes darting in their direction. Tea smiled and nodded.

"I didn't know he was Tom Miller." She admitted. Victoria chuckled and nodded.

"Nor did we know that you are Kaiba's wife. We've often heard that he is cold and arrogant, but I'm sure that is not true considering that he has married a wonderful girl like you." She smiled.

Tea turned to look at her before smiling.

"He is actually very nice underneath all of that, isn't he?" Victoria asked, looking at Tea.

"He is actually very nice. He's just misunderstood." Tea replied, her mind flashing back to Greg's phone call. It was true. Kaiba was nice. He just chose to hide it and present himself as a rude and cold person.

"I see. Many peo-" Victoria began before Arella appeared.

"Why, hello Arella." Victoria smiled at Arella. Tea watched as she turned and smiled at Mrs. Miller.

"How are you?" She asked. However, she didn't wait for her answer.

"Do you mind if I borrow Tea for a few minutes? I have some friends I'm dying to introduce her to." She smiled.

"Of course not." Mrs. Miller smiled. She turned to Tea and smiled at the girl.

"It was nice meeting you, dear." She smiled. Tea returned the smile before following Arella.

"What do you want?" She asked after they had gotten away from Mrs. Miller.

"To introduce you to some of my friends who are dying to meet Seto's wife." Arella smiled.

"I don't want to meet any of your friends." Tea scoffed. However, Arella ignored her and carried her to a group of people.

"I'm back guys. This is Seto's wife." She smiled, gesturing to Tea. Tea looked at the group. It was comprised of 3 girls and 2 guys. She saw the guys smirking while the girls looked at her with disgusted looks.

"This is the bitch Seto left you for?" A blond asked. Arella turned and nodded.

"I don't blame Seto." A black haired guy smirked. However, the blond turned and glared at him. He cleared his throat and shut his mouth.

"I see how she's Rheana's daughter." A brunette smirked. Tea turned and glared at the girl. However, she ignored her and smirked at Arella, who was shaking her head.

"Come on guys. Don't be mean. Just because her mother was a slut doesn't mean she'll be the same way." Arella smiled. However, she turned towards Tea.

"If you think I'm going to let a bitch like you have Seto, you're sadly mistaken." She growled.

"Well, sorry to rain on your parade, but Seto's married to me." Tea smirked. However, Arella chuckled.

"It won't be long before he finds out your true colors. After all, you already proved you're Rheana's daughter." She smirked. Tea glared at her as she chuckled.

"Your father may have paid for that article to be removed from the news, but we all read it and we all remember it." Arella said. Tea shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"You're wrong. None of you know what happened." She growled. However, Arella chuckled and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Your mother was a whore." She smirked.

"Hey, if you're not satisfied with Seto, I'm available." The other guy smiled. Tea turned away, tears rolling down her face.

Seto smiled at Mr. Miller before shaking his hand.

"Thank you so much for accepting the partnership." He smiled.

"Not me, thank your wife. Her attitude and spirit captivated me. Do not let her go." He smiled. Seto nodded and turned away.

He needed to go and thank Tea. After all, she had helped in him getting the partnership. Mr and Mrs. Miller had liked her at once. He chuckled. She did have charisma.

However, he froze as he saw Tea running away from Arella. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What happened? Why did Tea go running off?" Seto asked as he walked over towards Arella. She turned and smiled at him before shrugging.

"I don't know. We were discussing our childhoods when she just decided to run off." Arella said.

"I should go find her." He said, turnign away. However, Arella grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"You can do that later. Dance with me first." She said. However, Seto shook his head.

"I should go find her." He said. Arella growled.

"You're going to leave me for that bitch? She's just like her mother!" She growled. Seto turned to look at her.

"That bitch happens to be my wife." He said before pulling his hand from her grasp. Arella watched as he turned and ran in the direction Tea had gone in. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Damn it!" Seto growled.

* * *

Seto stopped as he heard the deep breathing. She was in the bathroom.

"Tea?" He called, knocking on the door. A scream was his response as the thunder flashed.

"Tea!" He yelled again, pounding on the door this time. Again, he heard her scream.

"No!" She yelled. He heard something slam against the door and began pounding on the door.

"Tea! God damn it! Open the door, Tea!" He yelled, banging on the door. However, she still refused to open it. Growling, he ran into the door, forcing it open.

"Tea!" He yelled, running over to her. She was sitting in the corner of the bathroom with her hands over her head.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her as the lightening flashed. She screamed and buried her face in his chest while he hugged her.

"You'll be fine. Shh, calm down. Calm down Tea." He whispered.

The lightening flashed again and she perked up, screaming.

"No! Don't! I don't want! No!" Tea yelled, shaking her head.

"Tea!" Seto yelled, looking down at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were hysterical, darting around the room. There was fear and panic in her eyes.

"I'm here." Seto said, hugging her again as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

"What happened? Why did you run off?" Seto asked, looking over at Tea, who was finally calm.

"No reason." She said, shaking her head. However, Seto growled and spun around to look at her.

"You had tears in your eyes. What did Arella say?" He demanded. However, Tea shook her head and stood.

"We should get back to the party." She said.

"Fuck the party!" Seto growled, clearly angry. Tea's eyes grew wide as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What did she say about your mom?" He asked. Tea turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"She called her a slut." She said, tears rolling down her face. Seto's face softened.

"Why?" He asked. Tea sighed and took a seat on the ledge of the bathtub.

"Everyone thinks my mother was a whore. No one believes that she loved my father." She said, shaking her head.

"No one ever liked her because she was beautiful and charismatic. My father adored her, but Arella's mother also liked my father. However, he chose my mother." She said.

"But, why the whore?" Seto sighed.

"It's time I told you my full past." She said.

* * *

"My mother did leave me when I was born and she did die on my birthday. But, there were some things which I didn't say." Tea said, turning to face Seto. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her voice.

"The night my mother had the accident, she was leaving someone's house. A man's. A member of the paparazzi followed her and took a picture of her leaving the man's house. On the day of her funeral, the picture was released. Everyone called my mother a whore, saying she went to see her lover. My father was angry, but at my mother. He buried her, hating her." Tea said, pours rolling down her face.

"His hatred for her was strong because he believed she had betrayed him. But, he chose to release his anger on me, because I looked like her. I was already traumatized because I was in the room with my mother when the machine keeping her alive stopped working. I heard my mother take her last breath." Tea sobbed.

"Driven by his anger and hatred, my father made my life a living hell." Tea said.

"He use to lock me in a dark room and leave me there until the morning." Tea said. Seto noticed she had begun trembling as she remembered it.

"I was already scared of the dark because of the fact that my mother died in the room with me. But, one night, I was in the room and a figure appeared. It was my mother's ghost. I was terrified and fear seized me very badly. I tried to run and tripped over my feet in the dark. I fell and hit my head. I woke up the next morning in the hospital. Apparently, I had suffered a mild concussion." Tea said. Seto's eyes grew wide.

"So that's why you're terrified of the dark." Kaiba breathed. Tea nodded.

"What did your father do?" He asked. Tea turned to face him before laughing.

"He drank." She replied bitterly.

"Did he lock you back in the room?" Kaiba asked. Tea nodded.

"He had a product he was designing. I found the disc and I played with some stuff. But, I didn't know it was his project. When he found out I had played with it, he wanted to kill me. But, he was late for the meeting. However, when he presented the products, it was better than his original design. He was able to launch it." Tea said.

"So you were a prodigy?" Kaiba asked. She could hear the surprise in his voice. She turned and nodded.

"So, you were the one who made Gardner Designs a success?" He asked. Again, she nodded.

"For years, I designed his products in exchange for him keeping me out of the room. There were times when he would become fatherly towards me, but when he saw my face, he would be reminded of my mother and his hatred and anger would return. But, I still waited for him to return to the loving father I had known." She said.

"However, when I was 11, that was the last straw." She said.

"I had problems designing one of the software. Angered, he threw me in the dark room and starved me. I spent the night screaming. The next morning, Stan took me to the doctor because I had a high fever. Stan, unable to stand my suffering, wanted to take me away. Stevenson came to find out how my father was treating me and agreed to separate me from him. I was taken away from him and carried to Domino City. That was the last time I saw him." She said.

"What happened after that?" Kaiba asked, obviously curious. He caught himself and cleared his throat.

"That is, if you want to continue." He quickly added. Tea smiled a weak smile before turning away.

"I was moved from foster home to foster home for a year. I lived with about 6 different foster families until I moved in with the Mazaki's. At first, I was cold, just waiting to be moved again. But, they really liked me. I ended up staying. But, when I was 15, Mr. Mazaki died. Mrs. Mazaki married again. But, my new stepfather was cruel and bitter. He took her away from me. Several months after they were married, she stopped paying attention to me. It was almost as if I didn't exist." Tea said, shaking her head.

"When Stevenson called and told me about this, I agreed because no one would notice if I was gone or not." She said, tears pouring down her face.

"For years, I was angry at my mother, blaming her for what happened to me. But, I found out the truth." She said, sobbing.

"My mother was not a whore. She was sick. The man she went to see was her doctor. She was dying of cancer. But she never told any of us. Even after she had the accident, she told the doctor not to tell us." Tea sobbed.

"That was why she had left me. She wasn't supposed to live for too long." Tea said, tears pouring from her eyes.

"But, that beast lied and said he was my mother's lover for publicity. Because of his selfishness, my father hated my mother. He hated me. Everyone thinks my mother is a whore." Tea said.

"Did your father ever find out the truth?" Seto asked. Tea nodded.

"A few months before his death. He regretted what he had done to me and her. But, it was too late. I had already changed my name so many times, he couldn't find me. When Stevenson called me, it was on a bet and he was right. He got the right person. But, my father never got to see me. The stress and regret over what he had done led to his death." Tea said.

"My entire family was ruined and taken away from me. My father hated my mother and me because of that stupid doctor." Tea sobbed. Kaiba looked at her, unsure what to do.

Sighing, he went over towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down." He comforted her. Tea looked up at him, a mixture of emotions on her face. Seto looked down at her and wiped away a tear.

"Thank you." She whispered before placing her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you're nicer than most people think. I know what you did for Greg." She whispered. She heard him inhale a sharp breath but he didn't respond.

Seto looked down at her slightly shocked before patting her on the head. Somehow, she didn't seem like the bitch he had thought she was.

In fact, she was a lot like him, except with a worse past.

He looked outside as the rain continued to fall.

They were making progress. He had gotten to know her much better and she had gotten to know him more than she had thought.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! You finally got her past. Yes, I know. Very tragic and traumatic! Yes, Jeda, I finally updated! Hooray! Lmaoo.


	19. Chapter 19

"There you are! I was so worried." Arella smiled as Seto walked into the room. However, her face changed as she saw his arm wrapped around Tea's shoulder. She glared at Tea before turning to Seto.

"I see you chose the bitch." She growled, looking at Seto with anger. Kaiba looked at her before scoffing.

"I didn't choose. I know. She's my wife, not you. I married her, not you." He said, walking forward.

"Be sure to remember that." He said before brushing past her.

Arella spun around, her face angry.

"You can't leave me for that whore!" She yelled. Seto turned to face her as did all the eyes in the room.

The room became quiet, but Arella paid no attention to the sudden silence.

"Who do you think you are?" She growled, advancing towards Tea. She growled at her, shaking her head.

"Arella, don't do this." Seto whispered, trying to save whatever dignity she had left. However, she pushed aside his comment and continued.

"You choose this bitch, this slut, this Rheana's daughter over me? Me? Arella Phillips?" She asked, turning to look at Seto. He looked at her before turning and pulling Tea along with him.

"Let's go." He said to Tea as they headed towards the door. However, Arella followed them, determined not to drop the matter.

"I'm not done! I want you to answer a question!" She growled. She grabbed Seto's shoulder and spun him around. Eyes hard, he turned to look at her.

"What?" He growled. She smirked and looked at Tea, who was looking at her with anger in her eyes.

"I want you to tell me why you picked this slut over me, especially considering who her mother was." She said. Seto opened his mouth to answer but froze as mumbling filled the room.

Tea looked around and became aware of the fact that people in the room were now talking about her. Arella, seeing the look on Tea's face, turned to her guests.

"Did I not tell anyone?" She asked. She smiled and walked over to Tea before grabbing Tea's arm and raising it.

"This is Tea Gardner. She's the daughter of Rheana Gardner. I'm sure you all remember who Rheana Gardner is." Arella smirked as the name filled the room.

Tea shook her head and looked around the room as people began to utter her mother's name. However, the things being said about her mother were not the positive and sweet things she had heard her father say when she was younger.

They were the most recent things people had said before her death. She heard the words slut and whore.

Tear flowing to her eyes, she turned away and caught Seto's eyes.

"Let's just go." She whispered, heading towards the door. However, Kaiba didn't move. He began to walk towards Arella, who smiled.

"I knew you would come back to me when you realized the truth. After all, who would want to live with a girl like her?" She asked, looking up at him and smiling.

However, she didn't see Seto's hand raise. Everyone in the room gasped as Seto's hand made contact with her face.

Arella, surprised, staggered backwards before holding her cheek.

"There's a reason why I chose her and not you. Even if her mother was like that, she's not a spoiled little brat like you. You just proved what a bitch you are and I don't like bitches." Seto spit before turning and heading towards Tea. Arella looked at his retreating form before shaking her head and growling.

"No one walks out on Arella." She growled. She ran towards Seto and stopped in front of the pair. Her eyes were directed at Tea.

"I'm not going to let go of this so easily. Seto is mine and mine only." She growled at Tea.

"You're exactly like your mother. Stealing my man from me. Then again, that was what your mother was good at, wasn't it?" She smirked. Tea growled and stepped forward, her fists clenched. However, Seto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't." He whispered, shaking his head. Tea growled at Arella before turning towards the door again.

Arella, aware of the fact that everyone was looking at her, smirked at the retreating forms of Tea and Seto.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" She taunted. This time, Tea spun around and moved towards her.

She stopped in front of her, her eyes hard and angry.

"You have no idea about what the truth is." Tea spit, her voice rough. Arella smirked and shook her head.

"Everyone knows the truth. And that is that your mother was a whore who had a lover. She met him on the night she died." She smirked. However, Tea shook her head.

"My mother wasn't the one with the lover." She said, smirking at Arella. She relished the effect her words had as Arella's face paled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arella asked, shaking her head and regaining her dominant air. However, Tea smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid. Are you really behaving as if you don't know what I'm talking about?" She asked. Arella shook her head, a nervous look on her face.

"My mother never stole my father from your mother. My father chose my mother because she was decent. Unlike your mother, who slept with every single guy in college." Tea smirked. Arella's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" Tea asked, smiling at her. Her tears has stopped flowing.

"Shut up. That's not true!" Arella said, shaking her head. However, Tea smiled and continued.

"It actually is. That was why your father left your mother. She had two lovers while she was with your father. Isn't that true?" Tea asked.

"Shut up!" Arella yelled, shaking her head.

"Why should I? You wanted to reveal truths. I'm revealing them also!" Tea yelled, her face angry.

"Why don't you tell everyone how your mother tried to seduce my father while she was still with her husband? Or that your mother hired the man who took the picture of my mother? She sent him after my mother!" Tea yelled, her anger replacing her tears.

"Shut up!" Arella screamed, shaking her head. She knew that everyone in the room was watching her. However, it was not the way she had wanted originally.

"No! Your mother had those pictures published! She made it seem as if my mother was cheating on my father so that he would leave my mom and go to yours!" Tea growled.

"Shut up! Your mother was still a whore!" Arella yelled, shaking her head. She was losing.

"My mother was the whore?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled at Arella before continuing.

"Before we make assumptions here about who's a whore and who's not, I want to ask you something. Do you know who your father is?" Tea asked. She smiled as Arella's face changed.

"Exactly. Someone who doesn't even know who her father is is accusing my mother of being a slut." Tea said before shaking her head and turning away.

"At least I know who my father is." She smirked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Arella yelled before crumpling to her feet. Tea smirked and walked over to Seto before the couple headed to the door. Arella raised her head and was aware of the fact that everyone in the room was looking at her and whispering.

Tea had made a fool out of her. She shook her head. She was supposed to make Tea and her mom look bad, not the other way around. Growling, she got to her feet and looked at Tea's retreating figure.

No, she wasn't going down without a fight!

"You bitch!" She yelled, running towards Tea.

Tea let out a yell as Arella tackled her.

"Get off of me!" Tea yelled as Arella threw herself on her.

"After you just fucking embarrassed me? I don't think so, you bitch!" Arella growled. She reached down and pulled Tea's hair, bringing her to her feet.

"This isn't over. Seto is mine! He was mine even while I was away!" She yelled, raising her fist to punch Tea. However, Tea caught her fist and twisted it.

Arella fell to the ground, yelling out in pain.

"Stop this nonsense. I don't want to hurt you." Tea growled, releasing Arella's hand. She turned and began to head towards Seto. Arella got to her feet, determined not to give up.

Growling, she ran towards Tea, ready to rip her head off.

"Tea!" Seto yelled. Just as Arella raised her hand to punch Tea in the back of the head, Tea dodged before grabbing the back of Arella's neck and delivering an elbow to her head.

Arella let out a yell and tried to throw a punch. Tea, faster than Arella, caught her fist and pushed it away before throwing a punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"I told you to stop." Tea said as Arella lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Let's go." Seto said, appearing at her side. He wrapped his arm around her and walked towards the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Tea said, looking over at Seto. His eyes were focused on the road. She sighed and turned back to face the window. The raindrops slid down the window as the rain continued to fall.

He was angry. He had not said a single word since they had gotten into the car.

"It was really stupid. She was trying to irritate me and I fell into her trap. I feel stupid. I'm really sorry." Tea apologized. Again, he didn't respond.

"I understand if you're angry with me." She said, sighing. She grabbed onto her seat as he suddenly pulled over onto the side of the road.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, turning to face her. Her eyes grew wide as his eyes glared at her.

"I thought you were angry at me." She said, confused. Seto looked at her for a few seconds before turning away to face the road.

"I'm not mad at you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. He turned to face her and nodded.

"She attacked you first and said insulted your mom first. You did nothing wrong." He replied.

"But, I embarrassed you by reacting and punching her." Tea said, shaking her head. Seto chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. You held back. If anything, she embarrassed herself." He smirked before pulling back onto the road. Tea glanced over at him and smiled before looking out the window once again.

* * *

"How was the party?" Beatrice asked as the couple entered the house.

"Fine." Seto answered before brushing past her towards his study. Tea watched as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What happened, dear?" Beatrice asked, noticing Seto's behavior. Tea smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. It was fun. Seto made a business deal." She smiled.

"That's great!" Beatrice smiled. Tea nodded before turning and heading towards the stairs.

"I'm a bit tired. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at Beatrice before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Seto looked down at the glass before taking another mouthful.

Tea's face flashed through his mind.

He closed his eyes and leaned back. He felt horrible for her. Everything she had gone through and the fact that she was still able to smile and enjoy life.

He had had a cruel childhood also. However, unlike Tea, he had clung to his anger form his childhood.

As a result, he had become cold and isolated, separating himself from everyone else.

He opened his eyes and poured himself another glass. He turned the glass around in his hand before looking over at the diary on the desk.

Standing, he walked over to it and picked it up.

Taking another mouthful, he opened the book.

His mother's name. He slowly moved his fingers over the name before turning the page.

_There are several moment in life which are precious and memorable. The birth of your first son is one of those. Today, I hold in my hand Seto Kyouta. My darling angel. My god sent angel. _

He looked down at the words, his mother's words.

Tea's words flashed back through his mind.

_"She obviously loved you. She wrote everything that you did and she was overjoyed when you were born." _

Seto tentatively turned the page, looking at the second entry.

It was several months later, documenting his first steps.

_Seto has taken his first steps. He is only 8 months, yet he is able to walk stronger than most other babies. I know that he will grow up to do great things. _

He turned the page again and his eyes froze on the fourth page.

It was his first play. His mind flashed back to that day. He had gotten so scared that day had forgotten his lines. But, when he had seen his mother's smiling and encouraging face, he had gotten the strength to continue. He looked at the entry.

_Today was my darling's first play. He was simply wonderful. Although he forgot the lines, it didn't matter. Just seeing him on the stage, smiling and performing, was enough for me. After the play, we went to get ice cream. He was so excited and ordered a large sundae, which he couldn't finish. On the way home, he fell asleep holding my hand. My sweet Seto, my angel. _

Seto closed the book before placing it on the desk. Tea was right. His mother did love him.

He took another mouthful of his drink, finishing it.

He felt horrible. He had hated his mother for years, but he realized that she did love him.

She had never wanted to leave him. His mind flashed to Tea, whose mother had been gone for the first few years of her life. When she finally returned, she only spent three months with her daughter. She never spent one birthday with her daughter. Yet, Tea didn't hate her mother.

Rather, she loved her more than anything in the world.

He looked out the window as the rain continued to fall. He walked towards the door, staggering slightly.

* * *

Tea wrapped her arms around herself as she stood on the balcony. She looked up at the sky.

It was dark and cloudy, no stars able to shine through.

She closed her eyes as the rain blew on her. Her skin was wet, but she didn't care. She allowed the rain to soak her, washing away all her troubles and worries.

Seto's behavior that night flashed through her mind.

He had defended her against Arella and had comforted her in the bathroom. He slapped Arella for insulting her.

Tea took a deep breath and her hands dropped to her hips.

She still had three more weeks with Seto. Yet, for some reason, instead of being overjoyed, she felt a sadness gnawing at her. She didn't want to leave for some reason.

She had gotten so used to living in the mansion that she didn't know what she would do after the six months were over.

No! She shook her head. She couldn't get carried away. She was in this for her scholarship. after the six months ended, she would get her scholarship and her half of the company and he would get his own. Then, they would go their separate ways.

She looked up as she heard the door close behind her. Turning, she saw Seto staggering towards the bed. He looked up and caught her eyes.

However, Tea turned away, feeling uneasy.

Seto watched as she turned away. He headed towards the balcony, unable to walk straight.

"Tea," He said, stopping behind her. She turned to face him.

"I know. I'm wet. Sorry." She apologized. However, he looked at her with a confused look before shaking his head.

"Just come inside before you get sick." He said. Tea looked at him, puzzled, before she headed inside the room.

He was acting strange.

She headed over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Kaiba headed towards the bed and took a seat.

He watched as she entered the room again, drying her hair.

"Are you ok?" She asked as he swayed from side to side. He looked at her before chuckling.

"No, I'm not." He said, standing. Tea watched as he headed towards her, unsure what to do.

"What's the matter? Did you drink?" She asked as he continued moving towards her. He chuckled, but didn't respond. She moved backwards, unsure what he was planning on doing.

She gasped as she felt herself press against a wall. Seto was still walking towards her.

"What are you," She began before he stopped in front of her.

"Shh." He said, placing his finger on her lip. Tea's eyes grew wide as he leaned in, his lips close to her ears.

"I'm sorry." He said. He was met by Tea's confused eyes as he pulled back so he was looking at her.

"About what?" She asked, obviously puzzled. What the hell was he talking about?

"You were hurt. You didn't deserve it." He said, shaking his head. Tea looked at him, uncertain what he was talking about.

Was he talking about the fight between her and Arella?

"It's fine. Arella didn't hurt me." Tea said, brushing it aside. However, he shook his head.

"I meant about your childhood." He said. Tea sucked in a breath, not responding. Where was he going with this?

"It's fine." Tea said. His words and expression confirmed her belief that he was drunk. However, he growled and shook his head.

"No! It's not! You were left all alone, with no one." He said. Tea looked at him, trying to contain her laughter. What the hell was he saying?

However, his next words caused her to held her breath.

"Not anymore! From today, I'll be by your side, regardless." He whispered, leaning in. Tea's eyes grew wide as he pressed his lips against hers.

Tea stood still, unsure what to do. He was drunk. This was not the Seto Kaiba she was used to. No, this was the real Seto Kaiba. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Not wanting to fight him anymore, she succumbed and returned the kiss.

"Seto," She breathed after they broke apart. Seto looked at her and smiled before falling backwards.

Tea watched as he fell on the couch, knocked out.

"You jackass!" She growled, glaring at him.

She shook her head, unable to believe what had just happened. He just said something sweet to her and then kissed her and now he was lying on the couch, knocked out. She growled and turned away.

Why did he have to pass out? He could have completed the kiss!

However, she stopped and caught herself. Why did she want him to complete the kiss?

No, she didn't want him to. Besides, he was drunk and not in his senses.

"That kiss was not even real!" She scolded herself as she headed towards the bed. Rolling her eyes, she glanced over at Seto, who was fast asleep.

"What an asshole." She grumbled before lying on the bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

Tea looked over at Seto as she entered the dining room. He was sitting at the head of the table, a newspaper in on hand and coffee in the other.

He looked perfectly fine. She sat across from him and looked down at her breakfast. It was scrambled eggs, toast, and sausages. She pushed away the plate. She wasn't very hungry.

She looked up as Seto put down the paper. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his face.

His eyes were red and puffy. His hair was messy and he looked drunk. She smirked to herself. He had a horrible hangover.

Seto looked up and noticed Tea looking at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know I look bad. But, compared to you, I look fine." He smirked as her face changed to an annoyed look.

"I'm not the one with puffy, red eyes though." She smiled at him.

He growled and stood.

"Yea, you're the one with the ugly small eyes." He chuckled as she opened her mouth to shoot an insult at him.

"Don't leave your mouth open like that. You look like a fish." He smirked. Tea growled and looked around for something to throw at him. Her eyes fell on the toast.

"Jerk!" She yelled, picking up the toast. Seto turned in time to be hit in the face by toast.

"Did you just throw toast at me?" He yelled, holding his nose.

Tea scoffed and nodded.

"You really are an immature bitch." He growled before opening the door.

"You're one to talk, you 3 year old!" She yelled after him as he left the room. She growled and looked down at her breakfast. It was obvious that he had no knowledge of the kiss from the night before.

She was right. He was drunk when he did it. There was no meaning behind it. She picked up her fork and began picking at her egg. It amazed her how quickly he was able to change. After all, only the day before, he was protecting her and he had kissed her.

Now, the day after, he had returned to being the asshole who she could not stand. She shook her head, her expression pissed.

"Stupid idiot. Ruined my morning." She growled. She looked down at the egg and, imagining it was Seto, stabbed it with the fork.

She smiled and stood, leaving the dining room.

She had about 17 more days left with him. She growled to herself.

It still seemed like forever.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! I prob have like 4 or 5 more chappies left! Yay! Neways, will update asap. until then, bye!  
-DramaQueen95


	20. Chapter 20

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Seto asked as he looked over at Tea, who was staring out at the rain.

She looked up and stared at him before shrugging.

"Sure." She said. However, her head shot up as she realized what he had asked her.

"Not me. Beatrice suggested it. As if I would come up with such a horrible idea." He answered, reading her mind. Comprehension crossed her face and she nodded, a scowl on her face.

"Very well. I'll pick you up at 7. And don't make your face like that. You look even uglier." He smirked before he stood. Tea rolled her eyes as he headed towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tea asked, also standing.

"To the office." He scoffed, the answer to her question obvious.

"But, it's pouring out and there's lightening." Tea said, shaking her head. He turned to look at her, his expression unconcerned.

"Your point?" He asked. Her eyes grew wide in surprise before she scoffed and shook her head.

"Nothing. If you want to go and work through a storm, go ahead and have fun." She scoffed before turning and heading back to her seat.

Seto watched as she sat before he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see you later." He said as he headed out the door.

"Oh, and don't make me wait." He added before he left. Tea scoffed and rolled her eyes as she heard the door slam.

Why did he have to be such an ass all the time? Even when he asked her out to dinner, he still behaved like a pompous jackass.

Sighing to herself, she looked out the window.

They still had about a week left together. After that, she would be free.

She wanted the marriage to end so badly, yet a part of her didn't. She gazed out the window, a sudden sadness overcoming her.

She would miss him after the marriage ended. Him and his narcissistic attitude.

No! She shook her head as she realized what she was thinking. No, there was no way she would miss him. She couldn't wait for the marriage to end.

Yet, part of her knew she was lying. Regardless of how much she denied it, she would miss Kaiba.

She let out an annoyed sigh before returning her attention outside. She turned away as lightening flashed.

However, her eyes returned to the window as she heard a noise.

She gasped and felt her eyes grew wide as she saw the source of the noise.

Outside, hiding underneath a bench, was an American Eskimo puppy!

Tea gasped as the lightening flashed again and the puppy howled.

Without thinking, she got to her feet and ran towards the glass door that led out into the garden. Flinging the door open, she ran outside.

She didn't pay attention to the rain, which was now soaking her. All she cared about was the dog.

She stopped in front of the bench, ready to grab the dog. However, it was no longer underneath the bench.

She desperately looked around for the dog, rain falling into her eyes.

But, she couldn't see the dog. Her head shot up as thunder sounded and lightening flashed.

Where was the dog?

Suddenly, she heard barking coming from deeper in the garden. Immediately, she ran towards the sound, the bark getting louder with each step.

"There you are!" She breathed as she saw the dog hiding underneath some bushes.

Running towards the bushes, she quickly picked up the dog and wrapped her arms around it. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed.

Tea's eyes grew wide as the lightening hit the tree in front of her, striking the bark.

"Oh god!" She yelled as the tree began to fall. She closed her eyes as it fell towards the spot she was standing in.

"Tea!" A voice yelled out. Tea didn't get a chance to see who the voice belonged to. All what she had time to do was yell as a figure tackled her, knocking her out of the way of the falling tree.

* * *

Seto took a deep breath as he got into the limo.

He had to hurry up and finish his work so that he could get back to pick up Tea. He also needed to wear a nice suit.

Suddenly, he caught himself as he realized what he was thinking. Why did he have to hurry back for her? And why did he have to wear a nice suit?

It was just dinner. He scoffed and shook his head.

He just had to put with a week more of her and that was it.

He was glad that it was almost over. Yet, part of him didn't want it to end. He had gotten so used to seeing her around the house and to always being with her.

He would miss her after it was over. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head, realizing what he was thinking. Where had that come from?

Growling to himself, he pushed all thoughts of her out of his head.

He looked down at his files and groaned as he realized that he had forgotten one of them.

If his mind had not been so busy with thoughts of Tea, he would have the file. Shaking his head, he yelled at his driver to drive him back to the mansion.

Seto let out an angry growl as he entered the study. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the file, which was on the table.

Grumbling to himself, he picked up the file and turned to leave.

However, his eyes turned towards the glass door, which was opened.

Why was it opened? He walked over to it and looked outside.

Suddenly, his mind flew to Tea. Where was she?

He let out a growl as he realized that she had probably gone outside. Shaking his head, he turned to head back to his limo.

He was going to be late if he wasted anymore time.

However, as he walked towards the door, he stopped before turning towards the glass door. Sighing to himself, he walked out into the garden.

He might as well look for her and make sure she was fine.

He turned and headed deeper into the garden as lightening flashed. His eyes fell on Tea as lightening flashed. He watched as she reached underneath the bushes and pulled out a dog.

His eyes grew wide as lightening hit the tree behind her. He watched as she turned around to see the falling tree. However, she didn't move.

"Oh god!" He heard her yell before she closed her eyes. He growled to himself and ran towards her.

"Tea!" He yelled as he knocked her out of the way of the falling tree.

He landed on top of her as the lightening flashed again.

"Tea!" He yelled, looking down at her. However, she was unconscious. Growling to himself, he quickly picked her up and ran towards the house, carrying her bridal style.

* * *

"Master Kaiba! What have you done?" Beatrice shrieked as a soaking Kaiba entered the house carrying an unconscious and wet Tea who was hugging a shivering dog.

Seto shook his head and pushed Tea and the dog towards Beatrice.

"Just get her cleaned up." He said before turning and heading out of the room.

Beatrice looked down at Tea, who was clutching the dog before she carried her towards the bed.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, child?" Beatrice asked as she entered the room.

Tea looked up and nodded before she looked down at the dog, who was lying in the bed on the floor.

"Whose dog is it?" She asked as she petted it. Beatrice shrugged.

"I don't know. There was no collar. It's probably a stray." She said. Tea looked down at the dog before she smiled.

"What a cute darling." She chuckled as the dog licked her hand.

"Can you get some water for it?" She asked, looking up at Beatrice. She nodded and left to get the water.

Tea stretched and stood, heading over to the closet. However, she felt her head instantly lighten and grabbed the door leading into the closet to steady herself.

Groaning, she turned and attempted to head back to the bed. However, it was difficult to do so as her vision was becoming dark.

Using her hand, she felt around for the bed. She let out a breath as her hand hit the bed before she plopped down onto the bed.

"My head." She moaned as she held her head. She raised it, but groaned again before lying back down.

"Ok dear, I have the water." Tea heard Beatrice say as she entered the room once again.

"Thanks." Tea smiled, attempting to sit up. However, she let out a groan as dizziness consumed her.

Without warning, she flopped backwards onto the bed, unconsciousness claiming her.

* * *

"What happened?" Tea groaned as she opened her eyes. Standing above her was Beatrice with a worried look on her face.

"You caught a fever from being out in the rain. It's best that you stay in bed, dear." Beatrice said. However, Tea shook her head.

"What time is it?" She asked. Her eyes flew over to the clock. It was already 6 pm.

"Damn it. I need to get dressed." Tea gasped, quickly getting out of bed. However, she felt the dizziness threaten to consume her once again.

Pushing it aside, she headed towards the closet.

"This'll be nice." She said as she pulled out a dress.

"What are you doing? You can't go out in your condition." Beatrice shrieked.

"I have to." Tea said, ignoring Beatrice's scolding.

"But, Mrs. Kaiba, you have a temperature of 102 degrees." Beatrice said, shaking her head.

"I will be fine." Tea smiled, reassuring Beatrice.

* * *

"Master Kaiba is here." Beatrice said, turning to face Tea.

Tea got to her feet and headed towards the stairs.

"Miss Tea, I don't think you should go to dinner." Beatrice said, shaking her head.

"Your temperature is still very high. 101 degrees is very high." She said.

"I'll be fine." Tea smiled, reassuring Beatrice as she headed down the stairs.

"You didn't tell Seto, did you?" She asked, turning back to face Beatrice, who shook her head.

"Master Kaiba does not know." Beatrice said.

"Thank you." Tea smiled before she turned and ran down the stairs.

She opened the door and saw Kaiba standing there, a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" He growled as she ran towards him.

"Sorry." She said as she walked towards the limo.

"Where are you going?' He suddenly asked. She pointed towards the limo. However, he scoffed and shook his head.

"We're taking my car. You should really pay attention." He said, heading towards his Corvette.

Tea narrowed her eyes and growled to herself before she followed him.

As she climbed into the car, she wondered why she agreed to go with him. Sighing to herself, she leaned against the seat as the Corvette left the mansion.

"What are you wearing?" Seto asked as he glanced over at her. She turned away, not wanting to get into a conflict with him.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

"Right this way." The waiter said as he led Tea and Seto to their table.

"Thank you." Tea smiled as the waiter pulled out her seat. Seto looked over at her before rolling his eyes and looking down at the menu.

"What's the need to be so nice? They're serving you." Seto said after the waiter had left to get them their drinks.

"So? You can still be nice to people." Tea scoffed, looking up form the menu. Kaiba laughed before returning his attention to the menu.

"I'll take the Chicken Marengo." Tea said, looking down at the menu.

"Yes, ma'am." The waiter said, writing it on his pad.

"And you, sir?" He asked, turning to face Seto, who looked up from the menu.

"The Lobster Newburg." Seto said, not even looking at the waiter, who nodded and left with their order.

"You can be a bit more polite." Tea said, shaking her head. However, Seto ignored her as he sipped his wine.

"I swear to god." Tea breathed under her breath.

Suddenly, she felt her head grow light.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, attempting to get rid of the dizzy feeling that was trying to consume her.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, staring at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Tea said, standing and quickly heading to the bathroom while Seto stared after her.

Once in the bathroom, Tea let out a groan and grabbed onto the sink to steady herself.

Groaning, she raised a hand to her forehead, which was burning up.

She looked up and saw herself in the mirror. She could see the flushed look on her face and was aware of the fact that her vision was darkening.

Groaning, she turned on the sink and splashed water on her face. It did no good as she still felt her head growing lighter and lighter.

No, she couldn't get sick! Kaiba had actually taken the time to carry her out to dinner. She stood up straight and pushed the dizziness from her head.

She had to make it through this dinner!

"What took you so long? Fell in the toilet?" Seto smirked as she headed back to the table. She turned and glared at him before she took her seat.

"There was a line." She mumbled before looking down at her food, which had arrived while she was in the bathroom.

"This is really good." Tea said as she bit into the chicken. Seto scoffed and shook his head.

"Can you not behave as if you've never had food before?" He asked as she cut the meat.

"Sorry." She said, not in the mood to fight. He seemed taken aback by her calm response as he didn't respond. She was thankful as she was beginning to feel light-headed again.

"You have sauce on your face." He suddenly said.

"Seriously, can you not even eat properly?" He asked as he reached over to wipe it off. Tea gasped and felt her eyes grow wide in surprise as he wiped it.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Why are you so red? It's not such a big deal that you have to blush." Seto scoffed as he looked at her face, which was becoming flushed.

Tea chuckled and turned away. She wasn't blushing. She could feel the heat radiating from her body, threatening to burn her up.

She had to get to the bathroom to wash her face.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said as she attempted to get to her feet. She was losing her vision again.

"Again? Do you have a bladder pro-" Seto began but stopped as Tea collapsed.

"Tea!" He yelled, getting to his feet and running to her side.

He picked her up before he gasped. She was burning up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He growled as he picked her up. She looked up and smiled, her vision blurred.

"You took time out to do this for me. I didn't want you to think you wasted your time." She replied weakly.

She heard him suck in a surprised gasp and saw his eyes grow wide before he hid it.

"So? If you were sick, you should have told me. You didn't need to behave stupid and reckless like this." He scoffed, picking her up bridal style and running out of the restaurant with her.

"I'm sorry." She breathed as unconsciousness began to wrap its arms around her.

"Don't apologize." She heard him say.

"I'm sorry." She said again, not even sure what she was saying.

"Stop talking and calm down." She heard him say as he ran towards his car with her.

"Damn it!" She heard him yell as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hang on, Tea." He said as he sped away towards the hospital.

Tea looked up at his figure as he sped through the streets. Then, unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

"She'll be fine." Tea awoke hearing that. Groaning, she looked around and felt her eyes grow wide as she took in her surrounding. She was in a white room with a a table to her right along with a window.

She looked up and saw the tubes attached to her body. Looking around, her eyes grew wide as she saw her mother's figure lying in a bed next to her. Her mother turned and smiled at her before a scream escaped Tea's lips.

"Tea!" She heard a voice yell. She looked up and saw the door open and Kaiba run into the room, two men in white coats following him.

"Tea, stop screaming. You'll be fine." He said, attempting to calm her. However, she couldn't stop screaming. Her mom smiled at her again.

Then, her mother suddenly became bloody. Tea began to scream even louder as blood rolled down her mother's face. She screamed and turned away, trying to get away from her dying mother.

"Tea! It's fine. I'm here." Seto said, as he attempted to calm her as her eyes grew wide with fear. However, she kept shaking her head, pulling the covers over herself in an attempt to make the room and her mother disappear.

"No! I don't want to be here!" She yelled as the doctors removed the covers and grabbed her arms.

"Nurse!" The doctor yelled, turning to the door. Seto saw two nurses enter, but paid them no attention as he looked at Tea, who was on the brink of going insane.

Tea looked over at the bed and screamed as she saw Death hovering over her mother. Her mother turned and smiled at her before Death reached down and placed a kiss on her mouth. Tea screamed in horror as Death sucked her mother's soul out of her body.

She turned her face away and looked up. However, her eyes grew wide as she looked up and saw two skeletons holding her, the messengers of Death.

"Get me out of here!" She yelled, attempting to pull her hands out of their grasps.

She looked over and saw Death stand, finished with her mother. He smiled at her before he began to head towards her.

"No! I don't want to die! Mommy!" She howled as Death continued to walk towards her. Her eyes were wide with fear and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Don't kill me!" She sobbed, shaking her head in hysteria.

Seto stared down at Tea, who was screaming out of control. Her face was becoming red and he could see her struggling to breathe. It seemed as if her fear was causing her to forget how to breathe as well.

"Don't! Get off of me! Mommy!" She yelled, her feet and hands thrashing the bed in an attempt to pull herself out of the grasps of the skeletons.

"Don't hurt me!" She continued yelling.

"We'll have to drug her." The doctor said, turning towards the nurse. Nodding, she ran over to the desk and pulled out a needle. Seto watched as she dipped the syringe into the bottle before heading over to Tea.

"What are you doing?" He asked, turning to face the doctor.

"We have to knock her out or she'll hurt herself." He said, looking down at Tea, who was fighting against the doctor and nurse who were attempting to hold her down. Seto nodded and watched as the nurse gave her the vaccination.

"No!" Tea screamed as the skeleton stabbed her with his finger. She felt blood pouring from her hand as he removed his hand.

Then, she fell backwards, her head suddenly heavy.

"Tea!" Seto yelled, running over to her and picking her head up.

"Don't!" Tea yelled as Death ran towards her. She felt him raise her head and shrank away, closing her eyes.

"Tea!" She opened her eyes and raised her head as she heard Kaiba's voice. Kaiba was in the room with her?

"Where are you?" She yelled, her eyes desperately darting around the room looking for saw the skeletons staring at her.

"I'm here, Tea. I'm here." She heard him say.

"Where?" She asked, tears rolling down her face. Where was he?

She felt someone wipe her tears and looked up to see Seto's face looking down at her.

"Seto." She breathed, a smile on her face.

"Don't leave me." She said, shaking her head, her hand grasping his jacket. He nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Don't leave me." She repeated as she became unconscious again.

"I won't." He said as he stroked her head.

"I'm here." He said as he set her head down onto the pillow. He looked down at her hand, which was still holding onto his jacket.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Seto asked as he looked over at the doctor.

"It seems that she has a severe case of nosocomephobia and iatrophobia. Maybe something from her childhood triggered it." He said as he looked down at her file.

"Do you know what could have triggered it?" The doctor asked, looking up at Seto.

"Her mother died in a hospital when she was 5. She was in the room when her mother died." Seto said. The doctor nodded.

"That is probably what triggered her outburst. That and the fever caused her to have a hallucination. But, we gave her anesthetics that will make her sleep for a while. When she awakes, you can carry her away." The doctor said. Seto nodded and cleared his throat.

He turned and looked through the window at Tea, who was sleeping.

There was still a frightened and pained expression on her face.  


* * *

Soo, reviews! Not one of my best chappies. I actually had a bad case of homework and writer's block. But, reviews are welcome! Thanks! And I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!  
-DramaQueen95


	21. Chapter 21

"How much longer do we have together?" Tea heard a voice ask as she groaned and opened her eyes. She was still in the hospital.

Quickly, she shut her eyes, not wanting to think about where she was. She held her breath and listened as another voice answered.

"You have about a week left. Six days." The voice answered.

"Six days?" The other voice asked. Tea recognized it as Kaiba's. He sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yes, 6 days. Why do you sound so upset?" The other voice asked. Tea couldn't place who it was.

It wasn't Jasper. Was it the doctor?

No. Why would he know?

Kaiba's lawyer, perhaps?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scoff from Kaiba.

"I'm not upset. I'm just worried about my half of the company. When we get divorced, do I get it at once?" He asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" The voice asked. Yes, it was definitely his lawyer.

"Just making sure." Was Kaiba's response.

"Really? Or did you fall in love with Miss Gardner? Are you actually accepting her as your wife?" The voice asked. She heard Kaiba scoff again.

"Of course not. Don't be stupid. She's not my wife nor am I her husband." He growled. Tea turned away and buried her face in the pillow, not wanting to hear more.

Why should she care if he didn't love her? It wasn't as if she wanted him to love her.

But, if that were true, why were tears escaping from her eyes?

She sniffed and wiped them away.

No, she didn't love him. How could she love a man like him?

He only cared about business and increasing his wealth and expanding his company.

He would never be able to love anyone.

The bet they had made six months ago entered her head. She smirked.

It seemed as if he was winning. There he was in the other room, completely emotionless and uncaring about their divorce while she was in here, crying about him not loving her.

No! She wouldn't lose this bet. She wiped her eyes and felt her tears stop at once.

She had nothing to be sad about. After all, it was all business between them. In six days, she would go her way and he would go his. She would have her dad's company, her half of the partnership company, and her scholarship and he would have his half of the company.

Both would be happy and satisfied.

* * *

"Where's Tea?" Seto asked as he entered the house. It had been about three hours since he had brought her back from the hospital.

Beatrice looked up before she shrugged.

I don't know, Master Kaiba. She said something about going out to meet a friend. But, that was all she said." She replied.

"A friend?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. Beatrice nodded.

"Someone by the name of Ryuu." She replied.

That was all Seto needed to hear before he spun around, his eyes narrowed.

She was out with Ryuu?

He growled as he headed into his study.

Pulling out his cell phone, he hit the call button.

All he heard for a few seconds was the ring back tone before Tea's voice mail greeted him. He let out a growl before he ended the call. He hit the redial button and listened.

Again, the ring back tone was all he heard followed by her voice mail.

"Tea, call me back when you get this message. And learn to answer your phone." He growled after the beep before ending the call.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryuu asked as Tea took another sip of her Margarita. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" She squealed before hiccuping.

"You looked miserable when you came to find me." Ryuu said. Tea smiled and shrugged his concern aside.

"I was tired. After all, I was in the hospital." She chuckled as Ryuu's eyes grew wide.

"You were in the hospital? You shouldn't be out drinking then. Tea, you should be in bed resting." He said, shaking his head. However, she scoffed and pushed his comment aside.

"I'm fine. It was nothing. Just a little fever." She slurred.

"But, I still think you should be resting." Ryuu said, not ready to drop the matter. Tea, however, rolled her eyes before she downed her Margarita.

"I'm fine." She said, standing. Ryuu grabbed her as she lunged forward, unable to stand on her own.

"See?" She asked, looking up at him as he held her waist.

"Tea," He began before she cut him off.

"Bartender, gimme two- no three," She paused, clearly confused. She turned towards Ryuu and held up four fingers.

"How many fingers is that?" She asked, pointing at her fingers. Ryuu sighed before shaking his head.

"Tea, I should take you home." He said. However, she shook her head and pulled away.

"No! I'm not going home. And that was the wrong answer." She said. She returned her attention to the bartender.

"Bartender, give me five- no six," She tried to count the amount of fingers she was holding up.

"Ah, screw it! Give me this amount of shots of Tequila." She said, holding up her four fingers. The bartender chuckled before nodding.

"Whatever you say, miss." He smirked before he left to get her drinks.

"Ryuu, dance with me!" Tea suddenly squealed, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him towards the dance floor.

"I love this song!" She squealed as she got onto the dance floor.

_What's My Name (Rihanna Ft. Drake)  
_

_[Drake]_  
_ I heard you good with them soft lips_  
_ Yeah you know word of mouth_  
_ the square root of 69 is 8 something_  
_ right cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow_  
_ good weed, white wine_  
_ uh, I come alive in the night time_  
_ okay, away we go_  
_ only thing we have on is the radio-oh_  
_ let it play, say you gotta leave_  
_ but I know you wanna stay_  
_ you just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl_  
_ the things that we could do in twenty minutes girl_  
_ say my name, say my name_  
_ wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out_  
_ I can get you through a mighty long day_  
_ Soon as you go, the text that I write is gon say…_

Tea let out a squeal as she swung her hips. She grabbed onto Ryuu and pulled him closer before resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is fun." She smirked as she raised her head. Ryuu let out a sigh before he nodded.

"Sure." He said.

_[Rihanna]_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_ Ooh na na, what's my name_

"My name's Tea." Tea smirked as she danced along to the song. Ryuu chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, your name is Tea." He smiled.

_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_ Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_ Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_ whats my name, whats my name_

"I said my name's Tea!" Tea growled, clearly agitated now.

"I know your name's Tea." Ryuu replied.

"Then, why does she keep asking me what my name is?" Tea asked, shaking her head in confusion. Ryuu chuckled before shaking his head.

"It's the song, Tea." He replied.

"Oh, right." Tea chuckled as she shook her head.

_[Rihanna]_  
_ Baby you got me, and aint nowhere that I'd be_  
_ then with your arms around me_  
_ back and forth you rock me yeah_  
_ so I surrender, to every word you whisper_  
_ every door you enter, I will let you in_

"Where are my drinks?" Tea asked, remembering the shots of Tequila that she had ordered.

"Probably at the bar." Ryuu said.

"Then, let's go get my drinks." Tea scoffed, grabbing him and pulling him towards the bar.

"Thanks." She smiled at the bartender as she downed two shots.

"That's one serious chick you got there." The bartender remarked as Tea downed another. Ryuu chuckled and nodded.

"She's not usually like this. She's just having a hard day." He said. The bartender nodded and turned towards Tea, who had finished her drinks and was looking for more in the empty shot cups.

"I want more." She said, looking up at the bartender.

"Sure. It is lady's night." He smirked before leaving to pour more Tequila.

"Tea, what happened?" Ryuu asked as Tea spun around in the stool.

"Wheeeee." She giggled as she spun.

"Tea." Ryuu said, grasping her shoulder and turning her to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked, shaking his head. She chuckled and leaned in.

"Let's dance." She smirked. However, Ryuu growled and shook his head.

"No, Tea. Tell me what happened." He growled, shaking his head. Tea's face changed as anger flashed in his eyes.

"Kaiba." She responded.

"What did he do?" Ryuu asked.

"He doesn't love me." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"What?" Ryuu asked, releasing her in surprise. She nodded and was about to tell him what Kaiba had said before the bartender returned with her drinks, stopping her from doing so.

"Yay!" Tea squealed as she grabbed the shots.

"Tea, we should go." Ryuu said, pulling her to her feet.

"Let me finish these first!" Tea growled as she downed a shot.

"Fine." Ryuu said, releasing her as she downed the remaining shots.

"Finished?" He asked as she drank the last.

"Well," She began, turning back towards the bartender to order more.

"No more." Ryuu said, pulling her away before she could order.

* * *

"Where is Tea?" Mokuba asked. Before Seto could answer, the door of the mansion opened.

Almost as if on cue, Tea stumbled into the mansion, rain falling behind her.

"Oh dear." Beatrice breathed as Tea fell on her knees before she hiccuped. She chuckled before getting to her feet.

Seto glared at her before he headed towards her.

"One, two-" He heard her saying as he made his way to her. Tea stumbled into his arms and smiled at him.

"Darling! How are you?" She slurred, clearly drunk.

"Where were you?" He asked, his voice hard and emotionless. Tea looked up at him and smiled before shrugging.

"I was out." She replied, pulling herself from his arms and waltzing past him.

"Out?" He repeated, not moving an inch. She nodded and hiccuped again, stumbling while attempting to remove her shoe.

"Drinking?" He asked, turning to face her. She chuckled and nodded, forgetting all about her shoe.

"I had three Margaritas, two Pina Coladas, and 8 shots of Tequila." She smirked, obviously pleased at her accomplishment.

"Really?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. Tea hiccuped before she nodded.

"Yep." She smirked.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kaiba asked, walking towards her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope. What time is it?" She slurred, her words a bit unclear.

"It's 1 in the morning." He replied, his voice angry.

"So if you know the time, why ask me?" Tea scoffed, shaking her head.

"I was asking you if you knew what time you were returning home." Kaiba said. Tea chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, I'm home. At least I came to my house and didn't go home with Ryuu." She chuckled.

Seto's eyes grew wide and, without warning, he crossed over to her.

SMACK! echoed in the room as Tea staggered backwards, clutching her cheek. Thunder rumbled in the background.

"Seto! Did you just slap her?" Mokuba yelled, running towards Tea, who was still holding her cheek in. Seto didn't answer and simply turned away.

"I don't need to explain myself." He said as he walked away. Tea looked up at his retreating figure before anger entered her eyes.

"You beast!" She growled, running towards him. She spun him around, her eyes hard.

"Who do you think you are to slap me?" She yelled, shaking him.

"Your husband." Was his reply. Shock crossed Tea's face before she let out a laugh.

"Husband? Really?" She asked, walking around him in a circle.

"You?" She asked, pointing at him.

"You're my husband? Have you gone mad? You're not my husband!" She growled, shaking her head. Thunder sounded and lightening flashed across the sky, cutting it.

"Child, calm down. Don't say such things. You two can talk this out. Even married couple fights." Beatrice interrupted. However, Tea shook her head.

"No, we don't have to. Do you know why?" Tea asked, turning to face Beatrice. She saw Seto's eyes grow wide.

"Tell them, Kaiba." Tea smirked, turning to face him.

"Tell them what? They can see you're drunk and talking nonsense." He replied in a cool voice. Tea looked at him before she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? You didn't have a problem earlier today when you said it, now did you?" Tea yelled, her voice becoming hysterical.

"Tea, calm down." Beatrice said. However, Tea shook her head and turned back towards Seto.

"Tell them! Tell them what you said!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"Seto, what happened?" Mokuba asked, turning towards Seto, who wasn't saying anything.

He turned and saw Tea glaring at him.

"Tea and I are not married." He said.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"It was a business marriage. Tea's father wanted us married in his will. After 6 months, we would be free to divorce and each of us would get half of the partnership company her father and Gozaburo established together." He said.

"Dear god." Beatrice said, clamping her hand over her mouth. Mokuba's eyes grew wide as he backed away, shaking his head.

"So, it was all a lie?" He asked. Kaiba nodded.

"I don't love Tea nor does she love me." He said. Tea felt his words stab her in the heart, but nodded.

"It was all a lie from the beginning. We didn't love each other." She said, shaking her head. She turned towards Beatrice and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry for lying." She sniffed, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm really sorry." She said. Without another word, she turned and ran out of the mansion, leaving everyone staring after her. Seto watched as she disappeared into the rain. They heard the car engine start up before the tire squealed and Tea pulled off.

Clearing his throat, he turned and began to head towards his study.

"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked as his older brother retreated towards his study.

"I'm going to do work." Was Seto's reply. However, Mokuba shook his head and headed towards his brother.

"Seto, it's raining out. Tea just drove off in the car. Go get her." Mokuba said, turning and looking in the direction Tea disappeared in.

"It's not my concern." He replied.

"Seto!" A voice growled. Kaiba turned and saw Beatrice shaking her head at him.

"What is wrong with you?" She growled, advancing towards him.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He scoffed.

"Really? Because I think it's disgusting how you pretend not to care about her." Beatrice replied.

"Who said I'm pretending?" Was his nonchalant response.

"Child, I'm old. I can recognize when two people love each other. You love Tea, just as she loves you." Beatrice said. However, Seto scoffed.

"What makes you think she loves me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is obvious. Why else would she be so upset over what you said? Why do you think she went out and got drunk? Why do you think she looked as if she died when you said you didn't love her?" Beatrice asked, shaking her head.

"It's not my concern." Seto replied, turning away from Beatrice.

"Very well. But, answer me. Have you ever loved Tea?" Beatrice asked. Seto froze and didn't move.

His mind flashed back to them arguing. He saw her smiling at him. Her saving the puppy. Her scared face as she clung to him. Her flirting with him. Her thanking him for standing up for her. Her thanking him for saving her. Her screaming for him when she was scared. Her calling his name and asking him to protect her.

"I see your silence is your answer." Beatrice said. Seto turned around, his face unreadable.

"Which direction did she leave in?" He asked.

* * *

Tea let out a sob as she looked at her mother's grave.

"I'm so stupid, mommy. I should have realized that he didn't love me. How could he?" Tea asked as tears ran down her face, mixed with rainwater.

"After all, why would he like me?" She scoffed, shaking her head. She could taste the salty water in her mouth.

"I wish I had never agreed to this marriage. I thought it would be easy. Being married to him for 6 months. I always hated him. But, these 6 months have been nothing but torture." Tea sobbed.

"I've fallen in love with him. Fallen in love with someone who'd never love me." She sniffed, wiping her face.

"Why did this happened?" She sighed as she leaned against her mother's gravestone.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked down at the caller's ID.

_Seto Kaiba. _

Tea let out a sigh and ignored the call. She leaned against the gravestone and closed her eyes.

Again, the phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller's ID.

_Seto Kaiba. _

"What does he want?" She growled to herself. She looked down at the phone and ignored the call again. She didn't want to talk to him. She would just make it through the next 6 days until the divorce.

After that, they would both go their own way. Never again will she have to see his face or have anything to do with him.

She let out an annoyed growl as her phone rang again.

"What?" She asked, answering her phone.

"Tea! Where are you?" Mokuba's voice asked from the other end.

"Mokuba?" Tea asked, confused. Why did he have Seto's phone?

"What happened?" She asked, aware that he sounded frantic.

"Just come to the hospital." He yelled.

"What happened?" She asked again as lightening flashed. However, she lost the connection and the call ended.

"What happened?" She wondered as she got to her feet and ran towards her parked car.

* * *

"Mokuba, what happened?" Tea asked as she burst into the hospital room.

Her eyes grew wide and a scream escaped her mouth as she saw the sight before her. Beatrice was in the corner, tears rolling down her face. William was attempting to comfort his wife.

"Tea, calm down." Mokuba said, running towards her. However, she continued screaming.

"What happened?" She screamed as she ran over to the bed. Seto was lying in the bed, his face bloody.

Tubes were attached to his body and he was wearing an oxygen mask.

"Tea!" Mokuba yelled as Tea dropped to her knees and began to shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Mokuba asked as the doctor ran into the room. He looked down at her and his eyes grew wide in recognition. He had treated her only one day ago.

"She shouldn't be here! She had a sever case of nosocomephobia and iatrophobia." He said.

"Nurse, help me get her into a bed." He said, grabbing Tea and trying to put her into the bed. She was still screaming and was now fighting the doctor and nurse.

She looked over at the bed where Seto was lying and saw her mother lying beside him.

"Mom!" She screamed, shaking her head. She looked over and saw the Death in the doorway.

Her eyes grew wide as he began to walk towards Kaiba.

"No! Leave him alone! Don't take him away!" Tea screamed, fighting the forces holding her down. Everything was beginning to become black.

"Nurse, I need a sedative. Now!" The doctor yelled. The nurse nodded and turned away, running to get a sedative. Two more nurses ran towards Tea and grabbed her in an attempt to hold her down.

"Don't touch him!" Tea was screaming, her voice and eyes hysterical.

Mokuba watched in fear as she fought the doctor and nurses while screaming at an invisible figure.

Tea's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother sit up and hover over Seto.

"Don't! Leave him alone!" She screamed as her mother grabbed Kaiba.

"Tea, calm down!" Mokuba yelled as she continued to fight the doctor and nurses to get to Seto.

She didn't pay attention to him. Rather, she began to fight even more. Mokuba watched as the nurse returned with the sedative. He turned towards Beatrice, who was watching in fear and shock as Tea fought. William's arms were around her, but his eyes were looking at Tea. Pity filled them as he watched her struggle.

Tea watched as her mother stood and walked towards Death.

"Mom, don't! Stay away from him!" Tea screamed as Death grabbed her mother. Her eyes grew wide as he sucked the life out of her mother and dropped her mother's empty shell to the floor.

"Mom!" She screamed as Death headed towards Seto.

"No! Don't kill him!" She screamed. She heard Death chuckle before he leaned over Seto and began to draw the life from him. Seto began to become even more bloody and pale as Death sucked away his life.

"Seto! Wake up!" Tea screamed. Death chuckled and continued.

"Wake up! Seto, please wake up!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face as the final life left Seto.

Suddenly, Death appeared in front of her. A strangled scream erupted from her throat as she tried to push him away. However, he continued moving closer.

"Don't! Leave me alone!" She struggled to scream as he leaned in closer. She felt something stab her and gasped.

Mokuba watched as the nurse administered the sedative.

"She'll be knocked out soon. She needs some sleep to calm down." The doctor said, turning towards Mokuba, William, and Beatrice.

Tea looked around, unable to see anything. Everything was suddenly dark.

"Turn on the lights!" She screamed, looking around. However, no one answered nor did anyone turn on the lights.

Mokuba watched as Tea yelled for them to turn on the lights. The lights were on.

Tea watched as a light shone on and appeared in the distance. Her eyes grew wide as a white figure began to head towards her.

She felt her throat close as the figure appeared in front of her.

A scream pushed to escape her mouth as her mother hovered in front of her.

"Hello Tea." The apparition of her mother smiled at her. Her eyes grew wide and she felt her entire body freeze as her mother reached out and touched her. She found that she was unable to scream. Rather, she couldn't move anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Mokuba asked, noticing that Tea was no longer moving. The doctor looked down at her horror struck face and felt her pulse.

"Dear god." He exclaimed.

"What?" Mokuba asked, holding Beatrice's hand, who was staring at Tea.

"She's gone into shock." The doctor said.

"What? Is that bad?" Mokuba breathed. He turned towards Tea, who was still not moving. The doctor nodded.

"She went into shock and I just administered a sedative." He said. Mokuba turned towards Tea.

She was staring off into the distance, a detached look on her face.

"Oh god." He breathed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know." Was the doctor's response.

"What? How can you not know?" William asked.

Suddenly, without warning, Tea fell forward, the sedative kicking in.

* * *

Soooo, reviews! Tell me what you think! I finally updated! Yay! i wasn't too sure what happens when you administer a sedative to someone who has gone into shock. Neways, reviews! I'll update asap! So, keep checking!  
-DramaQueen95


	22. Chapter 22

Tea groaned and shifted in the hospital bed before she opened her eyes.

Confusion filled her as she looked up at the alien ceiling fan. Where was she? She struggled to sit up, but felt her head grow light. Groaning, she closed her eyes before opening them and attempting to sit up once again. She managed to prop herself up in the bed before she looked around the room.

Her eyes took in her surrounding. She was in a creme colored room with white curtains surrounding the window. Sunlight gleamed in from outside, the window slightly opened.

Her eyes continued to scan the room before they fell on the machines next to her. She followed the IV tube down and saw that it was connected to the needle that was currently lodged in her forearm.

Eyes growing wide, she quickly turned away, not wanting to see the machines or the needle allowing the IV into her veins. However, she nearly choked as she saw the body lying in the bed next to her own.

Without warning, a scream escaped her mouth. Within seconds, the door of the room flew open and the figures of Mokuba, the doctor, and two nurses ran in.

"Tea! Tea, you're awake! Thank god!" Mokuba yelled, his voice full of relief.

"Why am I here?" Tea was asking, looking around. Her eyes were wide with fear and panic. Why was she in the hospital and why was Seto lying in the bed next to her, bloody as if he were pulled out of a crowd of angry vampires.

"I don't want to be here! Let me out of here!" She screamed, attempting to get out of the bed. She could heard the machine beeping slightly louder as her heart pace increased. It only made her want to leave even more.

"Mrs. Kaiba, you must calm down, Your heart pace is speeding up." The doctor remarked, pointing at the machine as her heart race sped up.

"Tea, calm down." Mokuba said, reaching out and patting her on the shoulder, attempting to calm her down. She looked at him and relaxed, her eyes returning to normal.

"Why am I here?" She asked Mokuba after she had managed to settle down.

"You passed out last night." Mokuba replied. Tea nodded shakily before lying against the pillow.

"What happened to Kaiba?" She breathed, glancing over at the bed where Seto was lying. The minute she saw Kaiba's form lying in the bed, she let out a groan and turned away.

"Well," Mokuba paused, looking over at his brother.

"After the fight you guys had yesterday, he left to find you after you stormed out. But, the roads were wet and," Mokuba paused, tears coming to his eyes as he looked over at his brother.

"The roads were wet and the stupid guy cut in front of him. Seto didn't want to hit him and swerved out of the way. But, he swerved and hit a truck. The entire front of his car got crushed." Mokuba said. Tea's eyes grew wide before she looked over at him.

"Oh god. It's my fault." She breathed, placing her hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her face.

"No, Tea. It wasn't you. We all forced him to go after you." Mokuba said, shaking his head as tears streamed down his face. He quickly wiped his tears and looked at her. The last thing he wanted was for her to start freaking out again.

"No, it's my fault. If I didn't storm out all angry, he wouldn't have had to come after me." She sniffed, tears pouring down her face.

"Tea, calm down." Mokuba said, seeing that she was getting ready to act up again.

"Oh, god!" She yelled, burying her face in her hands.

"Tea, calm down." Mokuba said as he saw her heart pace increase again.

"It's all happening again and it's all my fault. Just like the last time!" Tea yelled, shaking her head. She could feel her head swimming and becoming light headed once again. She considered giving into the dizzy feeling and fainitng when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her face from her hands, barely peeking, and saw Mokuba smiled at her.

"Don't worry. The doctors said he'll be fine." Mokuba reassured her. She raised her head fully, her eyes vulnerable and full of tears.

"Really?" She breathed. Mokuba nodded.

"Thank god." She breathed.

Suddenly, she pulled back the sheet and got out of the bed.

"Tea, what are you," Mokuba began, but stopped as he saw her head over towards Seto's bed.

"Hey," She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We should go." Mokuba whispered, looking over at the doctors. They looked at Tea and Seto before nodding and turning to leave.

"Tea, we're right outside. Call if you need anything." Mokuba said. Tea nodded.

"Thanks." She replied before giving him a weak smile. He nodded and left, leaving her in the room with Seto. Tea looked at Seto's broken form, unable to say anything. After a few moments, she finally retrieved her voice.

"Seto, I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking down at him.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't stormed out last night, you wouldn't be here." She said, tears rolling down her face. One dropped onto his cheek. She sniffed before reaching down and wiping it away.

"Last night, when I saw you lying in this bed, I was so scared. More scared than ever before." She said, shaking her head.

"I saw you lying in the bed, all bloody. The same way my mom looked before she died. I thought it was going to happen all over again." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"What would I do if you died? I would be responsible for another death." She sniffed, her voice breaking.

She looked down at him for a few moments, not saying anything.

"I know you want this marriage to be over," She began, but stopped.

"Seto, I don't want it to end." She whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

"You won. You won the bet. I fell in love." She said.

"I love you, Seto." She whispered before leaning down and softly pressing her lips against his.

* * *

"Tea, don't you think you should get some fresh air?" Mokuba asked, looking over at Tea.

She shook her head, her eyes focused on Seto.

She had not left the hospital or Seto's side since she woke up.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. Don't worry." She said, turning and giving him a smile. He nodded and headed over towards his brother.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He hasn't woken up as yet, but the doctors said he's doing better. He should wake up in a few days." Tea replied. It had been about two days since Seto had been in the hospital.

Tea had not left the hospital in those two days except to take a shower and change her clothes. After changing her clothes and showering, she had returned to the hospital to be by his side.

"Tea, did you eat as yet?" Mokuba asked, looking over at her. She shook her head.

"Not yet." She confessed.

"Tea, you have to eat. I don't want you to have to stay in the hospital because you didn't eat. Besides, what would my brother say if he knew?" Mokuba asked. Tea froze before looking down at Seto.

What would he say? Would he even care?

Tea knew he would be concerned, but he wouldn't show it.

It would be a weakness to him and he would show that he cared.

She looked down at him, confused. Would he care enough to yell at her or would he just push it aside?

"I'll go and get something to eat." She whispered, getting to her feet.

Mokuba nodded and watched as she left the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Beatrice asked as she looked at Tea, who was gobbling down her lunch.

She turned and gave the woman a curt nod before she returned to eating. She wanted to be there when Seto woke up.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Beatrice gently scolded the girl. Tea slowed down enough to actually chew her food.

"You know, I knew that you two were lying from the beginning." Beatrice suddenly said. Tea paused, her spoon halfway to her mouth.

She set the spoon down before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"How long did you know?" She asked, turning towards Beatrice. Beatrice chuckled and thought for a moment.

"About 4 months or so." She replied, causing Tea's eyes to grow wide.

"And you said nothing?" Tea exclaimed, unable to believe that the woman had known for that long. However, Beatrice chuckled again.

"I knew but I chose not to say anything. Lord knows it's difficult for Seto to find time for a woman, much less settle down. I was shocked when he said he was married. I knew right off something was not right and I overheard him talking to his lawyer about his marriage to you and realized it was all business. However, when I saw you, I knew what I had to do." She paused and looked at Tea, who was now staring at her and waiting for her to continue.

"I knew that you would be able to get through to him and I knew that if he should settle with anyone, it should be you. You had this sweet, innocent, and charming aura surrounding you. I knew what my goal was from there. Make you two fall in love for real. I planned everything that you both did. From the day at the mall to the restaurant to the day you both got trapped in the shed. Anything to make you realize your true feelings." She said.

"And, after a while, it began to work. I saw how you began to look at Seto differently, with less anger and hatred. You started viewing him as a man and he saw you as a woman." Beatrice finished, a smile on her face.

"So, you mean it was you all along who tried to push us closer?" Tea breathed. Beatrice nodded.

"So, you knew that the pills and stuff about him in, ummm," Tea paused, unsure how to continue. However, Beatrice noticed her sudden discomfort and, putting two and two together, chuckled before nodding.

"Oh, I knew you two didn't have sex as yet. That was all for fun." She smiled a wicked smile that left Tea looking at her with a crooked grin on her face.

"Wait, were you the one who sent him after me that day?" Tea asked. She desperately hoped that Beatrice hadn't been the one to tell Seto to search for her and bring her back. As she thought about it, she found herself wondering why she cared if he came for her on his own or not. After all, Beatrice pretty much forced him to do everything else. It wouldn't be such a shock if she also forced him to look for Tea that day when she had told him the truth about her past.

"What are you talking about?" Beatrice's words and expression shook her from her thoughts. She looked at Beatrice's confused expression and felt a deep swelling in her chest as well as a sudden joy. Against her will, a smile broke out on her lips.

"What day are you talking about?" Beatrice asked, obviously not ready to let it go as soon as Tea had brought it up. Tea, on the other hand, merely smiled and waved the subject away.

"It's nothing." She said, returning to her food. As she swallowed, she could feel Beatrice's eyes on her but forced herself to eat. There would be plenty of time to explain it to Beatrice later.

"Well, I think I'm finished." Tea said, pushing a half full plate of food away from her. Beatrice looked at the food before looking at Tea and sighing.

"I know that you can't eat child, but you have to try. I want you to finish that plate." She said. Tea looked at her with a disbelieving look, but realized that Beatrice was serious when she sat back and folded her arms, a sure sign that she meant what she had said.

* * *

After being forced to eat the plate of food, a stuff and slightly nauseous Tea returned to Seto's room.

As she entered the room, she froze as she saw the doctor standing above Seto with a worried Mokuba standing next to his brother's bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slowly entering the room. She didn't like the look on Mokuba's face. She turned towards the doctor, whose face was also grim.

"Mokuba, what's going on?" Tea asked, her voice becoming panicked and taking on a slight edge. Mokuba heard the edge because he turned to her at once and smiled before shaking his head.

"Nothing. The doctor's just taking a check up." He said, lying through his teeth. However, Tea's face told him that she didn't believe a word he had said.

"Mokuba, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Please. I think I deserve that much." She said, feeling her words hit him as his face fell and he sighed.

"Fine." He said, turning towards the doctor, who left the room to give them privacy.

"Seto," Mokuba paused before he sighed.

"The doctor's not sure when he'll wake up." He said.

"Or if he'll wake up." He added, his tone and face grave. Tea felt the ground slip from beneath her feet and had to clutch the doorknob before she fell.

"Tea!" Mokuba yelled, running towards her. However, she shook her head and pushed him away.

"No! J-ju-just lea-leave me alone." She stuttered, pushing him away before she turned and opened the door.

Without another word or glance, she ran down the hallway and out the exit.

"I'm sorry, Tea." Mokuba sighed as he watched her disappear.

"I see she's still overly dramatic." A vocie said weakly. Mokuba felt his breath leave his body before he spun around and his eyes grew wide.

"Seto!" He yelled, running towards his brother's bed.

"Seto!" He wrapped his arms around his brother, who returned the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." Mokuba said, tears streaming down his face. Seto regarded him for a moment before he scoffed.

"As if. Do you honestly believe that me, your brother, would allow myself to lie in a bed doing nothing? Is that the kind of faith you have in me? That you believed the doctor's words that I wouldn't wake up?" Seto asked, his eyebrow raised. Mokuba looked at his brother before he smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not, big brother. I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me." He smirked.

"Where did Tea go?" Seto asked, attempting to prop himself up. However, Mokuba shook his head.

"Don't try to sit up as yet. You're still pretty weak." He said. Seto looked at his brother before he pushed himself up and sat up in the bed.

"Where's the doctor?" Seto asked, looking at his brother.

* * *

"Where is she?" Mokuba wondered aloud as he looked out the window. He was sitting in Seto's room, keeping his brother company while he ate.

"How long ago did she leave?" Seto asked as he took a sip of the soup the hospital gave him. He made a disgusted face before he looked down at the soup.

"What is this? Water with flavoring thrown in it?" He asked, pushing the soup away. Mokuba looked at his brother and rolled his eye before he turned back to the window.

"She left yesterday. But, you wouldn't remember because the medication the doctor gave you had you drifting into and out of consciousness." Mokuba said.

"Was she at the mansion?" Seto asked, looking over at Mokuba. His brother shook his head.

"Beatrice said she hasn't seen her since lunch yesterday." Mokuba replied.

"I'm sure she'll-" Seto began before the door opened, cutting him off. He looked up and saw Stevenson waltzing into the room, a smile on his face.

"It's good to see that you're ok. I was worried when Tea called me a few days ago and told me." He said. He walked over to the bed and looked at Seto.

"You look good. Healthy," He said.

"Wow, I feel much better now after getting a checkup from a lawyer." Seto replied sarcastically. Stevenson chuckled before turning towards Mokuba.

"Where's Tea?" He asked as he walked over towards the younger Kaiba and settled in the chair next to him.

"I don't know. I thought she came to your house seeing as how she hasn't been home since yesterday." Mokuba said.

"My house? I haven't seen Tea since that day she showed up at my house." Stevenson said. He heard a sharp intake of breath come from Seto and saw Mokuba staring at him.

"Wait, so you haven't seen Tea?" He asked. Stevenson shook his head.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, his vocie becoming worried.

"She ran our yesterday and we haven't seen her since." Mokuba said.

"Have you tried calling her phone?" Stevenson asked. He nodded.

"We did and she didn't answer. It's off." Mokuba said.

"Well, I don't know where she is. If I get any news, I'll tell you." Stevenson said, getting to his feet.

"That won't be necessary." Kaiba suddenly said.

"What? Seto, what are you saying?" Mokuba asked, turning to face his brother, who was slowly getting out of bed.

"It won't be necessary because I know where she is." He said as he stood up.

"Really? Where?" Mokuba asked, staring at his brother as he grabbed the clothes Mokuba had brought for him.

"The one place she goes when she's upset." Kaiba replied.

* * *

Kaiba watched as the figure leaned over the railing, her back towards him.

He slowly walked towards her, unsure what to say to her. Suddenly, he saw her tense before she turned around, her eyes wide and full of disbelief.

"Seto." She breathed. He realized that it was not only the first time she had intentionally address him by his first name, but it was also the first time she had used an affectionate tone while saying his name.

He knew she had been crying. Despite the rainwater rolling down her face, he saw her red and puffy eyes and he had seen her body shaking with sobs as she leaned over the railing.

"You're ok." She smiled, her face relieved.

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He scoffed, walking towards her. She looked at him for a moment before shrugging and smiling.

"The doctor said he wasn't sure when you'd wake up. Shows how much he knew." She smiled, attempting to hide the pain that had been tearing at her heart only seconds ago.

"Oh?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow as he approached her. She nodded, avoiding his eye.

"So, if you believed the doctor, why were you crying?" He asked, walking towards her. She took a step back before looked up at him and chuckling.

"Crying? Who was crying? It's rain. Don't flatter yourself thinking I would cry for you." She scoffed. Seto smirked to himself as he listened to her words. He noticed that while she said it, she avoided his gaze completely.

"Really? Because, in my opinion, you're a horrible liar." He smirked as she raised her head and finally caught his eye. He nearly staggered backwards when he saw the tears and hurt in her eyes.

"So, what if I'm lying then?" She asked, her eyes becoming cerulean pools.

"Is it wrong for me to be worried about you?" She asked, shaking her head as tears dropped from her eyes.

"I was so scared." She said, shaking her head as she dazed off into her memory.

"I was afraid it would all happen again." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks and mixing with rainwater. Seto's eye grew wide as he realized what she meant. She thought it would happen all over again with him. The same thing that had happened with her mother and destroyed her entire world.

"I thought you were going to die too. And it would be my fault as well." She was sobbing now, unable to control herself. As Seto looked at her broken form, he realized how difficult it must had been for her to go into the hospital and see him like that. He wished that Mokuba had not shown her him while he was in that condition.

As he watched her cry, he couldn't help but walk over to her. By now, she was backed up against the rail.

"Hey, shhhh. You look ugly when you cry." He said, reaching up and wiping her tears. She looked up at him, her cerulean eyes beautiful and full of emotions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard it must have been for you. To walk in and see me like that. It know it scared you to death. Mokuba told me how you fainted and started freaking out before you went into shock." He said. She sniffed and shook her head.

"I would have deserved it. It was all my fault." She whispered. However, Seto reached up and put his hand over her mouth, shaking his head.

"No, don't say that. Don't ever blame yourself for what happened. It was not your fault in any way." He whispered, leaning in.

"I was just so scared. I thought I would lose you." She said, looking into his eyes again.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Seto reassured her. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess I lost then." She whispered.

"Lost?" Seto repeated, unsure what she meant. She nodded as she looked at him.

"I lost the bet. I fell for the sham marriage and lost my heart." She whispered. His eyes grew wide before he let out a soft chuckle.

"Really? I don't think you were the only one who started to believe it." Seto smirked.

"What?" Tea asked, the confusion going from Seto to her. This time, he chuckled.

"I began to believe it too Tea. I didn't want to admit it at first, but I do now." He said.

"I love you, Tea Gardner." He said. Tea's eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"You do?" She asked. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"But, how? Why? Why me?" She began mumbling but stopped the moment he set his mouth against hers.

Everything vanished from her mind, all her questions, doubts, guilt, everything.

Time seemed to freeze and they were the only two people int he world. The rain continued to soak them, but neither cared as they shared the kiss both had been desiring for the last couple of weeks.

As they pulled apart, a smile formed on Seto's lips.

"What?" Tea asked, noticing the smile. He chuckled.

"You were the first to cave." He smiled as she opened her mouth to argue before he leaned down and shut her up with another kiss.

And, for once, Tea was content with not arguing with him.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! Finally updated! Rejoice Jeda and Ashley! lmaooo. I have prob one of two more chappies left, so keeepppp checking! My next fic will be a really good and suspenseful one, so be sure to check for when I post it. Will post it when I'm done with this one! Until then, enjoy this chapter!  
-DramaQueen95


	23. Chapter 23

Tea smiled as she looked over at Seto, who was currently trying in vain to teach their new dog to play catch.

After searching for hours for the dog's owner, they had both concluded that it was a stray. Tea, unable to take it to a shelter, hag bugged Seto to keep it. Although he was against it at first, he finally caved and agreed.

"Well, I give up. He obviously doesn't understand what I mean when I say fetch after throwing the ball." Seto sighed as he headed back towards Tea. She shrugged and leaned back against the seat.

"Maybe, he just doesn't like you." She shrugged, causing Seto to give her a look as if she were crazy.

"I'm just saying." Tea quickly said.

"Really? What makes you think he doesn't like me?" Seto asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Tea smirked and gestured towards the dog with her head. Seto turned and his mouth fell open as he watched the dog playing with Mokuba, who was throwing a stick.

"I don't believe this! He caught the stick!" Seto exclaimed. Tea chuckled and nodded.

"Your point?" She asked, her voice teasing. Seto turned and shot her a look before she dissolved into laughter.

"Well, I give up. He doesn't like me." Seto said, shaking his head. Tea smiled and leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"But I do." She whispered into his ear. He turned towards her and smiled.

"Really? I don't believe you." He replied, his voice somewhat challenging.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'd like that." Seto replied, leaning forward.

"Evil." Tea chuckled before leaning down and planting a kiss on his lip. She chuckled as they broke apart.

"Enough proof?" She asked, looking at his thoughtful face. After a moment, he shook his head.

"Naw, doesn't prove anything." He replied. Tea chuckled and leaned forward again, giving him another kiss.

"Now?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"One more?" He asked as he saw her slightly annoyed face.

"Fine. After all, three time's the charm, isn't it?" She smirked. He chuckled and nodded.

Tea leaned in and pressed her mouth against his, tangling her hand in his hair. She gasped in surprise as he leaned in, deepening the kiss as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around the back of her neck, pulling her into him.

"Well?" She asked breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"Perfect." He replied, a smile on his lips.

* * *

"We have to go to the court tomorrow." Tea said as she looked over at Seto, who was busy typing on his laptop. He looked up and caught her eyes before nodding.

"I know. But, don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll get what we want." He smiled. Tea nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, noticing her troubled expression. However, she turned away, shaking her head.

"It's nothing." She lied. She saw Seto st down his laptop before he stood and was beside her, his arms around her waist.

"I know you better than you think. After all, we've been living in the same house for the last six months. Something is wrong. What is it?" He asked as he spun her around to face him.

Tea looked up at him and forced a smile, shaking her head while doing so.

"Really, it's nothing." She said as she lowered her eyes.

"Tea," Seto began, titling her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes full of genuine concern. Tea looked into his eyes and sighed, knowing he wouldn't drop it until she told him.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow." She said, turning away.

"Worried? Why?" Seto asked, looking down at her apprehensive face.

"I don't know, but I just have this gloomy feeling. As if something ominous is going to happen tomorrow." She replied.

"Tea, look at me." Seto said, cupping her chin and raising it. Her cerulean pools looked back at him.

"Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine. I promise." He whispered before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked as they broke apart. Tea looked up into his eyes before nodding.

"I do." She whispered.

"Good. Now, why don't we go somewhere so you can clear your head?" He asked.

* * *

"You know, I was jealous that day." Seto suddenly said.

"What? What day?" Tea asked as she looked over at him. He was leaning against the railing, looking over at the Brooklyn Bridge.

"When you danced with Nathan." He replied.

"That day at the club. When you were clinging to him." He continued, still not looking at her. Tea thought back to the day he was talking about.

It was the day she had agreed to go to the disco with Nathan. It was also the day that Nathan had tried to rape her. She could remember Seto rescuing her, saving her from Nathan. He was so angry at her and at what had almost happened. But, more than anything else, he had been angry at Nathan. In fact, he had looked ready to kill him. Back then, she had found it annoying how he had treated her as though she were a helpless child. But, now, she realized that he had only been looking out for her because he cared about her.

Funny how a few months could change a person.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded, his eyes still on the bridge.

"Well," She began, fidgeting with her hand.

"I was jealous when you danced with Arella at our ball that day. That was why I was outside when you found me." Tea confessed. This time, he did turn to look at her.

"So, you were jealous?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Tea sighed and nodded before looking up at him with a half smile.

"She was clinging to you and whatnot. I was kinda mad." She replied, causing him to chuckle.

"So, I'm guessing you liked me since then." He gave her his trademark smirk.

However, Tea scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't be so conceited. Not since then. I just got angry. It was when you saved me that night from Nathan that I started liking you. And when you held me in the bathroom when I had that breakdown." She said.

"I tried to deny it. But, after that day, seeing you in the hospital," She stopped as tears rolled down her face. Seto turned and held her, stroking her head.

"I was so worried I would lose you and never be able to tell you how I felt." She sniffed.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here now and we're together. That's all that matters." He said, looking down at her and wiping her tears. She smiled and nodded as he leaned down and kissed her.

"And I'm here to stay now." He smiled.

* * *

"Seto! No! Don't leave me!" Tea screamed.

"Tea!" Seto yelled, running over and shaking her. Her eyelids fluttered open, a think coat of sweat coating her forehead.

"Oh, Seto. It was horrible." She whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder blade.

"I dreamed that you didn't love me. That you never did and you left me all alone." Tea whispered.

"Hey, don't cry. It's only a dream. I'm here. And I do love you." Seto whispered into her hair.

"Here. Come on." Seto said as he lay on the bed before patting the spot beside him.

"Lie down." He said, motioning for her to lie down. Tea sniffed before she lay beside him.

"I'm here, Tea." He whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Seto." Tea whispered before drifting into a slumber.

"I love you too." Seto replied, planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Tea! We're going to be late!" Seto yelled as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"I'll be right down!" Was Tea's strained response.

"Tea, I need to get to the court as soon as possible! Can you let Stan drive you?" Seto yelled.

"Sure! I'll see you there then!" Tea yelled as she switched off the hairdryer. She quickly ran towards the closet and grabbed her clothing. As she pulled on her shirt, her eye fell on the clock.

It was already 9:45 and they had to get to the court by 10:15. Tea let out a sigh before racing out of the room. As she ran down the stairs, she heard the car pull off outside, signaling that Seto was on his way.

"Damn it!" She growled as she headed towards the kitchen, fighting with her shoes on the way.

"Tea, I have breakfast for you." Beatrice said as she held up a tray with a cup of orange juice on it.

"Thanks Beatrice." Tea smiled as sh grabbed the orange juice and downed it.

"Now, I need to get going or I'll be late." Tea said as she put the glass down on the table.

"Oh, Tea. Please take these to Master Kaiba. He asked for them but left in a hurry and forgot them." Beatrice said, holding up a folder full of papers. Tea nodded and grabbed the folder, racing out the door and into the car waiting for her.

"Stan, we're late. Can you step on it?" Tea asked as she jumped into the car.

"Whatever you want, miss." Stan replied before flooring it. Tea grasped the folder tightly as they made their way towards the court.

However, she had a feeling of dread in her stomach that she just couldn't make go away no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tea growled as she raced up the stairs of the court. It was already 10:05.

"No!" She yelled as she bumped into a stranger. She watched in horror as the folder containing the files fell from her hand and the papers went spilling onto the floor.

"Sorry." The stranger called over his shoulder. However, he continued walking, leaving Tea alone to gather the papers.

"Great. Can this day get any worse?" Tea grumbled as she gathered the papers. As she picked up one of the papers, her breath caught in his throat.

"What is this?" Tea breathed as her eyes scanned the paper. As she read each line, her vision became more and more blurred. Without realizing it, a tear plopped down onto the paper.

Tea took a deep breath and quickly wiped her tears before putting the paper back into the file.

Shakily, she got to her feet and proceeded to the courtroom. However, as she entered the courtroom, she wished that she had just stayed at the house.

She saw Seto stand and smile at her as she entered. Unable to look at him, she turned away and headed towards Stevenson.

More than anything else, she wished that she had never fallen in love with the man who was smiling at her from the other desk.

"All rise for the Honourable Judge Stuart." The bailiff said. Tea stood and saw Stevenson rise next to her.

"So, Tea, you're positive that you're not canceling the marriage, right?" Stevenson asked, looking over at her. However, Tea's mind was racing with the new information she had learned a few moments ago.

"Tea?" She became aware of Stevenson shaking her.

"Cancel the marriage. Get me a divorce." She replied, her face a mask and her eyes cold, hiding the pain she was feeling from having her heart ripped open.

"Your honour, my client has been married to Mr. Seto Kaiba for the last six months. During this time, they were constantly after each other's neck. After living with him for six months, my client has decided that she has had enough and would like a no fault divorce on the grounds of irrevocable differences." Stevenson said. Tea continued to look straight ahead, although she was sure that Seto was probably gaping at her.

"Very well. And what does Mr. Kaiba's defense have to say about this?" The judge asked, looking over at Seto's lawyer.

"Before Mr. Kaiba's defense says anything, I'd like to bring to the court's attention that I currently have divorce papers signed by both parties." Stevenson said. Tea spared a glance at Seto and saw the blood leave his face.

* * *

"After examining the evidence and papers of both sides, the court has agreed to grant Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba a divorce on the grounds of irrevocable difference. Court dismissed." The judge slammed the gavel down.

Tea stood and began to head towards the exit. However, she felt someone grab her and spun around to see Seto looking at her, his expression one of anger and hurt.

"Tea, what was that? I thought you didn't want to get divorced." Seto said, shaking his head. He didn't understand why she had done what she had done.

"You're an amazing actor." Tea spat as she looked up into his eyes. He almost staggered backwards under the glare of hatred that was directed towards him.

"What?" Was all he managed to say.

"You liar. You never loved me, did you?" She asked, tears pouring down her face.

"But, I'm glad I found out the truth before it was too late and before I made a stupid decision." Tea said, shaking her head.

"Tea, I don't understand what you're saying." Seto said, cupping her face in his hands.

"Stop lying and pretending!" Tea yelled, shaking her head as she turned away, sobbing.

"What am I lying about?" Seto yelled, confused.

"Everything! You lied from the beginning! You just played me! Used me!" Tea yelled.

"What?" Seto asked. However, she looked up at him and wiped her tears.

"Here. Everything you need is in here!" She said, shoving the file into his hand.

Without another word, she turned and left him staring down at the file.

* * *

"Tea, are you sure you did the right thing?" Stevenson asked, looking over at her. She looked ahead, her eyes hard and cold.

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"But, why? It's obvious you love him and he loves you." Stevenson said. However, Tea shook her head.

"He didn't love me. He never did. It was all part of his plan. From the beginning." Tea sniffed as tears rolled down her cheek.

"What plan?" Stevenson asked.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is that I'm not going back to that house. Take me to your house and book me an airline ticket. I'm leaving New York. Forever." Tea said.

* * *

Seto looked down at the paper, wanting to kill himself. Why the hell didn't he get rid of it since before?

His eyes scanned the paper.

**Path to Gain Gardner Fortune:  
**_If you want to win the bet and gain her share of the fortune, you have to get on her good side. Get her to trust you and, eventually, love you. I did research and came up with a plan for you._

_ her shopping. Girls love to shop. Try to talk with her and bond while shopping.  
2. Take her to an arcade. Win something for her.  
3. Take her to lunch at a nice restaurant. Buy her chocolates.  
4. Defend her when anyone insults her or attacks her. Make her feel secure. Make her trust you.  
5. Show interest in her. It'll make her open up to you more and trust you more.  
6. Do something nice for her.  
7. Test her love for you to see if it is true. If she cries when something happens to you, you've succeeded. _

It was the paper he had gotten the day Stevenson had told them to go shopping together for the attire for the ball.

Seto let out an angry yell as he ripped the paper to pieces. He had won the bet, Tea had fallen in love with him.

But, he had also fallen in love with her. Now, she didn't believe him. In fact, she probably hated him more than anything else.

No! He wasn't going to give her up without a fight. He wasn't ready to give her up in court and he certainly wasn't going to stop now!

He stood and headed over to the door of his mansion. Just as he opened it, he saw Stevenson standing there, ready to ring the bell.

"Where is she?" Seto growled. Stevenson cleared his throat and stepped into the house.

"That is what I've come to talk to you about." Stevenson said. Kaiba followed him into the study.

"Tea is gone." Stevenson said.

"What?" Seto breathed. Stevenson looked at him for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"What did you two do? You both ruined it. You because of that stupid plan and Tea because of her impulsiveness and refusal to see you and accept her feelings." He sighed.

"I know I messed up. It was stupid. She was never supposed to see the paper. At first, it began as part of the plan. But, afterward, I did begin to enjoy spending time with her. When I asked her out the third and fourth time and all the other times, it was because I had fun with her. I enjoyed being with her. I forgot all about the plan." Seto confessed. As Stevenson looked at him, he realized that he was telling the truth.

After all, Stevenson doubted he could fake hurt and sadness that well. No, he was genuinely hurt and in pain. Just as Tea was.

"Where is she?" Seto asked, looking up at Stevenson.

"I don't know. She left for the airport after telling me to give you her half of the company." Stevenson said.

"What?" Seto asked. Stevenson nodded.

"But, what about Julliard? She can't leave that. She always wanted to go there." Seto said, shaking his head. Surely, she wouldn't leave her dream school.

"She refused the scholarship. Gave it up." Stevenson replied, watching as the hope that had momentarily entered Seto left.

"What?" Seto whispered. Stevenson nodded.

"She's gone, Kaiba." He said, his voice pained.

* * *

My Immortal- Evanescence

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Tea took a deep breath as she headed towards gate 9, clutching her ticket in her hand. She hoped that she had the strength to stay on the plane after she got on.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Seto hopped out of the car before it even stopped and raced into the airport, his mind racing. Why was she leaving? He knew that she loved him. He loved her too. He just had to see her once to convince her to stay.

As he raced into the airport, his eyes scanned the departure board. However, he realized that he had no clue as to what flight she was on nor did he know her destination.

Losing hope, he turned and ran towards the check-in desk.

"Hello, have you seen a 17 year old young brunette with blue eyes and shoulder length hair come here?" Seto asked as he looked at the woman behind the desk. However, she looked back at him with a puzzled look.

"Sir, do you realize that description does not help much? Besides, I cannot divulge any information about fellow passengers." The woman said.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

Tea looked out the window of the plane and wiped the tear that escaped her eye.

She knew that she should have listened to what Seto had to say, knew that she should have given him a chance to explain. But, she didn't want to face him. She knew that she would have broken down. She would have never been able to go through with the divorce if she had confronted him.

She closed her eye and leaned against the seat of the plane, knowing in her heart that running away to California was not the answer. But, what would staying in New York do for her but remind her of the painful memories she wanted to bury?

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

Seto watched as a plane took off, his heart breaking. Where was she? He wasn't even sure if she had come to the airport. From what he had learned, no one with the name Tea Gardner or Tea Kaiba had bought a ticket_. _Seto let out a groan as he shook his head, leaning against the glass. Where was Tea?  


* * *

Soooooooooo, reviews! i have like one more chappie left! =D i'll finish this fic asap and begin my new one, which I think will be an interesting one. Keep reading!  
-DramaQueen95


	24. Chapter 24

**Two months later: **

Tea let out a sigh as she entered her loft. She was exhausted. After working at the diner all day, she just needed a rest. As she headed towards her bathroom, she felt a yawn escape her lips, sleep threatening to consume her as she stood there.

Yawning, she headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror, she let out an exasperated sigh. Her eyes were darker due to a lack of sleep and she was paler than usual. Then again, she had been looking miserable ever since she had left Seto.

"No! Don't think that name!" She scolded herself. She would not think about the man who she had given her heart to only to have it broken into a million pieces. She began to pull off her clothes slowly before she climbed into the nice and hot shower.

She let out a groan as the water hit her, unwinding her tense muscles. It had been two months since she had left Seto. Not only had he gone on television in an attempt to find her, but he had also put up ads in newspapers, promising a million dollars to anyone who found her. There had been many responses, but no one who had responded had given him correct information.

Tea let out another sigh as she tilted her head back and allowed the water to pour down her head.

Many a times, she had considered going back to him, but had not been able to. What would she say to him? How would she face him after yelling at him and then divorcing him?

Because of that, she had given up the scholarship and moved to California. She needed to start over and New York was not the place for a new start. It had too many memories for her.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself into a warm bathrobe and heading into her bedroom.

As she changed into her pajamas, she looked out the window. Although the sight was beautiful, she longed for New York, and, despite her denial, Seto Kaiba.

"No! Stop thinking about him! He's not part of your life anymore!" She scolded herself before heading into the kitchen for her nightly coffee and her hour of television.

As she switched on the coffee maker, her eyes fell on the calendar on her refrigerator. It was October 22, three days before Seto's birthday. Despite herself, she wondered what he would do for his birthday. They had planned on spending it together in Paris as a birthday present for him and a second honeymoon for them.

She could picture it. The two of the walking hand in hand in front of the Eiffel Tower, a smile on their faces and love in the air. Everything would have been perfect. Seto was going to book them a spot in the best restaurant followed by a night in the Presidential two bedroom Suite in Hotel Plaza Athenee, which had an excellent view of the Eiffel Tower.

Her mind returned to reality as the coffee began to brew. She quickly made the coffee before heading into her living room and settling down into her couch. She was glad that she had taken some of her father's money and bought herself a wonderful loft, glad to have somewhere comfortable to live.

As she settled down and turned on the television, her mouth dropped open.

On the screen was an anchorwoman. However, it was the message behind the anchorwoman that caught her attention.

**Kaiba Corp. Suffers Another Loss **was written in large letters behind the woman. Below, running across the screen, were the details.

_Stocks are down 5% and have been dropping since Tuesday. _

It was then that she looked down at the newspaper for the first time that day.

**Kaiba Corp. on Brink of Bankruptcy! **greeted her in large bold letters on the front page. Tea grabbed the newspaper and read the subheading.

As she read it, she couldn't help but feel guilty. It was partially her fault for leaving him.

According to the newspaper, he had not made any public appearances since September, after too many people showed up with 'wannabe' Teas. He had gotten sick of it and stopped responding to anyone who claimed to be her.

She looked at the newspaper before sighing and standing. She headed towards the terrace and stood, gazing out at the city as the cool night air lifted her hair.

She wanted to go back, to comfort and care for him. This was not the Seto Kaiba she had known and fallen in love with. No.

Without her, he was a broken man. She gazed up at the stars, a tear rolling down her cheek. She wanted to go back so badly, to be with him once again.

But, if she did, what would she tell him?

What would she say, especially after breaking his heart?

* * *

"Seto, the Board wants you to address the press publicly about the rumors concerning Kaiba Corp. You know, the ones about it going bankrupt." Mokuba said, poking his head into his brother's study.

The lights were out, but he could see the outline of his brother's figure as he sat in his chair, his hand clutching a glass of Scotch.

"I'm not interested." Seto answered, not even bothering to turn to face his brother.

"But, Seto, the Board really wants you to make a public speech." Mokuba repeated, hoping his brother would get out of his mourning state and return to his cold and superior self. However, the older Kaiba remained in the seat, not bothering to put up a fight.

"No. I don't want to and that is final." He said before taking a sip of his Scotch.

"Now, leave me alone." He said, turning away as he dismissed his brother.

"How long has he been like that?" Stevenson asked after Mokuba had closed the door.

"Since Tea left." Mokuba sighed.

"When he got home, he went straight upstairs and grabbed his picture of her. He made that ad the same day she left along with the announcement about her whereabouts. But, there were too many people who lied and showed up with either fake Teas or gave him false information. It was too much after a while. He was so obsessed with finding her that he neglected the company. Now, it's suffering and he's sitting in his study all depressed and drinking himself to death. He has not made any public appearance since September." Mokuba sighed.

"That is really bad." Stevenson replied, shaking his head. Mokuba nodded.

"I don't know what else to do. I tried looking for Tea, but I've had no luck." Mokuba sighed, obviously feeling defeated. Everything was getting worse and worse. If the company continued to suffer, it would be bankrupt by next month. Then, they might lose their home and money and have nowhere to live. And if Seto continued to drink, he would get sick as well and there would be no one to take care of him.

"Don't worry. I still have people looking for her. We will find her. I managed to find her after 6 years. This is only a matter of two months. We'll find her." Stevenson reassured Mokuba, who merely nodded.

After all, what else could he do?

* * *

Seto stared in his glass of Scotch. He knew that he should have been at the press meeting, setting the press straight. His company couldn't go bankrupt. He had worked too hard and for too long to make it what it was today.

Yet, everything was going down the drain. And it was all because he had been stupid and had let Tea go. If he hadn't kept that foul piece of paper, she would have still been with him and their companies would have been the most powerful ones in the world.

But, like a fool, he had gone and screwed it up. He knew he wasn't good at love nor was he romantic. Yet, Tea was the one good thing that had happened to him and he had gone and fucked that up as well.

He sighed again and took another mouthful of the Scotch, his face puckering up as he swallowed it.

He couldn't believe that a woman had brought him to this condition, especially when that woman was none other than Tea Gardner.

He looked into the fire burning in the fireplace, contemplating what he should do.

Should he hold the press conference and show everyone that he was still the Seto Kaiba they all knew or should he remain at home and mourn over the loss of Tea?

* * *

"Mokuba, I've decided to hold the press conference after all." A voice said. Mokuba froze before turning around. His eyes grew wide as he looked at his older brother, who was in fact the older brother he remembered.

His face no longer had the beard he had been growing nor were his eyes full of sadness.

Rather, he looked like the cold hearted business man known as Seto Kaiba, the same one who ran the business world.

"Yes, big brother! I knew you would pull through!" Mokuba yelled in joy as he ran and threw his arms around his older brother. Seto looked down at his brother before hugging him. Although he looked as if he had gotten over Tea, his heart still ached.

However, it wasn't doing him nor his company any good when he sat at home, drinking a glass of Scotch and thinking about how he had screwed up.

He had to get his mind off of Tea and the best way to do it was to fill the rip she had left in his life with work.

"Yes. Call up Jason and tell him to schedule the press conference for tomorrow at noon." Seto said, walking towards the door. He grabbed his trench coat and pulled it on.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked as his brother opened the door.

"I have some things related to the company that I need to take care of." He said before turning and leaving.

As Mokuba headed towards the phone to make the call, it rang just as he was about to pick it up.

"Hello?" He answered, wondering who could be calling. It was probably Seto, calling to say he had forgotten something. However, Stevenson's excited voice greeted him on the other end.

"I found her!" Was he he said before Mokuba let out a gasp.

"Really? Well, where are you? Come over as soon as you can!" Mokuba replied, sharing Stevenson's excitement.

"I'm coming over now." Stevenson replied.

* * *

"Apparently, she's been living in San Francisco under the name Tea Mazaki. She's been working in a diner as a waitress." He replied, unable to contain his excitement.

"Wait, but how did you know it was her?" Mokuba asked, curious as to how Stevenson had found her when his brother had been unable to locate her.

"Well, an old friend of mine who lives in San Francisco told me. He knew I was looking for her and he knew how she looked. Apparently, he happened to stop by the same diner she was working at and she happened to be the one who served him. He saw her name was Tea Mazaki. When he got home, he called me and told me. At first, I didn't know if it was her. After all, there are probably millions of girls who fit Tea's descriptions. But, when he told me her name, then I knew it was definitely her." Stevenson concluded, a broad smile on his face.

"This is great! What an amazing stroke of luck! Even the universe didn't want them to separate. They're made for each other. Did you call her as yet?" Mokuba asked, breathless. They had managed to find Tea. Seto would be reunited with Tea and he would return to his old self in no time! Mokuba knew that his brother was still hurting, even though he tried to hide it.

"Not yet. I was hoping to call her with you." Stevenson replied.

"Yes! Now!" Mokuba yelled, handing him the phone. He forgot all about the call he was supposed to be making to Jason regarding the press meeting.

Not that he cared about that at the moment.

* * *

"Hello?" Tea answered her phone, wondering who was calling her on her day off.

"Tea!" A voice on the other end yelled in excitement. Tea felt her heart stop as she recognized the voice and accidentally dropped her phone.

Mokuba.

She closed her eyes and held in the groan. A shaking hand reached down and picked up the phone.

"Mokuba?" She asked, her voice shaking as well.

"Tea! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Seto's been looking for you!" His voice yelled back. Tea closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How is he?" She asked, not daring to breathe.

"Not good. He's been drinking non stop." Mokuba replied, causing Tea to gasp.

"And," Mokuba paused and turned towards Stevenson.

"What?" Tea asked, her voice rising with worry. What else had happened?

"Well, the doctor told us that his liver is not doing well. The alcohol is damaging it. His kidneys are not very healthy either." Mokuba said, biting his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. Stevenson, however, turned away and covered his mouth as laughter erupted.

"What?" Tea yelled, almost dropping her phone.

"Yes. He's not doing very well, Tea. The doctors are worried that he might die if he continues his heavy drinking." Mokuba said. In a way, it was not fully a lie. The doctors did tell him to stop drinking or he would get sick soon. However, he was nowhere near death. Tea, unfortunately, didn't know that.

"What? Death? He can't-he can't die!" Tea yelled, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't left him, he wouldn't have begun drinking. If he hadn't started drinking, his liver and kidneys would be fine.

He wouldn't be close to death.

"Tea, are you okay?" Mokuba's voice asked from the other end. He had obviously heard her scream and was aware of the fact that she was freaking out about the news he was giving her about Seto.

He felt bad about scaring her like that, but that was the only way he would be able to get her and Seto back together.

"Wait, how do I know you're not making this up?" Tea suddenly asked as her mind cleared and she grasped what he had said.

"What?" Mokuba asked from the other end, not expecting her to doubt him. This wasn't going as planned.

"How do I know this isn't just a scheme to bring us back together?" Tea asked.

"Tea, it isn't. Trust me." Mokuba replied, crossing his fingers.

"If you don't believe me, Stevenson is here with me as well." Mokuba said.

"Stevenson?" Tea breathed.

"Yes. Talk to him and let him tell you the truth." Mokuba said, handing Stevenson the phone.

"Stevenson?" Tea asked.

"Hello Tea." Stevenson replied, making his voice glum and depressing to make the charade convincing.

"Stevenson, is it true?" Tea whispered, unsure whether to believe what Mokuba had said.

"Sadly, it is. I wish it wasn't though. Seto's been stressed since you left. The company is on the verge of bankruptcy too. He couldn't handle it and started drinking." Stevenson said, trying to control his desire to laugh.

"Apparently," Stevenson stopped suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Tea asked, wondering why he had stopped. Was something else wrong with Seto?

"Well, he wants to see you before he dies." Stevenson said.

"What?" Tea asked. However, her voice was no longer sad. Rather, it sounded stronger and somewhat skeptical.

"Yes, he wants to see you." Stevenson repeated.

"Really? Oh, give it up Stevenson! This is another one of your schemes, isn't it?" Tea growled, no longer believing their lie.

"Tea! Do you honestly believe we would lie about that?" Stevenson asked, his voice becoming angry for the purpose of the act.

"God dammit Stevenson! I don't know what the hell to believe! I just don't!" Tea yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"Very well Tea. Believe what you may. But, I know his last wish is to see you. However, it's up to you to decide whether to give him his last wish or not." Stevenson said.

"Goodbye, Tea." Stevenson said before she heard the phone click. She looked down at the phone before turning away and throwing herself on the couch.

Unable to control herself, she began to sob. What was she supposed to do?

Should she go back or not?

She didn't even know whether Stevenson and Mokuba were telling the truth. She hoped they weren't.

The idea of Seto dying scared her. No, he couldn't die and leave her.

She raised her head and wiped her eyes. It was no use.

She was in love with him and always would be.

* * *

Seto let out a sigh as he leaned back in the chair. It was his birthday, yet he had no desire to celebrate.

After all, what was there for him to celebrate?

He had managed to hold the press conference and convince the press that Kaiba Corp was not on the brink of bankruptcy. He should have been happy about that.

Yet, his mind drifted back to Tea and he couldn't help but think about the relationship he had screwed up so badly.

"Seto," The door of his study opened slightly. He turned around and a small smile crossed his face. Standing in the doorway were Mokuba, Beatrice, and William. In Mokuba's hand was a cake with a single candle.

"Happy birthday, big brother." Mokuba smiled as he entered the study.

"Thanks, Mokuba." Seto smiled, hugging his brother.

"Happy birthday, dear." Beatrice smiled as she reached over and hugged Seto. He looked down at the older woman, uncertain what to do.

"Oh, don't be so stiff on your birthday." Beatrice said, tightening her grip on Seto.

"Happy birthday, master Kaiba." William said after his wife had finished crushing Seto.

"I'll be in the kitchen, preparing your birthday dinner." Beatrice smiled before turning and running off, unusually cheerful.

"There's no need for that!" Seto yelled after her. However, she was already gone.

"Excuse, master Seto." William said before he left as well.

"So, what are you doing today, Seto?" Mokuba asked, looking at his older brother. Seto had retired to his chair and was sitting there, staring into the fire.

"Nothing. I'll be at home." Seto replied.

"Oh, come on big brother! Don't be such a bore! You have to do something!" Mokuba scowled.

"I don't want to do anything. Now, leave me alone please." Seto said, turning away from his brother.

* * *

Seto let out a deep breath. He had no idea why he was there.

It was almost as if he had been in a trance when he had gotten into the car and drove there. Yet, he felt as though he had made the right choice as he headed towards the railing.

His eyes grew wide as he saw a figure leaning against the railing. It couldn't be!

He took a deep breath and began to run towards the railing.

"Tea!" He breathed as he grabbed the shoulder of the figure. The figure turned around and regarded him with a strange look.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." Seto said as he released the woman. He watched as she left before turning back towards the railing and shaking his head.

"What is wrong with me?" He breathed, leaning his head over. He raised it and looked up at the bridge.

"Why do I keep seeing you everywhere? Why do you have such an effect on me?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Why can't I forget about you, Tea?" He asked, speaking to no one in general.

"Why did you have to leave? I wish I had gotten the chance to apologize to you." He breathed.

"Then, why don't you do it right now?" A voice suddenly asked. Seto froze before slowly turning around. His eyes grew wide as he took in the figure standing before him.

Unable to believe his eyes, he began to rub them, positive that it was only an illusion he was seeing. However, despite all his rubbing, the figure remained when he opened his eyes.

"Tea?" He breathed, unable to believe his eyes. What tricks were his mind playing on him?

"Seto." The figment of his imagination smiled. He continued to look at her, unable to believe it.

"I'm real, Seto. Trust me." She smiled as she walked toward him and put her arms around him. It was usually at this point that he woke up.

However, he found that he was not waking up. Rather, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, he realized that it felt all too real.

"Tea, it really is you." He breathed as she pulled away. She smiled and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Seto. I'm so sorry. I was stu-" She began before he leaned in and kissed her, silencing her apology.

"Tea, I missed you so much. I was a wreck without you." Seto said as they broke apart. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Tea buried her face in the crock of his neck and pressed her lips on his neck.

"I missed you too. It was stupid of me to leave." She whispered.

"I promise to never leave again." She whispered as he pushed her away to look down at her face.

"As if I'd let you leave again." He smirked before leaning down and kissing her again.

"Tea, I love you." He said, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Tea," He let go of her and knelt before her, still holding her hands in his own.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Again?" He smirked before she could reply. She chuckled and nodded, dropping to her knees and kissing him.

"I'd love to be married to you again, Mr. Kaiba." She smiled.

* * *

"So, you knew it wasn't true?" Mokuba asked, looking at Tea, who was at Seto's side. She scoffed and nodded.

"Of course. As if my Seto would die." She smirked, looking over at Seto, who looked at her with a slightly confused look.

"So, you told her I was dying to try to get her to come back?" Seto asked, still unable to believe that he was supposed to be on his death bed.

"Wait, but, how did you know to go there? How did you know Seto would be there?" Mokuba asked, looking at Tea in surprise. Tea shrugged.

"I didn't. I was going there to clear my head before I showed up here. As fate would have it, he was there as well. Clearing his own head." Tea said.

"Oh my god." Mokuba breathed.

"What?" Tea asked, wondering what she had said.

"Fate does want you two together. You are meant for each other." Mokuba breathed. Both Seto and Tea looked at him with a clueless look, but neither said anything.

"So, you two are getting married again?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his older brother and his soon to be sister in law. Again.

"Yep." Tea smiled, placing a kiss on Seto's lip.

"Tea!" A voice suddenly yelled. Tea knew it was Stevenson even before she turned towards him.

"Stevenson!" She smiled as he threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"You're back! And you two are back together!" He smiled, noticing Seto still holding Tea's hand.

* * *

"So, how much do you love me?" Tea asked as she leaned against Seto. They were currently in the Presidential two bedroom suite in Hotel Plaza Athenee .

"Hmm," Seto pretended to think about it as Tea glared at him.

"What's taking you so long to answer?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Seto chuckled and looked down at her before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you more than anything in this world. More than the stars in the sky, more than the amount of miles between Pluto and the Sun. More than anything." He whispered.

"Seto, I love you too." Tea whispered, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Why don't you prove it, Mrs. Kaiba?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're so naughty!" Tea smirked as she pushed herself up.

She turned and smirked at Seto before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"Seto!" Tea called as she opened the door of the bathroom. Seto's eyes grew wide as he took in Tea.

She was dressed in the black lingerie that she had gotten months earlier.

"Look at what I found in the bathroom with a note saying "For Tea"." She smirked, gesturing to her lingerie.

"Hmm, black looks sexier to me now." Seto smirked. Tea chuckled and walked towards him before dropping onto the bed and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, are you ready?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba. Prepare yourself for one of the best nights of your life." Seto smirked, leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Seto." Tea whispered.

"I love you too, Tea." He replied, smiling down at her. They were finally man and wife. And this time, it was real.

"Hey, I hope you don't actually cum as quickly as we thought." Tea smirked at Seto.

"Well, let's wait and find out." Seto chuckled.

"Let's find out then." Tea smirked, kissing her husband again.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, finally finished with this fic! It was a long ride and I enjoyed writing this fic! So sad it's over but I'll be publishing another one soon, so keep checking! Until then, u can always check out other fics and even reread this one!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
